Vixen
by SLovingLecter
Summary: After her parent's deaths Hermione is bound and trapped in her Animagus form, first for her own safety, then to ensure the safety of others during the war. Who is she bound to? Severus Snape, of course.. Sort of AU.
1. Attempted Escape

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

**READ FIRST ---**

Summary:

Hermione Grangers parents are murdered by death eaters in the midst of the war, angry and upset she is looking to leave Hogwarts and the magical community behind forever, each time she tries to leave, she is stopped. Until finally Dumbledore has had enough and traps Hermione in her animagus form bound to a Hogwarts member of staff to keep her from getting into trouble, who would that teacher be? Why it's Severus Snape of course.

Let the story commence, reviews will be devoured greatfully.

**Chapter One – Attempted Escape.**

Hogwarts was alive with rumours; they were whispered through the halls, discussed by every house and dismissed by the source of the rumours two best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

Anyone who came up with a new tale and new rumour to spread always asked Harry and Ron about their theories first, hoping to add fuel to the fire.

Both boys stood steadfastly in their support of the third of their trio claiming that their friend had gone away to take a break after the death of both muggle parents.

Each rumour being whispered was more absurd than the last, at the moment according to a third year Hufflepuff – Hermione Granger had gone to face the dark Lord Voldemort himself, to avenge the death of her beloved muggle parents, but had then been lured by Lord Voldemort to submit to the dark arts.

According to that same third year Hufflepuff, Hermione Granger was the new Dark Lord, the Dark Lady, who was preparing to overthrow Voldemort and kill Harry herself, because she supposedly now blamed Harry Potter for the demise of her parents.

Oh and during all of this she had also apparently managed to become pregnant and give birth to Lord Voldemort's children – twins. That were supposedly half snake, and all of this was in the mere 5 hours she had been gone.

This was all of course absolute rubbish, in reality Hermione Granger had not left the safety of Hogwarts walls.

In reality, cold, cruel reality she was in Snapes dungeons, Snapes quarters in fact, sulking.

Would you dear reader like to know why Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, Muggle-born, Hogwarts head girl, One third of the golden trio was sulking in Severus Snapes, Head of Slytherin, Half blood prince, Hogwarts professor, Albus Dumbledore's spy's quarters?

Yes?

Well then I shall tell you, she had been forced by Hogwarts' current headmaster Albus Dumbledore, (after several foiled escape attempts) to stay under Professor Snape's 'protection'.

She had been so devastated following her parent's deaths and the hands – or the wands – of death eaters that she had, rather foolishly in hindsight been prepared to leave the magical community behind, her entire life, and perhaps even go after those responsible. (To do what she had no clue, but it had seemed like a good idea at the time.)

She had been stopped each time in her attempts, and every time it was by a different person, at a different place.

First was Professor McGonagall, by the Hogwarts main doors after Hermione, in her distress, had forgotten to consider that they may be warded or alarmed in the dead of night.

Second were her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the traitors. They had followed her under Harry's invisibility cloak to the one eyed witch statue where she was planning to escape from, they later claimed they had followed her because they were 'worried' about her.

The third had been Filch's blasted mangy cat in the second floor corridor, Hermione had almost gone against her own beliefs and kicked the stupid thing when it had alerted Filch, she had (rather convincingly she thought) told him she was patrolling as head girl. But that old snoot had the timetable memorised and took her straight to Dumbledore.

His eyes had held a pitying look as he had told her not to worry; he knew she was in 'emotional turmoil' and that her head girl status wouldn't be taken from her.

That was unless she tried to leave the safety of Hogwarts again, in which case he was prepared to take drastic measures to ensure her safety. Hermione had tried again, disregarding the headmaster's comments. He couldn't exactly expel her, that would mean her leaving Hogwarts, the very thing he was trying to prevent, and as far as being head girl went, well Hermione wasn't in the correct state of emotional mind to care about that.

And so her fourth and final attempt at escaping Hogwarts had brought her so close, Hogwarts gates in fact that she had been careless and in her excitement she had not seen Professor Snape walking toward her, on his way back from Hogsmeade. She had only gotten a –

"Come with me Granger." From him but it had been by far the worst of her attempts, it had sealed her doom.

They had gone to Dumbledore and he had set in place that 'drastic measure' he had been talking about…

That was how she came to be sulking in Professor Snape's quarters; her chocolate eyes were resting on the man stood talking to Dumbledore, not bothering to keep his voice down.

"Headmaster, this is absurd! Why can't Minerva take care of her? She's her head of house! What about her fur? I don't want it moulting everywhere! She wont eat anything either! Albus I am completely the wrong person to deal with an emotionally unstable, depressed, grieving, know-it-all, I refuse to do it!"

Albus Dumbledore's face stayed in its amused expression whilst his voice took on a serious tone.

"Minerva is unsuitable to look after Miss Granger at the present, as to her fur? A daily brush should keep her from moulting and to her eating? Well she will eat with a little persuasion im sure, as to her emotional state, I believe you to be the perfect person to pull her from it Severus; you will not let her wallow and it is most likely I think, that the two of you will become friends. As to your refusal Severus, I wont take no for an answer, she needs you, she is virtually defenceless in that form."

They both looked at her, Professor Snape with a glare and Dumbledore with amusement tinged with sadness, her ear twitched as she stood moving away from the living room quickly, her tail flicking in her wake.

If readers you are wondering why our heroine has a tail and ears that can twitch, or why the two men were discussing moulting fur or her inability to protect herself in her particular 'form'.

It was because, to stop her from getting into further mischief, courtesy of the headmaster, she was trapped in her animagus form. She was a female fox with honey red and gold tinted fur, chocolate brown eyes and a ring of black round her ankle where in her human form she wore her father's leather wrist band.

She was trapped as a vixen, and with Snape to look after her no less, good lord she'd be dead within the week.

A/N ---* Please review and let me know what you think, should I continue with this? I can't wait to hear what you guys think, so please review!


	2. An Understanding

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

**Chapter 2 – An Understanding.**

Hermione was now highly regretting her own curious nature as it was what had led her to study to become an animagus in the first place. She had been in awe in her first year transfiguration class when Professor McGonagall had disappeared leaving a tabby cat in her place, and then she had discovered that Professor McGonagall _was_ the cat. Growing up as a muggle child Hermione had always wondered what being an animal was like and, after seeing her professor transform, Hermione couldn't resist. She had begun reading up on it and studying the subject through books in her first and second year, and then in the middle of her third year had gone to Professor McGonagall to discuss it.

Hermione had studied under her transfiguration professor and within the year had successfully managed to transform into her animagus, which she was pleased to discover wasn't a bug like Rita Skeeter or such like, but rather her form was a vixen.

Harry and Ron had been beyond envious but when she had told them and let them discover for themselves how long it had taken her, they both changed their minds about the training. After all, they were in their seventh year now anyway, so what would the use be? When they had finally managed to study and transform, they would be out of Hogwarts and their chances of causing mischief would have been considerably reduced.

She always felt so… athletic in her Animagus form, she could move around without making a sound, weaving between trees in the forbidden forest, she had fantastic senses, her hearing, smell and sight had all improved massively. Her hair had also somehow managed to tame with her transformations now falling in soft waved ringlets, but beware when it rained; her hair would spring into its usual frizzy mess at the first sign of humidity.

When in fox form you could apparently find small corkscrew curls behind her honey red coloured ears. Harry and Ron had teased her mercilessly about it.

She was snapped from her reverie when a door slammed and a loud curse sounded as steps made their way to the bedroom where Hermione was now secluded under the bed, she saw boot clad feet stop next to where she was hidden.

"You can come out Miss Granger, I can see your… _tail_."

Said tail flicked almost in offence as it receded further under the bed…

"Granger, _out_, _**NOW**_"

She crept forward on her white paws, a wet black nose poked itself out from under the bed, then followed a muzzle and then two chocolate easy and pointed ears appeared, she tilted her head slightly looking at him questioningly – well, as questioningly as a fox could.

Snapes mouth twisted in an amused smirk as he looked at her, he stepped back, motioning for her to follow him.

She did still crawling, with her tummy touching the carpet, he looked so tall and foreboding normally but from her current height he was a giant.

She shuffled back under his bed, her fox instinct overriding her human and telling her to flee the tall dark human who radiated power.

Snape sighed, rolled his eyes and crouched down by the bed, reducing his height considerably and peered under the bed to beckon her out.

She again left the safety of the bed with the panic she felt receding.

C'mon Hermione Granger, what are you?! A Witch or a Mouse?!... Ah, well… a fox technically.

She gathered her Gryffindor courage and sat practically nose-to-nose with Snape, her tail flicked and then curled around herself. Again the look of amusement crossed his face before he looked at her, a now serious expression on his face.

"Miss Granger, let us get a few things strait before we embark upon this… Madness."

He looked at her awaiting confirmation that she was listening, at a nod of her furry head he continued.

"I am still, and will remain your professor, not your friend. I still expect you to treat me with the same respect you would do in the classroom. I did not, and do not want you here, but it had been forced upon me by our esteemed Headmaster. Whilst you are here you are not to touch _anything _nor once you have returned to your…_** friends **_will you tell them of anything you may happen to see. Do we have a deal?"

She tilted her head as she regarded him. Her chocolate eyes were sparkling with intelligence; suddenly Snape knew what she was asking him to do as she held her eye contact with him firmly, so he whispered the Legilimens spell, making sure to stay on the surface of her thoughts so he could hear what she wished to say.

'_Yes professor we have a deal. But I don't want to be forced to stay in these rooms all the time.'_

Her voice was clear even in her head.

"That is not your decision to make Granger, I am in charge here and IF I decide that you can be trusted outside of these rooms not to try another escape, then you may be allowed, but only with myself."

Hermione nodded and broke eye contact as the professor withdrew from her thoughts, she looked around the room curiously.

"I'll give you the grand tour now shall I?" his voice was amused and sarcastic all at the same time; a wry smile twisted his mouth. She looked up at him, her ear twitched in annoyance.

"After you Miss Grang-"Snape stopped speaking mid arm sweep and frowned as he looked at her. She tilted her head to one side.

_What?_ She thought.

As if he were still in her thoughts, Snape answered.

"Well Granger, what to name you? I cant call you Miss Granger or your given name as it is quite clearly too obvious, especially with that frizzy fluff you would have called hair behind your ears."

Hermione's ear twitched again as she narrowed her eyes at him and bent her head, lifting her paw to feel said 'frizzy fluff.' She straightened up again and sniffed loudly before sticking her nose in the air, turning and sitting down with her back to him to show her displeasure at his insult.

Snape snorted.

"How very mature of you, Granger."

She turned her head slightly so that all that was visible was her black nose and part of her white snout, and then she faced away from him again. She heard him sigh in annoyance before he walked around to face her.

"Right Granger, what should we call you?"

Hermione rolled her shoulders in what she hoped looked like a shrug. He looked her intensely for what felt like ages, Hermione shifted uncomfortably on her paws under his gaze. Then suddenly, just as her mind was beginning to wander a hand appeared in front of her face.

She shrank back instinctively as her heart pounded; her frightened eyes met those of Professor Snapes whose hand was stretched out towards her.

"May I?" he asked indicating his hand and her. Hermione's eyes darted wildly between Snapes hand and his face for a moment before she crept forward slowly and placed her muzzle in his hand, nudging it gently.

**Hey guys, I have created some art to go with this fic, it's at deviantArt, the web address is on my profile page, just click on my name up above!**


	3. The Collar

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Please read---** Wow guys! Thank you all so much for your fantastic reviews, and to those who favourited, story alerted or author alerted and favourite, thank you so much too.

I cannot believe the rush of support I have for this story, and so it inspired me, just the next day (not even 24 hours later) I give you chapter 3.!

**Chapter 3 – The Collar.**

Vixen…

That was what he had called her…

Well it was straightforward she'd give him that. After prodding and poking her (and maybe a _tiny_ amount of petting) he had suddenly stood and pronounced.

"Your name from this point forward, outside of these rooms and in company will be Vixen."

She had rolled her eyes wondering if she even got a say in it, well it wasn't that bad she supposed. If it had been left up to Harry or Ron she probably would have ended up named something like 'Fox'.

She was sat in front of the fire again this time awaiting Professor Snapes return as he ran an 'errand'.

She eyed the comfortable looking armchair that sat empty behind her; she shifted on the cold stone floor, still unable to find a comfortable position. She stood slightly annoyed and stretched, flexing her paws, and then padded forward eyeing the chair again. Being extremely careful with her claws she jumped up gracefully to the armchair, turned in a circle and laid curled up in the armchair, resting her head on her fluffy white-tipped tail, she closed her eyes in comfort, and she slept.

When she awoke she was aware of the feeling that she was being watched, her eyes opened slowly as if afraid of what she might find. They focussed on a robe clad figure that was sat in an armchair across from her, an armchair that had not been there before she had fallen asleep, said robe clad figure was of course Professor Snape.

"Are you quite comfortable?" His sarcastic tone asked; if Hermione had been able to speak, out of pure annoyance she would have answered with -

'Yes, thanks'.

Hermione didn't move from her spot in the armchair as she regarded the professor across from her with now alert eyes.

"I have been to speak with the headmaster, and he agrees that if you can behave yourself, you can leave these rooms."

Hermione sat up in the chair her head cocked to the side as she regarded him thoughtfully.

"Now im sure you will forgive me Miss Granger, but by nature I am not a very trusting person so the headmaster gave me this."

He produced a dark forest green leather collar with some kind of black vine pattern around it.

"He assures me that the spell he placed upon it will keep you nearby and unable to escape Hogwarts when you feel the need to try again, so if you wish to leave my quarters it will be with me and wearing this."

The collar dangled off of his finger, the silver tag on it jingled and flashed in the firelight. Hermione jumped down from her armchair, padding softly over to where Snape sat, she tilted her head again so she could read what it said on the tag dangling from the collar, it read –

Vixen

Familiar of

Severus Snape

Potions master

Hogwarts

She looked up at him to find him observing her.

"It is the headmaster's idea to have you appear as my familiar, not mine, I assure you."

Hermione nodded and lifted her head for him to slip the green leather collar around her neck, which he did. She shook herself at the unusual feeling of wearing the collar.

'_This is weird; I am Professor Snape's familiar.'_

She thought to herself and looked up to find Snape frowning at her.

'_**Can you hear me Granger?'**_

Hermione jumped at the sound of Snapes voice in her head…

Oh so that was what Dumbledore had done to the collar.

'_Bloody brilliant'_ –she thought_-'just what I need, Snape in my head'._

'_**I assure you Granger'**_' –his voice replied in her head whilst his mouth didn't move- **'**_**I am less that ecstatic**_**.' **

**.*.**

They had discovered that they could hear one another's thoughts when either of them wished to speak with the other; thankfully, they wouldn't be in one another's heads constantly. It was helpful though as it solved the communication barrier Hermione would have been facing, it apparently had another spell cast on it by Professor Dumbledore that would activate should Hermione leave Hogwarts grounds without Professor Snapes knowledge or permission. She didn't particularly want to test the most powerful wizard since Merlin's spell casting ability, though she doubted it would be anything dangerous. She was just glad that she wouldn't be stuck inside for however long she _would_ be stuck in her Animagus form.

'_**Come along then **__**VIXEN**__**, we must go to breakfast.'**_

Hermione looked up at Professor Snape to find him stood leaning against the doorframe watching her. She got up and padded over to him.

'_Well, here we go_…'

She stayed at his ankles trotting along by his side down the halls; it all looked so different from her current vantage point. Professor Snapes cloak kept brushing her fur as they walked; the click of his dragon hide boots in time with the soft padding of her paws was oddly soothing to her. Students were starting to leave their dormitories and Hermione was momentarily greatful for Professor Snapes reputation, students cleared the way to make an obvious path through the crowds of students for him, well at least she wasn't in danger of being trampled on.

She did notice people starting to look at Professor Snape; well actually it was more like staring. She supposed it must look odd to see the 'evil' potions master walk through the halls with a red fox trotting beside him.

'_You're attracting quite a bit of attention professor.'_

She thought to him and looked up in time to see him smirk as she heard his reply in her head.

'_**Hmm, likewise Miss Granger.'**_

Hermione looked around at the faces of the students watching her, they looked at her in fear, like they wear ready for her to turn rabid at any second and jump out and attack them.

They were afraid of her? Just because she was Professor Snapes 'familiar'?

She raised her head a little higher and rotted a little faster. She was just making her way around to the entrance of the great hall when she noticed that she could no longer hear Snapes shoes clicking next to her or feel his cloak brush against her. Hermione stopped and turned around, all she could see were tons of feet, all walking toward the doors behind her.

She darted through the crowd looking for Professor Snape, but she couldn't find him, suddenly someone stepped on her tail, hard, she yelped loudly.

Two hands picked her up roughly, holding her under her arms, Hermione came face to face with… Platinum blonde hair and cold grey eyes.

Draco Malfoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I have another image of vixen I have made, this time wearing the collar I created, I hope you like it. The same as before though it is on ****DeviantArt**** so just go to my homepage and click the link and viola.**

PLEASE REVIEW!!! LOVE YOU GUYS YOU ARE AWESOME!

THANKS AGAIN.


	4. Confrontation with Trelawney

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 4- Confrontation with Trelawney.**

"Ugh, what sort of mongrel do we have here?"

His voice was cold and dispassionate. Pansy Parkinson was stood next to him, she poked Hermione with one manicured finger.

"Is it alive?"

Hermione started growling, pulling her upper lip away revealing a front row of sharp white teeth. Suddenly Professor Snapes voice sounded in her head.

'_**Where are you Granger?!'**_

Hermione mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

'_At the moment? Being manhandled by Malfoy junior.'_

She thought back to him, she heard a-

'_**Don't move, I will come and find you.'**_

Oh yeah, like I could move anyway. She thought to herself when their connection closed.

Meanwhile Draco Malfoy had just spotted her green leather collar.

"Pansy, what does it say on the collar?"

Pansy looked revolted.

"Im not touching it, it might have rabies!"

"Just do it, _now_!"

Pansy huffed and poked her tag so it would flip over, enabling her to read the embellished writing.

"Shit…" She said her eyes widening as fear dawned in them.

"What?!" Malfoy asked still holding her too tightly and as far away from himself as he could get her.

"Draco put it down! Quick its-"

"My familiar you are manhandling Mr Malfoy, I suggest you have good reason for it?"

Hermione had a front row seat to Malfoy's expression as Professor Snapes cold voice reached them; pure terror was etched all over his features, interesting. Malfoy's grip tightened, Hermione let out a sound of pain and struggled in his suffocating grasp.

"Give her here, _now_!"

Malfoy obeyed instantly and she was deposited into the waiting arms of Snape.

"I-im s-sorry Professor, I didn't know it belonged to you sir. I wouldn't have-"

"Well now you do know Mr Malfoy, get to breakfast."

Snape spun on his heel and headed to another door at the side of the Great Hall.

'_Ahh, right, teachers entrance, I forgot about that.' _She thought to him.

'_**And I suppose Miss Granger, that you headed for the main entrance and lost me yes? Resulting in your meeting with Mr Malfoy.'**_

Hermione nodded.

'_Ouch I hurt'_ she whined pathetically, looking for some sympathy for her poor tail.

'_**I will sort you out in a moment.'**_

She found that she quite liked being carried, it made her much taller and Professor Snapes hold was surprisingly gentle compared to Malfoy's. When he seated himself on the left hand side of Dumbledore he placed her gently on the table in front of him.

She sat gingerly and winced when she tried to curl her bruised tail around herself. She then jumped when a gentle hand stroked down the raised fur on her back, she turned her head to see Snape smirking at her.

"Jumpy aren't we?" He spoke aloud this time. She narrowed her eyes at him and pointedly raised her tail pointedly as if to say-

'With good reason!'

He rolled his eyes and chuckled at her, she found she quite liked the sound, she hadn't really heard him laugh before, it wasn't full blown guffaws like Ron and Harry made but… it was him, it suited him. She had found after only spending a few hours in his company that he wasn't as severe or nasty as many had thought him to be, herself included. She had always known he had a good sense of humour, you just had to look past his acidic comments to see the sarcastic wit beneath them, and she'd had to conceal her grin many a time from Harry and Ron during potions class. She was brought from her musing when he started speaking.

"Here, let me take a look."

She did, he ran his right hand gently over her tail and she felt the pain soothed instantly, he was using wandless magic. She butted his hand with her head in thanks and he patted her head awkwardly.

"Severus, that is terribly unhygienic you know, having your pet sat at the dinner table." An airy voice said.

Hermione looked toward the voice to find Professor Trelawney sat further down the table looking at her through her magnified spectacles; she was surprised to hear Professor Snape defend her.

"No more so than yours Sybil, at least Vixen doesn't ooze slime over the dinner table."

Hermione glance down from Trelawney's huge eyes to the table where there sat in front of her was a very fat toad. It had huge boils that were leaking some sort of grey-green fluid over the table.

"I'll have you know that Willard is just in his oozing season, that's all! That-That _thing_ is sure to have diseases!"

Hermione looked highly affronted and glanced back down at the toad, getting an idea she ginned evilly showing her sharp teeth, she looked up at Professor Snape to find him regarding her with interest, his eyebrow raised. Hermione laid the top half of her small frame down, the other staying in the air with her tail, she was in pouncing position and her eyes were on the toad, Trelawney saw this.

"Severus! Get your familiar under control!"

Hermione licked her lips threateningly and tensed as if ready to pounce. Trelawney grabbed her slimy toad and held the thing to her chest, a trail of slime stuck to the table in its wake.

"Vixen, -Snape said- you wouldn't want to eat that _**thing**_, it will make you ill."

Hermione looked up at him and nodded before sitting in front of him again, feeling quite smug with herself. This time she didn't flinch when his hand started to play with her soft fur idly.

"Severus!" Trelawney stuttered, obviously not happy with his reprimand.

"What now Sybil? I would, at some point, like to eat my breakfast." His voice held the same bored tone he used when talking to his 'dunderhead' students.

"That animal was about to attack my Willard!" Her voice was getting steadily louder and shriller.

His reply made her face get even redder and she was puffed up like a blow fish, Hermione thought she might explode.

"And?"

Trelawney then let out an outraged squeal as she opened her mouth to retort, but she was cut off by Professor Snape.

"Sybil, My familiar is highly intelligent, as foxes are known to be, I would suggest that if you want Willard to survive the term, you wont insult her again, unlike your brainless Amphibian, she can understand you. Oh and Sybil, I assure you, she has no diseases."

Hermione looked over at Trelawney thinking to herself – Yeah! What he said! Stupid old fraud, I am perfectly clean, thank you very much!

Hermione looked back up to Professor Snape and opened their connection to ask a question.

'_Why on earth does everyone think I have diseases?! That's the second time in the space of 10 minutes!"_

She heard his dark chuckle in her head as a smirk touched his lips in front of her.

'_**I have no idea Granger, maybe it is that infernal bush of hair behind your ears, it does make you look like you suffered a severe electric shock."**_

Please review and let me know what you think, those who favourite and add my story to their alerts list are greatly appreciated, but would be more appreciated if you could leave a review behind as well? I will be a very happy author then.


	5. Familiar Familiars

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 5 –Familiar Familiars.**

Before she could express her outrage at him through her thoughts she was pulled from the table gently to sit in Snapes lap as food appeared, Hermione's mouth was set literally watering at the full English breakfast sat in front of her. Hermione completely forgot about Trelawney and her outrage at Professor Snape's previous comment.

"Vixen, don't drool otherwise you will be no better than Sybil's oozing toad."

Hermione ignored Trelawney's second squeal of indignation to look up at him and licked her lips as she looked back down to eye the bacon on his plate hungrily, she knew she was behaving like a starving dog but sometimes, in fox form her other instincts took over, and right now, with a plate full of delicious looking food in front of her, was one of those times.

She watched as his fork continuously flew from the plate in front of her, over her head and into Professor Snapes mouth.

"Severus my boy, give your familiar some bacon before she gives herself whiplash trying to watch you eat." Dumbledore said amusement twinkling in his eyes.

If Hermione had been able to blush she would have done, instead she settled for hanging her head. She hadn't realised she had been watching him eat so intently that her head had been snapping back and forth to follow the movement of his fork.

Snape smirked at her ashamed pose and stroked her ear to get her attention.

"Are you hungry Vixen?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically and tried to eat the strip of bacon he offered her in a dignified manner, but she failed miserably, especially when she went as far as licking his fingers. She was mid-lick when her eyes met Snapes amused ones, she withdrew immediately and curled up in his lap to hide her head under the table in embarrassment.

.*.

She was sat for a while, rather bored after Snape had stopped passing food under the table to her, she was stuffed. Her boredom took over and she started batting her paw at Professor Snapes pale hand, which was resting on his thigh.

The hand stayed put as if he were merely ignoring her. She batted it again before crawling forward and rubbing the side of her face on his hand, reminiscent of the movement Crookshanks made when he asked for her attention.

He clearly -this time- got the hint and began stroking her fur. She had gotten so comfortable being lulled half asleep when strong, but gentle hands lifted her from Snapes lap and placed her on the now clear table, devoid of breakfast plates.

She collapsed again, this time atop the table as one of his fingers began scratching her behind the ear.

"Aww, Severus look at the poor thing it's exhausted! She's very pretty though, looks like she has taken a shine to you, why have you never had a familiar before?"

Hermione's ears perked up a bit more at Professor McGonagall's voice to listen. Hermione was perfectly aware that Professor McGonagall must be baiting Professor Snape, as she knew only too well Hermione's animagus form, almost as well as she knew her own after her tuition. The headmaster must have informed her immediately, after all she was deputy headmistress, Hermione's musing was interrupted by Professor Snapes sarcasm laced answer.

"Because I never wanted one before Minerva, I thought the rest of you were doing perfectly well creating your own menagerie, without my assistance."

At this Hermione sat up and regarded those at the table, they all had familiars, she had never noticed it before. She started at the end of the table and look at each two occupants as she worked her way up the table, Snape noticed what she was doing and provided a commentary on each familiar.

'_**You know Mrs Norris of course, Filch's flee bitten feline.' **_ His tone of voice suggested no lost love between the 'flee bitten feline' and Hogwarts 'favourite' potions master. Professor Snape continued.

'_**Then you have Filius Flitwick and his crow Artemis, I don't usually have any trouble with her, she's rather intelligent.'**_

Hermione watched as the tiny Professor Flitwick squeaked a high pitched laugh at the rather large and severe looking crow on his shoulder, then the crow cawed and nudged he head against Flitwick's as if she were laughing with him too.

'_**Hagrid's current pet is a stray one legged miniature owl that is currently hopping around his beard, its no bigger than his little finger, I believe he named it 'feathers'… original isn't it.'**_

Hermione grinned in her own way in fox form as she watched the small owl hide in Hagrid's beard as he was carefully ruffling through it, trying to find it calling to it loudly-

"Out ye' come fe'ther's; ye can't hide in 'ere. Look Professor Dumbl'dore sir, 'ee knows im his daddy!"

'_**Then you have Minerva and her Sphinx Saffia, again it is well trained and intelligent so I have no trouble with it. You of course know Fawkes.'**_

Saffia was sat on the table in front of Minerva tilting her head slightly to be petted as she made a low growling sound; Hermione guessed it was the Sphinx form of purring. Fawkes however was sat perched regally on the Headmasters shoulder as he surveyed the hall with his sharp eyes, then leant down to preen Dumbledore's long beard.

'_**Then we have Vectors eagle, Sceptimus, Hooch's swallow Zola, Sprouts rat Ben and of course Trelawney and that infernal toad.'**_

Hermione nodded at the end of his speech, she had never noticed the teachers bringing their familiars to meals, then again she had always been to busy reading to notice anything other than the food in front of her that she had to consume out of necessity rather than want at meal times.

She noticed how every single Professor looked to be extremely close with their familiar, petting it or even speaking with it. So that had been what the petting was about, he was playing the role so no-one became suspicious; he couldn't very well look like he despised the 'familiar' he had taken in.

Hermione shrugged mentally, oh well; at least she could play the part of familiar well, even though that hadn't crossed her mind as she was being lulled to sleep by Snapes dexterous fingers.

_**OK, thanks for your kind reviews thus far—I read them immediately :D**_

_**PLEASE PRESS THIS BIG BUTTON BELOW WITH THE GREEN WRITING ON IT AND REVIEW!!**_

_**OR I WILL SEND TRELAWNEY'S TOAD WILLARD AFTER YOU! (BELIEVE ME YOU DON'T WANT THAT HE SMELLS AWFUL. **_


	6. Soul Bonding

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 6 – Soul Bonding. **

She had now been living with Professor Snape as his familiar for a week. Harry and Ron had been informed prior to her and they'd arranged a meeting in Dumbledore's office once she was 'settled in'. It didn't go very well to say the least. Whilst they had been aware of Professor Dumbledore's plan after her 'breakdown' they hadn't been aware that Professor Snape was part of that plan, they had been furious.

Another problem was Hermione's communication barrier with everyone but Professor Snape, whom refused to relay messages to them, "I am not your parrot Miss Granger."

So undoubtedly that session had ended rather quickly leaving a frustrated Harry and Ron behind completely befuddled.

Today was Monday, after her first week, when Professor Snape was sure she was going to continue being 'well behaved', she was to be allowed to sit in on his lessons, as many of the other familiars did with their masters.

They'd had a discussion one evening, well… technically not a word had been spoken but, you understand my meaning.

Their discussion had been about the bond between a familiar and their master, Hermione herself knew about this herself as she had Crookshanks (who was at the moment living with her aunt after the loss of her sister) and the bond between them to compare with the bond that needed to be shown to be between 'Vixen' and Professor Snape.

He had explained to her that the bond between a magically strong adult wizard or witch was a very powerful thing, more so than the bond of a Hogwarts child and their pet.

He had used Neville Longbottom as an example here, his toad; Trevor had constantly gone missing, leaving the side of its master for long periods of time. Toads are not at all independent creatures when partnered with a master and yet Trevor had no interest in staying with Neville, this, Professor Snape explained was because their bond was not strong enough.

The toad had not felt a connection between himself and Neville therefore he wasn't interested in staying by his side, but with a familiar who had a bond with their master, they were extremely protective, so much so that they would risk their lives to save them.

When a powerful witch or wizard died and left behind an animal to which he or she had a strong connection to, that animal did not survive for long, they had what was called a soul bond.

Few animals had this with their masters, most soul bonds where between witches and wizards who fall deeply in love with one another or even two best friends who were so strongly connected to one another that they develop a soul bond.

Every witch and wizard had the ability within them to develop a soul bond, but very few ever do, he gave her examples of people he had known with soul bonds.

Molly and Arthur Weasley were one couple, so were Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, both couples soul bond were so strong that should one die the other would shortly follow. Apparently when a partner to another who had a soul bond died, the surviving one would feel empty, as if their soul had been ripped in two, this was because that was essentially what happened.

Hermione had been horrified to discover that should they lose one from each perspective couple in the final battle, the other would also die, then as every normal teenage girl she had thought it dreadfully romantic in a kind of tragic Romeo and Juliet sort of way.

Professor Snape had then gone on to talk about a soul bond between a familiar and their master, he had only ever met one person with this bond, and it was of course Albus Dumbledore and Fawkes his phoenix.

Fawkes was an incredibly magically powerful creature and would give every ounce of magic he had in him to protect Dumbledore should he need to, even though the result would mean reducing himself to nothing more than a common bird, even his magnificent feathers would lose their dazzling colour along with his beautiful soft singing voice, it would be nothing more than a squawk.

Then he had explained that very few managed to create a soul bond that strong but every powerful witch or wizard who took a familiar developed a strong bond, not necessarily to the strength of Dumbledore's, but strong enough that the familiar would protect their master under every circumstance.

He had let her read about soul bonds from a very old book of his that he charmed to turn for her when she had finished the page she was reading.

She was reading the same things he had just told her when a question popped in her head, she had asked him immediately.

'_So when a soul bonded wizard dies, his familiar dies with him… but what would happen if the familiar were to die?'_

'_**A familiar with a bond of the soul cannot die, not until their master does as they are both connected.'**_

'_But what about two people with a soul bond?'_

'_**Each are as vulnerable as the other. A familiar bonded with a wizard is still the weaker of the two so it gets extra protection from its master as it would be willing to give the same for its master should the necessity arise. Whereas two people who share a soul bond also share a deep connection of body, mind and magic, they are both of the same strength so are able to die but still take the other with them.'**_

Hermione had nodded sadly and resumed her position on the floor reading through the book.

She had woken the next morning in the soft enclosing comfort of the armchair she had chosen as her own, she couldn't remember getting there and yet had quite clearly been moved at some point. She had discovered a different side to Professor Snape, not a massively different one but different all the same. Sometimes, when she was sat reading whilst he was marking he would pause; pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh, staring off in the distance slightly. She could see the pain and ache that came with remembering a difficult time cross his eyes occasionally, he would seem as vulnerable as Harry and Ron to her in those moments, they were slaves to this war and their fear, all of them.

Hermione was sat at the breakfast table again, this time quite excited to be allowed to watch him teach, she had always admired and defended Professor Snape, even though she believed his teaching methods were somewhat unorthodox she understood the need to keep all the students in line and out of danger by being firm. But maybe students like Neville wouldn't be too terrified to even start a potion should they get it wrong if he was just a bit less… well Snape-like.

She licked her lips as she finished the bacon he had handed her and when the food disappeared she stood on her hind legs and jumped up to put her paws on his shoulders, she quite clearly wanted to be carried, she didn't fancy being trampled again, her tail was nicely back to normal and she was happy to keep it that way.

Hermione was excited all the way down to the dungeon, that was until her own timetable flashed in her mind, Monday-week two-double potions, transfiguration, Arithmancy and care of magical creatures…

She'd be watching her own class…

'_Oh no… Harry and Ron…' _

She hadn't meant to open her thoughts to him but in her panic she had.

'_**Indeed Miss Granger, this lesson should prove to be entertaining.'**_

**So potions next, what will happen when Harry and Ron see her, will they blow her cover?**

**Please review if you want this continued.**


	7. Loyalty

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

Wow Guys! Thanks so much for your reviews! I love to read them, and when questions are asked I reply XD Thank you again, I can't quite believe the rush of support I have had for this little idea from my head haha!

**Chapter 7 – Loyalty.**

He no longer stormed into the room slamming the door against the stone wall loudly, that was to frighten the first, second and third years, this was 7th year potions, very few made it into this class and yet this year the class was made up of his worst nightmare compiled into eight students.

Harry Potter

Ronald Weasley

Draco Malfoy

Pansy Parkinson

Blaise Zabini

Theodore Nott

Neville Longbottom

Hermione Granger

Hermione knew that Harry and Ron were only there because they needed potions to become Aurors, she had no idea how Neville had managed to pass potions O.W.L but she was pleased for him nevertheless, he wanted to work in St Mungo's to be closer to his parents and help those suffering from severe after affects from the unforgivables.

She knew nothing of the Slytherin students and was determined to keep her eye out, she was going to do her job as Professor Snapes familiar right, she was determined to.

She was set down on the professors desk lightly, she expected Professor Snape to move to sit behind the desk as he had always been when she entered the classroom as a student since fourth year, instead he brought a stall forward to sit face to face with her, his dark eyes observing her.

"I am aware that in this class your loyalty to Mr Potter and Mr Weasley has caused you to act rashly in their defence."

Hermione nodded letting him know she understood but was confused with where he was going with this.

"As you are to be posing as my familiar, I need you to use that loyalty to them and imagine your loyalty lies with me, in these classes I cannot afford for you to act rashly on their behalf, especially in your current state. There are children of death eaters in this class who would not think twice about reporting anything even remotely unusual to their parents. Professor Snape's familiar defending his most hated students would be reason to suspect all is not as it seems."

She looked down feeling rather sad for him, who's loyalty did he hold? He was loyal to Dumbledore and the side of the light, but who was loyal to him? For reasons she didn't quite know she felt fierce loyalty begin to burn within her for this man in front of her. He was so brave, to face it all alone, not even getting any recognition, Harry was showered with adulation by the wizarding world, and Severus Snape was left to deal with his burden alone.

Not anymore she vowed, yes he was her Professor, yes he was cold, cruel and sarcastic, but she also hoped he would, someday be her friend. And she could try to gain his trust as he had hers years ago.

"Vixen!? Do you understand, I know it isn't a tempting prospect but I cant have-"

His verbal comment was cut short by her voice in his head.

'_It will be no problem at all professor, I trust you.'_

Professor Snape sat there looking at her, appearing quite shocked for a moment, then it was gone and in its place was the sneer ready to greet this mornings 7th year N.E.W.T students, he nodded at her as he sat behind his desk extending one arm to twirl his fingers around her bushy tail idly.

As the students filtered in Hermione waited with slight apprehension as Harry and Ron sat and took their seats at the back, she noticed Ron prod Harry and nod towards her as they both smiled and winked at her, Hermione looked away.

Their double potions class was well underway as Hermione looked around the room in interest as Professor Snape stalked the classroom.

Neville was doing really well from what she could see; she felt pride bubbling within her for her clumsy friend. She turned to look over at the Slytherins, all were working quietly, she then looked over to Harry and Ron and saw with Horror their conspiratorial grins.

Harry had his wand out and was muttering under his breath to Ron looking over at Snape and then to Hermione, quite clearly thinking she had their back.

She saw his wand movement and terror and dread filled her… _sectumsempra_, Harry for some unknown reason was going to use Professor Snapes own spell against him, one that was extremely dangerous. With lightning speed Hermione sprang down from her professors desk and pounced into the air towards Professor Snape, whose back was turned, she saw the flash of light that signalled the spell leaving Harry's wand and hoped against hope that she was in the right area to intercept it before it hit Professor Snape.

She was… She let out a howl of pain as her flesh sliced open, Professor Snape spun on his heel at the flash of light in time to see her get hit, her blood was seeping over the stone floor as Professor Snape picked her up gently and moved quickly over to his desk, the class went deadly silent, punctuated only by the bubbling of cauldrons.

They watched as Snape waved his wand in intricate patterns and muttered the counter curse under his breath.

Neville later swore to the other Gryffindors that he could hear Professor Snapes voice laden with worry as he said "Hold on Vixen, im trying…Why did you- you stupid girl…"

Harry was staring in horror at what he had just done; he couldn't even go to her as she was just supposed to be Snapes familiar…_ Hermione…_

The entire class jumped as Snape swore loudly and spun on his heel his murderous glare directed at Harry.

"Do you have any idea what you have done?!" His voice was deadly quiet, heralding an explosion.

"You insolent fool, that spell is designed purely for humans, I cannot heal her with the counter curse, you have killed my familiar!!"

His shout echoed through the dungeons and down the corridors, startling wandering students who wondered who'd had the misfortune to incur the potions masters wrath this time.

**So do you like it? Hate it? Love it? Despise it? If you'd like to read more of this then review and I will start work on my next chapter. Its great to know people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it =)**


	8. Physical Healing

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

_**Come on guys? You really thought I would kill Hermione off? No lol, at least…not yet. **_

_**No im joking.**_

**Chapter 8 – Physical Healing.**

Hermione awoke feeling lethargic and groggy, she was in a comfortable bed she knew that much, she tried to stretch slowly and then realised with a shock that she wasn't in her animagus form any more.

She opened her eyes to be greeted by a blessedly darkened room, she could make out dark hangings around the bed and silk sheets pulled over her, she tried to sit up and leant against the headboard, she was wearing a large white shirt. She turned and found a side table with an unlit candle; Hermione lifted her hand and muttered the spell to light it.

She lifted the shirt when she had a small amount of light from the candle to examine herself best she could after she recalled the events from earlier.

She seemed relatively unscathed, she had one silvery scar just below her navel where the spell had hit her, the other cuts were gone with no trace left behind.

She ran her fingers over the taught skin, the scar looked years old where in actuality it was only a few hours… she hoped.

She stood shakily and every fluid in her body rushed down, immediately making her require a toilet. She looked around the room in the now dim light recognising it as Professor Snape's bedroom- that would mean there was a toilet connected to this room thankfully. After relieving herself and splashing her face with cold water, Hermione transfigured one of Snapes towels into some jogging bottoms wandlessly. She had been quite proud to discover her aptitude for wandless magic but was careful not to do it too much as it did leave you feeling drained.

She padded softly over to the door that led to the living room, flinching slightly at the bite of the cold stone floor; she could hear murmured voices from inside and was anxious about interrupting Professor Snape's conversation with…someone.

She moved back to the bed and sat there content to watch the flame flicker and the wax drip down the side of the candle while she waited. She hoped he would trust her now and know that she trusted him and was loyal to him; she truly wanted to be his friend. She imagined that he had few people he could truly call friends and so looked after those that he did, after all she had been witness to the playful teasing that went on between Professor McGonagall and Snape, she hoped one day he could be that relaxed around her.

She didn't know how long she was sat there for with her legs tucked under her to warm her chilled toes; the candle had lost a considerable amount of wax by the time she came from her musings to see Professor Snape stood in the doorway to his bedroom observing her.

She smiled at him hesitantly; she hoped he wouldn't shout at her, she had been trying to protect him after all.

"What an earth were you thinking?" His voice was the detached cold voice of her potions master and she bowed her head.

Actually she had changed her mind, she wanted him to shout at her, at least then he would be showing some emotion and not this shell of a façade he put on so often.

"I didn't think Professor, for once in my life, I just acted on impulse." She replied honestly her soft voice strong in her answer.

"Oh yes and we all know what acting on impulse does, take you friend Potter for example! Miss Granger you could have been killed, do you understand that? I have no idea what possessed you to jump in the way of Potters curse, it was the most idiotic, stupid, imbecilic, disgustingly brave thing I have ever seen or heard of you doing."

Hermione's bowed head lifted slightly to look at him in disbelief when he finished, in true Snape fashion he had in a round about way thanked her for what she had done, in amidst insults of course. Hermione was learning to read between the lines where the professor was concerned.

"So-so your not angry with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Don't be ridiculous of course I am angry with you, you were put with me to stop you harming yourself or harm coming to you and you go and jump in front of Potters cowardly attempt at cursing me. But I find myself also, slightly greatful to you Miss Granger, you truly acted your part, well done. Im afraid you have a rather vivid reminder of your staged heroics however, I was unable to heal the scar completely."

Hermione waved that off and stood again, swaying slightly.

"I thought I told you not to act rashly?!"

She looked up at him and smirked slightly.

"No, actually you told me not to act rashly in Harry or Ron's defence, I didn't- I acted in yours" She knew she had him there and carried on speaking.

"And I wasn't merely acting Professor, Harry was wrong to try that, I told you I trust you and I do, I jumped in the way because I am loyal in my trust in you Professor, and I would do it again should the opportunity arise. Harry was- he _is_ an idiot."

Snape smirked at her and nodded.

"I have been trying to tell Minerva that for the last 7 years, maybe now coming from her prized Gryffindor princess she will believe it, what do you think?"

Hermione smiled and sighed in relief, she knew there that she had been forgiven, maybe even thanked for what she had done.

She smiled at him when he helped her into the lounge to sit in 'her' chair; he passed her a vial of sky blue potion.

"Blood replenisher, it will also stop the dizziness, you lost quite a bit of blood before we could get Dumbledore down to change you back."

Hermione downed the potion and shut her eyes as the dizziness faded.

"Thank you."

He nodded at her.

"When will Professor Dumbledore change me back?"

Professor Snape looked at her as he leant his head on his hand, a finger running over his chin.

"He wont be."

Hermione frowned at her professor.

"Professor Dumbledore has decided that you seem to be well enough reformed to return to be with the rest of the students."

"Oh…" Hermione felt disappointment flood her, just when she felt she may be getting somewhere in her mission to gain Professor Snapes trust, she was allowed to go back.

"But first Miss Granger I was hoping that you would talk to me about your parents."

She felt a sharp stabbing pain in her gut as he said the last two words; she had barely thought about her parents since her entrapment in her animal form, she had almost forgotten her depression, sadness and anger. His words brought it all flooding back extremely quickly- too quickly, tears fell from her face before she even realised she was crying.

"No." She said shaking her head, hiding her tears from him by turning her head.

"Yes Miss Granger, you need to talk about it, about them, believe me I understand more than most."

She looked up at him.

"Your parents…?"

He nodded sharply.

"My Mother."

Guilt and happiness filled her at the same time, guilt that he continued to suffer alone and happiness that he was confiding in her.

"Would you tell me if I asked you what happened?" She knew the answer before she even asked the question.

"No, not today Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded but hope filled her yet again, he hadn't said never, he had specified that he wouldn't then and there, maybe he would someday.

"Ok sir, I will tell you." Her voice cracked slightly but she held her head up and looked him in the eyes as she began her story.

**Again if you would like to see this story continued all you have to do is leave a review behind. Thank you guys!!**

**I am still in shock at the reviews I have gotten; I can't quite believe it :)**


	9. Tears and Pity

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 9 – Tears and Pity.**

"I was at the burrow when it happened, I woke up that morning and went downstairs to deadly silence, no-one was talking. An entire house full of Weasley's and they were just sat at the table eating quietly, I knew something had happened then but I never imagined-"

Hermione's voice broke and she cleared her throat to continue her story, she wouldn't look at him.

"I walked into the dining room and everyone stopped eating to turn and look up at me, every single pair of eyes had pity in them, I looked to Mrs Weasley and she was crying, she shook her head at me and said 'im so sorry dear'. I knew then it was my parents, every single person in that house knew of their death before me, and none of them knew how to act around me."

Professor Snape nodded, not a single one of them had to go through the loss of a parent- apart from Potter and he had been far too young to remember it in detail. He imagined he knew exactly what had happened in that house, they would have made her feel alienated… Most probably stopping their laughter should she walk into a room, or apologising when they happened to speak of their own parents. Now he understood why Dumbledore had put her with him, he was quite possibly the only one who could understand what she was feeling at the moment.

"Anyway, I wasn't even allowed to the funeral, apparently it was too dangerous… I don't even know where they are buried."

He felt for the young girl in front of him, she was such a promising student, and she had been pulled into this war and lost her family because of her friendship with 'the-boy-who-lived'.

"When we got back to Hogwarts it felt like the entire school was looking at me in pity, even Professor Dumbledore. I just- I couldn't take it anymore, I think my breaking point was when Ron told me that he understood what I was going through"

Professor Snape snorted, the idiot boy. That was the most insensitive thing he could have said. Ronald Weasley had no idea how it felt to lose your parent /s in such a violent way, he still had an entire clan surrounding him. She sent him a withering look and managed to twitch her lips in a slight smile.

"No-one will even tell me what happened… I don't even know how they died."

He didn't know what possessed him to tell her, maybe it was the united experience between them, and he knew the feeling of guilt and grief she was harbouring only too well. As a spy for Dumbledore he had warned him of the attack on the Grangers, but Dumbledore had acted too late, not wanting Severus' position as a spy to be compromised.

"They were tortured, your father fought… apparently he managed to give Lucius Malfoy a black eye. Your mother…It was mercy to cast the killing curse Miss Granger, I was not there before you ask, Death Eaters do like to brag at meetings."

Hermione was shaking, struggling to control the sobs that were fighting to tear from her throat, she wanted to scream, to shout and curse. But she didn't. She just nodded at him and thanked him for telling her before she curled up in the armchair and stared into the fire. He sat and watched knowing that the tears would soon fall, she would be imaging her parent's screams as they were tortured, it would in the long run do her good to know what happened to them.

He was right, the tears did fall and the sobs broke free as she curled in on herself and cried, it was heart wrenching to watch, even for him, his heart wasn't made completely of stone as much as the students believed it was.

He stood from his armchair and moved over to her, he didn't know how to comfort a person, so he did the only thing he had received from someone in a comforting gesture, just as Dumbledore had done to him the day his mother was killed, he put his hand on her shoulder.

She froze for a moment at his touch and looked up at him, then she launched herself at him and sobbed into his chest, he patted her back awkwardly.

After what felt like hours, she had stopped crying, they were sat in the elongated armchair which was now a couch, and she had her head resting on his shoulder and was breathing softly.

He felt rather relieved that she had fallen asleep, he didn't know if he could take much more, he didn't know how to comfort a person, he knew how to scold, how to ridicule but how to comfort? No.

He had done his best though and something had quite clearly worked as she was no longer crying, the logical part of his mind whispered that this was probably because she had exhausted herself from crying, not his rather pathetic attempts at soothing her.

His only problem now was moving, how to move himself and her without waking her…

Then an idea hit him, he sent his patronus to Dumbledore.

Then just as he had asked a few moments later Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire.

"What's the problem Severus?"

Severus rolled his eyes and motioned to the sleeping head girl on his shoulder.

"How do I move without waking her?" he whispered.

"Ahh, I take it you managed to get her to talk then? Very good my boy, well done, she will be better for it. Well Severus why don't you just carry her? Oh hello Minerva, I will be right with you, sorry Severus I have to go. I will see you at dinner shall I?"

With that his head disappeared from the fire, Severus growled in annoyance, he knew perfectly well that Minerva was currently punishing Harry bloody Potter severely.

'About bloody time.' Severus thought to himself.

Right, now how to move her… Severus hooked his arm under her legs and around her shoulders and stood, she wasn't heavy so he managed quite well, he froze on his way to the bedroom when she began to stir.

She shifted her head to rest against his neck and huddled closer taking a deep breath and mumbling something like 'smells nice…"

Severus' lip twitched in amusement, oh how he could tease her with this… A smirk formed on his face as he gently deposited her onto his bed and pulled the sheet around her, her eyes fluttered open to look at him through bleary eyes.

"Thank you, Professor; I knew you were a good man. Thank you."

Her voice was slightly croaky due to her crying but her eyes were honest as she looked at him.

"You are welcome Miss Granger, now go to sleep."

She nodded and mumbled a 'yes Professor' before she pulled the covers around her and shut her eyes, he pushed a strand of hair away from her forehead, turned and left the room.

Severus sat down and poured himself a small glass of firewhisky, he was warming to the girl gradually, he hated to say it but they seemed to have a lot in common. And she thanked him, he had a feeling she wasn't just thanking him for putting her to bed, more for being a 'good man.'

So she had seen in him a kindred spirit had she? Not just that but she had also seen what all her classmates overlooked, he was alone yes, and he did what he had to do without ever receiving a word of thanks, not even from Dumbledore after he came back from meetings in excruciating pain from being cursed.

Severus felt decidedly uncomfortable, he didn't have friends, and to find one in a Gryffindor know-it-all student was impossible, Dumbledore was out of his mind…

**Again if you would like me to continue writing then please review, I love to read them.**

**Thank you so much.**

**Don't worry, she will be vixen again!! After all what's the fic called?!**


	10. Teasing and Friendship

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

_**PLEASE READ---**_

_I HAVE HAD SOME REVIEWERS COMMENT ON HERMIONE SWITCHING FROM HERSELF TO VIXEN. AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO, I CANNOT KEEP HER AS VIXEN ALL THE TIME, IT WOULD GET BORING AND REPETITIVE, I DON'T WANT THAT AS I AM SURE YOU GUYS DON'T EITHER._

_SO YES SHE WILL KEEP SWITCHING FROM HERMIONE TO VIXEN AS SHE HAS TO FOR ANY RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN HERSELF AND SEVERUS TO PROGRESS AFTER ALL, I CANT HAVE HIM FALLING IN LOVE WITH A FOX._

_I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND AND PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING--*_

**Chapter 10 – Teasing and Friendship.**

She had awakened again in Professor Snapes room, her eyes felt sore and itchy after last nights crying and her throat was sore from her sobbing. She decided to go and wash and clean herself up in a nice shower before facing Professor Snape again.

She felt better, she knew that much, some of the weight had lifted and she felt… Understood rather than pitied.

She was towel drying her curly frizzy hair as she walked into the room to the wonderful smell of food; she frowned when she saw breakfast laid out on the table. It had been lunch time when she had spoken with Professor Snape, good lord had she slept through the entire day?!

She turned to find Professor Snape sat in the now original size armchair reading a paper and eating a slice of toast; he looked up at her and nodded before folding his paper and standing.

"Good Morning Miss Granger, I trust you slept well?"

She nodded and smiled at him.

"Yes thank you, better than I have in ages. Thank you again for yesterday sir, I think I needed to know."

He inclined his head again and swept his arm out in front of the table.

"Take your pick, I do believe the house elf responsible got a bit over excited, I think its name was dobby…"

Hermione laughed quietly and shook her head, she looked at the food in front of her and piled up her plate with her favourites, Snape raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged.

"What im hungry? Im not Vixen at the moment so a couple of strips of bacon won't keep my huger away."

He chuckled at her as they sat down.

"Ahh yes, well don't let me stop you, I remember what happens when a hungry fox doesn't get to eat."

Hermione blushed as she recalled the finger licking incident, and she smiled embarrassed at him.

"Sorry about that, I um-"she cleared her throat not quite sure how to explain herself.

"Its fine Miss Granger, I understand, although after you fell asleep you said something rather interesting."

Hermione's brow furrowed as she tried to remember what she had said whilst she was still half asleep.

"What did I say?" She watched as his lip twitched and he looked around the room nonchalantly.

"Oh just something about myself and 'smelling nice'."

Hermione coughed into her orange juice as she blushed even more and looked up at him.

"I erm… Well you do, I guess…"

Snapes satisfied smirk fell from his face when she said this and a light blush appeared on his cheeks, and he cleared his throat determined to gain the upper ground.

"Really? And what pray tell do I smell of Miss Granger?"

She smiled at him, he was teasing her! Maybe not in the same capacity as he would with a friend but it was a step in the right direction.

"Oh I don't know erm- what all boys smell of? You know slugs and snails and puppy dogs tails? I think a fox would find those smells quite appealing…"

The smirk appeared on Snapes face again.

"Hmm really, and I suppose you smell of sugar and spice and all things nice?"

Hermione laughed outright and then shrugged, she lifted a lock of her hair and made a show of sniffing it.

"Hmm, I don't know there im afraid." She grinned at him, enjoying their banter.

"Well I hate to rain on your parade Granger but you were no longer in fox form when you made that statement, so do tell, what was it you found so _appealing_ in the way I smell?"

Hermione bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"Well, you do smell like herbs, it reminds me of potions. And then there is something spicy there… Maybe your aftershave, it tickled my nose when I smelt it in fox form."

He chuckled shaking his head at her, he told her to eat as he resumed reading his paper, and a small smile stayed on his lips as he read.

.*.

After a short meeting with Dumbledore it was decided that she could have the day off of classes today (much to Hermione's chagrin) and just go to meals, she thanked an uncomfortable Professor Snape profusely in front of both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall and left for Gryffindor tower.

They both looked over to Severus when she left and raised identical eyebrows at him.

"What?!" He growled.

"Well, you seem to have made a friend Severus, who would have thought it… My Gryffindor 'princess' as you call her, friends with the Head of Slytherin…"

His eyes narrowed at her. "I am not and never will be her 'friend' Minerva."

"Oh come now Severus I wasn't saying it was a bad thing, I am happy you finally found someone you can trust."

Severus jaw twitched in anger. "Minerva I assure you I-"

"Me thinks the man doth protest too much… I shall go and see Miss Granger has made it to her dormitory shall I Severus? I will give her your regards."

She shot out of the office so fast and chuckled at the outraged "Minerva!" She heard float down the moving staircase from Severus in the office behind her.

Severus faced Dumbledore awaiting his own comment.

"Thank you for taking care of her Severus, she will be a valuable friend to you, whether you admit it or not, she jumped in front of a dangerous curse for you. Not just any curse, one sent by her best friend, one may think that it was a betrayal to Harry to do so, I however see it as a declaration of loyalty and trust in you Severus, like I said before I hope you both become friends, you are remarkably alike in some aspects."

Severus span on his heel and left the office, slamming the door behind him, he was practically fuming.

You lucky people, two updates in one day!!

**Again, you know the drill guys; review if you want more, thanks to all of those who have left their wonderful reviews behind.**


	11. Trust and Defence

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Sorry this is up a little later than usual, I had to wait before I could get on the computer (mum's nagging about the amount of time I spend typing on the computer.) So updates might not be as often as they were before, but I will try my best, sorry guys, it's not up to me how long im allowed to spend writing, unfortunately… Can't wait till I move out lol. x**

**Chapter 11- Trust and Defence**

Hermione was happy to be sat back with her housemates at lunch but sad not to be sat up on the head table in front of Professor Snape. He looked rather lonely sat there without 'Vixen' to talk to. All the other staff had again brought down their familiars whilst Professor Snape just sat on his own and drank what Hermione knew would be his strong cup of coffee with one dollop of cream; she had discovered he did have a sweet tooth.

She turned to her friends (Minus one Harry Potter) chatting around her and realised something right there in that moment, as they all sat talking about Quidditch, now over the fact that Hermione was back. She realised that they only really had one thing in common, their friendship; they became friends purely by chance… and to copy her notes. Not one of them could hold an intelligent conversation with her, or understand her when she used veiled sarcasm.

She couldn't debate about the latest potions experiment or newest transfiguration tests; she hid that part of her away as she was anxious to fit it, to prove herself as she always had been.

She decided that she wouldn't lose the fragile beginnings of a friendship she had with the austere potions master, whether he liked it or not.

She decided to make her way to the library to catch up on the lessons she had missed, she assured the others that she would be fine and went on her way.

She made her way to her favourite corner of the library, and perused the shelves along the way and plucked a couple of books down, she dumped them on the table as gently as possible whilst relieving the slight ache in her arms from carrying that many even that shortly. She sat, preparing to grab a book from her pile when she heard the click of dragon hide boots she now knew so well now, she looked up to see Professor Snape rounding a corner as he replaced books in some of the gaps in the shelves. She smiled slightly when he pulled down a new copy of 'Muggle Alchemy in Potions, are they any good?' and turned to face her not looking as he read the blurb of the book and walked forward to the chair opposite her.

When he was sat down he finally looked up as he opened the book and paused slightly when he saw her sat there, he merely nodded and said "good afternoon Miss Granger." Then continued to peruse his book.

Hermione murmured a "good afternoon Professor" back to him as she herself opened the book in front of her to catch up on Arithmancy.

They had been reading in companionable silence until the loud noise of people talking and laughing entered the library, Hermione looked up towards the door to see Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville enter.

Her eyes narrowed at Harry and she looked towards Professor Snape who stayed sat reading even though he surely heard the noise and knew instantly who it was.

They made their way over to her and stopped slightly stunned when they saw who was sat opposite her; Ginny was the first to recover.

"Hey Hermione, we thought we would come and see you, you know, drag you away from studying."

A chorus of laughs followed Ginny's comment and Hermione felt her annoyance grow, especially since they pretended to ignore the Professor sat across from her.

"Excuse me a moment Professor." She said looking toward Snape who looked up and nodded at her before he said-

"Do keep your friends quiet Miss Granger, this is a library, although I am astounded to discover they can actually read, there are other students trying to study."

She nodded at him and her lip twitched in a smile, she turned to see Harry and Ron glaring at Professor Snape who merely sneered at them and continued to read. Hermione's anger was gradually building until Harry looked at Snape as though he were disgusted by him, Hermione exploded.

First she grabbed a book from behind her and whacked him over the head with it, then she proceeded to shout at him, very loudly.

"Harry James Potter! How bloody dare you! Not only do you try to hex a _**PROFESSOR**_ in his class, with his own spell! You stand there all high and mighty like you own the bloody castle and all who live in it!"

Madam Pince came round the corner and looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Miss Granger! I expected better from you, keep it down or you will leave, do you understand?!"

Hermione nodded and apologised before casting a silencing charm around their area of the library.

"But 'Mione I-" Harry started.

"No! Don't you but 'mione me, you know I hate that nickname. This Man (she pointed to Snape) Harry Potter is the bravest man I have ever met and you stand there treating him like scum! He has saved all of our lives countless times and yet you seem to overlook that, just because some bloody prophesy proclaimed you to be the 'chosen one' does not mean you will be able to do it without anyone else. If you want to try then go ahead and feel free, but I guarantee you that you won't get far. You are acting like an utter moron and letting all the adoring 'fans' get to your head!"

They all looked stunned whilst Professor Snape pretended to continue to read as he smirked at the pages, at least the girl had put a silencing charm up, he had added his own just to be on the safe side, he wouldn't want the whole of Hogwarts to find out his position as a spy.

"Hermione you can't be serious, this is Snape your shouting at me about!"

She looked at him like he was an idiot.

"Yes Harry I am perfectly aware of that thank you very much, and it's _Professor_ Snape! You are acting no better than your bully of a father!"

She had no idea why she had said it, she was standing up for a man who despised her and yet she just had to, she had to prove to him that he had someone who was loyal to him, and that she did care. Harry had told Ron and her a highly edited version of what he had seen in the Professors memories, but she knew that Harry's dad and his gang had bullied a young Severus Snape mercilessly.

When she said that she heard the gasps from her 'friends' as Harry looked at her stunned, he had been so ashamed when he had discovered what his father and Sirius had done, and Hermione knew it.

He stood in silence for a moment and swallowed looking up to one of his best friends who was now defending Snape. But he knew she was right, no matter how much he hated to admit it, she was right, as usual.

"Alright, im sorry Hermione."

She shook her head at him.

"It's not me you need to be apologising to Harry."

Harry shut his eyes and took a deep breath and turned to Professor Snape who was still 'reading'.

"I apologise Professor, I am not my father."

Hermione held her breath as Professor Snape continued to read for a moment before he closed the book and then stood and placed it back in the shelf behind them, then he turned to Harry.

"We shall see Mr Potter." He turned and looked at them all.

"Good Day, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley, Mr Weasley, Mr Longbottom, Mr Potter."

Then he turned and swept out the room as she replied with.

"Have a good day Professor."

She knew he had heard her and hoped that he trusted her just a little bit more and that her words hadn't spectacularly backfired on her and he thought she was a stupid little girl again.

**Review and let me know what you thought, should I continue with this~??? Xx**


	12. The Necklace

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

_**WOW---200 reviews? I love you lot, you are bloody brilliant! **_

**use2b2t2****: thank you for your review… No Hermione didn't shout it so everyone could hear, you must have been skimming the chapter or something because I stated twice that Hermione put up a silencing spell and that Severus added his own as well. Hope this clears things up for you, don't worry im not discouraged, if you are still unsure I suggest you go back over the last chapter again.**

**Chapter 12-The Necklace.**

Things between herself and Harry were tense, in fact things between herself and all of her 'friends' were tense. Ron was obviously sticking by Harry like the trailing puppy dog he usually was, and Ginny was also rather predictably staying glued to Harry's side, she didn't want anything to jeopardise the chance of a long term relationship with wonder boy. And Neville, well he wasn't exactly following Harry, just terrified that should he stay near Hermione Professor Snape would pop up from nowhere.

She knew he felt guilty for hitting her with the curse, but was too proud to admit that throwing the curse at Professor Snape was wrong. She remembered the first few years of Harry fighting Voldemort, before he had never wanted to be a part of this war, now though… this year he was tackling it head on, becoming the 'boy-who-lived-to-defeat-the-dark-lord-Voldemort'.

He was welcoming the adoration, after the death of Sirius, he had changed, and he was becoming a man but taking his childish sensibilities with him.

She felt like she was slipping away from her friends more and more, she had grown up a long time ago, she had always been told that she was too mature for her age, a 30 year old trapped in side an 11 year olds body her mother had said when she first got her Hogwarts letter.  
She loved her friends, unconditionally, but she felt like they had been growing apart and she had been fighting that, trying to stop it from happening, but now…

She had realised that perhaps it was better for them that way; they were becoming so different from each other, when they left Hogwarts what would they have in common besides the war? Maybe drifting apart would make them closer… or at least they would still have some semblance of a friendship rather than scratching one another's eyes out in arguments.

So needless to say the conversation was strained over dinner Hermione had finally had enough and was just standing about to leave the great hall when a third year Ravenclaw came up to her.

"Yes?" She asked just as she gathered her books.

"Is it true? Are you really pregnant with you-know-who's children?" The Ravenclaw looked down at her flat stomach and cringed with a disgusted look on her face.

"Am I- What an earth are you talking about?" Hermione was now feeling physically sick at the images being projected into her head at the Ravenclaw's question.

"Well, Sammie Abbot told Euan Fellagrade who told Austasia Fennal who told me that you had gone to fight you-know-who and were lured into the dark arts, then got pregnant with he-who-must-not-be-named's half lizard children"

Hermione was stood stunned for a moment but was snapped from it when another Ravenclaw from the table in front of her shouted to the Ravenclaw in front of her.

"No Renee you idiot, half snake, not lizard!"

Hermione looked from the two Ravenclaw's open mouthed in shock, then she looked over to her friends who were sat laughing. Hermione huffed indignantly, secure the books in her arms and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"I was only gone for a week and a half! What you are accusing me of is not only completely ridiculous but physically impossible!"

Then she stormed from the great hall not even bothered about the whispering that had broken out in the great hall.

She strode to the head girls room and dropped her books on her desk before flopping gracelessly onto the bed, how dare they?

That was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard! And her so called friends had just sat there laughing along with the rest of the great hall! She felt so humiliated and… lonely, she missed being Vixen, she missed…him.

She had only been there a week but it already felt like the norm to her, she had felt comfortable there after they were over the initial awkwardness between them. At least he was intelligent, and knew what it was like to feel humiliated…

It was a very, very bad idea, she was sure to get into trouble for it… And yet she still wanted too, and so she would.

She didn't have any lessons today anyway, what would the harm be? Hermione took her cloak off and stepped out of the head girls rooms, she stood in the corridor checking both ways to make sure no-one was coming and prepared to transform, imagining 'Vixen' in her head- then she paused.

The collar…

Her hand flew to her neck where now rested a silver necklace with a green pendant on it which was enchased in black vines, she hadn't noticed it before… How hadn't she noticed it?

The green gem inside, which she guessed to be an emerald, glittered in the light… it was beautiful, why had her collar changed into a necklace? Hermione's hands flew to the clasp at the back… To find there wasn't one.

She tried to pull it off over her head to find, that even though it was big enough, it wouldn't let her.

Now feeling completely puzzled and having a reason for her trip down to the dungeons, Hermione envisioned her animagus form again and when she opened her eyes and looked into the glass trophy cabinet across from her, there stood Vixen, with her collar now around her neck, rather than the necklace… Curious, very curious.

Happy to again be vixen, she sprang into action and ran, very fast through the halls and corridors, it was still dinner at the moment so most of the students would be in the great hall. She sped down the staircases with astonishing speed, amazingly not having to wait for any to move back to where she needed them to be, and took a portrait short cut to the dungeons. She trotted down the hall, careful to stay in the shadows in Slytherin territory, she remembered only too well what had happened last time she came into contact with any of Professor Snape's house.

She reached the potions room and was, quite obviously unable to reach the handle to open the door, she tried pushing against it but she was far too small to even get it to shudder.  
So she turned and sat there, rather annoyed with herself for not thinking about opening doors before hand, her tail twitched in irritation as it curled around her.

After a few minutes she thought she could hear footsteps coming from the winding staircase that led down to the dungeons, she turned to look and twitched her ears also now hearing voices. Oh no, two voices, one was definitely Professor Snape but the other one…

Hermione was straining her ears trying to make out the conversation, but all she could here at the moment was Professor Snape's voice, his companion was, for now, staying silent.

She wondered if she should move or not and was debating this, but before she got chance to decide two people appeared from the bottom of the staircase.

One wearing black dragon hide boots, dressed in flowing black robes and smelling of spicy aftershave and potions herbs.

The other…

**So who do you think it could be? What would you like to happen? Please review as it keeps me writing! :D**

**Thank you to all the wonderful people that have reviewed, you know who you are, and you're amazing!**


	13. Discoveries

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

_**Ok guys, I got my first flame a moment ago, claiming that my writing was horrible but the plot, characterisation, and originality was good. It had left me rather befuddled, but none the less I will continue to update, that is unless you guys don't want me to.**_

_**I will admit, it does knock the confidence of a budding writer, but the other 227 reviews I got claiming the opposite of what this flamer said overrules what she said.**_

_**So please review, I hope you like it :)**_

**Chapter 13- Discoveries**

The other was wearing curl toed purple and green boots with stars along the ankle, purple and orange robes and a light shimmering blue cloak over the top, She knew from the boots who it was if the smell coming from him didn't confirm her suspicions.

He smelt of sweets and fresh air, Albus Dumbledore.

Oh crap, the headmaster would see and recognise her as Hermione Granger, not as Vixen, 'Snape's familiar' like the students would.

She was about to make a run for it when mid leap she was picked up and faced two sparkling blue eyes, she let out a huff of air at being captured by an aging wizard with spectacles and at being held under her arms again, it was extremely uncomfortable, no matter how gentle his grip was.

"Well, well Severus, it would seem your familiar was homesick and decided to return."

Hermione sniffed in annoyance, she couldn't believe she had been out done by Dumbledore, how did he learn to move so quickly? Mid sniff some of his beard tickled her nose and she sneezed loudly.

"Bless you." Dumbledore said chuckling; he lifted her higher so he could examine her stomach which now, even in fox form had a silver scar across it. Hermione, still having what Harry called her 'irrational fear of heights' watched the ground swim from beneath her; this was too high, she didn't feel at all secure; in fact she felt a bit sick.

"Albus, I would put her down if I were you, that is, unless you want vomit added to the… interesting assortment of colours on your robes." She hadn't looked to Professor Snape yet but was momentarily grateful that they had the connection so he could hear her thoughts, she had again forgotten about it. Professor Dumbledore lowered her back down to meet her eyes.

"Ah yes my dear, I do apologise I had forgotten your fear of heights, age seems to be catching up with me. Why only yesterday I completely forgot a meeting I had scheduled with the Minister for Magic, I went and played muggle tennis instead."

'_Too bad your age hasn't caught up with your agility professor Dumbledore; if it had I would still be firmly on the ground and not trying to hold the contents of my stomach in.'_

Both she and Dumbledore turned to look at Professor Snape as he laughed.

"Is something amusing, Severus?" Dumbledore asked him.

Professor Snape looked from her to Dumbledore and then spoke.

"I think you had better give her to me Headmaster, she doesn't seem to be in the best of moods."

Hermione agreed with him profusely, at least professor Snape held onto her properly, kind of making a cradle in his arms for her to sit in, not holding her under her arms as everyone else seemed to be doing.

Dumbledore nodded and placed her in Snapes arms; she relaxed and breathed deeply closing her eyes, trying to get rid of her nausea.

'_That's better…'_

When she opened them again they were inside Snape's quarters and walking over to the armchairs by the fire, Professor Snape sat in 'her' chair whilst Dumbledore sat in the one across from it, and she sat up on the arm of the chair now looking guilty as both men regarded her.

"Well Miss Granger, why are you back down here especially seeing as it hasn't even been 24 hours since you left?" Professor Dumbledore asked her.

Hermione looked up at Professor Snape hopefully but he shook his head at her, he wouldn't relay what she was saying, she would have to transform again.

She shut her eyes and felt her body twisting back into her human form; she opened her eyes to find herself looking into the black eyes of Professor Snape. When she had transformed, she had obviously gotten bigger and landed in Professor Snapes lap. She blushed profusely and jumped up apologising as she stood, she turned to look at the amused face of Dumbledore.

She cleared her throat embarrassed and was about to speak when Professor Snape stood and moved to stand next to 'her' armchair.

"Sit Miss Granger, I am many things but I am not unrefined."

Hermione frowned but sat anyway and looked to Professor Dumbledore who was now regarding Professor Snape with a smile, and then he looked at her.

"Severus was brought up by his mother who insisted he learn the proper way to treat a lady, I must confess though I have never seen him use those manners for anyone, only yesterday at the staff meeting Sybil didn't have a seat and he stayed firmly in his place."

She turned to Professor Snape to see him roll his eyes and smirk.

"You know as well as I do Albus the day that Sybil acts as a lady, is the day I will treat her as one, coincidently it will also be the day I begin to wear pink and join in the Potter worshipping."

She snorted with laughter at the image of Professor Snape in bright pink wearing round glasses with a drawn lightning bolt scar on his head, this succeeded in bringing the attention firmly to herself and then began to choke as she swallowed mid laugh effectively stopping air getting to her lungs, someone patted her back and offered her water, she looked up to Professor Snape and nodded her thanks whilst she sipped it.

"Really Severus, be a good lad and contain your hilarious humour around Miss Granger, im afraid she might end up choking to death."

Hermione smiled at Professor Snapes next comment.

"Really Headmaster, sarcasm does not become you."

"Quite right Severus, I do believe you are correct, after all I shouldn't try beating the master at his own game should I?" The headmaster winked at her.

"Now Miss Granger, if you are recovered, would you please explain?"

She nodded as she held the glass of water in both hands and she looked at the headmaster.

"I don't know quite why, I just- I realised that Harry and I, well all of us are growing apart. We have never really been very close and after Harry cast Sectumsempra, trying to hit Professor Snape… Well I guess I realised that it might be better if we were to grow apart. I came down here because I needed to get away from them, I knew that down here I wouldn't get bothered, I-"

Hermione blushed slightly and cleared her throat, she lifted her head determinedly and met Professor Dumbledore's eyes and finished her sentence.

"I feel safe when I am around Professor Snape and I had hoped that – well I don't know what I hoped but… Well I guess I just prefer Professor Snapes company to that of my frie- of the others. I feel like an outsider around them."

The headmaster nodded as he looked at her, Hermione didn't dare glance up at Professor Snape who still stood beside her chair, and she kept her eyes down as the headmaster spoke again.

"I confess I had hoped Severus would find a kindred spirit in you, perhaps even a friend. But my objection was not to alienate you from your friends in the process. We are in a war Miss Granger, friends are important at this time, reconcile with them my dear, no matter how alike one person is to another it doesn't necessarily mean that they would make good friends. In many respects you and your friends are chalk and cheese when compared, but you are also alike in many ways. Don't lose sight of what is important, a chain is only as strong as its weakest link."

Hermione nodded and swallowed some more water.

"On a lighter note I am very happy that yourself and Severus seem to have developed a fragile friendship-"

"Headmaster!" It was the first time Professor Snape had spoken since she had began.

"No Severus, you may not see it, or even want it, but it is there. I have spoken with you in regards to this before, now you surely must see it."

There was a silence as Hermione looked from Dumbledore to Snape feeling confused, what must he see, what is there? Hermione fiddled with her necklace and then remembered what she wanted to ask the Professor.

"Sir, I was wondering, the collar for Vixen, well it changed… look."

Dumbledore smiled at her and sent a pointed look at Professor Snape who sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Since Severus doesn't seem to be ready to confess that part at present, save your questions for later, but I can tell you it is a spell, you wouldn't want to be walking around wearing a collar in human form now would you?"

"Of course not, but I can't take it off, either…"

She became worried when shock passed over Professor Dumbledore's features; she turned to look at Professor Snape who was looking down at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Really, Miss Granger? That is interesting, let me take a look."

Dumbledore stood from the armchair and walked over to her, he extended his hand only to be stopped by Professor Snapes voice.

"Albus do not touch it; surely you know what would happen if you do and if she is telling the truth that it will not be removed."

"Yes thank you Severus I am perfectly aware."

Hermione clenched her fist around the emerald at the end of the necklace not sure if she wanted Dumbledore to touch it, then she forced herself to take a deep breath and let it go. When Professor Dumbledore's forefinger touched the emerald encased in the black vines nothing happened, for a moment.

Then just as he was about to withdraw a soft glow emanated from it, first green and then red, then white as it got stronger, suddenly the light pulsed and threw Professor Dumbledore backwards. Hermione stood and rushed over to him.

"Are you alright Professor? im so sorry sir, I didn't know that wou-"

"Its quite alright Miss Granger don't apologise to the old fool, he knew exactly what would happen should you be telling the truth, its his own fault."

Hermione looked over to Professor Snape who was still stood next to the armchair, this time with his arms folded across his chest, she looked back down to Dumbledore when he chuckled and stood, brushing his robes down, Hermione stood with him.

"He is quite right Miss Granger."

"But, sir, what happened?"

The headmaster looked over to Professor Snape who nodded; she was led back to the armchair whilst professor Dumbledore sat across from her again.

"You are wearing a necklace which has a very powerful spell woven into the goblin silver, anyone who wishes to harm you, or is thinking about harming you who also touches you will be harmed in someway. It is a kind of- protection spell if you like."

Hermione frowned.

"So why did it throw you back sir?"

He chuckled at her.

"When it began to glow and I knew what had happened I tested it to see if what we believed would happen did, merely an experiment Miss Granger, do not worry I don't wish you harm."

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"But then what does the glowing mean? Why have I got a protection necklace? Why can't I get it to come off? And why do you keep looking up to Professor Snape when I ask you a question Professor?"

Dumbledore chuckled again as he shook his head.

"I am afraid, Miss Granger that it is not my place to answer those questions, Severus will reveal all when he feels the time is right."

Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from asking more questions and nodded her head in acceptance.

"Well Miss Granger, you had best be getting back to your dorm, before someone notices your absence."

She bit her lip and nodded, she mumbled goodbye to the professors and shifted back into Vixen's form to make her way unnoticed through the dungeons. Once she reached the corridor outside her dormitory she checked to make sure it was clear and said the password.

"Salazar Slytherin."

She could imagine her friends faces if they knew her password, but this was her safe haven, the one place… well maybe the second place she could go without them being able to interrupt her. She had chosen the one password they wouldn't guess.

She got changed and flopped onto her bed, momentarily missing Crookshanks, then decided that perhaps and early night was best, she curled up and slept, awaiting her classes the next morning.

_**So what do you guys think of the necklace? Any questions will be replied to and reviews greatfully devoured. **_

_**Again if you want me to continue this all you've gotta do is review!**_


	14. Constant Vigilance

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 14- Constant Vigilance.**

Her first lesson of the day was Defence against the Dark Arts, Professor Lupin was back teaching this term and had surprisingly not received any howlers or hate mail from parents, and many had speculated that Dumbledore had cleared it with the board of governors and insisted on Lupin's appointment.

She was walking to class alone a little earlier than everyone else, she didn't fancy sitting in the great hall and having more idiots come up to her with their ridiculous stories. So she climbed the steps to Defence, looking out the windows at the rain as she went, the weather seemed to be reflecting her mood.

She reached the classroom and was surprised to find the door open, Professor Lupin usually got to class when they did, never could she remember him waiting there for them, she shrugged mentally and pushed the door open.

She had been expecting to see Professor Lupin sat behind the desk, but instead it was empty, in fact there was no desk there, all their desks had been cleared out the way. She looked down at the blue rug along the floor, it was familiar…

The duelling club! It was the same logo, so they were going to practice duelling? Good… Hermione had been hoping they would; there was after all, a war looming over head.

She turned and placed her bag in the corner of the room, withdrawing her wand from it she turned back to face the room.

And found herself face to face with 13 1/2 inches of Severus Snape's wand.

"Miss Granger, you died approximately 7 seconds ago, would you like to explain what you did wrong?"

She raised her eyebrows and smirked incredulously.

"You mean apart from not having 'constant vigilance' when I step into a classroom sir?"

"You know as well as I do Miss Granger that Hogwarts is not as safe as it used to be, there are- need I remind you again, children of death eaters in this school. You will do well to remember it, now what did you do wrong?"

"Sir why are you in the D.A.D.A room? Where is Professor Lupin?"

Professor Snape let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Professor Lupin is currently secluded in the shrieking shack, as it is in case you haven't noticed full moon."

"But what about his potion sir? Doesn't that usually-"

"I was unable to complete the last stages of the potion Miss Granger due to unforeseen circumstances."

Hermione frowned as she thought hard, what would have stopped him from making the potion? She couldn't think of anything, after all she had been with him the entire week-

"Oh…" She whispered now feeling terribly guilty, he had been healing her when she jumped in front of the curse, he must have missed the timeslot to complete the wolfsbane potion.

"Indeed." He said with an eyebrow raised.

"Now Miss Granger, if you wouldn't mind explaining why I killed you before you even had your wand out?"

"Because, you attacked when my back was turned, Professor?"

He sneered at her "Yes Miss Granger I did, do you think a death eater would think about nobility before casting an unforgivable on you when you are at your most vulnerable?"

She shook her head. "No sir, I don't."

He nodded.

"So, what should you do in future to prevent this sort of scenario from happening?"

"Carry sneakoscope's around with me sir?"

He rolled his eyes at her and said dryly. "Hilarious Granger, don't you think the whistling would alert said death eaters?"

She smiled at him and he shook his head at her in amusement.

"Ok then sir, I should scan every room with my wand _before_ I enter it and then scan it again once I am inside, I should keep my wand at hand at all times and…make sure I don't turn my back on the room once I have entered it."

He arched an elegant eyebrow at her again.

"Really Miss Granger, don't you think that's a bit excessive, even Moody wouldn't go that far. It is as simple as being prepared for anything at anytime, and knowing how to escape a tight situation."

She nodded at him and smirked.

"So will you be taking the lessons until Professor Lupin is feeling better?"

"No, Believe it or not, I do have other things that are more important than teaching the-boy-who-lived-to-be-a-pain-in-my-arse how to banish a Boggart or Dementor. Dumbledore merely volunteered me to be the teacher for today's scheduled lesson."

She nodded in understanding and at his questioning look she said

"Well it makes sense sir; you are the best dueller besides Professor Dumbledore in the school. We could learn a lot from you."

He inclined his head in a mocking bow before turning on his heel to lean against Lupin's pushed back desk and face the door, and sure enough voices could be heard outside all sounding excited for another class by Professor Lupin. He had a reputation for being quite a laid back teacher and rarely shouted the students however, didn't know that it was the potions master waiting for them.

Hermione gulped in apprehension as the students filtered in, laughing and joking, chewing on sugar quills and blowing on Droobles best blowing bubblegum. Not a single one of them had looked towards the desk yet expecting Professor Lupin to walk in behind them as they filed in.

Hermione glanced at Professor Snape to see him stood with a sneer on his face; he glared at the students who were gradually noticing the Professor Lupin wasn't following them in and glanced at the front of the classroom to see their worst nightmare stood there. One student even choked on their gum, coughing up bubbles and going red.

A silence fell in the classroom as the students stood rather stunned to see Professor Snape glaring at them from the front of the classroom, there wasn't a sound as he spoke besides to coughing of the Ravenclaw who was still finding it difficult to breathe. Professor Snape's voice was dangerously low.

"What, in the name of Merlin do you imbeciles think you are doing? You are not a bunch of rowdy second years! You are _seventh years_, your graduation approaches and you are to be the next generation of the wizarding world. We might as well hand you over to the Dark Lord right now; we might stand a better chance with the first years fighting in the final battle for us!"

They all cringed whilst Harry and Ron glared at Professor Snape. Another Ravenclaw tentatively raised his hand, when Snapes glare was on him he spoke.

"E-Erm sir… Rupert is still choking… H-he's going blue S-sir."

He raised an eyebrow and sneered.

"And? It might teach Mr Reynolds not to eat in my class if he were to choke to death."

The other Ravenclaw gaped like a fish whilst Hermione itched to go over and help the poor boy but didn't dare; she looked over at professor Snape who sighed dramatically.

"Very well, Miss Granger go and help Mr Reynolds"

She nodded and dashed over to him, she waved her wand saying "Anapneo" and the gum soared from his throat and mouth to hover mid air in front of her, she pulled a tissue from her pocket and wrapped the gum in it, she then handed it to Rupert Reynolds who was now breathing in great gulps of air.

She went back to her place and watched as Professor Snape was about to speak then stopped to look at another Ravenclaw with their hand in the air.

"Yes Miss Brocklehurst?"

"I was just wondering s-sir. Is your familiar ok, that little fox?"

Hermione held her breath wondering what he would tell them, he didn't glance her way once as he replied.

"Yes she is doing well, recovering at the moment."

Mandy nodded her head and looked down.

Hermione stood there confused, why had he said that? Unless she would be back as Vixen, wouldn't it be easier to say she had died?

She looked up and met Professor Snape's eyes for a second.

Oh… So she would be returning as Vixen, but why?

She half listened as Professor Snape explained why Lupin wasn't teaching them and then proceeded to pair everyone off; she got paired with Ron which meant Harry didn't have a partner. She looked at Professor Snape to see a gleam in his eye, oh no… she almost felt sorry for Harry.

"Ahh, Mr Potter, it would seem that you are partner-less, never mind, let us see if you can curse me without my back turned shall we Potter?"

**Anapneo is a correct cannon spell used by professor Slughorn when Marcus Belby began to choke after trying to answer a question too quickly (HBP)**

**Duun dun duuuuun! So what do you think will happen to Harry?? What are your opinions on Hermione returning as Vixen should she have to? I love to read your idea's so please let me know what you think by pressing that review button down there. x**


	15. Provocation and Duelling

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 15 – Provocation and Duelling**

The whole class were silent as the two wizards stood face to face on the duelling matt, the entire school knew that Harry Potter had tried to curse Professor Snape and he had hit his familiar instead. The tension in the room was thick as they watched both men draw their wands, Professor Snape inclined his head whilst Harry bowed at the waist, and they both turned and made their way to the end of the matt.

Hermione was terrified, she felt something bubbling within her, demanding she go and protect Professor Snape. She knew it was completely ridiculous, but was itching to jump up and stand between him and Harry. She forced the feeling down as her eyes darted from one wizard to the next.

They both stopped and turned on their heels and got into duelling position, a Ravenclaw began to count down from three.

"Three!"

She was so nervous, what if something happened to him? What if Harry actually managed to hit him?

"Two!"

Would he scold her for trying to defend him if that happened? Yes, definitely, but she couldn't just stand by and watch…

"One!"

Her thoughts were erased as Harry shouted "Stupify!" Hermione's frightened eyes followed the red light as it hit an invisible barrier and bounced right back.

Harry threw spell after spell, still not breaking through, then just when he paused for a millisecond, she saw Professor Snapes wand twitch.

White light flew towards Harry as the expelliarmus sent him flying and landing hard on his back.

The class went silent as Harry stood as quickly as he could and eyed Professor Snape warily; she was startled when Professor Snape spoke to her.

"Miss Granger, please inform the class of what is happening."

She nodded meeting his eyes with a fearful expression on her face.

"Professor Snape is letting Harry weaken himself by holding his shield up whilst Harry throws continuous spells at it, then when Harry is weak enough to pause for just a moment the professor attacks."

Professor Snape nodded.

"Correct, do not weaken yourself by being foolhardy, throwing continuous spells will only drain your energy faster. A few well timed spells delivered correctly are better placed than many thrown purely out of anger. Shall we try again Potter, or have you had enough?"

Hermione's lip twitched in a shadow of a smile, careful not to let the other students see it.

Harry nodded, his eyes focussed on Professor Snape.

"Very well, go!"

This time Harry threw a non-verbal spell but Hermione could see from the light blue coloured flash it was 'confringo', the blasting spell. She was relieved and somewhat puzzled to see it fizzle out before it reached the professor who smirked and raised an eyebrow challengingly at Harry, who shouted his spell out loud this time.

"Locomotor Mortis!"

Professor Snape side stepped this curse and didn't even blink as it crashed into the desks stacked behind him, it was Snape's go, everyone froze waiting to see what spell he would cast.

"Rictusempra…" He drawled sounding rather bored as he flicked his wand at Harry again. Harry, clearly not expecting the tickling charm from Snape stood shocked for a moment, allowing the jinx to hit him as he burst out laughing.

"Surprising your opponent will also give yourself the advantage, there is no time for nobility in war, if you see a death eater with his back turned, you stun him. Don't even think twice, if you want to survive in this war you will have to be underhanded and sneaky at some point."

They all nodded in understanding as Harry's laughter died out and he faced Snape again, an embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

"Stupify!"

Again Professor Snape side-stepped it and rolled his eyes at Harry.

"Really Potter, Stupify? Were you not just listening to a word I said? Predictable, you are well known for favouring Stupify, how do you expect to catch the dark lord unawares if you stick to your 5th year spells?"

Harry's eyes blazed as he stood straighter preparing himself, Snape spoke again

"No more games Potter let us see if you are truly ready, or will your idiocy be the end of you? Just like it was to your pathetic father…"

Hermione held her breath just as every person in the class did, this was getting out of hand, Professor Snape no longer saw Harry up there, as far as he was concerned it was James Potter. Years of anger were about to be unleashed and she didn't fancy Harry's chances.

"Fine! You want me to treat you like Voldemort, FINE!" Harry shouted, she could see him shaking in anger whilst Professor Snape just smirked.

A fierce duel began; Harry was firing of spell after spell, dodging Professor Snape's whilst the professor was throwing spells of different colours, some she had no idea of their names as they flew from his wand so fast, he was amazing to watch. His robes flared round him as he fought, his eyes glittering dangerously, whilst Harry had sweat dripping slowly down his brow.

"Levicorpus!" This time it was Professor Snape using his own spell and it hit Harry dead on, Harry dangled in the air from his ankle, dropping his wand. Then the professor turned to the class.

"You will be provoked but do not let your anger get the best of you as it clouds your judgment, Mr Potter let this happen and as a result, lost his duel. Potter-"

He turned to Harry who was still upside down.

"The dark lord will goad you, he will use whatever means possible to distract you from your goal, do not let that happen. He will expect you to have the same reaction you did just a moment ago, do you understand?"

Hermione heard a "yes professor" through Harry's clenched teeth and Snape nodded.

"Very well, Liberacorpus." The spell hit Harry and he fell into a heap on the floor, Professor Snape smirked and the looked back to the class.

"So, who is up next?"

No-one raised their hands, including Hermione; Snape sighed and looked around the room.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, lets see what you can do shall we?"

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath, she received an encouraging smile from Harry and she stepped up next to Snape on the long blue dueling matt, Ron took Harry's place down the other end.

"Do try to last longer than 10 seconds Mr Weasley, remember what I have said- both of you. Bow to one another."

They walked forward and bowed, then turned on their heel to walk to the end of the matt then both span with their wands raised.

"3, 2, 1"

Hermione ducked straight away knowing that Ron would go for Stupify first, she was right as it flew over her head, and she stood and threw her own spell at Ron.

"Avis!" A flock of yellow canaries flew from her wand and around Ron's head as he tried batting them away she waved her wand and said-

"Petrificus Totalus!" Ron's body snapped together and landed with a loud thump on the floor, Hermione smiled victoriously and looked over to Snape who nodded at her and looked over to Ron with a sneer on his face.

"Finite incantatum! Well Weasley you managed 7.5 seconds, I think, where you are concerned I have now lowered my expectations to the point where they were met when you managed to conjure sparks from your wand. Merlin help us all if you are to be the-boy-who-lived's right hand man against the Dark Lord."

Ron turned bright red and stormed off the duelling matt, Hermione followed him at a more leisurely pace, and she almost faltered when the hint of a smile crossed Professor Snapes face as he turned his back to the class. It almost looked like pride… no, it couldn't have been, most likely a trick of the light.

They ended that lesson with an odd range of mixed emotions, Hermione felt rather proud of herself and of both the boys, Harry seemed to be partly angry and yet… calmer.

Hermione decided that she would go down to the dungeons later, to speak with Professor Snape; she was worried about Harry…

_**Thank you all so much for your reviews, I can hardly believe it… its unreal!**_

_**All spells used are cannon!! :D**_

_**Saw the Half Blood Prince yesterday in the cinema and I cried! Not because of Dumbledore, but poor Severus, It was awfully depressing, so I had to come home and write more Vixen for you. Your wish shall soon be granted, Hermione WILL be returning as Vixen.**_


	16. A Mission

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 16- A Mission.**

It was the final period of the day and, as luck had it, Hermione's final class had been cancelled. She had been rather annoyed to see the scrawled note pinned to the transfiguration door declaring that the class had been annulled, but determined to look on the bright side, Hermione remembered her earlier vow to go and visit the professor as 'Vixen'.

So she was again stood puzzled outside the potions master's classroom in fox form, wondering how exactly she could get in. She stood on her hind legs and placed both front paws on the old wood in front of her… Nothing happened.

Hermione huffed in annoyance and banged her head on the door in front of her in frustration, the tag on her collar tinkling as it hit the wood, and suddenly the door swung open and Hermione- being completely unprepared- fell forward and rolled landing on her back.

When she opened her eyes again there stood above her was Professor Snape looking down at her with an eyebrow raised and a wry smile twisting his mouth.

"What are you doing on the floor?" he asked her dry amusement lacing his voice.

'_I fell in; I wasn't expecting the door to open!' _ She thought to him as she stood and shook herself down, she peeked round his legs to see that he had an empty classroom.

"The doors to the classroom, my office, and my chambers are all warded to let you in should the tag of your collar or the pendant on your necklace touch them."

Her eyes widened, he had changed his wards them so she could enter? That definitely meant that she would be returning as Vixen.

Once they were inside his chambers she jumped up into her armchair and turned to face him, and excited look in her eyes. He only rolled his eyes at her and called for a house elf to bring them tea, she tilted her head at him as her ears twitched in confusion… tea?

"If you would be so kind as to transform Miss Granger, I would much rather have this conversation face to face, as it were."

A nod of her furry head and her image swirled leaving Hermione in Vixen's place wearing her red jumper and blue jeans, she slipped her trainers off of her feet and curled them under her as Professor Snape watched.

"Oh by all means, make yourself at home." His sarcastic tone was not as biting as usual, Hermione grinned at him.

"Don't worry sir, I will."

He offered her a cup of tea which she took and sipped as she eyed him over the rim of the cup.

"So… What's the plan?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Excuse me?"

"The plan. I know you wouldn't have had your chambers warded to allow me access without there being a reason for it, especially as Vixen, so I am guessing I will be returning as your familiar. I just haven't quite figured out what for yet."

He nodded at her not letting any emotion pass his face.

"The headmaster has had yet another of his genius idea's dragging me into the middle of it, and you I am afraid. Firstly, if you would like to help, you must take your N.E.W.T's early."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock; her heart rate sped up as she began to panic.

"But sir, I-I can't, im nowhere near ready for them, it's impossible I-"

"Miss Granger! Take a deep breath, and calm down. The headmaster assures me that your help is needed directly and we both know that you could have taken your N.E.W.T's in 5th year and passed top of the class."

She sat there rather stunned not sure what to say. Sure she wanted to help Professor Snape, in anyway she could, but take her N.E.W.T's early?

She looked up and saw the resigned look in his eyes, like he knew she wouldn't do it and he would have to continue alone… A new determination set in and Hermione lifted her head and met his eyes.

"I'll do it Professor." She watched shock pass over his features before composing his face back to the unreadable mask he wore then he nodded and threw floo powder into the burning fireplace and scrawled a note on some parchment then threw it in.

A few moments later Professor Dumbledore stepped through the fire place and conjured a bright lime green and pink armchair to sit in, Hermione giggled slightly at the way it looked in Professor Snapes dungeons, she looked over at him to find him regarding the chair with the same disgust he usually used for Gryffindors.

"Severus, Miss Granger, I presume you agreed Miss Granger?"

She nodded "Although as of yet, to what, im not quite sure."

The headmaster smiled at her "All in due time Miss Granger, but first have you ever tried what the muggles call sticks of rock? They are simply fantastic, I have one here if-"

"Albus, get on with it. She has already practically had a panic attack at finding out she had to take her N.E.W.T's early."

"Ahh, yes I apologise but for this mission of yours… Well it is essential that you are no longer a student at Hogwarts, for one you would need to be inducted into the order."

If it were anatomically possible Hermione was sure her jaw would have hit the floor, not even Harry had been allowed to become a full order member yet. Although, he did sit in on some meetings occasionally only on the Headmaster's specific orders though. She quickly pulled herself together and cleared her throat, then looked to Professor Dumbledore.

"When would I need to take my exams sir?" He looked at her over his half moon spectacles.

"As soon as possible Miss Granger, your assistance is of great importance. Shall I schedule it with the ministry for… shall we say, next weekend?"

She opened her mouth but to no avail as she couldn't actually speak, it was ridiculous. Even thinking of graduating half a year early, what if they learnt things she didn't know, would she be able to come back?

As she looked at the Headmaster and Professor Snape she realised that there were bigger factors involved than her school work, if she survived this war, then she could worry about her education.

She nodded her head, not quite sure she would be able to speak should she try, and took a shaky breath.

"Excellent! I shall see you both tomorrow at breakfast, do make sure Miss Granger is back in her dorm by curfew Severus."

Professor Snape nodded at the headmaster as they watched the green flames swallow him whole then turn back to the flickering orange it had been before. She turned to him with a slightly shocked expression on her face and didn't even think of examining the blue vial of potion he handed to her to drink, she did so without question.

She realised once she could breathe again that it was a calming draught, she nodded her thanks to him as she handed back the vial.

"This is completely and utterly insane…" She half whispered.

"Welcome to my world Miss Granger." She smiled wryly at him and took another deep breath and looked at him.

"So, today's defence lesson was interesting."

She was completely aware that he would be completely aware of her change of subject and effort at initiating a conversation. She silently prayed to any deity that was listening that he would take the bait- so to speak, she really did just want to have a normal conversation with him. She practically held her breath as he eyed her with a raised eyebrow and a finger running across his chin, she let out her breath and a relieved smile when he spoke.

"Indeed."

"It really was very interesting professor; I think Harry learnt a lot." He sneered as he looked into the fire.

"Oh well then my life's goal is complete, after 7 years of teaching I finally manage to get Potter to learn something."

She laughed at him, shocking the sneer of his face as he regarded her with curiosity.

"I think Harry is more a practical learner, after all when Ron was poisoned last year, he remembered your speech at first year and the bezoar. I think he needs to be In a dire situation or near death before something he has learnt comes into play."

She smiled at him as his lips twitched in a shadow of a smile.

"Brilliant speech by the way, I was completely enthralled." He smirked at her.

"Really, how interesting."

"No, seriously! I couldn't even blink, I think my mouth was hung open like a fish."

She got a wicked idea in her mind and smirked as she imitated his deep baritone voice.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

"Absolutely brilliant." She smiled reverting back to her own voice; she saw the small smile on Professor Snape's face as he shook his head at her.

"Really Granger, is that what I sound like?"

She blushed and cleared her throat.

"Well no, I don't think so I-… Well you get the idea."

He snorted at her.

"So today's defence lesson, you say potter learnt something?"

"Yes sir, that's what I wanted to speak with you about. Since Sirius died he has been so angry with the world, there is so much hate inside him, and he has been really quiet. But today after your lesson, he seemed better; although it was terrifying to watch- it seemed to help him."

She noticed the professor looking at her oddly and then a sneer appeared on his face.

"Ah yes, I saw your frightened deer-in-the-headlights look, what did you think I would do to him, save the Dark Lord the hassle?"

She frowned in confusion and thought back to their lesson… oh.

She looked back up at him, she couldn't exactly tell him she was terrified should something happen to him rather than Harry. She knew he would never intentionally seriously hurt Harry, whereas Harry on the other hand, well- he had tried to curse him.

"I thought you trusted me Miss Granger? This mission of yours will not work if you do not trust me, so we might as well go to Dumbledore now and-"

"No! I mean- (she took a deep breath) I wasn't scared about you hurting Harry, I do trust you. I was worried about… Well, about Harry hurting you…"

She looked everywhere but him when she finished. There was a small silence before she saw him shift in his seat out of the corner of her eye, then he spoke, thankfully changing the topic of conversation.

"Is there any subject you are worried about taking early, any you feel unprepared for?"

She looked at him and smirked "All of them?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

.*.

They had spent the evening talking about her up coming N.E.W.T's, he was very helpful and after their discussion she decided that she needed help with defence most. She had always been rather put out that Harry was better than her at something, but resolved to still try her best.

Professor Snape had offered to help her, after lessons everyday until the weekend of her exam's she would be in the room of requirement being taught by him. She was part excited and part terrified, she had seen him duel- he was formidable.

All the same she went to bed that night calm and without the usual jumble of thoughts flying around her head to keep her awake, even though she would be taking her N.E.W.T's in a week. She was sure she could pass her exams; she was just worried about telling Harry and Ron about her up coming induction to the Order of The Phoenix, it would put an ever bigger strain on their already fragile friendship.

**Ok after many requests by one faithful reviewer I have lengthened the chapters a bit now being 2000 words instead of 1000 +. I hope you guys enjoyed this, and please don't forget to review.**


	17. Fighting the Potions Master

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 17 – Fighting the Potions Master.**

Hermione liked to think she was a reasonable person; she always managed to stay calm, even in dire situations. That was why she was known as the brain in the golden trio, but today she didn't live up to that nickname, in fact- she completely trampled it.

She was so stressed out that her hair had regained its previous frizzy appearance, almost crackling as she whipped her head sideways to snap at one of the boys. Her tether was extremely short, she was so stressed and to top it all off- she couldn't even tell anyone why.

Harry and Ron had decided to give her a wide birth today after both being shouted at several times and having a pot of ink thrown at their heads, then when one of them had muttered something about PMS, she completely lost it and screamed at them to leave her alone.

Which was how she came to be sat alone in Gryffindor common room, every other student had fled after hearing of her bad mood. She was pouring over a transfiguration text, terrified that she would fail her up and coming N.E.W.T's. Not only couldn't she tell the boys that she would be taking her N.E.W.T's early, but she also couldn't tell them why. This meant she was spinning a rather elaborate web of lies, based upon her trust in Dumbledore and Professor Snape.

Once she had woken up that morning she had been terrified, she had agreed to a mission of which she had no idea of what her role would be. She was placing complete and blind trust in her professor's; all she knew was that Vixen was involved.

As she sat alone now she contemplated the proximity in which she would be to Professor Snape. They had after all said she would be working with him, in a round about sort of way. She supposed it would help their growing friendship, but she couldn't quite help the protective urge she felt towards him. If she'd had the time she would have studied in the library about familiar bonds and the strange Necklace around her neck that Professor Snape refused to discuss, as it was she didn't have time for that- she barely had time to sleep.

She checked her watch and realised she was supposed to have been in the room of requirement to meet Professor Snape five minutes ago, she jumped up from her seat and waved her wand- her books soared in her bag and hid under the table. She ran through the portrait hole, ignoring the fat lady's shouting and hurled up the stairs, hoping they would align for her without a problem.

Once she reached the seventh floor, she turned her back on the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet and breathed a small sigh of relief at seeing a door in front of her.

She opened it cautiously and peered round the door, there was low light coming through the windows. Hermione stepped in and shut the door quietly behind her; she turned back and observed the badly lit room, she couldn't see the professor anywhere.

Then it clicked in her mind and she tried to quickly withdraw her wand, she failed and heard a soft 'expelliarmus' from behind her; her wand flew across the room. Suddenly a strong arm grabbed her and pinned her to the door behind them, a strong body restrained her as she tried in vain to struggle, her eyes focussed on the tall man's face inches from her own.

"You are _late_, Miss Granger."

She could feel his breath upon her face as she realised he had his wand pointed at her neck, she gulped as her eyes flicked back to his face.

"I er- I lost track of time studying sir, im so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up Granger, do not make me wait for you again, if you do these lessons will be terminated and you can fail your defence N.E.W.T. Is that understood?"

She nodded at him, her breath coming in short gasps.

"Good, now that we understand one another, we shall begin. You entered this room unarmed, fully aware that I was waiting for you- don't do it again."

She nodded again, still rather nervous to have his wand pointing at her neck.

"Death eaters will most likely use magic to hurt or restrain you, but that is not to say they will not do it physically either."

She frowned now rather confused and distracted as he was so close to her, she could smell his individual scent and feel his hard body. She spoke quietly.

"Death Eater's sir? I thought you were going to-"

"I am going to help you with your Defence against the Dark Arts exam practice Miss Granger, but seeing as your 'mission' is nearing I thought it would be a good idea to incorporate the two."

She nodded again, her breathing returning to normal now.

"So granger, try to fight me without the aid of magic."

She frowned again at him looking rather terrified "You want me to attack a t-teacher sir?"

He let out an annoyed huff of air that passed over her face, his breath smelt of hot chocolate-he must have been drinking some.

"Right at this moment Miss Granger, I don't want you to think of me as a teacher, think of me as the evil Death Eater. I am about to take you to my master Granger, where you will be bound and tortured for hours- _fight_ me."

Hermione gulped nervously, he was so much bigger and stronger than her, she glanced down thinking of kneeing him in a rather private area- just like her mum had always taught her. Then she decided not to, no matter how much he wanted her to pretend he was the evil death eater, she couldn't quite go that far, she had no idea what she should do. She looked up again to find him watching her rather expectantly, she bit her lip.

"For Merlin's sake, are you going to make me make you fight me?"

She looked up completely confused then jumped when a hand landed on her waist running up her spine and pulling her close as he whispered in her ear.

"They may even play with you a bit; the Dark Lord does love a show. And you being a pretty young muggle-born, maybe I could convince him to let me have a go, what do you think Granger hmm?"

She was completely shocked and disgusted, then a hand brushed over her bottom- she pulled back and slapped him as hard as she could, he stumbled away from her.

Her eyes widened in realisation as she ran over to him.

"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to- well actually yes I did. But I shouldn't have, im sorry sir, are you alright."

She lifted a hand to his face intending to examine it when he grabbed her wrist and smirked as he looked down at her.

"Good, about time Miss Granger- now, _again_."

She just looked at him rather dumbstruck when he rolled his eyes again and advanced towards her menacingly, she panicked and her eyes darted either side of him, looking for a way out. She lunged one way trying to escape him but discovered he had anticipated that and she ended up with her arms twisted behind her as she was pushed against a wall. They carried on with this for what felt like hours until Hermione was actually able to throw him off, using her smaller size to her advantage. She had slipped out and reversed their positions when she had ended up against the wall again and summoned her wand, he had nodded at her in approval once she let him go and they had began on spell work.

So now she stood before him, the room lighting slightly better after a few floated candles had ignited themselves, feeling absolutely petrified. He stood across from her with his wand drawn as he removed his outer robe and put it on a coat rack she hadn't noticed before; he looked over to her and frowned.

"Miss Granger, you look absolutely terrified." She bit her lip and met his eyes.

"That might be because I am absolutely terrified, sir."

His frown deepened "Has your so called trust in me failed already?"

She shook her head vehemently "No sir, definitely not. Forgive me if I feel slightly nervous at crossing wands with one of the most powerful wizards of my time- you are forgetting I saw you duel Harry."

A smirk appeared on his face "Really Miss Granger you give me to much credit, I am no where near as powerful as you make me out to be."

She rolled her eyes at him "Stop being modest, are there any other wizards under 40 you are aware of that could face Vol- I mean you-know-who on a regular basis _and _keep his mind blocked to play spy for the other side? Don't argue with me on this professor- you are the bravest and strongest wizard I have ever met, I am extremely glad you are on our side sir."

He looked at her slightly stunned before clearing his throat and looking away "Yes well, I won't hurt you Miss Granger; my aim is to teach you- not to kill you."

"Oh yes, and that makes me feel _so_ much better."

He chuckled his rare baritone laugh at her and she smiled, she knew he wouldn't hurt her deliberately- but she was terrified all the same, Merlin what was she a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor?

So gathering said Gryffindor courage she took a deep breath and drew her wand- then bowed at the professor, who also bowed back. She (for some absurd reason) noticed he bowed properly to her, not just the twitch of the head he had given Harry- she felt (for some reason) rather pleased at that.

And so it began, he was fast, really fast- he dodged the spells she sent his way with ease. She was having a hard time keeping her shield up as his powerful spells threatened to break through, her mind was rapidly going over everything they had been taught- then she remembered… surprise your opponent. How in the hell was she supposed to do that?! What would he expect her to do? Well that was simple, exactly what she was doing, and so should she do the opposite? She took a deep breath and dropped her shield then manually dodged one of his spells, this did seem to surprise him- but the only reaction she got was the twitch of an eyebrow.

She decided to go on the attack and threw a quick stream of spells at him, all of which he blocked or sent flying back at their caster. So now not only did she have his spells to try and dodge she had her own too. She noticed three spells streaming their way towards her and she was forced to do a half graceful pirouette to avoid them – this seemed to surprise him and she threw a silent 'Stupify', grazing his shoulder.

He held up his hand for her to stop and motioned over to a newly appeared couch- which she sank into greatfully, then flinched at the sharp pain she felt in her stomach. She looked down to see dark red blood seeping into her white school shirt, she looked at him in confusion and her heart rate sped up at the concern she saw in his eyes before she fainted. She heard a faintly whispered "Ennervate" and she blinked her eyes open to see Professor Snape hovering above her.

"What happened?" she asked trying to sit up.

"Your scar reopened, forgive me Miss Granger, I should have remembered that too much magical activity can reopen even the oldest of magical scars."

She frowned "So why did I faint?"

"A combination of exhaustion and depleted magical energy- how long haven't you been sleeping?"

She looked down trying to avoid his eyes as she fiddled with a lose thread on the arm of the couch.

"Answer me Miss Granger or I will be forced to take you to Madam Pomphrey."

She looked back up at his eyes to see concern and anger there, she answered him softly.

"I have been sleeping, just not as much as usual- I tend to forget the time and carry on studying for my exams."

He shook his head at her "What use do you think you will be to either myself or Professor Dumbledore exhausted and practically sleep walking hmm?"

She shook her head knowing full well she wouldn't be any use at all, she looked down at her shirt to find the blood gone- she lifted it to find a slightly bigger silver scar in the place of the old one.

"Thank you for healing me professor." He nodded his head and stood offering her his hand to help her up.

"You did sufficiently well today, considering your condition. When you get back to Gryffindor common room, I want you to go to your dormitory and go straight to sleep, is that understood- no studying."

"But I-"

"But nothing Miss Granger, if you turn up like this tomorrow I will see to it myself that Professor Dumbledore comes up with an alternative plan."

She nodded her head and bit her lip; following him to the door she remembered something.

"Sir- before we go could I ask you a question?"

He turned back to her "You can ask Granger, it doesn't necessarily mean you will get an answer."

"The Necklace sir, what is it, who's is it? What does it do? Why have I got it and why can't I get it off?"

He sighed and regarded her with narrowed his eyes " I do believe that was five questions- not one…It belongs to you now Miss Granger, think of it as a form of protection, as to your other questions, they will have to wait- I am not ready to discuss this with you yet." His tone was final and held a hint of steel, the necklace seemed to be a sore point for him so she just nodded and followed him out the door.

"It would seem we missed dinner Miss Granger, will you accompany me to the kitchens?"

She looked it him slightly shocked, if Harry had been blabbing that she hadn't been eating she would kill him- she couldn't exactly refuse and was rather hungry so she nodded and followed him. She watched as one long pale finger tickled the pear and the portrait swung open revealing a large crowd of house-elves all eager to serve.

They sat eating some shepherds pie, Hermione thought it was delicious- she had realised some time ago that the houselves wanted to serve and would be rather dangerous creatures if they didn't, with all that magical energy building up and no way to release it… well it would be a disaster. She still wasn't happy being served by them though but in the present company decided to 'shut up and eat' as Harry or Ron would have said, she threw him glances as she ate wondering if he would accept an offer of friendship from her- a Gryffindor, a know-it-all. But mostly, she just wanted to help him, to lift some of the burden from his shoulders.

***Thank you so much so far for all of your reviews, they truly do keep me writing this and feed my muse so it is big and fat and ready to write. So keep reviewing and I will keep writing--!***


	18. Sickness and Sleeping

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 18 – Sickness and Sleeping.**

Hermione felt much better the next morning, she had listened to Professor Snape and- as much as it had pained her, gone straight to bed without studying. As soon as her head had hit the pillow she was asleep and woke feeling refreshed and a little less stressed about her exams.

Harry and Ron both seemed relieved that they had the Hermione they knew back instead of the 'Hungarian horntail' that she had been yesterday, she had only rolled her eyes and laughed at them as she sat down at breakfast.

She noticed Professor Snape keeping an eye on what she was eating, so she made a great show of piling her plate full of food- he had smirked at her and returned to the conversation he seemed to be having with the Headmaster.

Over the next couple of days her training progressed as did her ability in defence, Professor Snape seemed quite proud of her, she herself was proud of the barriers she was breaking with regards to her tentative friendship with the professor.

She was however looking forward to showing Harry what she had learnt; she had come to the conclusion that Professor Snape really was a genius. They say that there is a fine line between genius and madness, she'd had a light conversation with Professor Snape about this and they had both come to the conclusion the Dumbledore had crossed the line years ago.

She had loved the way her laugh mingled with his and echoed throughout their 'training room', he had then obviously realised he was lowering his guard and brought it up full force to practically slam her out.

She was worried and reaching near desperation at not knowing what she would be doing for the order and whether her friendship with the boys would survive through her deception.

The week had passed far too quickly in her opinion, the weekend was nearing and she was going into near hyperventilation every time she thought about her N.E.W.T's- she was now fairly confident about defence purely because she had one of the wizarding worlds most powerful wizards as her tutor.

It was the night before she was due to take her N.E.W.T's and she felt sick, horribly sick. Her stomach was doing summersaults and she was clutching a toilet on the second floor, trying not to spew her dinner up… she was unsuccessful.

Deciding she needed to be in the presence of a calming influence and a potion to settle her stomach she transformed into vixen and trotted slowly to the dungeons, trying not to upset her tummy anymore. When she opened the door she walked through to find Professor Snape sat in his chair in front of the fire dozing, a book hanging limply from his fingers. She padded over to him and, with a twitch of her tail jumped into his lap. She was about to wake him when her stomach seemed to settle, she shifted experimentally and decided that the professor's presence really did calm her and that he needn't be awake to do that. So she curled up on his lap, not really thinking about what she would tell him come morning, and fell into a calm sleep.

****

She could hear a heartbeat… smell spice and herbs, and something was tickling her hair. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking a couple of times to clear the sleep induced haze and found herself looking at a white shirt clad chest. She realised that there was a pair of arms holding onto her tightly as she looked up into the face of the sleeping potions master, and she panicked.

Her mind quickly caught up with her and she remembered falling asleep in his lap as Vixen, the only problem was- she was now Hermione. She must have lost concentration on her form whilst sleeping as she had felt so safe and comfortable, how on earth would she explain this to him?!

Maybe she could change back and slip out of his arms, she tried but couldn't focus properly- she just felt so safe. He was breathing lightly through his nose, tickling the hair on her head. He looked so peaceful just laying there without the usual sneer or scowl on his face, she shifted slightly to encourage blood flow to her legs and he tightened his arms around her- she froze.

She shut her eyes trying to feign sleep feeling very un-Gryffindor and prayed he wouldn't wake up. She tried to make herself relax as he shifted, bringing her closer to him and resting his chin on the top of her head. She knew he was waking up she could practically hear the ticking time bomb counting down in her head.

3…

She heard a small sigh as his thumb rubbed her upper arm.

2…

Her heart pounded as he began to stretch.

1…

And he froze, she could imagine him now opening his eyes and looking down at her in shock… Any minute now she was expecting the hard impact of the floor as he threw her from him. Therefore she was more than mildly surprised when he tightened his hold on her for a moment before loosening it again and shaking her slightly.

"Miss Granger, I know you are awake- it would help when you are pretending to sleep if you breathed instead of holding your breath."

Hermione let out her breath having not realised she was holding it and opened one eye nervously to find him looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I erm… Good Morning."

Both their voices were rough was sleep and she found his rather endearing especially since it usually sounded so smooth and deep, it reminded her of silk.

She knew she was blushing, she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks- she cleared her throat feeling rather awkward and spoke to his shoulder.

"I was feeling ill and nervous last night, so I came down here as Vixen, hoping to get a potion. I didn't want to wake you…"

"So you decided to sleep on me? Please explain Miss Granger as I doubt I am being that dense but I cannot see how that would lead you to fall asleep in my lap."

She blushed harder and mumbled her reply "I felt safe… When I jumped up to wake you, my sickness stopped and I felt safe so I curled up to sleep, im sorry sir."

A rare softness passed over his features when she told him she felt safe and he nodded "Well then you had best get up before Headmaster Dumbledore – too late."

She looked around to see the flames in the fire green and Albus Dumbledore's body appearing before them, she didn't have time to move but tried anyway- only to be restrained by the professor's arms that were now back around her.

"Severus I was wondering if you would be able to accompany Miss Gra- ahh…"

Hermione bit her lip nervously as her eyes darted from the headmasters shocked ones the black, now fully awake of Professor Snape's.

"No need Headmaster as you can quite clearly see she is already here, let me get you that potion for your sickness Miss Granger. Albus I will be right back."

She nodded and stood awkwardly from his lap and found great interest in the rug under her bare feet as the professor left the room, she then suddenly realised what the headmaster must be thinking and looked up sharply to defend the professor.

"It's not what you think Professor, I fell asleep, I didn't-"

"It's quite alright Miss Granger, you don't need to explain. I know everything that happens in my school and if there were a student-teacher affair I assure you I would be perfectly aware."

Hermione nodded and gulped feeling absurdly guilty for some reason, then moved to the enchanted windows to watch the sun slowly rise and paint the sky pink. Professor Snape returned and handed her a vial of potion then turned to the headmaster.

"As I was saying Severus, would you please escort Miss Granger to the ministry to take her N.E.W.T's they are expecting her and I cannot have her leave without an escort."

She didn't hear an answer and presumed that Professor Snape nodded, and then the words Dumbledore had spoken echoed around her head 'to take her N.E.W.T's'. The sick feeling returned and her vision swam as she grabbed the window ledge for support, she felt a steadying hand on her shoulder and a potion being lifted to her mouth.

****

_**Sorry its so short guys but its my birthday tomorrow and as I wont be writing then I wanted to get something up for you today—please leave a review behind on your way out! x**_


	19. Anger and Examinations

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 19- Anger and Examinations.**

'_I can do this… I can do this… It will be fine… I have absolutely nothing to worry about…'_

Merlin- who was she kidding? She couldn't do it… It wouldn't be fine and she had plenty to worry about.

They had just floo-ed through to the ministry and Hermione kept her head down, trying not to draw attention to herself. Since the ministry had seen fit to finally inform the wizarding world of Voldemort's return, Hermione had been put in the same category with the boys, together they were - 'The future saviours to the wizarding world.'

She found it rather irritating to be questioned everywhere she went; she was once in Flourish and Blotts looking at a rather old copy of 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them' when she was approached by an elderly witch. Hermione had happened to be looking at the page on Fwoopers and the next day it was all over the daily prophet: 'Saviour Hermione Granger confirms reports that You-Know-Who has an army of Fwoopers at his disposal!"

It was completely ridiculous, and so she was mildly comforted at being accompanied by a snarling Professor Snape- he quite clearly detested the ministry.

They made their way to the elevator and stepped in, she felt her stomach lurch as the lift shot upwards so she turned to look around the small space to distract herself.

Oh no.

Stood behind Professor Snapes right shoulder was Rita Skeeter flicking through a pile of papers she had in her arms, Hermione prayed she wouldn't notice her.

Hermione shifted over slowly to stand in front of the professors left shoulder, practically trying to disappear into his robes.

Hermione was watching the floors soar past and a small amount of relief began to blossom as their floor approached, just two more stops to go. She was sending nervous glances over the professor's shoulder trying to make sure she wasn't visible.

One stop left and they could get off, just 10 more seconds- she could do it.

A great sigh of relief left her when the doors opened and she moved to get off, only to be stopped by a tanned bony hand with red painted nails… bugger.

"Miss Hermione Granger! What a coincidence, tell me how is poor Harry faring?"

Rita's quick quotes quill was zooming across the back of one of her papers writing words Hermione hadn't even said she could just catch 'Tragic… watery eyed… lost love… her pain… brave young man…' before it started a new paragraph.

Hermione gaped like a fish as her eyes shot from the quill to Rita's face.

"Tell my readers Miss Granger, is it true Albus Dumbledore has gone mad and is preparing an army of Flobberworms to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

She was shooting off questions so fast it was hard to keep up and Hermione still hadn't said a word as the quill turned to the next blank back of another piece of paper.

"Why are you at the Ministry today Miss Granger? Is it to do with the brutal murder of both muggle parents? Is it true Miss Granger that you are seeking revenge for their deaths? How did they die Miss Granger, is it true-"

"SHUT UP!" Hermione had lost her cool as she shook off Professor Snapes hand that was now at her shoulder urging her off of the lift, Hermione's flaring eyes turned to the shocked woman before her as the quick quotes quill sped up.

"Don't you dare speak of my parents, don't you dare. You are nothing but an idiot! A sharp tongue does not mean you have a keen mind; in fact, your verbosity is exceeded only by your total stupidity! You want a bloody article Rita? Here take this down 'Rita Skeeter is an unregistered animagus who uses this to create poisonous false stories because her own little life is full of inadequacy!' Good day!"

Hermione stormed from the lift leaving a stunned Rita and lift full of people behind her, and then as if having an epiphany she turned around and drew her wand- Rita shrank back in fear.

Hermione smirked before casting 'Incendio' on the pile full of notes, written on or otherwise and the quick quotes quill. She let out a satisfied smile as they crumbled to ashes and fell to the floor, then continued on her way hearing an outraged comment from Rita as the lift doors closed. "Did you see that? She attacked me!"

She wasn't at all worried about an article in tomorrows paper as she knew for a fact the head of 'The Unregistered Animagi and Magical Mishaps Department' had been stood in the same lift, Hermione smirked feeling rather smug as she glanced over to Professor Snape to see that his mood seemed to have brightened too as he also wore a satisfied smirk.

****

It was over… After a gruelling 5 hours with only a 10 minute break in between Hermione had finished taking her N.E.W.T's. She had previously taken her Muggle studies, Charms, Arithmancy, Ancient runes, Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic N.E.W.T's in her 6th year- even though she had dropped Muggle studies in her 3rd. Today she had taken her Transfiguration, Potions, Astronomy, Herbology and Defence against the Dark arts N.E.W.T's. She still hadn't received her results from 6th year but apparently wouldn't until she had completed the rest of her exams.

She walked from the exam room out into the hall looking terrified as she looked for Professor Snape, she found him around the corner pacing. He stopped when he saw her and frowned at her expression.

"Miss Granger, what-?"

He was cut off as a loud scream echoed through the halls and one of the examiners ran from the room down the hall, Hermione flinched and looked down.

"What happened?" His voice held no emotion, no accusation just slight curiosity.

She blushed and took a deep gulping breath trying not to burst into tears, she knew it was ridiculous but couldn't help the despair welling within her. She jumped slightly when another examiner left the room slamming the door behind him; he was muttering under his breath and not looking where he was going- and as a result bumped into the professor. The examiner looked up into Professor Snape's face half way through an apology.

"Oh, Im sorry sir I wasn't paying attention I just had the most awful-"

Then his eyes reached the professors face and he was struck silent for a moment, then the examiner looked to Hermione- then back at Professor Snape and he frowned.

Professor Snape sneered at the younger man who seemed to quail a bit under his glare, then Hermione realised the younger man must have been a student of Professor Snape's at some point.

"Ahh, Professor Snape- if you will excuse me." The young man moved to walk past the professor only to be hauled back to stand in front of the man who had a fistful of his robes.

"You just had the most awful _what_ Mr Higgins?" Hermione was shocked back to reality at the cold dispassionate voice of Professor Severus Snape; she hadn't been witness or victim to this particular tone of voice in quite a while. The younger man gulped nervously and glanced towards her.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T exam Professor- a Gryffindor mudblood who couldn't even deal with a Boggart its pathetic really sir I-"

The younger man was unable to finish his sentence as the professor threw him against the opposite wall, caught him by the neck of his robes and held his wand to his face.

"Don't ever use that _disgusting_ word in my presence again Higgins. Miss Hermione Granger is a muggle-born witch, who most likely has more magic in her foot than you have entirely, which I'd wager is why you are working as a ministry lackey. Take your wand from you did they Higgins? About time, you aren't fit to lick the shoes that Miss Granger wears- you are a stain on the name of Slytherin house now, Get-Out-Of-My-Sight."

Professor Snape let go of the younger mans robes as he crumpled to the floor and scrambled to regain his footing, practically crawling away from the professor on all fours.

The tension was rather thick as the professor stayed facing away from her, seemingly finding the stone wall interesting. She was still in shock from the professor's fierce defence of her; she had forgotten how acidic and cutting his remarks could be- how much they could hurt.

"What was your Boggart?" She was startled to hear his voice, now much softer and slightly muffled as he faced the wall.

She frowned; he was asking her what it was? Not shouting at her for failing at such a simple hurdle, calling her ridiculous and saying she was hopeless, but asking her what her greatest fear was? Something didn't 'smell' right so she asked him why he wasn't shouting at her for failing at a simple Boggart. His reply stunned her slightly.

"You are a young witch Miss Granger, to be suddenly faced with your worst fears and try to make them humorous is difficult at anytime, but right now we are in a war- a war where you are deeply involved. I am not surprised that the Boggart was difficult for you."

Her lower lip trembled as her throat tightened again she was trying to stop herself from crying for a second time and was close to breaking point. She bowed her head and turned away, not wanting him to see her tears should he turn around again.

She was gulping trying to swallow her sorrow and breathing deeply hoping to calm herself, to get rid of the image of her Boggart that now felt like it had burned itself into the forefront of her eyelids. She jumped when a hand settled on her shoulder, squeezing it gently and turning her around to be encircled in strong black robe clad arms. She was shaking and trying to breathe in the familiar smell of spice and herbs for comfort, trying to calm herself with its familiarity- but what reassured her most was the strong steady heartbeat she could hear as she rest her head against his chest, it would be ok… It wasn't real.

"Miss Granger, what was your Boggart?"

_**Thank you all so much for your birthday wishes, I did have a great day with my family and it was a great birthday present to read your reviews when I woke up in the morning.**_

_**Thanks again, I think you guys are amazing.**_

_**Please leave a review behind if you would like me to continue writing. x**_


	20. Fears Revealed

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 20 – Fears Revealed**

She shook her head into his chest indicating she didn't want to tell him, he pushed her away from him slightly to look into her eyes- lifting her chin with his finger.

"If you wouldn't like to tell me Miss Granger, I could watch what happened."

She gulped and averted her eyes. "I don't know why I didn't think to tell you how rubbish I am at Boggart's it's not like its particularly difficult magic to get rid of it. I feel so foolish."

She was startled when his thumb caressed her chin gently but didn't dare look into his eyes, she was sure it was an absent minded action on his part. She took a deep breath and nodded "You can use Legilimens professor; I don't think I will be able to describe it to you." Her voice cracked at the end of the sentence and she lifted her chocolate brown eyes to his black and held his gaze with unwavering trust.

He didn't even speak the spell but was suddenly inside her head viewing her flying memories with her, it felt rather odd the have his presence in her mind completely. Then she remembered why he was there and pulled forth the image of her Boggart, the memory changed from a hazy 2-D picture so they were actually stood in the examination room. Both either side of the memory Hermione.

"_Right, Miss Granger- I am going to open this cupboard, I would like you to demonstrate the banishing of a Boggart."_

_They watched as memory Hermione nodded at the female examiner and stood with her wand pointed at the large cupboard. Both could detect the slight shake in her wand hand, indicating she wasn't as confident as she looked._

_Suddenly the door burst open and there forming in front of them was Hogwarts laying in ruin, parts of it burning as the forbidden forest flared with fire._

"_R-_ _Riddikulus" _

_The Boggart didn't turn into anything humorous; in fact it turned into her next fear._

_There lying at her feet were Harry and Ron, both covered in blood and with limbs sticking out at awkward angles. Harry's glasses were broken and both he and Ron's eyes were unseeing and dull._

_That was when she had began to cry, tears streamed down her face as she tried to banish fear after fear, not succeeding as the Boggart grew stronger and fed off of her fear, the visions were getting more terrifying._

_The room suddenly changed to look like the grounds of Hogwarts, spells were shooting in all directions as death eaters fought the light. Albus Dumbledore fell first at the wands of four death eaters- next to fall was Minerva McGonagall with Filius Flitwick. The teachers fell gradually as Hermione watched on, and then there in the centre was Lord Voldemort with Harry at his feet as he tortured him._

_She kept trying to run forward to get to them but couldn't, all she could do was watch on as Voldemort killed Harry, then Ron. The image was fading to turn into a stronger fear as the memory Hermione wept on her knees, unable to take her eyes of the changing Boggart._

_The grounds changed and fell silent. Bodies lay strewn and bloody, she could identify some of the faces- others were unrecognisable. She was walking through them trying to find any alive just one would be enough, but she couldn't find anyone breathing- then something caught her eye. There over by the edge of the forest she could see black robes and dragon hide boot clad feet. Her heart pounded as she ran closer, she felt sorrow build as she looked down at the pale blood streaked face of the potions professor._

_Her legs collapsed under her as she knelt in the mud next to his body and cried shaking her head, and then she looked up. Stood in rows upon rows were death eaters, all alive- none injured their masks glinting in the moonlight. in the middle of the front line stood Voldemort laughing at her as he raised his wand and serpentine lips formed the killing curse._

_That was when she had ran out the room, the female examiner following shortly after as she looked upon lord Voldemort's pale snake-like face and blood red eyes._

The image disappeared and she found herself now facing a very much alive Professor Snape, she wanted for a moment to throw herself at him in relief but quickly brushed the thought aside.

She was glad he didn't say anything, she didn't think she wanted to speak just now, so she followed him feeling rather depressed as they exited the ministry.  
Having not paid attention to where they were going she found herself rather shocked when they were stood in the muggle telephone box that visitors used. Once they stepped out into London she sent a puzzled look towards the professor who only took her by the arm gently to lead her through the bustling London streets. She followed him until he turned down one of the darker, more sinister looking alleyways and she hesitated until he beckoned her forward. He laid one pale hand on her shoulder and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as they apperated, she was expecting to appear outside Hogwarts gates and was rather shocked when she opened her eyes to find a muggle neighbourhood.

Professor Snape swept off and Hermione jogged to catch up with him, once she reached his side she took in her surroundings. It looked like any other average British neighbourhood, young children were out playing with footballs and skipping ropes- the street seemed to go on forever.

They reached the end to stand facing a rather dilapidated looking house, whilst the others had looked relatively normal and had been kept looking presentable this house seemed to have been abandoned. The weeds in the front garden were creating their own forest and one of the front windows had been smashed, and it seemed part of the roof had fallen in. She glanced over to the professor wondering why he had brought her to a decrepit old house; his face seemed pensive and almost sad.

She was about to ask her question when an approaching person caught her eye, it was an elderly lady who was hobbling very slowly towards them- Hermione presumed her destination was where they were stood as there was nothing but fields beyond the ruined house. As she got closer Hermione could see the woman's gaze was focussed upon the professor rather than herself, Hermione turned to him to warn him.

"Erm, professor you seem to have-"

"Severus Snape! Where an earth have you been young man! I haven't seen hide nor hair of you for three years, THREE YEARS!"

She watched the professor turn looking rather shocking until a genuine smile formed on his face.

"I apologise Mrs White, I have been kept busy at work. How are you old girl?" Hermione watched as he walked toward her to support her, his voice was warm as he spoke to her.

"Cheeky little bugger! Im not 90 yet Severus and apart from my arthritis playing up, im as fit as a fiddle."

She had swatted him with her handbag when he had called her old and he had done nothing but role his eyes, then the old lady's eyes met hers and she smiled kindly and hit Professor Snape again.

"Where have your manners gone boy? Introduce me to your lovely young companion."

The professor helped her to walk over to Hermione who smiled- she liked Mrs White- she reminded her of her great aunt.

"This is Hermione Granger, a student of mine. Miss Granger this is Mrs Rose White a well meaning old busybody who in essence is a female version of Albus Dumbledore but without the manipulative streak."

Hermione laughed as the old lady hit him again.

"Watch your mouth Severus; you are supposed to respect your elders! I would be careful if I were you- im sure I can find some old photos of you as a young boy to show Hermione Granger. A student of his are you girl? So that means you are one of these fandangled magical people are you?"

She looked to Professor Snape who nodded indicating that Mrs White knew all about witches and wizards.

"Erm, yes- I guess I am."

"Ah well, lovely to meet you my dear. After you have both finished whatever you need to do here, make sure you pop in for a cuppa. Will you make sure he does for me dear; don't let him leave for another three years. After all I might not be here next time he decides to visit."

Hermione nodded and smiled as the old lady turned to hobble off, swatting the professors hand away as he tried to help her. He turned back to her and sighed as he faced the house again and then looked at her and then back at the old house.

"Welcome to spinners end Miss Granger, my home."

_**Ok-- please review.!!**_

_**Did you like Rose? I love her!! You will find out more about her and why they are at spinners end in the next chapter, let me know what you think!!**_


	21. Weeds, Worms and Rose's Wrath

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 21-Weeds, Worms and Rose's Wrath.**

She stood rather stunned for a moment before she recovered and frowned, his home? Why had he brought her here she wondered, and so she asked him.

"Because Miss Granger- this will be where you spend the majority of your time outside of Hogwarts. I have no other property and Dumbledore has said that you will need to stay with me during holidays as well, apparently 'the mission demands it'. I apologise for it not being in a better state but the memories I have of this place are not happy ones, as you heard it has been some three years since I was last here."

She could see the slight pain in his eyes as he described his memories, she could tell it really aggrieved him to be near this place and yet Dumbledore insisted. He seemed to manipulate Professor Snape to do as he wanted without thought for how he felt about it, well Hermione was determined to at least banish those unhappy memories- if not make new ones.

"Well then, we had better get started cleaning up the sir hadn't we? It looks like the outside will have to be done the muggle way else a muggle might see us using magic- but the inside should be easier. Should we start outside first?"

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, she only smiled at him and gestured for him to answer her- he nodded his agreement and so Hermione went round the back of the house away from prying eyes to conjure the needed equipment.

She got back round the front of the house and noticed a group of children staring at Professor Snape, then she realised- he was still in wizarding robes.

"Erm professor I think you might need to take your cloak off…" She nodded pointedly over to the children and Professor Snapes eyes flicked to them before he sighed and removed his cloak and frock coat, leaving him in a crisp white shirt and black trousers with his dragon hide boots.

"Satisfied?"

Hermione just nodded as she was trying to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat, she could quite clearly see the lightly muscled form he hid under all those robes. She watched as he bent over to retrieve some shears and the muscle in his back strained slightly against the shirt. She cleared her throat and willed her blush away as she turned and grabbed some rubber gloves, preparing to fight a battle with the forest of weeds.

Her arms were killing her, she didn't think pulling out weeds would be so hard, well normally it wouldn't be, but these weren't normal weeds- most of them were taller than she was. So the professor was cutting them shorter for her to attempt to pull out, attempting being the word as she hadn't yet succeeded. The professor stopped cutting having noticed that there weren't any less weeds around him than before- he turned to find Hermione trying to pull one from the ground.

Hermione puffed the hair in her eyes out of the way and tried again, it felt like they were cemented in. She looked up into the amused eyes of Professor Snape- she glared at him and turned around to pull again, not realising she was giving him an unintentional view of her raised jean clad bum. She heard him clear his throat behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see him wave his hand in a down motion, suddenly the weed she was pulling popped out- depositing her hard on her backside in the mud.

His laugh filled the air pleasantly and she turned to send him a mock glare to find him almost doubled over as he laughed at her, she threw the weed at him playfully and laughed herself as it bounced off of his shoulder.

****

Rose liked to think she had a certain gift when judging people, she knew she was very perceptive and a small smile lingered on her old cracked lips as she watched the two young adults across from her throw weeds at one another.

Severus had been such a small fragile boy when she had met him, she had never had children of her own and regarded Severus as a grandson. She had fed him when his useless father was too drunk out of his mind to remember to use a toilet to pee, let alone to feed a 7 year old.  
He used to call her 'Grama Rose' and come to her with black eyes and broken noses after his bastard father lost his temper yet again, she had begged the young boy to let her do something- but he had been to afraid for her, he had made her swear not to say anything to anyone.

She had seen such sadness in the young boy's eyes after his mother's death, which had also apparently been an 'accident' just like the multiple times a young boy happened to fall down the stairs, or walk into doors.

Then one day the young boy had come to her on his 11th birthday, telling her that he was going away to a special school where they taught magic, he was so happy that he was special like his mum had been. Rose thought it a wonderful thing that he would be able to get away from his drunk of a father, and she had given him as much money as she could afford to help him buy books and a wand – which he had told her he would need.

Every summer he was forced to come home and would spend the majority of his time with her talking about his wonderful new school but she could see the pain in his eyes, she knew he was probably being bullied by others because of his low wealth and tattered clothes. She always did her best to help him but she never saw him happy.

When he had visited her three years ago for what she had thought would be the last time he had told he all the things he hadn't before, about a dark evil wizard and how he had joined him for recognition and power. He had told her how he had murdered his own father and enjoyed it, how he had done terrible things but was now a spy for the 'light' as he had called them.  
As Rose had looked at him she had seen how truly broken he looked, how he had in place a cold stone mask blocking even her out- she had taken him in her frail arms and held him as he cried, telling him everything would be alright just as she had years ago to the small beaten 7 year old.

All she had ever wished for him was happiness, and even though this war was supposedly going on she hoped he could find it someday. She hadn't seen him laugh in years and now she watched as he fought like a child with his young student throwing mud and weeds at each other. He was genuinely smiling and Rose was glad this young lady was breaking through the barriers young Severus had started building around himself from such a young age.

She would do everything she could to ensure his happiness before her time in this world came to an end, it was her goal and she wouldn't leave until she had seen her promise through.

***

"Ow! No fair, you're stronger than I am!" Hermione shout as she ducked from yet another flying weed and rubbed her arm from a previous hit.

Then she realised her advantage, she was small enough to disappear in the weeds so she got onto her hands and knees and crawled around so she was behind the professor, who was still throwing weeds in the direction of where she had disappeared. She smirked and grabbed two handfuls of mud and tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned quickly and she squished the handfuls of mud into his chest over his previously white shirt, then wiped her hands on the clean area of his shirt- then she dipped her finger in the mud across his shirt and streaked it across his cheek and grinned at him.

"Ha! I win!"

Hermione's grin faltered as he glared at her with mud across his face and shirt before he burst out laughing and grabbed his own handful of mud and streaked it across her face and down her neck. She stood slightly shocked as he backed away smirking at her she was about to throw more mud at him until she felt something wriggle on her face.

"Oh my god, eww! Get it off!"

She ran over to the professor fully aware she was acting like Ginny but she hated worms, she thrust her cheek forward and squeezed her eyes shut as she felt the worm be removed from her face. She opened her eyes to find it hanging squirming in front of her eyes, she squealed slightly and jumped back to glare at her laughing professor who then threw the worm behind him.

"Who would have thought it Granger the Gryffindor know-it-all afraid of worms, aren't Gryffindor's supposed to be fearless?"

She tossed her hair back indignantly "No, we are brave- being fearless is completely foolish, if you have nothing to fear what is there to motivate you to succeed and to keep you grounded?"

He nodded at her and smirked again "Perhaps I should pull the weeds and you should cut them down to size, we might get somewhere with this instead of pulling at one weed for half an hour."

"Ok then superman, you go ahead! It's not as easy as it looks!"

She gaped when he pulled the weed out with one hand and looked at her pointedly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah well… That was one I was pulling on, I loosened it for you!"

He chuckled at her and she smiled at his- "If you say so granger."

****

Two hours later they had finished the front garden, pulled up the weeds, fixed the fence and cleaned the windows. They were now stood back admiring their handiwork, Hermione had realised that she may have actually broken down that final barrier with him. She knew this probably had something to do with the fact she had taken her N.E.W.T's and was no longer his student, she thought that they could quite possibly be friends now.

She had felt so alone after her parents death and felt a bit guilty for not having thought of them much, the professor had helped her with her grief where her 'friends' hadn't known what to do. She turned to him and smiled, they were both completely filthy but she had enjoyed it.

"Right, I say its time for a break sir; shall we go over to Mrs White's and have that cup of tea she was talking about?"

He nodded and offered her his arm which she took.

"Before we do Miss Granger, I must impress upon you the need to keep the happenings of today to yourself, I do have a reputation to uphold."

She smirked at him "So no recounts of Professor Snape covered in mud with weeds in his hair?"

He chuckled at her and shook his head "No, definitely not." Then he turned to look at her more seriously "Thank you for today Miss Granger."

She looked into his eyes and knew he was thanking her for more than helping him with the garden; she nodded and smiled before pulling him along to Mrs White's "Come on, im parched!"

Severus knew where the spare key was and made sure to wipe his feet on the mat before going through to the lounge; Hermione copied his movements and followed him grinning into the lounge to where Mrs White was sitting.

She smiled at them as they walked through taking in their appearance "Look at the pair of you, you're filthy!" They both exchanged sheepish glances and case cleansing spells on themselves before sitting on the small couch by the window.

"Don't sit down Severus, go and make the tea- im an old lady now im no longer as fit and able as I once was. Go on boy!"

She chuckled at him as he stood again and made his way to the kitchen, the smell of tea started filling the air as he returned shortly with a tray with said cups of tea on.

Hermione thanked him for his and ignored the tingle she felt as his fingers brushed hers as he passed her the tea, Rose smiled as she looked at them both.

"So, young lady- Hermione was it? Yes, so you say you are one of Severus' students?"

"I was- I finished my exams today actually."

Rose smiled "Oh really? What a coincidence, I have been telling Severus here for years that he needs to find himself a nice girl to settle down with."

Hermione blushed.

"Rose-"Professor Snape warned.

"Oh be quiet Severus, your severe tones don't frighten me. Hermione here is a lovely young girl!"

Hermione who was now feeling sufficiently uncomfortable excused herself to use the toilet which she was told was upstairs and the first door to the right. Once she had finished she quietly made her way down the stairs to catch the end of their private conversation.

"-No Rose, you have made her uncomfortable."

"Oh stop being so dramatic Severus, the girl is trying to befriend you. From what you have just told me you will be spending a lot of time with her, she is no longer your student. Why don't you try letting her be your friend?"

"Because people don't _want_ to be friends with me Rose, especially not pretty young women!"

"Ahh, so you do think she is attractive!"

"Stop twisting my words, you know as well as I do she just pities me."

"No she doesn't you fool, I can see it- she just genuinely wants to be your friend you numbskull. Stop looking for ulterior motives and be greatful that a pretty young woman wants to be your friend Severus, you deserve happiness and she makes you happy. Don't deny it, I saw you laughing outside earlier."

There was a small silence before he replied.

"She is so free spirited and happy, it is… hard not to be the same around her…  
Ok Rose you win, a friend I can be- but don't try any of your ridiculous matchmaking schemes, I am too old, grumpy and nasty to fall in love."

Hermione's heart wrenched at the way he spoke that, as it he truly believed he was those things, but part of her felt elated that he would be her friend.

"Oh do be quite Severus I am far older, grumpier and nastier than you will ever be my boy- you have a good heart- young Hermione can see that."

She chose then to make her entrance and smiled at them both before sitting back down on the floral couch; Rose winked at her and looked around with fake innocence.

"Now… Where did I put those photos…?"

"ROSE!"

They both laughed at him and he scowled slightly before smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Hermione dear could you go over to the dresser and pull out the photo album, there is something I want to show you. Yes that's the one."

Hermione passed it to her after she had retrieved it and perched on the arm of Rose's comfortable Armchair to look at what she wanted to show her. Rose opened the old album, the majority of the photos were black and white and she favoured the old cameras rather than the newer ones. She stopped flicking through when she came to a page showing a young boy with too big robes pooling around him as he grinned and waved his wand. The picture was of course muggle but Hermione could imagine him waving at the camera, as she leant forward her necklace fell from the inside of her t-shirt.

"Oh my!"

Hermione jumped back in slight shock as she looked for what was wrong with Rose and she saw her gaze locked on her neck, Hermione looked down to see the necklace resting against her chest.

"Severus you-?"

Hermione was thoroughly confused as she watched Rose look to Severus with surprise across her features and the professor nodded at Rose who turned to look at her with tears in her eyes and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. Hermione returned it at an awkward angle feeling even more confused; this confusion must have shown as when Rose pulled bag she frowned and stood.

She went over to Severus and hit him upside the head "YOU BLOODY IDIOT, YOU HAVENT EVEN TOLD HER HAVE YOU? SO HELP ME SEVERUS SNAPE I SOMETIMES WONDER IF YOU ARE AS BRILLIANT AS ALBUS BLOODY DUMBLEDORE MAKES OUT!"

She watched Severus flinch and hold up his hands to fend off an attack.

"Albus told me not to Rose! Ouch for Merlin's sake woman stop hitting me!"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE? NO BUT FOR YOURS! WHERE IS THAT AWFUL FLOO POWDERY STUFF, IM GOING TO THAT DIDDERING OLD FOOL RIGHT NOW TO GIVE HIM A PIECE OF MY MIND, HOW DARE HE INTERFERE IN THIS!"

"Rose calm down, it isn't as bad as it seems. I will explain in due time-"

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN!! NO I WILL NOT BLOODY CALM DOWN! THAT MAN HAS NO RIGHT, ABSOLOUTLY NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE IN MATTERS OF THE HEART, ESPECIALLY YOURS. SHE HAS EVERY RIGHT TO KNOW SHE IS YOUR SOUL MATE!"

They both turned around at the thump noise as Hermione fainted dead away and landed on the old soft carpet.

_**Well… are you guys proud of me? Over 3000 words this time AND Hermione finally finds out about the necklace!!**_

_**Im getting more enthusiastic by the minute at writing this it's hard to get all my ideas typed down.**_

_**Please let me know what you think and thank you to those who have reviewed already- especially to those who leave lovely long reviews :D x**_


	22. Explanations Sought

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 22 – Explanations Sought.**

She felt a soft touch at her head as someone moved her unruly hair away from her face and murmured something, she blinked her eyes opened and met the black eyes of Professor Snapes.

"How are you feeling?" His voice was low and soothing; she sat up to rest against the back of the bed she was laying on.

"Im ok, just a bit surprised I guess."

He nodded at her and sat next to her on the side of the bed.

"I am sorry you had to find out that way Miss Granger- it was not my intention-"

"Don't you think you could use my first name now sir, after all- I am you soul mate."

She grinned at him trying to ease the tension between them; she had just acquired his full friendship and didn't want to risk it, after all it wouldn't be that bad… would it?

"I was hoping you would take this with a more serious attitude and allow me to explain." The smile fell from her face at his serious tone and she took a deep breath and nodded.

"Go ahead sir, explain."

He nodded at her and stood pacing the small room which she guessed to be a spare room of Rose's.

"The necklace you are wearing belonged to my mother and her mother before that and so on; my mother was a witch who left the wizarding world for the man she thought was her soul mate- a man she loved. The necklace you are wearing bears a very old enchantment woven through its very core- the prince line is very old and they were once considered alike to royalty among the wizarding world. An ancestor of mine who was head of the prince line at the time felt he couldn't trust anyone as all the woman were seeking to marry him or his sons for their wealth- the same with many men and his only daughter. My ancestor cared a great deal for his daughter and wished her happiness and love- not merely a marriage of convenience."

Hermione nodded in understanding to show she was following the story thus far- not that she was having any trouble, his voice was so melodic and soothing it was hard not to listen to him.

"And so he had a special necklace made for her with the worlds brightest emerald encased in vines and thorns, he told her that once she had found her true love the necklace would inform her. She asked her father how this was possible and he told her that the oldest and wisest goblin had woven his own magic through the necklace- once she had found her soul mate she would no longer be able to remove the necklace but her soul mate would be able to take it from her neck and place a ring on her finger. Until that time the necklace would provide her protection and a link to her soul mate so he would know should she get into danger or need him."

He looked at her pointedly and Hermione looked down to where the necklace lay against her chest, she then looked up to him.

"It sounds like a fairytale."

He nodded at her- "in a way it is, my mother used to tell me the story when I was young- I would sit on her lap and play with the necklace. She could never get it off, even when she met my father- I was able to remove it when she died and kept it with me, I know she wanted me to have it."

Hermione's heart ached for him, he looked so sad and lost when he spoke of his mother. She stood from the bed to stand just behind him as they both looked out the window at the setting sun and laid her hand on his arm- hoping to give some comfort. She was about to withdraw when he tensed up but then his warm pale hand laid over hers on his arm, tingles ran through her hand. So they stood like that, giving and receiving comfort from such minimal contact.

After a while he turned to face her and led her back over to the bed to get her sat down "I know I may regret saying this but- if you have any questions, now would be a good time to ask them."

Hermione nodded and thought for a moment, biting her lip as she did so.

"If the necklace is magical- how does Rose know of it?"

"I told her about it when I was a young boy after the death of my mother." He said and shrugged as if it was that simple.

She took a deep breath and prepared herself to ask the question that was, at the moment 'the elephant in the room.'

"So why did you give it to me?"

His lip twitched as he looked at her and sighed.

"I have known for a while that we shared a connection Miss Granger, give me your hand."

He held his out and without hesitating Hermione put hers in his.

"Now- what do you feel?"

She frowned for a moment and then realised, she could feel the tingling again running up and down her arm originating at the point where his hand held hers. She whispered a small –"oh…"

"Indeed."

His hand was soft and she pulled it into her lap, this seemed to surprise him but he didn't protest. She ran her fingers down his wrist.

"Do you feel it too?"

He nodded at her not removing his eyes from her roaming hand- Hermione followed his gaze and cleared her throat as she realised she was caressing her ex-professors wrist, she let go feeling momentarily bereft as the tingling left her.

"So it was really you who decided to give me the necklace disguised it as the collar, you also put the extra enchantments on- not professor Dumbledore."

He nodded at her and a slightly pained look came across his face as he turned away from her, Hermione frowned as he began to speak.

"Part of the reason we were reading about soul bonds a while back was because of your impersonating my familiar, but it was also so you might understand a little more once I told you. You must understand and remember what we read Miss Granger- soul mates or those with a soul bond- whichever you want to call it, can just be friends. Good friends, but no romantic attachment is necessary and would be completely unethical in this case. Do you understand?"

He looked to her with an odd look in his eyes, Hermione nodded and he seemed relieved.

"Of course I understand sir, all I have wanted since this began is to be your friend- I would find it a great honour to be considered as such."

He regarded her with a furrowed brow before he shook his head in an almost disbelieving manner as he smiled, then Hermione spoke again.

"But would you call me by my first name sir? After all friends don't call one another by their last names." She spoke matter of factly with amusement lacing her tone.

He rolled his eyes at her "Very well."

She looked at him pointedly and he sighed bringing a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Very well…Hermione."

She smiled at him brilliantly and hopped of the bed pulling him with her.

"So, where is Rose? Shall we go down stairs?"

He looked amused at her dragging him before he pulled her to a halt before the door.

"I wouldn't go down there if I were you; Rose is awaiting Albus' arrival."

Hermione looked confused before she remembered Rose's words earlier and comprehension dawned and she grinned before opening the door quietly. She padded slowly over to the banister and knelt down- pulling him with her as she put a finger to her lips to shush him and he rolled his eyes at her.

They didn't have long to wait as they heard the telltale roar of the fire and a green flash made its way into the corridor as the floo activated and Dumbledore spoke.

"Rose, my dear. To what do I owe the pleasure of your request of my company-"

"Don't you my dear me Albus Dumbledore, you swore to me you would look after him!"

Hermione turned to Severus and took his hand in hers to give it a supportive squeeze.

"By him I presume you are speaking of Severus, and I assure you Rose- I have taken ample care of him."

Rose's voice rose higher. "No you have not! You have abused his trust for years, but I sat back and didn't say anything because the boy looked upon you as a father! You constantly manipulate him for your own ends and use his brilliant mind without thought for how he may feel! But I didn't say anything because he trusts you- year after year I sat back and watched as the gleam left his eyes and he became thinner and angrier with the world. Well enough is enough Dumbledore! You will not interfere with him and young Hermione, you will leave them be and what ever happens between them happens and whatever doesn't, doesn't. It is not up to you to play God with his life any longer! Do you understand me?!"

There was a long silence as Hermione tightened her grip on Severus' hand and they both listened intently for any noise. To be honest Hermione was more scared for Dumbledore than she was for Rose.

"I understand perfectly, Mrs white- now if you will excuse me I will bid you good day-"

His voice was as cold as Hermione had ever heard it.

"Oh no you don't, don't you dare run away! Albus I let you take that young boy because you swore you would watch over him, every summer when he came home he looked sadder and more broken every time. But when he spoke of you… I could see he admired and respected you, I could see he looked on you as the father he never had. He would do anything you asked of him and you know it."

Hermione looked to Severus to see his head bent and turned away from her, he slowly pulled his hand from hers and gripped the banister tightly. Hermione didn't care for the consequences after her actions at the moment so she moved over and hugged him tightly. He didn't return it but that was fine by her, as long as he knew she cared and that she was sorry for what he went through.

"We are in a war Rose, don't mistake me- I care for Severus like a son. But he is vital in the fight against Tom Riddle, he needed to be hardened for what he had to face- it was necessary."

"You prepared a 12 year old for war Albus, a child- is that what you are doing with Hermione and her young friends, fighting a war with children on the front line? You are wrong Albus but I know you will not admit it. Get out of my home before young Hermione awakens- I have heard she has seen you for what you are as well."

Dumbledore didn't speak a word as the floo roared and flared green and he had obviously stepped through. Hermione pulled away from Severus and he stood offering her his hand but still not looking at her, she took it and he helped her up- they then made their way down stairs.

Rose saw them both and with one look at Severus took him in her arms again and held him, he rolled his eyes.

"For Merlin's sake, what is it with the woman in this house and hugging me?" he growled and Hermione smiled realising he was trying to lighten the depressing mood and she joined in with Rose to hug Severus in a group and said-

"I don't know Severus; maybe you are just so damn irresistibly huggable?"

This set them all laughing including Rose even though hers was a little watery; Severus had brought his arms around both women as he rubbed soothing circles on Rose's back.

"Im so sorry Severus." Rose mumbled into his chest and Hermione saw Severus frown.

"Whatever for Rose?"

"F-For not looking after y-you properly, I should have done something… I should h-have…"

Hermione pulled back and frowned at Rose with Severus as she also wrapped her arm around her.

"Don't be ridiculous Rose, you saved me you old crow. Are you listening? _You_ saved me."

Rose pulled back and gave Severus a watery smile then she turned to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you, the both of you. I guess Im just being a silly old woman, and look at you!"

She turned back to Severus and stood back to observe him.

"All big and strong now, im glad to see you have your appetite back- would you like to stay for dinner?"

Severus smiled at her gently.

"We would love to Rose but I am afraid we have to get the house over the road finished and then return to Hogwarts."

Rose nodded in understanding "well at least if you will be living over the road I may see more of you."

Hermione nodded at Rose and answered before Severus could.

"Don't worry Rose; I will make sure he comes to visit you."

Hermione smiled gently as Rose beamed at her then looked to Severus.

"You have a good one here my boy, a very good one indeed- she will look after you I imagine."

Hermione blushed and said goodbye to Rose and left to leave them to speak privately for a moment, she closed the front door quietly behind her and noticed that the street was near deserted as the light disappeared- so she pulled out her wand and walked over to Severus' front garden.

She transfigured some rocks into Orchids and planted them under the window, she stood back to admire her handiwork- now it looked finished. They just had to sort the inside out now, and then hopefully someone would tell her what an earth her 'mission' was.

_**Thank you so much for all your reviews, I loved them so much I went straight back to writing!!**_

_**Please review-**_


	23. Spring Cleaning

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

_**I am so sorry guys, writers block struck long and hard, I was writing like a paragraph a week!! Well im really sorry but I hope to be back on track now :)**_

**Chapter 23 – Spring cleaning.**

Once Severus had returned they made their tentative journey into the house, Hermione couldn't help but sneeze repeatedly as soon as they entered when the dust swirled around them- Severus only raised an amused eyebrow.  
The house was bigger than she thought it would be from the outside, even though she knew it to definitely be a muggle house. She couldn't tell what colour the floor was for the layers of dirt and dust- she couldn't even tell if it was carpeted or not, which was bad- very bad. Hermione immediately conjured two DIY masks to stop them inhaling any of the dust or whatever else must be floating around the air, she past the second to Severus and put the first on herself as she carefully stepped forward.

She waved her wand in a wide arc and was relieved to find that this would be easier than cleaning Grimmauld Place had been, at least the obstacles they would face in cleaning this house were all purely muggle orientated- All though she would make sure it was the professor who got rid of the rats nest upstairs.

"Well lets get started shall we?" She said to him, mildly surprised at herself and taking control- but the boys always did tell her she was bossy.

She knew Severus had just nodded and that he would be as relieved as she that they could use magic to clean this place up- there was no chance she would get on her hands and knees to clean this floor without catching some kind of disease.  
Hermione started on the floor whilst the professor moved to the living room- once Hermione had removed layer after layer of dirt of the floor she discovered that it wasn't carpeted. In fact it had rather lovely wooden flooring that was now squeaky clean and reflected the light slightly- Hermione was sure she could have seen her face in it if she bent down. She looked up to the ceiling to find she could barely see it for cobwebs and dirt- she waved her wand and they disappeared leaving an off-white ceiling behind, Hermione frowned and waved her wand again restoring the paint to its original white colour. Satisfied she waved her wand once more to clear the dust off of the coat rack, side table and banister on the stairs leading up to the first floor- leaving them as clean as the rest of the hall.

She made her way into the living room where Severus had gone to clean to find it all practically done- The furniture was understandably old but with a few reinforcement charms and new colour charms they would look good as new. The room was a nice cream colour, Hermione felt greatful for the lack of wallpaper as it was more difficult to change- Severus was stood over by the mantle above the fire looking at something.  
She walked over to him to find his gaze on a dusty muggle photograph held in a chipped frame, in it stood a small Severus holding what Hermione presumed to be his mother's hand. She was beautiful- her black hair fell in soft waves and she smiled happily at the little boy by her side as he offered her a flower.

She turned to Severus to see his jaw clenched as his grip tightened on his wand, she laid her hand on his upper arm.

"She's beautiful Severus, What was her name?"

He seemed to swallow and take a deep breath before relaxing a fraction; his voice was soft as he answered.

"Eileen."

Hermione nodded and let him see her soft smile; she made a point of looking from the photograph to Severus' face several times before she spoke.

"You look a lot like her, you know."

It was true- he had inherited his wizard black eyes from his mother, her dark hair and pale complexion. He knew his hair had a soft appearance with a slight curl to it when it was washed each morning, his problem was that bending over cauldrons all day turned that soft slightly curled hair into lank straight strands. He didn't care though, let the students think what they wanted about him- against popular belief he was actually rather religious in his cleansing habits- he had to be clean around volatile potions.

He lifted his wand and flicked it removing the layer of dust that had covered the photo and fixed the broken frame, running a single pale digit around the edge of it before he turned to face the rest of the room. Hermione however stayed facing the picture- wanting to lighten the mood she tried to tease him.

"Look at you- you were such a cute child Severus. Whatever happened?"

She smiled when she heard his snort of amusement and she turned and followed him to where she presumed the kitchen to be.

***

They had done it, the house was now perfectly tidy and fit to live in and Hermione felt absolutely exhausted and was starving. Severus was currently sat on the sofa in the lounge waiting for Hermione to bring him some previously promised tea; she walked in with a tray containing said tea and set it down on the now sparkling coffee table.

He had thrown his arm over his eyes as he leant back looking as exhausted as she felt; she poked him in the side and watched him flinch with glee.

"Tea, Severus." She said in a sing song voice having been cheered up immensely by the fact he was as tired as her. He lifted his arm to regard her with tired eyes as he smirked and sat up.

The had their tea in relative silence because Hermione was sat smirking at Severus and whenever he asked her why she would just shake her head at him.

****

They returned to Hogwarts together that evening having missed dinner and she had absently followed him down to his chambers.

"It seems I have acquired a second shadow." He turned and smirked at her outside the doors to his chambers.

Hermione looked up from her daze as she had been following him whilst letting her mind wander; she looked around, almost surprised at her surroundings before she smiled.

"Sorry Sever- sir" She corrected herself, they were within Hogwarts walls at the moment and she was still, very slightly- a student.

He nodded at her and smirked again, she was turning to leave when he opened the door before her and ushered her in.

"You might as well have dinner, now you are here." He said by way of explanation and they sat in each arm chair and ordered some leftovers from dinner via a house elf.

She was consuming her lasagne hungrily and in silence as she observed him, she was extremely jealous that he was so graceful in everything he did, even eating!  
She had discovered she liked his hands, she felt her stomach tingle as she watched them imagining all the other things those hands could do…  
She was snapped from her reverie by the sound of someone clearing their throat, she looked up into the glittering eyes of Professor Severus Snape and blushed as she realised he must have been watching her, watch him.

She looked around the room looking for anything else to observe other than him as a blush spread on her cheeks, then he spoke.

"I have alerted the Headmaster to our return, he should arrive soon"

Hermione nodded and pushed her food away having finished eating and leant her head back against the chair, closing her eyes in exhaustion.

She felt herself dozing off and didn't know how much time had passed before the green flare of the floo registered behind her eyelids; she opened them wearily to see Professor Dumbledore step from the hearth.  
He, as usual conjured his own flamboyantly coloured armchair that stood in stark contrast to the surrounding dark, rich colours Professor Snape had chosen to surround himself with.

She greeted him with a tired smile through half open eyelids as he merely nodded his head, his usual beaming smile absent and a tightness apparent around his mouth… Ahh, she then realised- he must still be angry after his well deserved scolding from Rose. When he spoke his voice still held all its usual warmth but it also appeared to have an icy edge to it.

"Dear Merlin my boy, you have run Miss Granger ragged it would seem, all went well at Spinners End I presume?"

She heard more than saw Professor Snape speak as her eyelids were drooping again.

"Yes Headmaster, Spinners End is ready- Miss Granger has been an invaluable source of help today."

At this she immediately forgot her weariness and her eyes shot open to focus on Severus. Was she hearing things correctly or was her sleep befuddled mind making her hallucinate? Did Severus Snape just pay her a compliment and thank her in a round about sort of way?

Dumbledore seemed just as shocked as she was for a moment before his tight expression returned and he observed herself and Severus over his half moon spectacles. After a few minutes Hermione was finding herself feeling uncomfortable with being scrutinized like a monkey in a zoo and cleared her throat, this seemed to bring the headmaster from his observations as he turned to Severus again.

"Very well… Severus I think a pepper-up potion may be in order for Miss Granger before she begins to drool over your armchair."

Hermione sat up straight and shook her head at Severus. "No thank you sir, I shall not be able to sleep if I do- I promise to keep myself alert."

Severus smirked having not moved from his position whilst Hermione frowned… She had become to think of this armchair as hers, of course – she knew it belonged to Severus but… Maybe she was just being ridiculous. She looked back up to Severus, unable to make herself face the headmaster without anger rising within her at the awful way he had treated her 'friend'.

The headmaster seemed to sense this and was perfectly happy to let Severus explain why she was there, she hoped it was to discover what her 'mission' was to be, and she wasn't disappointed…

A/N—Ok guys, like I said above- Im so sorry for the delay in update- but writers block is my worst enemy and on the rare occasion it strikes me, it does so hard and for long periods of time. But I hope to be back now. Sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I wanted to get something out to you rather than making you wait for another day or so.

Please review— they might help beat away this block that is still fighting me.

And thank you all for your supportive and demanding comments :P they all helped me return to Vixen.


	24. Different Discoveries

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 24 – Different Discoveries.**

She was sat completely stunned. They wanted her to… to help… to go in there… practically alone…

Needless to say Severus and the Headmaster were rather worried at her long silence since Hermione had been informed of her task; she was sat there looking rather stunned as she swallowed the lump forming in her throat.  
She looked at Severus with confusion and finally spoke.

"So I am to be… A spy _with_ the spy?"

Severus smirked "If you want to phrase it that way then… Yes I suppose you are"

She took a deep breath and looked to the headmaster.

"Every time Severus is called?"

The headmaster nodded "Yes Miss Granger, you are to go with him as Vixen- and to do that you will need to be near by, in fact even closer than you are at the moment. I have added an extra bedroom adjoining Severus' chambers."

The stunned look returned as she turned to Severus- who had, it seemed been completely unaware of this part of her 'mission' as he turned to the headmaster himself to protest.

"Albus, you cannot possibly-"

Cold blue-grey eyes met piercing black as the headmaster spoke. "Yes Severus I can and I will. It is for the benefit of the greater good, how on earth is she to be with you at each meeting if you have to rush off and do not have time to find her hmm? The matter is closed Severus. It should not be a problem at any rate, with your 'soul mate' status; you should both be perfectly delirious"

Before either of them could speak their outrage Albus Dumbledore stood, and vanished into the waiting fire much like a sulking child would to their bedroom.

Hermione turned to gape at Severus in astonishment he seemed to be as shocked as she, before he recovered and raised his wand to the brightly coloured chair and blasted it to pieces. She flinched slightly and scowled as she picked pieces of multicoloured fluff from her hair.

"How dare he?!" Her voice was not loud but you could hear the anger in it as she continued pulling fluff from her hair. "Playing with peoples lives this way it's… it's… it's absolutely…-"

"Albus Dumbledore" Severus said as if in explanation and finishing her sentence. Hermione nodded and huffed still trying to pull fluff from her hair.

"Severus! Did you have to blow the chair up?! I can't get this damn fluff…"

She looked up to find him smirking down at her as he stepped closer and batted her hands away.

"Here let me."

She was left shocked yet again and just dropped her hands and watched his as far as she could before they disappeared to the top of her head as his elegant fingers plucked fluff from her hair gently. Hermione was trying to calm her rapidly beating heart as every now and then a knuckle caressed here and a finger stroked there, she was positive he had no idea what he was doing to her and she was concentrating very hard on keeping it that way.

When she could no longer feel his fingers she opened her eyes and looked up to find him holding a single curly lock and caressing it slightly with his thumb, she looked to his face to see his eyes focussed on the lock intently. Hermione cleared her throat bringing him from his reverie as he dropped the lock of hair as though it were on fire, Hermione could have sworn she saw a light blush on his cheeks before he spun around.

"Severus, get back here, it's your turn!"

Hermione jumped up and pushed him down into 'her' armchair grinning at him as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What happened to withholding respect whilst we are on Hogwarts grounds by calling me Professor?"

Hermione smirked and shrugged innocently.

"I prefer Severus"

He sighed as if he were being greatly inconvenienced, but the small smirk tugging the corners of his mouth gave him away. That small smirk vanished as she raised her hands to his head and he moved sideways to avoid it.

"What are you doing Miss Granger?" The chill of Professor Snape was seeping back into the voice of Severus as he regarded her with a slight sneer.

"Oh shush Severus, its Hermione not Miss granger, and I am returning the favour by removing the fluff from your hair. Now get back here." Her voice was commanding and authoritative, much like the voice she used on Harry and Ron to get them to study.

Severus seemed to swallow before moving to sit properly upon the chair and staring straight ahead, not moving a muscle, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Severus, it's not like im going to cut it all off."

He didn't reply and remained in his 'statue' pose as Hermione began pulling small bits of green, purple and orange fluff from his black hair. As she ran her fingers through it she noticed him relaxing and she allowed herself a small smirk as she added a small amount of pressure to where she touched, almost like she would if she were massaging his head.  
He was now leaning into her hands, much the same as Crookshanks would, and she couldn't wipe the grin from her face at comparing the two.

She had realised something through touching his hair, it wasn't greasy- well not naturally anyway, she could smell some sort of soothing spice- so she leant her head down and sniffed discreetly.  
That was when she had discovered that Severus Snape greased his own hair, with his specially made hair grease. It made sense to her now after all; it must do a wonderful job of protecting his hair from the heat and fumes from the cauldrons. She knew how her hair resembled a lions after brewing and found his idea quite ingenious, but she couldn't go without teasing him about it… Not now.

"I must say Severus, I love the scent on your hair grease- It must do a brilliant job of protecting your hair."

That was when his eyes had snapped open to meet hers as she smiled at him mischievously. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ok Miss Granger, you are not the brightest witch of the age for nothing. Congratulations, you have discovered my dark secret."

His voice held a dry amusement to it and she laughed at him warmly, her affection for him showing in her eyes.

"Oh Severus, don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, after all we wouldn't want to ruin your reputation. I don't think 'Dungeon Bat' on its own has quite the same ring to it without the 'greasy' in front, don't you?"

He had smirked at her and stood, observing her with a strange expression on his face, almost as if he had never seen her before. She interrupted him by pushing him to the direction of the bathroom.

"Go and shower, you smell of that musty old house. Plus I want to see this 'soft slightly curled hair' you have inherited from your mother without it being coated in your grease."

He raised a single eyebrow at her from a moment before stepping forward to stand close to her… in fact, it was too close. Why was he stood this close to her?  
She watched him confused for a moment before he bent his head slightly to the side of her neck and shoulder. Hermione was holding her breath as her heart thumped wildly beneath her ribs, she could feel his breath on her neck when she realised what he was doing.

He pulled away with a smirk on his face. "It would appear Miss Granger, that I am not the only one in need of a shower."

She looked at him gob smacked for a moment as he retreated smirking before she snapped out of it and picked up a cushion hurling it at his back.

"You cheeky little-"

He span around after the cushion bounced off his back smirking.

"Oh do finish your sentence _please_ Miss Granger; I would so love to complete my day with a hefty point loss to Gryffindor."

She narrowed her eyes at him and huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder and walking out of his quarters. She could hear his deep rich laugh as she left and couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips whilst she climbed the stairs to make her way to Gryffindor tower, she thought to herself-

'_What an impossible man.'_

Ok this little scene was created after a request by a faithful reviewer mrscakeakajane, she asked for Hermione to play with Severus' hair and maybe wash it for him… I didn't think the washing it for him would fit, so I created this instead, I hope you enjoyed it.

Thank you so much for all your reviews so far, they are simply spectacular. =]


	25. Loss and Gain

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

**ART WORK FROM VIXEN UP AT DEVIANT ART! LINKS ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE JUST CLICK MY NAME ABOVE AND YOU WILL SEE IT!**

**Chapter 25 – Loss and Gain**

Hermione felt much more relaxed after her shower; she still had a small smile upon her face from the earlier events with Severus; she was; admittedly, still in a bit of shock at discovering so much in such a short space of time; but at the moment Severus had helped her forget about her fears and worries.

As she made her way down through the portrait of the fat lady; her hair still damp from her shower, she glanced up momentarily to see Harry and Ron walking towards her from the staircases.

The smile fell from her face as she stood there shocked for a moment.

What was she supposed to tell them? She had been so wrapped up in her 'mission' and being the one to help Severus that she hadn't even thought about Harry and Ron, or what to tell them, or if she were even allowed to tell them; she was feeling rather guilty about it now.

As they drew closer Hermione panicked and decided to do something she seemed to be doing more and more often lately; she decided to lie.

She swallowed and stood watching their ascent with her jaw clenched; waiting for them to notice her. Harry was the first to look up from his feet and see her as he walked, his laughter died down immediately as his eyes narrowed slightly; his silence had obviously caught Ron's attention as he looked up too, a small smile gracing his freckled features when he saw her.

"Alright Hermione?" Ron asked, his smile actually meeting his eyes and Hermione couldn't help but smile back; even if it was a rather weak nervous one.

She nodded to Ron and then passed her gaze over to Harry who was still looking at her suspiciously; but when he spoke his voice was cheerful even if it sounded slightly strained.

"Hey Hermione, where have you been? You've been like the Scarlet pimpernel recently!"

Hermione opened her mouth readying herself to lie to her two 'best' friends before she was interrupted by a confused looking Ron.

"What's a scarlet pimple got to do with anything Harry?"

Harry and Hermione looked at one another; one's mouth twitched in a shadow of a smile and that was it; they both burst out laughing which immediately lifted the strained tension that had been surrounding their conversation. On having recovered they both looked at Ron with smiles on their faces.

"It's a Muggle term Ron. Just, never mind…." Harry said slightly exasperated before he turned back to Hermione.

She watched Ron shrug his confusion away as he also turned to look at her expectantly.

"So where have you been Hermione?" Ron asked this time and Hermione looked at his naïve face and swallowed; trying to push the guilt away.

"Where do you think I have been? The library of course, the N.E.W.T's are approaching soon! You should both be studying too!"

She said in her best 'Hermione is in bossy mode' voice and hoped it was convincing.

Ron seemed to have believed her as he mumbled something that sounded like "Typical Hermione", Harry however still had that suspicious gleam in his eyes.

"Really 'mione? What were you studying?" He asked and Hermione didn't like the look that was forming on his face; it was the same one he usually reserved for Malfoy or Severus. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him; folding her arms in front of her; subconsciously protecting herself.

She was about to speak yet again when Ron interrupted looking at her half frightened-half amused.

"Blimey Hermione, don't do that; you look like Snape."

She turned her glare to him; this one far more poisonous than the one she had been bestowing upon Harry.

"That is _Professor _Snape Ronald, now if you have both finished interrogating me like I'm some sort of enemy; I have somewhere to be!"

She flung her still damp hair over her shoulder and stormed off, leaving the boys both stood there slightly shocked as they looked to one another.

"What's got her broom in a knot?" Ron said to Harry who shrugged.

"I don't know mate; maybe it's her time of the month, you know?"

This immediately shut Ron up who coughed loudly to cover his embarrassment as his ears began turning red.

"Ah, right, yeah… Still, I don't see what spots have to do with anything…"

Harry frowned for a moment before remembering his Scarlet Pimpernel reference; he sighed and shook his head as he led Ron into the common room beginning to explain the tale of 'The Scarlet Pimpernel', Hermione was, for the moment; forgotten.

-o-

Hermione fumed silently as she stormed her way back down to the Dungeons, she was so angry at them!

Why though Hermione? She asked herself.

Because… they are interfering… acting like my fathers; the pair of them!

What, by showing concern? Maybe it is just your guilt and anger you feel yourself that you are taking out on them?

This thought stopped her in her tracks as she frowned; she had to stop herself from overflowing with pent up emotion as she stood in the passageway. She was right; she had been taking her own frustration out on the boys…

She was still angry at them for being so pig headed about Severus all the time, but that didn't give her reason to lie to them…

But what else was she supposed to do? Damn Dumbledore, he had put her in this position and not even bothered explaining what she should say to Harry and Ron when the time came.

-o-

As Hermione descended to the dungeons; her hands trailing against the cold stone wall; she sighed as she considered her options. On one hand she had two best friends that she should remain loyal to, and yet; she had Severus... Severus who in her opinion needed her more than the boys did. And if she were being honest with herself; she needed him just as much, she had developed such a bond with him over such a short space of time. She felt like she had found a kindred spirit in Severus Snape, one that she would never find in her two so called best friends; he unlike most people, could understand her, and was not afraid of having an intellectual debate with her, they could share many things.

Hermione knew she was drifting away from the boys, but she had always been so mature for her age, and yet they both seemed to be losing maturity rather than gaining it and Hermione was tired of being almost a mother to them. Her mission with Severus had given her the chance to help, to actually help the cause rather than being the brains behind Harry Potter's success. She didn't feel the burning need to be accepted by her peers any longer, because she had found someone who accepted her for who she was; alas he hadn't done it without putting up a fight. But in the end, what did it matter? Severus Snape was her best friend at that very moment, and he needed her help.

With her decision made, the weight on her shoulders seemed lighter and her guilt lifted slightly, she stood outside the door to his chambers and pressed her necklace to the ancient wood; she watched as the emerald's colour seemed to pulse for a moment; before the door swung open without so much as a creak. She entered feeling immediately at ease; the smell of Severus on the air around her as she moved to her armchair, revelling in the normality of such a thing as she waited for him to appear.

As she sat in the arm chair she smiled slightly recalling their playful teasing from earlier; she was immensely happy that they had managed to reach a point in their friendship where he was comfortable enough around her to tease; and to be teased in return. She shut her eyes briefly as she lay there; the exhaustion she felt from earlier catching up with her again as she began to doze.

She had no idea how long she had been laying there before the slight creak of the bedroom door awoke her and she turned to see Severus; his hair was slicked back as it was still wet; he had put on the customary crisp white shirt and black trousers; but his feet remained bare and his shirt wasn't fully buttoned showing the slightest glimpse of his throat and collarbone.

Hermione's heart rate immediately accelerated as she swallowed the lump in her throat and looked away, trying not to stare at him as she forced the blush to recede from her cheeks. As she looked anywhere but where he was stood she heard his chuckle and smelt his aftershave as he walked past her to his desk where he seemed to be fiddling with papers. She managed to look up after forcing her blush away to observe him; her caramel coloured eyes intrigued as they followed his movement.

He seemed to have found what he was looking for as he held it up and looked it over, a sneer coming to his features before he looked over the parchment with obsidian eyes to meet hers; clearing his throat as he moved back around the desk to hand it to her.

"These are the plans Dumbledore set out for your new rooms, apparently that… garish set up is what he believes you will… like' His tone was full of distaste as she looked over the plans, the moving pictures of bright red's and gold's reminding her of the boys dormitories after winning the Quidditch cup; or perhaps the house cup, whilst also giving her a headache.

She raised her eyes to his smiling weakly. "And I am guessing our Headmaster saw fit to already create these new chambers on his own without any of my input?"

He smirked at her and nodded raising a single eyebrow as he swept his arm out toward the new door hidden next to his bookcase, one she had been unobservant enough not to notice.

"Of course, but not to worry; we will be spending a lot of time in one another's company now, I am sure I could stretch myself enough to perhaps help you change what you wish in there."

As Hermione made her way to the door, the butterflies in her stomach had nothing to do with excitement at seeing the new rooms… And everything to do with Severus' close proximity to her as they moved; and his warm words as he spoke of them living together. She had the feeling that perhaps her mission would have its rewards, mainly in the shape of a dark potions masters company.

_Ok guys; firstly I am SO SORRY for the delay, but I hope this comes as a nice new year/ Christmas present. I have been backwards and forwards between computer breakdowns and new laptops breaking and college and working xD So I am afraid technology seems to have it in for me. But alas; I hope you continue reading even though updates will take a small time to show as I will be writing after college and work. But hopefully there will not be another gap of this size._

_Thank you again for reading and reviewing guys; LOVE YOU! And in case you didn't get the hint… please review :) ^^_

**ART WORK FROM VIXEN UP AT DEVIANT ART! LINKS ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE JUST CLICK MY NAME ABOVE AND YOU WILL SEE IT!**


	26. Back in form

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 26 – Back in form.**

As they entered the room Hermione's eyes took a moment to focus on anything inside, the colours were so bright it hurt her eyes to look at them. The room was large, it contained the usual furniture, a bed, wardrobe, a dresser, and there was even an armchair next to a bookcase. It was not the furniture that was the problem, in actuality, the colours they were covered in; were. Above her bed the Gryffindor crest hung with a roaring lion, which had it been staying; she would have been forced to place a silencing charm upon.

The room was covered in red and gold, as though Dumbledore took delight in plastering the Head of Slytherin houses chambers in the colours of its rivals. Hermione's eyes roamed over the room, not quite knowing where to look as she bit her lip and risked a glance at Severus, who was resolutely keeping his eyes on her. She calmed the butterflies that resurfaced by telling herself she was the lesser evil in the room, after all she wasn't covered in red; or gold.

Her hues met his, an amused glint in her eyes as she forced herself not to laugh at the look of disgust upon his face when his eyes flicked to the roaring lion for the slightest moment. When he spoke to her his voice was strained, almost if it hurt him to ask the question.

"Is there, perhaps, anything in this… In here, that you wish to keep?"

Her lip twitched in a smile as she looked at him, the shake of her head bringing a look of relief across his features.

"Thank Merlin for that…" He smirked as his wrist twitched slightly; bringing his dark wand into view. With a single flick the room recognised his magical signature and his intent; clearing the room of all furniture and colour.

She laughed as she caught his relieved sigh at the now bare room around them; he cleared his throat and raised his wand again.

"Now… Miss Granger; what is it you want?"

The smile faded from her mouth as a variety of responses flew around her head, none of them appropriate; she was imagining each scenario to any answer she may give in her head before a deep irritated voice brought her back to reality.

"Believe it or not Hermione; I do not have all day. Well?"

She rolled her eyes at him, nudging him before humming in thought.

"Im not quite sure…" Then an idea hit her and she smiled innocently. "You choose."

"Excuse me?" He frowned at her.

"You choose, they are your chambers after all, I am but a guest… I like the rest of your rooms so far."

He smirked at her, his obsidian eyes holding amusement as he flicked his wand, the rooms walls were now a cream colour, the carpet a soft earth tone under their feet. She smiled softly at the new colours; a smile which Severus caught as he himself smirked, flicking his wand again. The bed was large and covered with the standard plain Hogwarts bedding, the crest in the lower right hand corner. He placed a couple of bookshelves along the walls; a dark wardrobe and draws near the door, and soft candles lit; creating soothing lighting across the room as he replaced his wand.

Hermione sighed; smiling as she looked around the room that now felt much more like her, she looked to Severus with greatful eyes and laid her hand on his arm.

"Thank you Severus, this is much better."

He nodded and smirked at her. "If you need to change anything from now on, you are perfectly able to… Just keep the red to a minimum."

She laughed at him for a moment. "Why didn't you just let me do that before then?"

He shrugged at her smirking, clearing his throat slightly.

"Well, I wouldn't want you destroying my chambers, after all; what's to say you wouldn't get the spells wrong?"

She looked affronted for a moment, scowling at him blackly before he chuckled at her. Comprehension dawned upon her features; it was going to take her time to get used to him teasing her. She rolled her eyes and huffed slightly; smirking as a thought came to her.

"Just admit it Severus, you like being nice; the docile little puppy you are…"

He scowled at her, folding his arms across his chest as she laughed at him. When he spoke his voice was low.

"I assure you, had it been anyone else, they could have figured it out alone."

And with that he had turned on his heel and left the room, also leaving Hermione stood there frowning slightly, tapping her lower lip before a smile formed upon them. That feeling returned in her stomach as his words echoed around her head, before she sighed and shook herself mentally. It was time to concentrate, not daydream; she needed to get her things down from Gryffindor tower, and though she loathed doing it, she had to call on a house elf for help.

"Um… Dobby?" He and Winky were the only house elves she knew by name, and after a moment a small pop sounded heralding the arrival of a house elf.

She frowned as she looked at the elf; she had never seen it before. It was small; tiny even, with a purple tinge to its skin and big golden eyes. The elf kept its eyes on its immaculate white garb which held two coiled serpents creating the letters S.S.

"Masters soul mate summoned Aydlin, Aydlin must serve."

The house elf bowed low, his nose almost touching her new carpet and Hermione flinched at the submissive behaviour, she cleared her throat feeling more than slightly uncomfortable.

"Hello Aydlin, Are you Professor Snape's house elf?"

The small creature looked up with immense pride glowing in his golden eyes.

"I am indeed miss, I am the last in the line to have the honour of serving the heir of the Prince family. "

She smiled at the elf, noting his unusual colouring; but also that he looked well cared for.

"Well, would you please fetch my things from Gryffindor tower for me Aydlin? I would be very greatful."

The house elf frowned at her and backed away, a slightly horrified look passing over his features at the polite way in which she spoke to him. He squeaked slightly.

"As you wish miss." Before popping from the room, leaving a puzzled Hermione behind.

-o-

She sighed as she walked back into the lounge, collapsing next to Severus upon the couch. He glanced up at her from his book, smirking at her dishevelled appearance.

"Damn house elf…" She muttered before shutting her eyes and leaning her head back against the soft couch.

She heard his chuckle and opened one eye to look at him as he resumed his reading.

"I take it, by your cursing, that you met Aydlin?"

She opened both eyes and made a noise of annoyance. "Yes I met him; he's nearly as bad as Dumbledore. When I refused his help in packing my things away; he did it anyway. He even tried to persuade me to let him dress me!"

Her voice raised in pitch as he smirked.

"You must understand Hermione, Aydlin has not had a lady around to cater for since my mother's death, he is merely excited at the prospect."

She snorted softly; not quite being able to help herself in warming to the caring house elf, even through her annoyance.

"If you say so…"

He nodded once and shut his book, laying it gently on the table beside him before turning to her.

"Now, are you hungry?"

As if on cue, her stomach growled and she looked up at him guiltily as he smirked.

"Well you will have to wait, myself and my familiar are needed in the Great Hall, Albus has noticed my absence, and Vixen should be well healed by now."

She opened her mouth to protest for a moment, before merely pouting as her empty stomach growled again. She sighed and stood; picturing her form and feeling herself shift and change.

When she opened her eyes again, she was staring at very familiar boots. Her tail flicked in amusement before she jumped, her claws digging into Severus' cloak as she attempted to climb up him. She had learnt her lesson and would never merely walk by his side during dinner time. She saw him roll his eyes at her before lifting her sliding form off of his cloak to rest upon his shoulders; she was thankfully small enough.

"I know you don't like heights, but you will have to learn to live with it, I cannot constantly be seen carrying you in my arms."

Her tail flicked again as she thought to him.

_Oh no, of course not… We wouldn't want that reputation of yours tarnished any further._

She saw his smirk before he stepped towards the door and instinctively Hermione dug her claws into the cloth beneath her, trying not to fall.

"I will force you to walk if you insist on tearing the skin from my shoulders."

She loosened her claws, flicking her bushy tail to the side of his face in apology before resting her head on his shoulder, relaxing her muscles helped her remain balanced.

-o-

Upon reaching the great hall after a relatively painless ascent, Severus made his way to the staff table and took his seat; prompting Hermione to jump from his shoulders to the table. She tilted her head upwards slightly once he had taken his seat; fully expecting his long pale hand to begin stroking the small curls of fur by her ears, and she wasn't disappointed. Her eyes scanned over the great hall as she leaned naturally into Severus' touch, her ears twitching as she watched Dumbledore lean over to the Professor.

"You are late Severus."

"How observant of you headmaster, forgive me; I was adding some last minute… amendments to the spare room."

Hermione laughed mentally, across her link to Severus; making his own lip twitch in a smile.

"I see, well; nevertheless, I hope it is comfortable."

Severus frowned, just as Hermione would have were she able to at the Headmasters behaviour before the enticing smell of food brought her head round to look at the plate full of roast dinner before her.

She was placed sulking into Severus' lap as he went about eating, and rather than torture herself she decided to hop down under the table and look around.

_**Just where do you think you are going?**_

His voice was stern in her mind as she rolled her eyes and padded past the staff's feet to the end of the table.

_Im just going to look around, don't worry, I will be careful._

_**Don't think I will be coming to your rescue if my Slytherins get hold of you.**_

His voice sounded indifferent, but she could pick out the worried tone to it, and her heart softened toward him some more.

_You don't need to warn me, im perfectly aware of how twisted the little buggers are… Besides, we both know you would come and save me, and even if you didn't; the name on my collar should be enough to warn them off._

His slight chuckle sounded in her head as she now made her way under the Slytherin table; avoiding the first years kicking legs and weaving throughout those stretched across the floor. She made her way to the very end where she knew the older students sat. She flicked her tail as she laid on her stomach and slowly crawled her way toward the high heeled feet of Pansy Parkinson; and the shiny shoes of Draco Malfoy.

She flinched at the girl's fake high pitched irritating laugh; and curious as to what was obviously so hilarious she moved to crouch under the bench; her tail tucked around her form. She tilted her head and twitched her ears, Draco's voice floating down to her.

"Oh yes, make no mistake; father will see to it."

"Oh Draco, that is so funny, I can't wait to see old Snapes face. And to think, after the way he reacted when Potter hurt the mangy animal…"

Hermione's tail flicked as she bared her teeth slightly, a low growl coming from her.

"Exactly, that type of reaction from Snape over a rat like that? It's what got Father so suspicious. So the next meeting The Dark Lord calls… Well, let's just say that fox will be in for…A little treat."

Hermione growled again, and in her annoyance flicked her tail; which happened to brush against Pansy's leg. Pansy shrieked and jumped to her feet.

"Eww, something touched me, Draco; kill it!"

One word passed through Hermione's mind and her connection to Severus.

_Shit._

She looked up for the second time, into cold grey eyes which held a malevolent glint within them.

"Well, well; its Professor Snape's little… Pet." The sneer on Draco's face made him near identical to his father.

"Nosing in to others conversations were you, you mangy piece of filth? Well then, if you are so keen to hear my father's plans for you; perhaps we can speed things along a bit?"

Hermione was starting to panic as she backed away; and just as she was preparing to send a message to Severus, Draco had his wand in hand and had surreptitiously stunned her as her world went black.

_There you go guys, I uploaded faster =) I hope you like it; I enjoyed writing Vixen's part again, PLEASE REVIEW! X_


	27. Malfoy Manor

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 27 – Malfoy Manor.**

Her head was pounding as she woke up; the light hurting her eyes and making her turn her face away, only for her to find she couldn't. When her mind processed this, her memory came flooding back and her eyes snapped open. She took in her surroundings, her heart hammering in her chest before her eyes met another pair of cinnamon hues reflected back at her in an old mirror, and her heart calmed. Somehow, she was still in her animagus form and therefore, her situation was marginally better.

As she took in her surroundings and the lavish furniture she gathered she was within the Malfoy household, which terrified her and yet; she had a plan.

Hermione had no idea how much time had passed as she continued trying to reach Severus through her connection, to no avail. She couldn't understand, she had always been able to talk to him but had never tried it at this distance before, that information still didn't stop her attempts; if anyone could help her it was Severus.

She poked her snout through the bars of the cage she was in and sniffed slightly, her stomach growled reminding her she still hadn't eaten as the smell of food drifted up to her. She took a deep breath and shook herself, now was time to put her plan into play, after all if Malfoy senior believed her to merely be a 'mangy' fox…He would let her go, wouldn't he?

So Hermione laid down, placing her head on her front paws and took in a deep breath; then let it out as a long high pitched whine. She also began scratching at the bars, the noise of that; combined with her whining was sure to draw attention, just as any normal fox trapped in a cage would. Hermione didn't have to wait long she could hear footsteps before the door was opened and the platinum head of Draco Malfoy appeared beside the door, a sneer upon his features.

Hermione saw him and began butting the bars of the cage with her head and then walking in circles, still whining. Draco moved to the cage and raised his wand, levitating it out the room as Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and sickness overwhelmed her.

When she felt the cage hit a surface she opened her eyes, she had been brought to a living room; a rather large and grand one. Enchanted paintings hung upon the walls, all containing platinum blondes with aristocratic features and grey eyes. She turned her head as she heard a second set of footsteps, heralding the arrival of Malfoy senior.

"Move out the way boy, you have caused enough trouble. If this thing is a normal familiar; you can receive the Dark Lord's wrath." Lucius Malfoy shoved his son out of the way with the long cane Hermione remembered.

She resumed her act, having forgotten her role for a moment at his arrival. She continued to whine pacing around the cage until the cane startled her, colliding with the bars as Malfoy tried to silence her. She began hissing at him; her fur rising to stand on end.

He tapped the cage with his wand and it collapsed around her, as she was now following her instincts Hermione tried to run, immediately making out for the shelter of the table only to be caught by none to gentle hands.

"Now now, don't go running away on me…" Lucius frowned as he glanced at her tag before smirking. "Vixen?.. It appears old Severus was seeking some female company."

Hermione struggled and writhed in his grasp, her claws leaving gashes upon his hands until he dropped her. Before she had chance to look up a hard boot met her stomach as she was kicked across the room making her yelp and whine pathetically. Hermione could feel something warm trickling over her stomach as she looked down to see her previous wound now bleeding again, the scar an angry red.

"Ahh, yes the infamous scar. This is where Potter cursed the animal, yes Draco?"

"Yes Father, Snape was furious we had never seen him so-"

"Be quiet boy! I do not need you to repeat things I have already been informed of, you are not a parrot; so do not act like one."

She saw Draco merely nod as Lucius looked over at her again and she remained in place, her frightened eyes watching him.

"It appears Draco, you have brought me nothing but a common street rat, not only have you brought filth into our home. You have stolen and injured your head of house's familiar, Severus will not be pleased." As he said this the floo flared green and a familiar voice spoke.

"Let me through Malfoy. Now!"

Malfoy senior smirked and muttered to himself, but was still loud enough to be heard. "Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear."

With a wave of his cane the floo flared higher and out stepped Severus, his eyes dark and dangerous; his movement's swift as his jaw clenched.

"I do believe you have something that belongs to me Lucius."

Lucius moved to sit upon his lavish chair, twiddling with his cane as he looked nonchalant.

"Hmm? Oh, you mean your pet?" His head twitched into the direction where she laid in a heap upon the floor.

She watched as Severus dark eyes followed his movement and landed upon her, something flashed across their depths before he looked back to Lucius.

"Is their any particular reason you stole, and assaulted my familiar?" His voice was low and cold, danger simmering beneath its surface.

Lucius merely shrugged, as he met Severus' gaze.

"Do sit down Severus." He raised an eyebrow as Severus remained stood, his posture stiff.

"No? Very well then…Draco here had some suspicions about the animal, I was merely looking out for your well being my friend, one can't be too careful." He smirked arrogantly.

Severus moved so fast that had Hermione blinked, she would have missed it. He was leant over Malfoy senior, his wand pressed into his neck as his other hand grasped the material at Lucius' throat. Hermione's eyes noticed movement from Draco, as did Severus for he spoke again.

"Move for your wand Draco, I dare you." Severus didn't remove his eyes from Lucius as Draco froze; his posture slumped.

"Now, Lucius… If either you or your son touch anything in my possession again; I will not be so kind in my forgiveness. The Dark Lord shall hear from me with regards to your assault upon another Death Eaters soul bond, good day."

He stood straight and moved over to where she still laid, whining in pain. She winced as he lifted her, even though his grasp was as gentle as ever. She looked back into a pair of furious grey eyes before the floo swallowed them both, and she knew Lucius Malfoy was now very, very angry.

_I wrote this today and thought I would upload it for you, im sorry it's shorter than previous chapters but I liked this ending. Please review guys; it helps to keep me writing._

_Thank you to all those who have reviewed and favourited so far… Over 800! I can't quite believe it of something I began writing in the back of my note book. Thank you again, you guys make this so fun to write and worthwhile._


	28. An Announcement

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 28 – An Announcement.**

They were sat in silence, she still wasn't quite brave enough to become Hermione again; that would mean taking responsibility for her irresponsible actions. Severus sat opposite her in the twin armchair; he had his hands arched by his chin as he looked at her, a look she couldn't quite fathom. She shifted on the armchair, the small leak from her wound having dried and congealed upon her tummy. She wrapped her bushy tail around herself, the comfort it afforded not quite easing her mind at this moment... If only he would just _speak._

Hermione's eyes widened as she realised she had opened their connection without meaning to, and thus just shouted 'speak' into his head rather loudly. If the buzzing she usually got in her head at opening their connection wasn't enough as a clue; she saw him flinch slightly and furrow his brow at her.

_Sorry I... was thinking too loud I guess._

She looked up at him as she spoke this in his head, her eyes guilty.

"Are you planning on cowering away from me all evening? Or will you change back so I can heal you?"

She flinched at his tone of voice, he sounded almost… Hurt.

Oh...

She understood now that he was under the impression she remained as Vixen to hide from him, rather than the truth, which was that she was in actuality; hiding from herself. She closed her eyes, imagining her form to change, which it did leaving a dishevelled looking Hermione in the same place Vixen had previously been sat.

She raised her eyes to his, biting her lip slightly as she was bursting to speak, but didn't quite know if it was at all appropriate at the moment.

"Why did you not inform me you were in trouble?" His voice was calm as he stood, and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as he moved to kneel before her, his eyes upon her now covered stomach and not her face.

"I couldn-"

"What part of 'be careful' did you not understand Hermione?"

She bit her lip again as she frowned her voice wavering.

"Severus I-"

"Don't." That single word, one so harmless and yet held such venom; it felt like the single syllable had pierced her heart as she watched his emotionless face.

She merely watched on as a single pale hand gripped the hem of her shirt and rolled it up, exposing her midriff and re-opened scar. She watched him heal her again, his face showing no emotion as he did so; she could barely catch the whisper of his spell. She had drifted away in a daze somewhere through the healing but was jolted back when a calloused finger ran over her smooth tummy, and the slight rise of her scar.

"Already you have been harmed three times whilst in my care, and we have not even begun our task yet." His head was slightly bowed as his fingers remained lightly running over her scar; Hermione was afraid to breathe should he stop. When he raised his eyes to hers she felt a firm jolt within her, one that set thousands of tiny butterflies lose in her stomach, one that made her mouth go dry and her heart speed up.

"Having gained a friend Hermione, I would be displeased should I lose her to her own foolishness." She nodded at him, her lower lip trembling slightly. She was not sure why she wanted to cry; only that seeing such care from him, such guilt in his eyes for what happened to her; made her want to weep.

She brought her own hand to rest upon his strong jaw line, her eyes beseeching his. "You will never lose me, not for as long as my heart beats; I will always be your friend Severus."

His black eyes seemed to hold her whole for a moment, before he cleared his throat and stood; offering her his hand which she took, trying to quell her disappointment.

"I am afraid Dumbledore has requested yourself rather than Vixen to appear at dinner; he is making some sort of announcement to explain your looming absence."

She nodded and smiled softly as him, her hand still in his as she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his middle. "I am sorry for being so careless Severus, after everything you taught me I should know better… I will be more careful, I will make you proud; I promise."

She had her eyes squeezed shut as she spoke into his chest; his arms had wrapped around her, now only holding the slightest of hesitation before doing so. She squeezed him slightly before realising him again and sighing.

"At least I might finally get to eat now…"

He smirked at her, the amused glint returning to his eyes as he opened their chamber door for her to precede him into the hall. She had been watching Severus as he spoke, her eyes fixed firmly upon his face. In fact she was so much focussed upon him that she forgot anything else; the main problem with this being she had followed him through the staff entrance, right during dinner. The Great Hall fell silent as the door creaked shut behind them, usually none would have stopped eating the delicious food in front of them to watch Snape seat himself; however today was different.

Today Hermione Granger was walking next to him, a grin upon her face as she seemed to be thoroughly absorbed in whatever the potions master was saying, whilst Snape himself... Well Snape was almost _smiling_ at her. At the Hufflepuff table poor Euan Fellagrade had choked on his dinner and yet none around him noticed, as they were all too busy watching Hermione Granger and Snape.

Severus' sudden halt of conversation brought her attention to her surroundings and the smile faded from her face. She was mentally cursing herself at her own stupidity, she had followed Severus as usual, and not realised it might seem a bit odd for her to walk in late to dinner with 'Snape'; and better yet grinning like an idiot at him. She looked up at the head table to see Dumbledore watching with no emotion on his face as he let them stand there in silence; thankfully Severus took the lead.

He swept his arm out in front of him inviting her to the staff table and then conjured a seat next to his own; she smiled at him greatfully and sat. Dumbledore then finally decided to speak.

"I believe congratulations are in order for Miss Hermione Granger, for she has taken her remaining N.E.W.T's early; and is no longer a student of Hogwarts."

Hermione looked out at the sea of faces before her; all of them sat stunned before whispers broke out among them, Hermione bit her lip and glanced to Severus. She had no idea what made him do it, she could have hexed him as she sat there, he was such a fool... A wonderful, stupid fool. Severus had looked at her, seeing the guilt in her eyes for leaving her friends behind and stood up next to her. Amidst the whispers and stares of the students Severus Snape stood and began clapping, he began clapping for Hermione Granger, 'Gryffindor Know-it-all'. She heard Dumbledore choke behind her, and she would have looked had she not been transfixed in horror at Severus.

_What an earth are you doing?! Sit down for heaven's sake!_

One word came back to her through their connection; a word that made her heart soar and plummet all at once.

_**No.**_

Had Hermione looked at the staff table she would have seen Professor McGonagall and Hagrid stand and begin clapping simultaneously, and then the rest of the staff follow their lead. At the prompt of their Head of House; Slytherin's were dragging one another up to clap, not wanting to face the wrath of Snape. Each house table followed their Heads of Houses as they stood to clap, and Hermione blushed profusely as she sat in slight shock.

The next voice she heard was not one she expected as again; Severus surprised her.

"Hermione Jane Granger has always exceeded expectations, defied limitations, and faced any fear she may have head on with calm logic and her sometimes irritating intelligence. I congratulate her on her success and now hope I will be rid of her ever hovering hand... Well done Miss Granger." He then inclined his head at her before sitting down and sipping his coffee.

-o-

She was still in shock as they walked back to his chambers after a 'meeting' with the Headmaster, she would occasionally look up at him as he walked beside her, open her mouth to say something, before shaking her head and looking away again. Once they reached their chambers she immediately made for her chair, and when seated looked up at him to shake her head for what felt like the millionth time.

"Well... If no-one was suspicious before; they certainly will be now..."

He rolled his eyes at her before calling a house-elf for tea, she watched as he then sat himself opposite her, a slight and rather irritating smirk on his face.

"Don't be so dramatic, I didn't exactly shower you with praise."

She gaped at him and snorted slightly. "Oh yes I am dramatising everything, since when have you ever stood up to speak of anyone that way?"

She was further incensed as he merely shrugged his shoulders as he poured the tea that had appeared before him.

"You know, I am not very used to publicly saving someone's arse, but I do believe the customary response would be 'thank you' rather than hysterics."

She let out a small noise of frustration before standing. "Severus Snape, you are impossible!"

She then walked quickly from the lounge to her own room where she sat upon the bed with her head in her hands. She knew why she was reacting so 'dramatically' but she couldn't exactly pronounce it to him, she was worried about him; worried about what his actions had just cost him. To stand up in front of the entire school and show her support, the 'mudblood' Gryffindor and best friend of Harry Potter; his masters enemy. How would he explain his actions, would he be punished and would it then be her fault?

She hadn't realised she was crying until a black handkerchief appeared before her line of vision, held by a long fingered pale hand.

"I apologise, I did not mean to upset you." It sounded like he wanted to say more, but chose not to. Hermione took the cloth and wiped her eyes as she felt him sit beside her, their shoulders touching.

"It isn't you... I mean... I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders and sniffed, her fingers playing with the black material and the S.S that was stitched there. She looked up as his hand brushed hers and he took the handkerchief from her hands to wipe away the new track of tears, his eyes were focussed on his task as he spoke again.

"You do not need to explain, I understand. You once made a promise to be loyal to me Hermione, as I did you; though not verbally. I did not act carelessly as it is all part of what is to come; I promise the Dark Lord will not harm me for my actions today."

She frowned at him as the cloth glided across her cheeks. "How did you know what I was thinking about?"

He gave her one of his rare smiles, the ones that she couldn't help but smile in return at.

"You keep forgetting Vixen; we are connected in more ways than one."

She looked confused, that was the first time he had ever called her Vixen out of her Animagus form, and she didn't quite understand.

"Connected..?" She asked, but when his hand touched her temple, her necklace and her chest just above her heart; she forgot her confusion as she swallowed nervously and watched him nod. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she noticed the emerald in her necklace take on a faint glow at his touch.

"Yes Hermione, you are my soul mate; are you not?"

She could have cried at the emotion of it all, she felt so proud to have him as a friend; and to hear him actually say those words set the butterflies loose in her stomach again. She nodded and smiled at him, letting out the breath she had been holding as they both stood and made their way back into the lounge; their chairs becoming a couch as he handed her a cup of tea and they sat side by side.

She curled her feet beneath her and leant her head against his shoulder, her eyes fluttering shut in comfort as his arm came around to hold her to him and they sat companionably. Just before she fell asleep from the calming potion she knew was in her tea, a single word was whispered into his shoulder; one Severus heard as he sipped his tea and smiled into the cup.

"Yours..."

_A/N- Soo? Did you like it? I have to admit I loved writing this chapter and developing the closeness between them both. After all; I don't believe with them it can just 'happen' straight away. And I always enjoy the build up =)_

_Please let me know any thoughts, opinions and ideas via a review; or even if you just wanted to let me know you liked it, all are appreciated, so please REVIEW guys! Thank you! X SLL_


	29. Cold Awakening

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 29 – Cold Awakening.**

Her mood had been much improved throughout the day; although she technically wasn't allowed to be seen as Hermione in the castle, in Vixen's form she was currently having rather a lot of fun exploring again. It had been a while since she had been Vixen purely for personal pleasure and she had missed it, her black nose twitched as she smelt something delicious.

Her whole form tensed as she crouched; ready to pounce on whatever she could hear shuffling around the corner. Her claws met the cold stone floor as she leapt at an angle landing on something larger than she had imagined as an outraged 'mew' left whatever she had pounced upon. Once she had stepped back and looked down she realised she had just attacked Mrs Norris, who in turn had something rather large and furry hanging from her mouth.

Hermione stepped back as the cat hissed at her, the hair on its neck rising as it let out a low meow. She merely rolled her eyes and trotted away, her large bushy tail swinging back and forth behind her.

She was now again bored so made her way to the potions classroom where she knew Severus would be teaching, sliding through the half open door she made her way to the front of the room. He was lecturing, his voice cold and low as she launched herself onto his desk; knocking over an inkwell and sending parchment flying. She scrabbled to stand again, having noticed Severus' voice stop as the giggling of second years around the room began, and she then poked her head out from under a pile of red stained parchment as her ears flattened against her head. She looked coyly up at Severus, an ear twitching as she sneezed, sending more paper flying, she could see the amusement in his eyes as he cleared his throat and looked directly at her.

"Out."

She hung her head and stood as the parchment fell about her and ink dripped off of her fur, she padded down to the edge of the desk and out of the classroom leaving red paw prints in her wake. Once in their chambers she heard their connection open.

"_**Do not move an inch, stay exactly where you are; for Merlin's sake I do not want red ink all over the place."**_

And so she sat, her tail flicked around her as the red ink dried upon her and congealed her fur together. Needless to say by the time his class had finished Hermione was feeling rather sorry for herself and hadn't even wanted to reverse her form when he entered.

He merely raised a familiar brow at her as she opened her honey eyes to look up at him, her ears twitching before they flattened again against her head.

He rolled his eyes and bent at the waist to lift her in his arms; congealed fur and all. She didn't know why she was sulking, but the boredom of waiting was driving her crazy. She didn't have her studies to worry about like the others her age and was merely waiting upon the darkest wizard alive and his whim, there was only so much enjoyment one could take from permanent animagation and Hermione's was waning fast.

So she merely rested her head upon his shoulder as she watched them move to the bathroom backwards, this her mind didn't fully comprehend until she was dumped in the white bath tub. She looked up at the tall form that was Severus with a tilt to her head as he spoke to her out loud rather than through their connection.

"You need a bath, you are covered in ink and dirt from trailing around the school, I will leave you to it."

Again she merely sat there, remaining in the same position as he turned his back and made to move toward the door. She watched him pause upon hearing no movement from her and then heard a sigh as he turned and folded his arms across his chest.

"Stop sulking and get on with it."

She laid herself within the bath, her head resting upon her paws as she looked up at him with honey eyes, the twitch of her ear the only other movement.

"Hermione, I have no idea why you are sulking; but for Merlin's sake you do it or I will."

She continued to gaze at him before shutting her eyes and curling her tail so it lay over her nose, blocking him from her view. She heard shuffling but made nothing of it, presuming Severus had left her to sulk in peace, that was at least until she heard the squeak of the taps and felt a blast of freezing cold water. Her eyes snapped open in surprise to discover she was no longer in her Animagus form from the shock, she squealed at him as he still hadn't turned around from the taps.

"Severus!"

He turned looking surprised as the water flow waned for a moment in the old Hogwarts pipes as it always did, she narrowed her eyes at the smirk playing on his face. She looked down at herself fully aware she resembled a drowned rat as she scowled as him and extended a hand, waiting for him to pull her out. Severus moved to do so and had hold of her hand in his, before a loud creak came from the pipes and another blast of freezing water hit her, this time she screamed and clutched to him; not thinking on her actions as she did so.

As she clung to him trying to get away from the icy water she slipped upon the surface of the bath and fell, pulling him with her as they both landed inside with similar grunts of shock. When she opened her eyes again she realised why she wasn't being hit with icy water anymore, the reason was crouched above her; sopping wet cloak, scowl and all.

She laughed nervously as she realised she still had hold of him.

"Sorry Severus, I was just... I merely meant to..."

She swallowed as she raised her gaze to his and smiled sheepishly, only now realising how close he was to her and how suggestive their positions were. She cleared her throat and tried to move, only to find she was unable to as Severus remained where he was, water dripping from the black strands of his hair onto her cheeks as he gazed at her.

"Uh... Severus?"

She needed him to move, the butterflies had returned as she suddenly felt very hot; even though they had been hit with freezing water. She could feel his body pressed against her, even through the folds of his cloak and it seemed to be affecting them both.

"Hmm?"

She couldn't resist laughing at his non committal reply as she watched him look down at them both drenched, and in the bath.

"You don't think you could get off do you? I think I'm being crushed here."

She knew he was back to himself when he rolled his eyes and stood, with much more finesse and grace than she had previously exhibited before lifting her out of the bath bridal style without so much as a word.

"What-"

"I am making sure you haven't broken anything, you are clumsy enough without pulling us back into the bath again; I assure you once is more than enough."

With her pending question vaguely answered she kept quiet and wrapped her wet arms around his warm neck. After being dumped upon the couch before the fire and having a drying charm cast upon each of them she faced him, his arms were folded over his chest.

"Well?"

She looked around the room before her eyes focussed upon her feet.

"Well what?"

"You know very well 'What', don't play coy with me. What on earth possessed you to go tearing around _my _classroom and then throw ink and parchment everywhere?"

She huffed slightly and would have been horrified to realise she was pouting, said pout made Severus raise a brow in amusement as his lip twitched in a smirk before resuming his previous expression.

"You want to know the truth? I'm bored Severus, I have nothing to do! I feel like... like... Some sort of pet!"

She only realised the ridiculous satire of her statement when a snort of amusement left Severus and she raised her eyes to scowl at him. He shook his head and sat next to her, his arm moving over the back of their newly formed couch as he turned to her, his black eyes intent.

"For the moment, I know you are feeling boredom, but know that when the time comes for us to leave; you will be wishing for this time back."

She swallowed as she watched him hang his head for a moment, a frown creasing his features.

"Whilst we are on the subject Hermione I believe I must ask a few things from you, a few things that I will not take no for an answer to or this ends here."

She tilted her head at the sudden serious note in their conversation.

"Then you are hardly asking me Severus, more demanding if I have no choice in the matter."

He raised his gaze as he nodded, smirking softly.

"Very well, yes you are right. I have a few things to demand of you."

Hermione would take to the grave with her the secret that hearing his smooth, enthralling voice saying that sentence sent a thrill through her momentarily; once the feeling had passed she nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"When in the Dark Lord's presence you may see things, things that will horrify and disgust you but you _must _remember your role, it is of critical importance that should the Dark Lord happen to aim his wrath at me... You act merely as a familiar would. Do you understand?"

Images flashed before her mind as he spoke, images of him being tortured by Voldemort, and her powerless to do anything to help. She looked up at him and swallowed her protests at the worry and fear for her safety in his eyes as she nodded.

"I understand."

"You must not behave in any way other than that of your animagus' species."

His voice was insistent and held a note of fear within it, one she had not heard from him as she extended a hand to place over his.

"Of course Severus, why are we talking of this now?"

She saw the answer in his eyes and needn't have looked down as his own hand moved from beneath hers to his sleeve, pulling it up to reveal the burnt tattoo; writhing against his pale skin.

"Because Vixen, it is time..."

_Thank you all again so much for reviewing, favouriting, alerting and even reading this fic. Hearing your feedback really spurns my writing on and it is 2:5am here and I have just finished writing. Please __**review **__and let me know what you think, or even any thoughts and ideas on what could happen in the next chapter. You will be hearing from me soon! Thanks again! Xx_


	30. Voldemort's Domain

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; J.k Rowling is a goddess, although I am looking to have a few harsh words with her about killing Severus off…

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 30 - Voldemort's Domain**

She felt fear pass through the very fibre of her being then, comprehension of her task finally dawning upon her as panic threatened to take over. She blindly took the hand Severus held out to her and watched in a daze as he summoned his cloak and the cold glinting mask to his hands, she gazed on as he removed the familiar and comforting cloak she knew so well to replace it with the blood coloured crimson of the Death Eater.

Her heart hammered within her chest as she focussed on his eyes, the one part of him she would be able to see that remained the same; and felt safe. He spoke and his voice was perfectly clear, as though he weren't wearing a mask.

"I will let no harm come to you Hermione I promise... Now you need to transform, and remember what I said to you."

She nodded and kept her gaze on his eyes; not shutting her own this time as her form twisted and fur grew as did a tail. Vixen gazed up at him through terrified cinnamon eyes as the collar jingled at her neck from its own change, she did not make a sound as he lifted her into his arms and hurriedly extended his wand; a small patronus darting away to inform Dumbledore. He all but ran through the passageway as Hermione buried her head to his chest, the familiar smell calming her nerves as she felt the cool wind pass through her fur; signalling their arrival outside.

The tugging she despised pulled at her stomach as they apparated and the cool wind disappeared to be replaced by another chill, one not as welcoming as it seemed to clutch at her heart. She was dropped upon the floor and scarcely had time to compose herself before she was running after him, trotting at his heels and trying to keep up as her gaze roamed over the dark corridor. Torches lit their way through the halls and the usually comforting orange light she felt familiar with was tinged green and looked menacing and out of place here, the walls were bare and dark; the stone cracked in places.

As Severus' pace sped up she could hear voices, a low murmur of them before they reached an archway; one they entered through to stand at the outside of the room. She was momentarily grateful for Severus' reputation and false representation of his temper as it seemed to keep the other hooded and masked men away. She found herself butting her head against his leg to seek comfort, knowing he would not pick her up here she settled for hiding within the folds of his cloak.

From her vantage point she could see many shoe clad feet moving over the floor, some shining and some dull; she could bet that all she would need to do as Hermione to discover whom was a death eater, would now be to look down at their shoes.

She watched as a pair of gleaming shoes and the tip of a cane made their way toward where they were stood, she backed further into the folds of his cloak as a loud squawk came from what she presumed must be Malfoy senior's familiar. Her ears stood up to listen to what was being said above her.

"Severus, wonderful to see you again so soon..." She unconsciously bared her teeth at the arrogant drawl he spoke in, her claws digging into the hard stone below her.

She leant her head against Severus' leg, showing her support as he replied.

"Wonderful is not quite the term I would have used to describe seeing you again Lucius."

She stuck the bottom of her head out from beneath his cloak to look up at Malfoy's face twisted in an expression of disgust.

"Where is that oversized rat of yours, perhaps we should introduce her to Odyne?"

This is when Hermione's eyes flitted across to the large bird sat upon Malfoy's shoulder, its curved beak reminding her of a fisherman's blade. She narrowed her eyes as her mind processed the name of the bird... Odyne was the ancient Greek Goddess of pain, how fitting. The bird, which she now knew was Augurey or Irish phoenix, was clicking its large curved beak before it tilted its head at an unnatural angle to look down at her.

She continued to hold its gaze thinking to herself of its description in 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them' to calm herself.

'_The Augurey is a __thin and mournful-looking bird somewhat resembling a vulture, it is greenish-black in colour and native to __Britain__ and __Ireland__. Normally remaining hidden in its nest in brambles and thorns, flying only in heavy rain, the feathers of the Augurey repel ink. Its distinctive cry was once thought to be a death omen, but it is now known that the Augurey's cry foretells rain. The Augurey eats __insects__ and __fairies__.'_

_Wonderful _she thought to herself, _just what we need, a bird that was once believed to be a death omen..._

She had again forgotten that her thoughts were not her own as his voice echoed in her head.

_**Still reciting from books I see, as your regurgitated babble said 'once thought to be a death omen' that theory was proved incorrect, now get out here and act like a fox.**_

She made sure to dig her claws into his leg before venturing out from the safety of his cloak into the wide room, again remembering her role she extended her claws before her to stretch, her back arching as her tail flicked high in the air. She then sat with her tail wrapped around her at Severus' feet, her eyes flicking over the room fully before landing on Malfoy who was still stood before them. She tilted her head as she looked to the bird and licked her lips, the scent of the thing finally reaching her, she could tell it was fed well as it looked down from his shoulder and squawked again at her. She bared her teeth at it and watched as the bird dug its claws into Malfoy's shoulder; whom in turn reached his hand up to hit the bird. The Augurey flapped its large wings as it fell and managed to gain flight, as her instincts took over she belted after it, the scent too inviting to ignore as every now and then she would jump up extending a claw after it. She was so close to it as she wove throughout the room and began jumping up steps as the tail got closer, she was about to pounce before large feet came into view surrounded by the velvet of a deep crimson cloak and she froze; not daring to go any closer.

Odyne the Augurey did not apparently have the same sense as Hermione, for she continued to fly straight for the Dark Lord himself who was seated in his throne. Hermione was frozen on the spot as she saw the red eyes she had so often had nightmares about watch her as a pale, skeletal hand extended a white wand and aimed it without looking at the bird. There was a green flash as it fell with a thump, its wing bent at an odd angle and Hermione swallowed, looking up to those cold red eyes again. The whole room had gone silent as Hermione dared not move before him, her heart racing as her gaze again flickered to the dead bird.

"Lucius, Severus." The cold voice demanded they both approached him, as they did and still she did not move, her gaze still focussed upon the bird.

"Do tell me Lucius, why you could not keep control of one animal. Your bird has been with you longer than Severus and his familiar; and yet she knew to stop where yours did not, why?"

She daren't turn around as she heard the shuffling of material and the arrogant drawl of Malfoy senior.

"My Lord, forgive me... The bird was dumb, you have done me a service my lord I-"

Hermione barely contained her flinch at Voldemort's tone.

"A _service_ Lucius?"

She could practically smell the fear from Malfoy behind her as she kept her gaze locked on the bird, not really seeing it. Part of her felt pity for the man crouched behind her as he himself appeared to realise his blunder in the term of phrase he had used.

"No my lord, I did not mean-"

A single word, drawled with such boredom and yet holding such venom did make her flinch as white light flashed from his wand at the spoken curse.

"Crucio."

His screams echoed around them as her ears flattened against her skull, her tail twitching as she tried to block out the noise to little avail. The scream seemed to catch in Malfoy's throat as he begin gurgling slightly, she was sure had she turned around; she would see blood dripping from his mouth. She could not help but be terrified as she realised that had she continued; it would also be her laying there dead, and Severus being tortured at Voldemort's feet. Once the screaming had stopped she looked up again to see that same red gaze upon her, she could not help the reflex to swallow the bile that rose to her throat.

"Severus, approach me."

She heard the familiar sound of his boots as he climbed the stone steps towards her, his feet stopping beside her as he knelt; Hermione herself trembled to see such a powerful man kneeling before this monster.

"My Lord?"

"Pick your familiar up Severus, and bring her to me."

She swallowed again and began shaking, every instinct she had both human and fox were telling her to bolt, to run as hard and fast as she could to get away... But that would be a betrayal to Severus and so she remained.

She knew that this was an unusual request for Voldemort to have made as Severus hesitated but a moment before picked her up in the familiar cradle, she could not take her eyes off of the skeletal form before her. She dug her claws into Severus' arms as he tried lowering her to Voldemort, fear making her tremble. She heard the familiar voice and the command within it when he spoke her name.

"Vixen."

She retracted her claws and let him lower her, her tail flicking around her as she actually sat in the lap of the darkest wizard of her time. She remembered Severus' words from earlier as she twitched her ears and tilted her head to look at Voldemort. She was proud and disgusted with herself as she managed not to flinch when his hand extended to one of her ears and stroked down the smooth fur there. Her ear tickled and she twitched it slightly still looking at him, she watched as his gaze fell to her collar and what could possibly be a frown passed over his features.

"Severus?"

"Yes My Lord."

It sounded as though they were agreeing on something, something she wasn't quite sure of as she tilted her head to look to Severus.

"Well, well..."

She looked back to Voldemort again confused but remembered she was supposed to be a familiar, not Hermione Granger and so she grit her teeth and butted her head against the skeletal hand that had been previously stroking her.

The chilling chuckle that echoed around her head appeared to show amusement at her actions as the hand resumed raking through her fur. When Voldemort spoke his voice seemed to be directed across the entire room.

"It would appear that our fellow friend Severus Snape has found a strong soul bond in his familiar."

She did not quite understand the whispers that began around the room.

"Indeed, only Dumbledore, and now Severus have that prestigious title."

Voldemort's voice had held contempt and disgust at Dumbledore's name, but as his gaze fell to her it turned to more of a curious tone.

"I would be willing to gamble Severus, that your familiar has hidden magic... I can feel it."

Hermione's heart pounded, she had not realised Voldemort could sense magic within a being or person; and of course a fox should have nowhere near the magic flowing through its veins that a witch did.

She saw Severus nod from the corner of her eye and was passed back to him, happy to burrow within his chest as the cold voice demanded someone remove both the unconscious Malfoy and dead bird from his sight.

She had stayed within his cloak for the rest of the night, only having to hear that empty voice one last time before they left; this was when Severus reported the attack upon his 'soul bond' and was assured of Malfoy's punishment.

She was in a daze as she felt the cool air upon her fur, having not even noticed their apparition but remaining breathing in his scent as those cruel red eyes burnt into her mind and the tortured screams of Malfoy echoed throughout her mind.

She was placed on the sofa as he removed both his robes and mask when they had re-entered their chambers, her form still shaking. He had sat down next to her and lifted her onto his lap, his soothing fingers stroking through her fur, and then her hair as she transformed back into herself and clung to him; unable to stop the tears that fell onto his white shirt.

He did not speak and for that she was grateful, merely to be held as she cried was what she needed at this moment in time, and he knew that. She clutched her necklace in her fist, the warmth from it spreading over her as she calmed and her tears slowed; she looked up at Severus feeling rather embarrassed. He only passed her a handkerchief as she wiped the tears away and smiled weakly at him, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"That was _awful._"

He raised a brow at her and nodded, clearing his throat as he looked down at them, a different type of awkwardness forming as she realised she was still sat in his lap. She smiled at him but couldn't bring herself to move.

"Well, at least there has been a mild improvement in the lap I am sitting in." She said as she looked at him with still watery eyes and he laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Mild?"

She shrugged as she moved closer to him again, resting her head upon his shoulder; not saying out loud that she much preferred his lap over... The one she had been forced upon before.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled into his neck. "It was totally foolish of me to run off like that; I could have gotten us both killed."

He didn't help soothe her guilt when he nodded and spoke. "Yes, you could have."

She sighed into his neck again as the tears threatened to fall again, her hand clutching the material of his shirt at his shoulder.

"But I found myself rather proud of you today; you presented yourself well to the Dark Lord and still remained in character."

She snorted slightly into his shoulder. "I got that poor bird killed."

"Are you saying that you wouldn't have killed it in your form anyway? It is the things own fault for flying straight at the Dark Lord. Do not cry over a ridiculous bird."

She shook her head as she sniffed slightly. "I wasn't, I'm not... I was crying because... Because those could have been your screams, it could have been my fault if that happened to you."

He shook his head again as one of his elegant hands moved to play with a curl at her shoulder. "But you didn't, we must trust one another's judgement Hermione, and you did wonderfully today."

She smiled into his neck as she breathed in his scent, then moved to stand before him and passed a hand over her itching eyes.

"I think I need a bath, I can't get the feel of him touching me out of my head." Here she shivered again and the bile rose to her throat.

He also stood and led her to the bathroom they had fallen in earlier and turned the taps on, magical bubbles filling the tub with the scent of vanilla and jasmine which made her frown. That was the same scent of the shampoo she usually used and her own soap, she raised her gaze to him as he moved around the bathroom gathering towels; she was touched he actually knew what her scent was and she smiled softly.

He turned around and looked at her with such a soft expression her heart seemed to have stopped beating for a moment, he laid the towels out waiting for her then moved to stand before her and for the first time she could remember; pulled her into a hug. She smiled as her own arms wrapped around his waist. It didn't last long though as he pulled away and raised a hand to her cheek where his thumb wiped away another tear, he did something then she would remember forever, as her heart raced he leant forward and pressed a soft, warm kiss to her forehead.

"Do not stay in too long, you will catch a chill." And with that he turned and left, his spicy scent lingering behind him as she swallowed and turned around; looking at her dishevelled and blotchy face which seemed to hold a faint blush, even through the tear tracks.

_Ok guys, I hope you liked it :D I can't believe the length of this chapter; but I suppose it is fitting for the 30__th__ to be 3,000 words in length give or take.._

_Please let me know what you thought! Your input is so important to me, you can also thank _BigReaderUK _ for the fast update of this chapter, due to the delightful ego stroking review I received; there is nothing like a large ego to spurn your plot bunnies on._


	31. Healing Touch

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; blah blah, the usual, you know that HP isn't mine..

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**I just need to thank you all so much for helping me reach 1000 reviews, you guys are amazing, and for that here is a little scene of progression between the two.**

**But i will take it slow; im not going to have them suddenly jumping on one another.. Sorry if you don't like that but i believe a relationship between the two characters will take progression.**

**Thank you to Wintersalad for the lovely art that was made for 'Vixen' of Severus and Hermione, you can see that and my own at **

**Chapter 31 – Healing touch**

Her eyes opened to look up at the white ceiling of the bathroom, she frowned realising she had fallen asleep; the chilled water now making her shiver and send goose bumps over her skin. She sighed and looked around, considering topping the bath up with warm water so she could languish a bit longer, not just in the water but in her own sorrow. She knew she was feeling sorry for herself, being selfish in her sudden urge to run, to flee what awaited her as Dumbledore's 'other' spy. She sighed and watched water drip from her finger, creating spirals and calming her as she observed. Each ring to her symbolised the amount of people this war had, and would affect... Like a tsunami, wiping homes and families out but with evil, and malicious intent. She could not be a coward now and run, leaving Severus to deal with it alone. She had a choice to make, as the common saying went, 'fight or flight' and she would not flee, not anymore. She pulled herself from the bath having set her mind partially at rest, not quite acknowledging the unusual discomfort she felt until she tried drying herself.

She worried her bottom lip as she stood before the full length mirror, her red raw skin bleeding in places. She hadn't realised she had been scrubbing herself so hard, but she'd felt so unclean having been touched by Voldemort; the cool air was soothing to her skin, though it stung in places.

She pulled her dressing gown around her form as she nervously made her way to the lounge, still biting her lower lip as her damp hair dripped water onto the carpet. He was sat before the fire, a book held between the fingers of one pale hand as his other arm reclined over the back of the piece of furniture.

She cleared her throat and padded over to where he sat, her gaze diverted from his as she began picking at the belt from her dressing gown. She mumbled his name, knowing his surprised gaze was on her form, having noticed she was only in her dressing gown, still wet from her bath.

"You don't happen to have some Dittany, do you?"

She bit her lip again, her eyes meeting his. She watched as understanding lit in his gaze before he nodded and then stood; moving to his desk where he pulled out a small jar.

"Will you be able to reach?"

She smiled weakly, glad he had understood and perhaps even gone through the same thing once.

"You could do my back if you wouldn't mind..." She bit her lip again, the gravitation of her statement hitting her only after she had said it.

"Of course." He nodded and moved to her again, opening the jar with ease as he took her shoulders and angled her from him so her back was easily reachable.

She felt pleasantly warm before the fire, the raw skin she had scrubbed stinging slightly. Her stomach dropped and she sighed when she felt his hand lay upon her shoulder, even over the thick material of her gown she imagined she could feel the heat from his palm.

She moved her hands to hold the top of the dressing gown to her chest, her heart fluttering as he lowered it from her shoulders, his warm hands grazing the skin and she couldn't help but shiver.

"Are you cold?" His voice was concerned and low; she shook her head before replying in a steadier voice than she had expected to hear from herself.

"Not at all."

His hands grasped her hair and moved it to the side of her neck and a calm atmosphere befell, she could feel a water droplet gradually work its way down the back of her neck until his finger caught it, following the trail back up to the nape of her neck; his touch was surprisingly soothing to her.

She heard him clear his throat as he retracted his hand for the moment and she tried not to sigh in disappointment, when he touched her again she jumped and even squealed a little; purely because the Dittany was cold. She heard his familiar chuckle and smiled before closing her eyes and relaxing as the soothing Dittany was gently rubbed into her skin, she unconsciously moved backward to his touch.

She was practically falling asleep as his hands gently moved over her back, her body was leaning into his as his hands moved again to her shoulders to glide over her neck; brushing across the necklace softly.

Hermione jumped as a sudden jolt went through her and she spun around to look at Severus, confusion going through her as she looked down to the necklace again; the emerald there holding the same light glow at his touch.

"What the..."

Severus merely watched her as his hands fell to his lap, she smiled at him cautiously before frowning and lifting his hand in hers and then to her neck, letting his fingers barely touch the chain; butterflies assaulted her stomach as she felt a warmth fall over her.

"How curious."

She then laid his hand upon the emerald, not quite realising she was showing more of herself to him than intended as she was so enthralled with his hands and the stone's reaction. As his fingers touched it the glow returned, pulsing softly and sending waves of emotion through her; she bit her lip and raised her eyes to his.

He raised an eyebrow at her as a smirk flirted with the corners of his mouth.

"You do realise if anyone were to floo call me right now we could be put in a rather precarious position."

She laughed at him and clutched his hand to her chest as she shut her eyes, a single bitter tear falling from the corner of her eye as she thought of his courage and bravery, and all along he had been going to face possible death alone every single time. Feeling overwrought with emotion she hugged him rather fiercely; her head lying on what she now realised was a partially bare chest. As always he laid his own arms over her shoulders even through slight confusion.

"Hermione?"

She shook her head into his chest, not wanting to let him go even as he tried to pull away.

"You will get a chill, you still aren't properly dry."

She sighed and stood, smiling as him before making her way back to her own room; her heart heavy and light at the same time... She was starting to understand that perhaps being around Severus would always conflict her emotions, most she weren't even sure of.

Had Hermione turned back to look through the half opened door to the lounge she would have seen the unshakable potions master take a deep breath and close his eyes, the fingers that had touched her soft skin curling into a fist as the muscle at his jaw worked. She would have seen him release the breath and his black eyes dart over to the door she had left through, and then a smirk tilting the corner of his mouth as said black eyes moved down to the place where she had sat, a large wet patch now on the couch from her dripping hair and still damp body.

She would have watched him lift a hand to his hair and rake his fingers through it, the movement unfamiliar to many who did not know the real him. Perhaps she may have smiled had she seen him stand and move to the fireplace, leaning against the mantle and shaking his head; maybe even the words he had mumbled would have reached her...

But alas she had not turned back to the door to glance at Severus Snape, nor had she seen him do any of these things, and yet; her heart was pounding all the same.

As she dressed and dried herself, she was fully aware that something had occurred between them, something that would change the way they behaved with one another, something that had the potential to change the very foundations of the friendship they had formed.

**It is shorter than usual, but i like to think it short and sweet, a little reward for those who have been waiting a long time to see our favourite pair progress =]**


	32. Secret Longing

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; blah blah, the usual, you know that HP isn't mine..

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

_Thank you to Jon for listening to my insufferable moaning and constant badgering throughout any chapter I write._

**Chapter 32 – Secret longing.**

Over the weeks she became rather immersed in her role as a familiar and yet comfortable after hours when she could be herself, sitting with Severus in the evenings. They had, it appeared, already developed a routine. On many nights he patrolled the corridors, mostly at random to catch the students out. But the nights when he remained in the lounge with her, drinking tea and the occasional Firewhiskey... They were the nights she came to realise she would cherish long after the war was over, no matter the outcome.

Sometimes she would look back to how they used to be, and how they had been pushed together in the most unusual of circumstances. To her it seemed that had she not lost her parents, albeit it had happened in a horrific way, she would not have formed the bond she now cherished with Severus. She loved her parents, but knew that perhaps everything happened for a reason, and their deaths gave her that reason, the will to fight and to survive.

She knew he caught her watching him, but the grace that he had seemed to capture her, the elegance he exhibited with even the most simple of tasks left her green with envy. Then of course, there was the way he moved, with such silence she could hear her heartbeat louder than his footsteps. She had somewhat stopped admiring this quality just as much when she garnered an explanation from him as to how he learnt to move in such a noiseless way.

'It came in handy when I was a boy not to be heard around the house by my father, lest I get a beating for not remaining in the top room. Then again when I came to Hogwarts and did my best to avoid Potter and his lackeys, and of course now during Death Eater raids, or even working for the Order... Silence is what has kept me alive.'

She also found herself wondering about Animagi, and what form Severus would be had he trained to be one. She knew he could do it should he wish to, he was the most powerful wizard she knew, with such grace and yet such power... Thoughts like these had been sources of amusement many-a-night when Severus had gone to patrol.

Tonight was one of those nights as her thoughts drifted back to what must have been a month ago, on the night of her first Death Eater meeting and the events that occurred afterwards. She remembered the initial awkward feeling between them before it had settled throughout the day, and that was when the touches had started.

They weren't overly forward, but nor were they cold and chaste. A lingering touch at her shoulder or her lower back as they walked through a door, his hand at her wrist when they spoke animatedly, they even lingered when their hands brushed passing one another something. She revelled in these moments; even thinking about them sent the memory of her stomach flipping into reality as it began all over again.

She was sat in 'his spot' on the couch they now shared rather than separate armchairs, it sounded ridiculous; but she could almost smell him as she leant back and tilted her head, her nose pressed into the warm leather. She smiled remembering the evening he had told her about their 'soul mate' status, and how they could merely be friends, that nothing more was wanted...

How ironic was it that now, deep down, part of her longed for more. She wasn't even sure if she was perhaps imagining these touches and the occasional emotion she saw shadow his eyes as he looked at her. Maybe he thought she was just a silly little girl who had no idea, one he was forced to live and work with.

Hermione sighed and stood, refusing to let herself wallow as she looked around the room, boredom tickling the back of her mind. Her eyes wandered to the door and then the clock upon the mantle, the time read 11pm, and still Severus was not back.

She shrugged and shut her eyes, quickly transforming and finding her view of the world considerably lower again.

After leaving the dungeons Hermione wasn't sure where to begin, the castle was so silent and slightly eerie. She flicked her tail and set off at a run, her paws padding silently along the stone floor, her nose twitching to seek out his sent. After around 10 minutes Hermione huffed and planted herself down next to a suit of armour, still not having discovered a trace of the illusive potions master. She tilted her head and twitched an ear; whispering audible to her as she looked up to see one portrait awake, the occupants in nightwear but whispering around an old table to one another. Hermione turned to look up at them, her head tilted to catch their words.

"Such a pretty young creature, Minerva should be proud, I remember a time when she was as pretty..."

"As do I dear Astiril, but will she take to that grouch of a man as Minerva hopes, surely a creature as stunning as she deserves better male company?"

"If I weren't a mere oil painting I would give Snape a run for his money."

Hermione knew it was impossible, but she could have sworn her heart had just stopped as an ache grew in her throat. She then turned and fled in the other direction, not looking where she was going as she tried out running the feeling of dread she felt within her stomach. A light was visible pouring from a doorway ahead as she slowed her pace and approached; her nose twitching as she picked up the scent so familiar to her now, one she had earlier been seeking in the couch they shared.

She tilted her head as she entered, being sure he was alone before she padded over to the armchair he had taken root in, she realised this must be a staff room of sorts as papers, quills and ink littered the worn desks. She mentally frowned as she saw his expression, his hand was at his brow as his eyes were shut and a frown was worn on his forehead. Knowing he had not noticed her, she butted her head against his legs and jumped up to his lap, her head tilted to the side; seeking his black eyes.

His eyes opened and the weary expression did not leave his gaze as he looked down at her, no longer hiding such emotions from her, his voice was quiet and low when he spoke to her.

"What are you doing here Vixen?" His hand extended to stroke her fur even through his slightly stern tone.

"_I came to find you. Severus... What is the matter?"_

He only shook his head and sighed, his expression quickly closing off to the cold stone wall she used to encounter daily when she was his student. Hermione felt hurt for a moment, thinking he was shutting himself away from her. That was until she heard the light footsteps, two sets of them on the stone outside.

"Just... Don't leave me on my own."

If she had not been confused before, she certainly was now at hearing such a vulnerable statement from him. But she nodded and curled up in his lap, resting her head upon his thigh as his long fingers thread themselves through her fur. She kept her gaze locked upon the door, her cinnamon eyes narrowed as she waited; knowing what was coming and not quite knowing how to feel about it.

She was as pretty as the portraits dwellers had described, Hermione felt her heart drop as she watched the young woman enter next to Professor McGonagall, her golden hair reflecting the firelight. Hermione met McGonagall's surprised gaze with her own blank expression, her tail flicking as it curled around her form.

"Severus, I would like to introduce Vesta, my niece."

She felt more than heard him sigh as he gently lifted her and stood, Hermione dug her claws into his arm, determined not to be deposited to the floor as she moved to sit around his shoulders. She watched, gritting her sharp teeth as Severus took the beautiful woman's hand and bowed over it, she supposed she had to be grateful he hadn't kissed it too.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Miss McGonagall."

Hermione could have lunged at the pretty little face with her very sharp claws as she smiled beatifically at Severus, her deep blue eyes framed by thick black lashes.

"Thank you Professor, I am greatly looking forward to my stay here... I am sure it will be very pleasurable."

Hermione couldn't help it, she had growled at the woman as she spoke in a beautifully soft Scottish accent, especially dropping the innuendo there to Severus as she fluttered those damn lashes. As a consequence those deep blue eyes were now on hers, a slightly startled expression on her face before she smiled softly.

"What a beautiful creature, does it have a name?"

She growled again and dug her claws into Severus' shoulder, letting him know exactly her opinion on this stunning young woman.

"Yes, her name is Vixen."

Hermione's ears twitched as Professor McGonagall spoke now, fake humour tinting her Scottish brogue.

"Yes, and she has the same temper as her master, I will take her back to your chambers Severus and leave you and Vesta to get to know one another."

She felt Severus' shoulders tense as his words from earlier echoed around her mind, she knew he could not speak his wish for her to stay aloud, after all Minerva knew of her true identity. So Hermione gulped and looked down from Severus' shoulders, the floor seeming so far away but as Minerva outstretched her wrinkled hands toward her, Hermione didn't think twice and launched herself from him to the floor; landing softly before darting out the door to hide behind it.

"Why that little..."

She heard Severus clear his throat to interrupt Minerva before she then went on to ramble something about finding his familiar and leaving them alone. Hermione watched with narrowed eyes as her former head of house all but skipped out of the room, a pleased smile upon her face.

Once the coast was clear Hermione trotted back into the room, making sure to jump back into Severus' lap once he had again seated himself, Vesta had perched herself in an armchair opposite him.

"I have heard a lot about you from my aunt Severus."

Hermione flinched in his lap as she heard the way the woman rolled the R in his name, the sound horrid to her ears where to others she was sure it would be hopelessly endearing.

"Indeed? I am afraid to say I have not heard much about you."

If Hermione were able to laugh, she would have; she could detect the sarcasm in his sentence where the pretty little blonde obviously couldn't. As they continued to talk Hermione's gaze assessed the other woman, mentally telling herself she most definitely was NOT sizing her up.

The woman was wearing pretty lilac robes, her perfect golden hair tumbling across her shoulders. She seemed to have an average figure from what Hermione could see, thin obviously, but nothing 'sizeable' to take much notice of. A part of Hermione could not help but chuckle smugly in her mind; at least she wasn't totally perfect.

Hermione was falling asleep through the inanely polite conversation about the weather and normal life about the castle; she could tell Severus was bored stiff as he would occasionally talk to her through their connection as Vesta prattled on about her wonderful family life.

"Then of course there is Fou-Fou, she is so adorable; a little poodle, you would love her I'm sure Severus, she and Vixen would be best friends."

Hermione smirked mentally as she groaned across their connection to him, her voice a mocking whine.

'_Oh yes, such good friends, I can imagine the pampering sessions now... Severus, can we leave yet?"_

'_**We better had, before she tries making you look any more poodle-like than you already do...'**_

She heard his chuckle through their connection before he stood, lifting her in the cradle of his arms.

"Forgive me Miss McGonagall, but it is getting late and I have to get back to my quarters. Have a good evening."

Hermione watched from Severus' arms as the pretty little blonde blinked looking slightly confused, before also standing and blushing.

"I will; it was wonderful to talk with you Severus."

Hermione grit her teeth and remained silent all the way back to their chambers, something boiling beneath her calm as she thought back to all the small looks and smiles Vesta McGonagall had been bestowing upon Severus.

Once they had entered Hermione jumped from his arms, not caring about the sickness from doing such a thing for a second time that night, and padded straight to her room; transforming as she walked to slam the door behind her loudly. She leant back against the wood and shut her eyes, taking a deep breath to try and calm herself and the unexplainable loathing she felt for Professor McGonagall's niece. Hermione's hand flew to her neck and closed around the emerald, the warmth there comforting her. She needed to think thoroughly about what she was feeling for Severus and why she had felt such distaste toward the young woman, whom she had never even met before her conversation with him.

What was the point?

She knew why, but she would not admit it to herself, especially not during such a time as this; they needed to be able to work together, trust was key. She was sure that Severus harboured no attraction to Vesta McGonagall, and even if he did, she would be... Happy for him.

Hermione looked across the room to the mirror on the dresser and almost laughed at the expression she saw on her own face, so she would not be happy about it, but she would accept it. Just as Vesta would have to accept that she would never be Severus' soul mate, for he had his already. Hermione watched as a familiar smirk quirked the corners of her mouth, she had decided being around Severus had brought out the Slytherin in her and she wasn't even sure if she minded.

Once Hermione had re-entered the lounge she saw him seated in the same spot, this picture familiarly domestic to her as she perched herself next to him.

"Have you finished with your temper tantrum or are there any other doors you wish to slam about my chambers?"

She gaped at him for a moment, not being able to see his face for he was turned away from her, his entire form tensed.

"Severus I..."

She had no explanation for her actions beside the obvious, and she certainly wasn't going to tell him she had been _jealous_.

"It has been a difficult day, forgive me for taking my stress out on your doors; though if that was an open invitation..."

She said with light humour, smiling as she saw his shoulders relax and him turn to face her, his own mouth mirroring her smile.

"Whatever am I going to do with you?"

She smirked and burrowed close to him, tucking her head under his chin and her cold feet beneath his thighs.

"Oh I don't know... Appreciate, worship, adore, honour, cherish... Any of the above, I'm not picky."

She smiled into his chest as he chuckled, his own arm moving so his hand rested at her lower back.

"Mm... I'm sure I already do."

Hermione's heart froze along with the expression on her face, she was mentally shouting that he had no idea how she had perceived his words, and that she most definitely did not want to and should not look up. Alas she did not listen to herself and lifted her head slowly, her startled gaze meeting his as she realised how close they were, she could feel his breath against her face.

She watched his face carefully as his eyes held hers, before momentarily darting down to her mouth and her heart soared; he wanted to kiss her, she was sure of it. She swallowed rather loudly, her own eyes mirroring his to move to his mouth as she unconsciously leant closer, his scent overwhelming her.

She was sure he had moved closer too, and for those few milliseconds she had been in heaven waiting for him to kiss her. That was until he had flinched away; a look of disgust and pain on his features, she felt humiliation douse her like icy water; rejection stinging her and making her stomach sink... What had she done?

_**Review, pretty please? =)**_


	33. Returning the Favour

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; blah blah, the usual, you know that HP isn't mine..

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 33 – Returning The Favour. **

Her gasp was audible as she raised her hand to her mouth, her eyes horrified.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know why I-"

Her sentence died in her throat as she watched him turn back to her, the muscle in his jaw working as he shook his head, opening his mouth to speak; and suddenly Hermione had to get out, she couldn't hear him reject her.

She jumped up from the couch and practically bolted to the door, obeying her instinct to run from the humiliation she was feeling. Her hand closed around the cold brass of the door knob and she tugged, but the door did not move. Hermione let out a whimper of distress, her heart was pounding and all rational thought and feeling had disappeared. She raised both hands to lie against the door as she pressed her forehead into the cool wood, wishing that she could apparate away from here, or that he would open the door so she could leave.

"Please, let me out..."

She hated the way she sounded, like she was begging him; even though she was she had hoped to sound strong. She ground her teeth, thoughts flying around her mind, the mission, Severus' fate, her own, Dumbledore… She was so caught up in this she physically jumped when two, long fingered pale hands fell over hers softly, the warmth from the palm of his hands and his touch calming her. As he whispered to her the hair at her neck stirred, a shiver passing over her.

"Do not think I do not want you Hermione, but at the moment; someone else does also."

Her heart skipped a beat before her mind processed his words, her cinnamon eyes flying to his forearm where the dark mark writhed against his pale skin and comprehension fell over her. She spun quickly, coming face to face with him as his arms boxed them both against the door, his black eyes intense upon hers as she nodded; not sure she would be able to speak should she try.

He began to withdraw from her, and she knew his fingers gliding across the soft skin of her jaw was not an accident, her own hands laying against his chest as she pushed him slightly.

"Go and get that horrid cloak on, he will be mad if you are late."

She was proud at how now she had managed to maintain some modicum of strength in her voice, her eyes tracking him as he swept out of the room; trying to calm her own heartbeat. She would think about things later, right now she had to focus, if she slipped up everything they were working toward could fail.

She took another breath and shut her eyes, quickly transforming in time to jump into Severus' waiting arms as they all but ran from the castle to beyond the gates. She immediately jumped down to walk beside him when they appeared in what looked like a huge study, shelf after shelf lining the walls as a large table took up most of the room; sat at the end was the serpentine figure of Lord Voldemort.

Hermione watched as the blood red eyes she despised landed upon Severus and then flickered down to her, a cruel smirk twisting the pale, lipless mouth of the most evil wizard of her time.

"Severus… Welcome."

She watched as Severus bowed before Voldemort, taking the chair he was offered as he sat; looking for all the world as comfortable in his company as he dared.

"My Lord…"

"Why did you take so long to answer my calling Severus?"

Hermione shivered as she heard the cold tone of his voice and the threat lurking there. She could not actually see as she was sat under the large dining table at Severus' feet; she daren't jump upon his lap without his say so here.

"Forgive me My Lord; I had to rid myself of the old man's inane presence."

The bitter note of hatred in his voice made her blood run cold and she had to remind herself for a moment that Severus was acting, that he was a spy just as she was. She tilted her head as Voldemort made a sort of hissing noise, like Harry did when he had spoken to that sna-… Oh.

Her head whipped to the side as something moved under the table, the soft dragging noise of a large body making her jump, especially when it brushed against her paw. Following her instincts she ran out from under the table to be caught by Severus' strong hands and lifted to sit upon his lap, she watched as Voldemort seemed to look pleased at her reaction, she couldn't be sure though; he could have been grimacing…

She dug her claws into Severus' thighs without meaning to hurt him, but unable to control her reaction to the huge snake standing to meet the blood red eyes of Lord Voldemort. A shiver of disgust went through her as she looked at the way they interacted, and then it occurred to her that this snake was probably the closest Voldemort had ever come to loving something. He was hissing to it and Hermione barely contained herself when the snakes head snapped sideways to watch her, she pulled her lip back and growled, exposing her sharp teeth.

"She is feisty isn't she Severus, I do not know many familiars that would stand up against Nagini."

She calmed slightly as Severus hand gently stroked her fur, soothing her nerves.

"She is indeed My Lord."

She watched as Voldemort nodded and then leant back slightly, looking relaxed.

"Now, onto the reason I called you. You have been slipping Severus; I have had very little information from you as to the old man and his current plans."

"Forgive me my lord; it is taking time to get the fool to trust me with his thoughts. He is weary though, his age is making him weak; he himself expressed his doubt to me about the strength and capabilities of the Order against you."

Hermione raised her head, frowning mentally as she watched Severus hold eye contact with Voldemort; she knew he was searching his memories and thoughts for the truth behind his statement. Her heart pounded, she was terrified should Voldemort see something else. She calmed herself with the thought that Severus had been doing this long enough to know how to deflect the Dark Lord, he was powerful; she knew that.

He seemed satisfied with what he saw for he nodded and waved his hand in a dismissive gesture; Severus stood and she jumped to the floor, walking next to him as they made for the door. Her heart sank when the cold malicious tone of Lord Voldemort spoke out again.

"Severus? Do not keep me waiting for you again."

She watched as Severus swallowed and looked down into her eyes, his gaze pleading her to leave; but she shook her furry head, determined not to leave him on his own with this monster. She watched on as he turned back, and knelt; his hands upon the floor before him and Hermione felt physically sick.

"_Crucio_" He hissed the word with such menace and hatred that Hermione wanted to run and never turn back.

She had been present in the lesson in fourth year when the Mad-Eye Moody imposter had used the Cruciatus curse on the bugs in front of Neville, she had heard the screams and flinched; ready to hear Severus'.

But he did not make a sound, his body trembled as though he was cold and his eyes were shut tightly. It seemed to go on forever and Hermione was sure it would send him mad as it had Neville's parents; it seemed his lack of reaction seemed to spurn Voldemort to hold the curse longer.

Hermione moved forward, she could feel her heart breaking for him and despair welling within her, she could do nothing to help but merely sit and watch. She looked up to Voldemort and in that moment she hated him, seething hatred. She had never felt that way about any one person before, even when she had been bullied horridly, made to look a fool, been left alone… But she had never truly _hated_ anyone before, but she could feel it; she wanted him dead, and she would be happy when he was.

He finally lifted his wand and Hermione looked back to Severus to see his eyes shut and his body still shaking.

"Get out."

She nudged Severus with her head and wished she could help him as he stood and walked from the room, perhaps a bit slower than usual. She kept throwing worried glances up to his form as they walked away from the study and to the apparation point. She jumped into his arms when they were ready to leave and could feel them shaking as he held her, his eyes blank as they stared ahead and she was terrified she had lost him.

When the squeezing pull of apparation had finished and her head had cleared of nausea she realized they were on the ground, Severus must have fallen unconscious once they had arrived. She dimly wondered how many times he had done this alone, without anyone there to help him get back. Hermione looked around the dark entrance to the grounds of Hogwarts and could see no-one, and so transformed; kneeling before Severus.

She took his face in her hands, leaning forward in the cold as her breath issued steam when she spoke.

"Severus? Please... We are safe, you need to get up; we need to get you out of here.. Severus?"

Hermione let out a noise of despair, frustrated that she did not have her wand and wouldn't dare trying to use Severus', she knew how suspicious he was and probably had protection spells on it. She tried again when she saw him stir softly.

"Severus? Its Hermione… Please, you need to get up."

She watched as his eyelids fluttered and he groaned, she moved to kneel and lift his head to rest in her lap, helping him sit up slightly. He raised his wand and for the second time she watched him cast his patronus as it sped up to the castle, frowning as she realized again that it was still different to the Doe she had been told about.

She shook her head and looked back down to Severus, stroking his hair gently as he looked at her.

"Do you think you can move?" Her voice was barely a whisper as she watched him nod, he then proceeded to try and get up.

She moved quickly to place herself under his arm, supporting his weight as they struggled back to the castle. Very few lights were on and it was absolutely freezing outside, each step seemed to take an age as she listened to his labored breathing, wondering how he had managed to do this alone so many times before.

It felt like hours before they finally reached the main doors and she had to coax him to cast the disillusionment charm over them, once she felt it settle across her she pushed to doors open and stumbled in; her shoulders were aching but she pushed the feeling away as she was sure it was nothing compared to what Severus was feeling at the moment. She watched as the door shut on its own behind them, obviously recognizing Severus' magical signature as they began the trek down to the dungeons; Hermione was not looking forward to tackling the stairs with him.

After a relatively painless decent Hermione managed to get into the potions classroom, pressing her necklace against both this and the door to their private chambers, Severus still supported by her form. Once they entered she contemplated where to put him, the couch or his bedroom… He had sent the patronus to Dumbledore she was certain, so he would be arriving soon wanting a report of the evening, but Severus was in no fit state to give it. So she decided for him and moved to his bedroom, opening the door and navigating Severus' half conscious form to the bed.

She ran to her own room to grab her wand from the side table, and then back to him where she was able to remove his heavy teaching robes with magic, moving to untie his boots as her spell got to work. He was still shaking from aftershocks and she was trying her best to hold her tears in, every time she blinked all she could see was that lipless smirk as he tortured Severus; she knew that sleep would evade her tonight. When he was left in his white shirt, trousers and socks she pulled the blanket over him and transfigured an armchair from a candle stick and sat; waiting.

She knew it was her fault he had been cursed, if she hadn't been being so pathetic and self centered she would have realised his mark was burning; and then he would not have been late trying to sooth her unnecessarily bruised ego. But now she was sat in the dark room, listening to his breathing she thought back to that moment, when he had laid his hands over hers and pressed against her back; whispering into her ear to comfort and reassure her…

She shut her eyes and sighed, bringing her legs up and leaning against the arm of the chair. She listened to him breathe and fell into an uneasy sleep; one where her dreams were filled with red eyes and the screams of spiders being tortured by death eaters, then the spiders turned into her parents and she was unable to help, a death eater removed his hood and there stood Severus; his face twisted with the same hatred Voldemort's had been. She tossed and turned in the arm chair, a frown on her face; not realising that sometime during the night, black eyes had opened to watch her, and a strong pale hand had taken hers, even though it shook slightly.

_**Review pleaseee! I now have two weeks off of college, so if the plot bunnies keep coming we should have more posted =]**_


	34. Progression and Alienation

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; blah blah, the usual, you know that HP isn't mine..

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 34 – Progression and Alienation.**

She woke feeling pleasantly warm, a content smile stretching her lips as she burrowed deeper into the warmth.

"You know.. If you go any further into that chair I fear I may never be able to retrieve you."

Her eyes fluttered open to land upon the bed before her and the man sat up in it; his black hair tousled from sleep and his alert eyes upon her.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." He said dryly, a smirk twitching the corner of his mouth.

Hermione jumped up, only noticing a blanket had been thrown over her when it fluttered to the ground, she moved closer and laid the back of her hand across his forehead.

"Are you alright Severus? How are you feeling? Does it hurt still?"

She felt a tug on her hand and looked down, noticing his was holding hers. She frowned, trying to figure out if she had grabbed it at some point whilst fussing over him. He tugged again and she stumbled slightly falling to sit on the bed beside him, his lip quirked upward in that familiar smirk as he watched her.

"I am fine, stop with the blasted questions woman or I might be inclined to call you Molly Weasley from now on."

Hermione shot him a teasing glare as she pouted half heartedly. "I preferred 'Sleeping Beauty' if I'm honest with you."

She watched as he chuckled. "Yes, and I also preferred the Sleeping Beauty who wasn't asking me questions, rather she was snoring on the armchair and drooling over the upholstery."

Her mouth fell open as he laughed at her, she lifted one of the pillows and proceeded to smack him over the head with it; his laugh still audible as he yanked her forward, making her land on top of him.

Hermione swallowed and the smile began to fade from her features as she realised her position, his own black eyes sparkling with mirth and an underlying heat, the very same one she had seen when he had trapped her against the door.

"Well now, this is a most welcome development."

She could feel his voice as it rumbled through his chest and into hers; she smiled at him weakly, trying to pick back up on the lighthearted mood from before so as to not make an utter fool of herself for a second time.

"I do not snore, nor do I drool! Thank you very much, you however…"

She had forgotten what she wanted to say as his hand moved from her own to softly stroke up her arm, leaving the tiny hairs standing on end as his fingers barely grazed the skin. Hermione swallowed and hoped the sound had not been a loud gulp, her breathing elevated and she felt somewhat dizzy.

"No, you do not snore… But I cannot say the same for the drooling."

Hermione gaped at him again before narrowing her eyes and poking him in the ribs, hoping to get some sort of reaction from him. She was disappointed, trust Severus Snape not to be ticklish; she squealed though when he retaliated and span them over so he was now over her, his fingers tickling her mercilessly.

She gasped for air trying to push him away. "Severus, stop, please! You win!"

She opened her eyes to look at him as her chest heaved her eyes locked on him as he now leant over her, his hair falling; still slightly tousled either side of his face. She narrowed her eyes at him, her hands whacking his chest.

"You sir, are evil."

She watched him raise a brow.

"I do believe you started the physical fighting Miss Granger by hitting me over the head with my furniture; therefore it is you, who are evil."

He chuckled at her pout and she smiled back, quite aware her hair must be a tangled mess all over the place and her clothes ruffled; but she didn't care. Her smile faltered as he leant closer to her, pressing a warm kiss to her forehead and she closed her eyes; happiness filling her.

"Thank you Hermione."

Her eyes fluttered open as she smiled at him her heart pounding at his proximity to her.

"It's alright, I will beat you with your 'furniture' anytime, and you won't even need to ask."

He laughed at her again, shaking his head and moving to sit up, offering her a hand so she were able to sit upon the side of the bed with him. She turned to watch him as he continued to hold her hand even after pulling her up, his thumb stroking over the back of it.

"I think perhaps, we should talk about what happened yesterday, before I was called… Or rather, what didn't happen…"

Hermione bit her lip and looked down, clearing her throat and waiting for him to talk, the feeling of dread creeping through her senses.

"It was… Foolish of me to have said what I did, you are a young, beautiful woman and I should have stuck to my word not to make this complicated."

He looked up to her then, meeting her gaze.

"You are a very close friend to me Hermione, something I have not had in years; I do not want to jeopardize that…"

Hermione dropped her gaze immediately, feeling a lump forming in her throat as she smiled weakly feeling a lead weight begin to settle in her stomach.

Severus looked over to her and saw her gaze on the floor as her throat worked, he turned where he sat; raising his hand and moving the bushy mane of hair from her face.

"Hermione..?"

She looked up to him, slightly surprised as he moved her hair and his fingers grazed her cheek as he rested his hand partly on her shoulder, and partly on her warm neck.

"What do you want, right this minute?"

His voice was low and sent a shiver over her spine, her eyes flickered to his mouth before she bit her own lip, not sure whether to speak her thoughts aloud or keep them to herself.

"I don't think I should-"

"Tell me Hermione." He said over her, impatience creeping into his low tone, he seemed to not be capable of taking his eyes off of her. So she took a deep breath, shutting her eyes for a moment before looking up to hold his gaze.

"Right this moment, I would like it very much; if you were to kiss me."

Her heart hammered and for a split second she worried if she should have kept that particular thought to herself, that was until Severus' mouth quirked upward in a smirk and he shifted closer. His hand moved from her shoulder to hold the back of her neck; his fingers threading gently through the soft strands of curling hair there as he pulled her closer.

Hermione was lost from the moment his lips touched hers, it was a mere chaste caress of his mouth, as light as the beating of a moth's wing; but she would continue to feel it on her lips all day of that she was sure. Her eyes had fluttered closed and she could not help letting out a sound of disappointment when he pulled away, her eyes opening to see him still sat very close to her. His hand gently caressed the back of her neck as he shook his head, smirking at her.

"What are we getting ourselves into Vixen?"

Hermione rolled a shoulder and shifted closer to him, resting her head upon his shoulder as she raised a hand to lie upon his chest; feeling the heat of his skin through the thin white shirt he'd had to sleep in.

"I don't know…"

She smiled in content as he brought his arms around her, holding her to him. She looked up when his fingers followed the chain around her neck to hold the emerald in the palm of his hand, shaking his head.

"So much for remaining mere friends, forgive me Hermione; I feel as though I may have trapped you in this situation without thought for your own wishes..."

She looked up to frown at him, her own hand rising to rest upon his which still held the emerald.

"Severus, don't be ridiculous… I am thankful you gave me this; thankful I discovered who you truly are. You opened my eyes to so many things, without you I would still be the third of the golden trio." She thought on it a moment and a look akin to disgust moved over her face. "Dear Lord, I might even be dating Ronald."

She looked up when Severus laughed, shaking his head at her. "Heaven forbid."

She nudged him playfully smiling until she saw him wince; then she remembered.

"Oh, Severus I'm sorry I completely-.. It slipped my mind. What on earth are we thinking? You went through a lot last night and here I am falling on you, poking you... Lay back down, I will go and get Poppy."

She had jumped up and was practically half way out the door when two arms trapped her within their embrace, a familiar dark laugh sending a thrill through her. "Miss Granger, cease rambling like a madwoman, I do not need Poppy."

She raised her eyes and quirked an amused brow at him, tilting her head as she smiled; her hand now lying upon his chest.

"Oh really_ Professor_, what is it you do need then?"

She watched him closely and swallowed when he looked at her with intensity, like there was an inferno raging within his gaze and she could do nothing but remain trapped within. She realised that she suddenly appeared rather breathless, her chest rising and falling with rapidity as he spoke in a low voice; one that sounded rougher than usual.

"Hmm... I need you to stop talking for one, and I know the perfect cure for that ailment."

She swallowed again as he bent his head, his breath puffing across her moist mouth as she unconsciously moved closer to him, her eyes fluttering closed.

"Severus?!"

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she jumped slightly in shock; knocking her elbow upon the door and letting out a noise of slight pain. She rubbed at her elbow as Severus frowned and opened the bedroom door a crack.

She smiled and rolled her eyes when she heard him mutter one word. "Rose."

She moved sideways as he stepped out the room over to the floo, Hermione remained by the door; rubbing her elbow.

"Ah, there you are! I have been calling you for a good five minutes! What the devil were you doing boy?"

"Something far more enjoyable than kneeling on the floor and discovering what your face looks like in the floo."

"Don't be cheeky! Where's young Hermione?"

"I would imagine her to also be in the same mood as I right now, only in the next room nursing a bruised elbow."

Hermione smirked as she heard him, deciding that now might be a good time for her to intervene should Rose step through and clout Severus over the head for his cheek. She moved forward and knelt next to Severus, feeling like a schoolgirl when her heart pounded as their thighs touched.

"Hello Rose."

Hermione smiled, realising what Severus had meant about Rose's face formed out of flames, she looked rather menacing.

"Ah, hello my dear! I trust you are well... I am glad you are both here, when on earth are you coming home?! It has been over a month since you last fixed the house over the road up; I had been under the impression I would see more of you!"

Hermione looked over to Severus to see him roll his eyes and smile wryly.

"We will be over during the Christmas break Rose; you know I cannot just leave Hogwarts."

"And just when will that old codger let you leave?"

Severus looked over to her and sent her an apologetic look. "I hadn't yet discussed it with Hermione, but it will be in a few weeks."

She hid her shock well, only glancing down as she thought of Spinners End and the two of them; alone there together.

"Ah wonderful, well then I shall go before I burn to a crisp; this is utterly unnatural; fire is not supposed to-"

"Yes, yes Rose I know; have a good day."

"And you lad, Ta-ta Hermione!"

And with that she was gone; leaving the two of them knelt before the hearth as a somewhat awkward silence settled over them until Severus cleared his throat.

"Well…"

He stood and offered her his hand, pulling her to her feet as he led her over to the couch, sitting himself close next to her.

"Forgive me, I had been meaning to discuss the Christmas holidays with you."

Hermione smiled and shook her head. "No, it's quite alright. Though the holiday was not due to start until the nineteenth I had thought." She chewed her lip feeling somewhat confused.

"Yes, but the Headmaster has asked us to begin ours early, due to our situation and the Dark Lord."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "So how much earlier are we leaving?"

"Just a week earlier... On the twelfth, you do not mind coming with me?"

She shook her head and took his hand to hers, feeling the familiar and welcome tingle of their touch as she smiled somewhat vulnerably.

"Harry, Ron and I are so different; I doubt a place at The Burrow would be enjoyable if even welcome."

He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. "Forgive me if this has alienated you from your friends Hermione…"

She shook her head again and shrugged, smiling weakly. "I was always alienated from them… At least now I actually have a friend I can be myself with."

She looked at him and he at her for a moment; nothing else existing between them there than understanding and companionship. He squeezed her hand once and stood offering her his arm as he glanced toward the clock on the mantle.

"I believe our appearance at lunch is necessary; then I can relieve whoever is teaching my potions classes."

Hermione looked up at him, seeing the glint in his eyes and shook her head; a good natured smirk pulling at her mouth as she sighed and labeled him "Impossible" before transforming into Vixen. She wove through his legs as he walked to the door; opening it and stepping back.

"After you, my lady."

_**I changed this Chapter around so much I was terrified of getting this one wrong; it is one of the most important! But there you go folks, the kiss; it was not anything completely dramatic like I have read in other fictions, I wanted it to be as believable as possible.**_

_**Let me know your thoughts by reviewing; I really appreciate reading every single one. Thank you :)**_


	35. Silence the Dead

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; blah blah, the usual, you know that HP isn't mine..

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 35- Silence The Dead.**

She was absolutely terrified, that was quite possibly the only way for her to describe the emotion she was feeling in that moment, or as Ron would so elegantly put it; she was 'bricking it'. Her instincts were all on alert, her eyes darting across the gloom that surrounded her; it was rather ridiculous in that moment that the first thing she thought was _'Someone should really talk to Voldemort about mood lighting'._

It was her minds way of trying to make a terrifying moment less so she imagined, but Severus definitely did not approve of her mental humour.

'_**I will be sure to slip that into this conversation, Yes my lord; my familiar thinks that perhaps you could increase the lighting so she can better snoop around your house.' **_

'_You are hilarious Severus, truly.'_

She rolled her eyes and padded over the dark expanse of room she was currently in. Whose bright idea this was she had no idea, but she would be sure to thank them for the dirt wedged between her paws. She froze as a noise caught her ears, the soft dragging of a large body across the stone floor. Her ears shot back as she started running, she knew that sound and she most definitely did not want Nagini reporting back to her Master that a familiar was snooping around the dungeon entrance. She of course had no idea where she was running to, at the moment the farther away she was from the snake, the better. When she stopped running she could no longer hear the snake's movement, that sound was replaced by one far more horrific. Her fur stood on end as she tilted her head, tortured screams drifting to her ears; she flinched and swallowed.

Hermione looked around, not sure what to do as the screams worsened; she hesitated before looking down the steps to see a long dark decent to what at that moment; sounded like hell. She was about to step forward when the screaming suddenly halted and an eerie silence took its place. She strained to hear something, some sign of life; but couldn't. Her throat worked as she realised that whoever had been screaming, had been silenced forever.

She turned away from the steps heading in a different direction as she took deep breaths, fighting to keep the contents of her stomach down. She shook herself out and continued until she could hear voices, loud and boisterous as they laughed; quite clearly finding something amusing.

Hermione crept up quietly, her tail flicking as she turned her head around the corner; her gazing falling on two men in Death Eater's robes. She didn't recognize them as she watched, her keen ears listening for any information they might let slip.

She sat there for over 10 minutes just listening, had she not been in Lord Voldemort's domain she would have forgotten that the two men before her were Death Eaters. The way they spoke was no different from any group of men she had come across. Of course there were a few slurs on muggle-borns and on Dumbledore; but in all honesty all Hermione felt she was doing was listening in on two men's conversation about Quidditch. One had even began talking about his daughter, pride practically shining from him as he spoke of her beauty, elegance and intelligence; of how she would make a fine wife for a pure bred wizard. In that moment Hermione Granger, muggle-born; wondered, if these men were not lead by a dictator; could they have not just lived civilly as muggles do? With different classes and ideals, but together all the same.

These men were fighting for what they believed to be right, to them the Order and Dumbledore were wrong. Yes they were ruled by selfishness and idealistic power complexes, but they were just men all the same, with wives and families; just like everyone else. They themselves weren't evil; they were just ruled by it.

In that moment she realised that this war was brutal, ruthless and would rip families, friends and lovers apart on both sides; people would die for the cause they believed in and would fight to the bitter end. It would be kin murdering kin because of one man and his weakness; his desperate want for fulfillment. He had not found it in his youth as a result became angrier and bitter with the world and all who resided in it. Finding one fault and blaming it for all of the problems he felt. Hermione knew something then that made the fear she felt of 'Lord Voldemort' wither and die within her; she knew that Tom Riddle was just a lonely little boy who had let hatred and anger overcome him, and she was no longer afraid.

Hermione took a breath and turned, her tail flicked behind her as she moved away from the talking men; taking her thoughts with her. She looked around and felt completely lost, she had tried using her sense of smell to find her way back to Severus, but all she was doing was getting the horrid smell of decay and damp stuck in her nose. She tried retracing her steps, not sure what turns she may have taken whilst running from Nagini. As she moved along the many corridors feeling as though she were getting nowhere, Severus' voice sounded in her mind.

'_**Where are you?'**_

She jumped slightly, having not been expecting to hear his voice echo throughout her head at that moment.

'_In a dark, gloomy corridor... To be frank Severus I have no idea where I am.'_

Hermione continued walking as she awaited his reply, knowing he had to be careful of opening their connection around Voldemort; who would be able to hear their exchanges should he look closely enough. Hermione let out a growl of annoyance, shaking herself out as she continued walking; nothing looked familiar and she was sure she had taken a wrong turn somewhere. She stopped momentarily when she heard movement from the many shadows that surrounded her, her fur rising as her claws extended to dig into the dirty stone beneath her paws. She tilted her head as footsteps reached her ears and realised someone was ascending nearby steps. She darted over to the shadows, letting them swallow her as shiny shoes appeared, a maroon cloak brushing over the heels as the man walked.

Hermione made sure the male had gone, listening to his footsteps recede down the corridor and she turned looking to the stairs he had come from; then she realised she had reached the dungeon entrance again. A lump formed in her throat as she hesitated momentarily before turning and making her way into the darkness, feeling for each step as she walked down the stairs; the sound of whimpering reached her ears as she descended. When she reached the bottom a large door greeted her, the handle too high for her to reach and she was most definitely not transforming here, no matter for how short a time.

Hermione looked around seeking for another way in as her keen eyes adjusted to the darkness, and then she saw it; a tiny amount of light pouring through a large chip in the lower corner of the door. She crouched down onto her stomach and looked, seeing it was just large enough for her to squeeze through.

The sight and smell that met Hermione upon her entrance was one she would remember for the rest of her life; one that would most likely haunt her nightmares. The smell of decaying flesh made her want to vomit as her cinnamon eyes darted around the expanse of the large dungeon. Chains and other devices hung from the walls, one cell seemed to be piled full with bodies, some alive; and some not.

Her fur stood on end as she swallowed, not able to move from her spot as she looked over to the place the whimpering was coming from; all that was visible to her was a head of matted blonde hair smeared with dirt and blood. Hermione shuffled closer, her whole body tensed on alert should the worst happen.

Once she reached the front of the cell containing the whimpering blonde Hermione could see that it was a child, a small boy whose face was smeared with dry tears, blood, and dirt. She felt a tug in her heart as she looked at the child as he cradled his knees to him, curled into a ball on the floor. Hermione stepped forward and butted her head against the cold steel of the bars, letting out a low whimpering noise so as to attract the boy's attention.

Brown eyes snapped open to rest on her form, terror in his expression before confusion won out. She butted her head against the bars for a second time and laid down, letting her tail drape through the bars and near his hand. She did not jump when the boy ran his fingers over it, nor did she cry out when he extended his hand through the bars and gripped her fur tightly; sobs overcoming his small form.

She did not know how long she had lain with the scared child, but she could tell he had fallen asleep, his fingers woven around her bushy tail as his breathing evened out; though he was wheezing. Hermione shifted against the cold stone, having blocked the smell out a long time ago her only problem now was the sounds. The low moans of pain, or occasional screams of prisoners having nightmares; she had no idea where Severus was but could not bring herself to leave the boy, asleep or not.

She did not hear the footsteps until it was too late, until she came face to face with another set of maroon robes; when her gaze travelled upward though she was thankful to see Severus' face rather than a Death Eater. She watched as his gaze immediately landed upon her, a frown pursing his lips as he approached; his own gaze falling on the boy and the hand that was wrapped around her tail.

"Oh Vixen…"

She looked up to him and swallowed; her gaze sad. _'I couldn't leave him on his own Severus…'_

She watched as he nodded and turned, beckoning her to follow him.

'_**You must now I am afraid; we have to get back…'**_

Hermione looked at the boy again, feeling sadness settle in the pit of her stomach before she nodded and gently extracted her tail from the boy's fingers; to follow Severus out. She remained silent over their connection as they walked to the apparation point, her gaze on the floor as she followed the heels of his shoes; not wanting to be carried.

When they returned home and she was in the safety and warmth of Severus' chambers, a cup of tea in her hands; she let the silent tears fall. Occasionally one dripped into her teacup creating small ripples as she stared blankly into the fire, thinking about the small child and how he had as much right to be sat; warm before a fire as she did.

Severus seemed to know that she needed time after having witnessed what she did, and was merely offering silent companionship; if any at all. He had barely touched her since he had kissed her and that had been over a week ago, Hermione at the moment needed to feel safe and comforted… After a while silent companionship wasn't enough, so she stood and placed her teacup down onto the table, moving over to his desk to stand before him; her tearstained face and red rimmed eyes looking directly at him. When he looked up from his work, she smiled weakly and held out her hand; taking a breath before speaking.

"Hold me?"

She saw surprise pass over his features before he took her hand in his and stood, pulling her to his chest as he wrapped his strong arms about her, resting his head upon her own.

"I am sorry you had to see that Hermione…"

She shook her head, motioning that she did not wish to speak about it; only to be held and understood. He obliged and they stood like that for some time until Hermione felt herself begin drifting off, swaying on her feet before Severus lifted her in his arms and walked over to her bedroom.

Hermione blinked her eyes open when he lifted her and made a noise of complaint when she saw their destination, wriggling in his grasp.

"No Severus…"

He stopped and glanced down at her, frowning.

"Hermione you are falling asleep, you need rest."

His frown deepened when she nodded.

"I know, but I don't want to be on my own… Not when I can still see that place, still hear the screaming."

She watched as a surprised look passed over his face and felt his grip tighten on her for a moment.

"Hermione, I don't think-"

"Please Severus, just for tonight; I don't want to sleep alone."

At the look in her eyes, one of such sadness and solitude; he nodded and turned on his heel, heading to his own chambers. He laid her in the bed gently and pulled the covers over her form; she was practically asleep as soon as he put her down. Yet still he changed into baggy jogging bottoms and pulled an extra blanket from beneath the bed anyway, laying atop the covers before he pulled the old blanket over him; glancing to the side at Hermione as he did so.

She huddled closer to his warmth and smiled softly when she felt her hair be brushed away from her face and a soft kiss placed upon her forehead.

"Goodnight Vixen."

_**Review to let me know your thoughts, I love hearing them. :]**_


	36. Preparation

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; blah blah, the usual, you know that HP isn't mine..

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 36 – Preparation.**

Hermione awoke with the most pleasant of feelings, the feeling of being safe and secure; she was also wonderfully warm. She shifted slightly and nuzzled closer to the warmth, her mouth coming into contact with warm skin as last night's events flashed through her mind; starting with the little boy's face and finishing on sleeping in Severus' bed, of which she was still in of course.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes and looked up to see Severus' pale chin, she realised then that she must have moved over to him in the night to be laying against his chest; his own arm was wrapped around her waist, feeling pleasantly heavy. She could feel his heartbeat against her cheek and smiled softly, shutting her eyes again and deciding to doze until he awoke.

She did not have to wait long before he shifted and his breathing lightened, she almost giggled when he stretched, still having his arm wrapped around her as he let out a groan; presumably at waking up. She remembered what he had said from her last 'pretending to be asleep' experience and so slowed her breathing so it was deep and soft, her breath puffing out over his skin. She almost jumped out of hers as his hand trailed up her arm to her shoulder, softly stroking her skin before he gently pulled his arm out from under her. She felt the bed dip as he sat on the side of it, and then it resume its state as he stood and made his way to the bathroom; she heard rustling too indicating he had picked his robes up along the way.

When she heard the bathroom door shut Hermione rolled over and smiled, shaking her head at his instinct to flee immediately and so, as he changed in the bathroom she stood; still being in the clothes from the night before, and went the her bedroom to take her own shower and change.

When they both met up in the middle, this being the lounge, with wet hair and tired expressions she smiled at him; coyly thanking him for last night as he apologised for waking her. Hermione had the thought that this was all rather domestic as they both sat together; drinking tea and talking about the latest articles in the paper. She decided then that she didn't think she would mind living with him during the holiday's quite so much, he knew how to keep her interested in conversation and hardly ever mentioned Quidditch to her; for that she was thankful.

She had been missing the boys though; they had all been a team for such a long period of time it was difficult for her to adjust to being away from them so much. She tilted her head in thought as she wondered whether they would welcome a visit from her, or if perhaps it had just been too long a time since they had last spoken properly. She sighed, not quite realising she had done so until Severus looked up to her, his eyes questioning before he spoke.

"Is something wrong?"

Hermione met his gaze and rolled her shoulders in a shrug, nibbling her lower lip. "I was just thinking about the boys, I… I rather miss them."

She was slightly surprised when he nodded in an understanding manner and placed his cup down upon the small coffee table; making a delicate clink as it landed.

"I understand. You will have the opportunity to see them tonight if you wish it. There is an order meeting, you have yet to be inducted and Potter and Weasley have been invited along."

Hermione frowned, turning to face him. "Does that mean the order will know of my mission with you?"

He nodded at her before his gaze returned to the paper in his lap, his long fingers toying with one corner; the slightest hint of black print upon his fingertips.

Hermione smiled and sat there, unabashedly staring at him as she drew her knees up and rested her folded arms atop them; laying her head there to gaze at him, waiting for him to snap at her. She was quite occupied just watching him, the way his mouth parted as he took a sip from his tea, the way he tilted his head slightly to one side to view a printed picture. In fact she was quite happily cataloging his mannerisms before he sighed painstakingly, and raised his black eyes to hers; an eyebrow rose in irritated question.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it is rude to stare?"

Hermione nodded, grinning impishly. "Why yes, she did Severus; how wonderful of you to take an interest. She also told me it was rude to point, eat with your mouth open, talk over others, and… Something else."

Throughout her sarcasm Severus' smirk had gradually been getting wider before he rolled his eyes at her and turned, obviously abandoning hope of reading his paper in peace.

"Oh really, do enlighten me."

Hermione looked around the room before meeting his gaze and then she shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"Oh, just something about always asking permission."

He raised an elegant brow at her, his hand at his chin as he listened to her.

"Permission? Well you did not listen to that; in fact I have a wide list of things you expressly did not ask permission for when you should have; stolen ingredients being the very beginning."

This time it was Hermione who rolled her eyes, smiling as the mischievous glint in her eye did not fade.

"I didn't mean the ingredients; you know full well I didn't."

He smiled and then gestured with his hand "By all means, continue. What was it your mother told you to always ask permission for?"

She cleared her throat and looked down at her hands, mumbling her answer. "To kiss someone, apparently it is most rude if you don't."

She raised her eyes in time to see Severus' expression change as he too cleared his throat and then turned back to his paper, his own answer quiet and ending her playful conversation.

"Yes, I would imagine it would be considered so."

Hermione frowned, pouting slightly as she excused herself from the room to perch herself upon her own bed, a baffled expression upon her face.

That man absolutely puzzled her! One moment he was, in a roundabout way; telling her he wanted her. Then he was avoiding all possible chances to progress. Even through the last few days, dark as they had been; she could still feel his kiss upon her mouth and longed for more, just to prove to herself that she had not been dreaming.

She had spent the day willing the hours to pass so they could go to Grimmauld Place, she was nervous about the reception she would receive but thankful she and Severus would present a united front. The hours seemed to drag by, nothing would occupy her and she was fully aware she had been fidgeting until finally Severus decided enough was enough.

"Go and get your cloak, we will go early; at least if we are there you can stop with your incessant fiddling."

Hermione scowled and smiled at the same time, resulting in what must have been a humorous expression, for Severus let out a bark of laughter before turning to put on his own cloak. She grabbed her cloak and handed it to Severus before she transformed into Vixen and dutifully followed him out of Hogwarts, to the apparation point.

Once they had apparated Hermione transformed again as number 12 Grimmauld Place appeared between the two other houses, she bit her lip as she looked up to Severus, only to find him half way through the front door already. She rolled her eyes and followed him, the familiar dank smell met her as she entered, the hall was still dark and musty though looking perhaps; somewhat more lived in. The place didn't seem to feel the same without Sirius' presence, she knew Harry would feel it too and it would affect him deeply.

They moved into the dining room to be met with only a few curious eyes, two pairs of which belonged to her 'best friends' Hermione smiled weakly, swallowing and taking a deep breath as she let Severus' reassuring presence calm her.

The other people in the room were obviously order members Hermione had not been familiar with, she had no idea how big 'The Order Of The Phoenix' was; but she knew that members came to inductions when they could; only upon the off chance that they might catch some new information. Nonetheless Hermione smiled at them pleasantly, her eyes again falling upon the boys who were now simultaneously glaring at Severus; Hermione frowned and turned, heading for the kitchen and hoping Severus would follow.

He did and leant against the counter top, a bemused expression upon his face as he watched her.

"Not quite the reception you were hoping for?"

She rolled her shoulders, not knowing what she had expected; she should have known they would both be bitter at her joining the order before them but she had hoped perhaps that they would act adult enough for once to see the reasons behind it.

Hermione was somewhat startled when Severus stood before her, his hand placed reassuringly upon her shoulder and she smiled at him; taking a deep breath.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Hermione jumped when Harry's voice destroyed the companionable moment that they had been having, his accusing tone making the hand upon her shoulder tighten before releasing completely. Hermione looked around Severus to see Harry stood in the doorway, disgust quite evident upon his face and she rolled her eyes.

"Talking Harry, for goodness sake what does it look like?"

"It looks to me like you are getting too friendly with Snape."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Oh how very mature of you, would you like me to ignore him? Somehow I don't think that would work out for you would it, after all isn't everyone here to help _you_ defeat the Dark Lord? "

Hermione could see his anger fading throughout her sentence, but something ignited it again tenfold as he stepped toward her.

" The _**Dark Lord**_ Hermione? Are you a Death Eater now too?"

Hermione flinched as she glared at him, not realising her slip as she had gotten so used to calling Voldemort so around Severus; it was less of a mouthful than 'he-who-must-not-be-named.'

"You are being ridiculous Harry Potter-"

She was cut off when Harry shook his head, disappointment in his eyes as he looked at her.

"No, no I don't think I am."

She watched as his green eyes slid over to Severus, who was now stood beside her; again leaning casually upon the worktop.

Severus raised a brow before speaking, his tone acidic and condescending. "Yes, Potter?"

Hermione felt an irrational streak of fear go through her as Harry stepped forward, his gaze filled with malice.

"It is your fault Sirius died, it is your fault Hermione has changed, it's all your fault..."

Hermione had the sudden ridiculous urge to laugh, and could not quite contain herself as she snorted with evident amusement.

"Really Harry? You can't possibly blame Severus for that. What next? Will it be his fault you lost your socks, or missed out on apple pie at dinner, or even if you fail before you reach Voldemort because you are too much of a pig headed idiot to see that he is the only reason you are still alive?"

With that Hermione stormed out the room, Harry's outraged voice following her.

"Since when did you call him _Severus_?"

She marched up to the library, the smell of books however old they may be; comforted her. She flopped down onto the sofa before the fire with no grace or elegance, her leg bouncing up and down in agitation as Harry's words went through her mind.

She didn't look up when Severus entered, nor did she move when he sat next to her, also looking into the fire.

"Bravo Hermione truly; if you had wanted to regain their friendship, that was definitely the correct way to go about it."

Hermione turned at him and gaped, stuttering for a moment as she let out a frustrated noise and turned away, mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like 'Men!..'

"Using my name was an especially nice touch."

She frowned again and turned back to him, folding her arms.

"Go on then oh wise one, what else was I bloody well supposed to call you?"

He raised an annoyingly calm brow at her swearing before meeting her gaze with his own.

"Did we not agree that outside of privacy you were to remain calling me Professor?"

Hermione sat there stunned her eyes unblinking as she looked at him as if he had hit his head.

"Yes, when I was a student, which I am not anymore; which also leads me to another point. I think sleeping in the same bed and you kissing me allowed me the right to call you by name. If you don't like it Severus, then tell me so because I have had to deal with one childish outburst already; I can't handle another, especially from you."

Hermione huffed and turned, folding her arms as she sunk into the couch, hoping that no-one had heard her heated words or they were well and truly stuffed.

She heard him sigh and felt the couch shift as he turned to her, clearing his throat.

"You are right... Forgive me. I tend to forget at times how much you mean to... Well, when Potter is around I seem to lose hold of my temper."

Hermione snorted in an unladylike manner, trying to ignore what he had almost said.

"I had noticed _Severus._"

His laugh cheered her somewhat, her irritation fading as she smiled at him in a put upon manner, rolling her eyes indulgently.

"When will everyone else get here?" She asked, glad the atmosphere was no longer an awkward one.

"Over the next few minutes I should imagine, we shall know when because Mrs. Black will start screaming as the bulk of 'blood traitors' and 'stains on her house' arrive."

Hermione laughed at him, her eyes glinting.

"Well I would imagine she'd be honoured, having the 'Half Blood Prince' in her house, perhaps your highness can make up for the rest of us."

Their teasing banter continued until a knock sounded at the already open door and a sullen Harry Potter poked his head around it, announcing that most people had arrived, and their presence had been requested.

Severus stood and offered his hand to Hermione, helping her up. Hermione was sure he held onto her hand for longer than was strictly necessary purely because Harry was watching them with narrowed eyes. But whatever the reason she was glad to have his warmth there, no matter how short a time it was; her stomach was doing flips at the prospect of becoming part of the order.

She took a deep breath to steady herself, with Severus at her side she walked through the doorway of the dining room; knowing full well every set of eyes there would land upon her and Severus, and they would judge, deciding for themselves what was and wasn't going on. Maybe even some of their suspicions would be correct.

_**Please review =] I wrote this on a busy moving bus to and from college, are you proud of me? =D**_

_**I now have a livejournal also, for those of you interested on the goings on between chapters you can keep up with me there. It's **_sherilecter . livejournal . com _**without the spaces of course. =] Thanks for reading!**_


	37. Induction to the Order

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; blah blah, the usual, you know that HP isn't mine..

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 37 – Induction to the Order.**

She was right of course, they all stared, some smiled; and some did not. Severus guided her to a seat, she was on autopilot as he pulled it out for her before seating himself beside her; she smiled nervously at him.

"Ah, Hermione and Severus; welcome. I was just informing those here of the task you have been undertaking together. Before we begin with the induction; do you have any news for us?"

Dumbledore spoke from the top of the table, his eyes gazing at them both over the familiar half moon spectacles. Severus began talking, filling them in; his tone one of boredom as he told of Voldemort's plans and meetings. Then it was her turn to talk, all eyes turned to her; including the accusing green and brown of Harry and Ron. Only the comforting warmth of Severus' thigh, moving to press against hers held her voice strong.

"During the last meeting I went to look around in Animagus form, I didn't find much other than the dungeon..."

Dumbledore looked at her expectantly when she remained silent, and then sighed in apparent annoyance.

"And what was inside the Dungeon?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "_Prisoners_ sir, victims of the war, bodies dead and dying. There was also a little boy, who had been tortured; I doubt he is even alive now."

Her tone had chilled as she met Dumbledore's gaze with defiance, somehow she knew Severus approved of the way she had spoken, even if others did not.

After that Dumbledore turned his gaze away from her and to a long piece of parchment that rolled out on the table before him. Hermione's eyes moved over the animated scrawl, it looked as if someone were writing it anew before them each time, the ink even wet as each name appeared under the previous.

"Hermione Granger, do you accept the position offered to you as a member of 'The Order of the Phoenix', doing all within your power to aid those on the side of the light against that of the dark, and eventually the fall of Tom Riddle?"

Hermione met his gaze again and nodded; her tone perfectly neutral again.

"Yes sir."

He held a quill in his open palm, the maroon of the feathers reminded her of that on Death Eater robes. She stood and walked to the end of the table, standing next to Dumbledore she took the quill and dipped it in the pot of black ink before her being careful not to drip the ink, she signed her name. She could feel the magic binding her to the contract and her promise as she signed, almost feeling like she was handing the deeds to her soul over to the Devil. Which was of course ridiculous, this was the side of the light; those working for good.. Wasn't it? As she finished her surname she looked up, meeting Severus' eyes and finding the smile in the gaze that to others would look cold. She knew she was doing this for him more than anything, now she had become so close to him; she was afraid she would be rather lost should he not be there anymore.

She cleared her throat and stood, turning to shake Dumbledore's hand as he offered it, smiling at her. Hermione could not tell if it was genuine or not. She moved back to her seat and smiled when Severus patted her leg under the table; the remainder of the meeting was spent listening to updates from Dumbledore. Severus decided that for her sake they would stay for dinner, that and Mrs Weasley would have nothing else, after all they 'looked so thin!'

The silence around the dinner table was rather awkward as Hermione bit her lip and shifted her gaze to Severus; his own eyes firmly on the bowl of beef stew before him. Remus was doing his best to engage in conversation with the Potions Master, only to receive occasional nods or the odd stinging comment. Hermione sighed, rather heavily and before she knew it, black eyes had turned to her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded as her gaze moved down to the other end of the table where Harry and Ron sat, they had their heads together and were mumbling to each other; she knew it was about her as Ron's 'glances' were about as subtle as a brick.

Evidently Severus gaze had followed hers as a muscle in his jaw worked; she could tell he was gritting his teeth. She cleared her throat and smiled at him, ignoring Harry and Ron as she joined in the discussion of Wolfsbane alterations; coincidentally Severus seemed more interested in the conversation also. She had come to appreciate Severus' sometimes acidic wit and could not help but laugh when he unleashed it; he was on a roll having Lupin next to him; who was taking it all in good nature.

She was too busy laughing to realise people had begun to stare, mainly because Severus was smiling at the sight she made; clutching her sides and shaking her head.

"Please stop, I can't breathe!"

"Well Severus, it looks like you have found someone who is truly entertained by your... Special brand of humour." Remus commented as he also watched the pair.

Severus didn't glance at Lupin as he remained watching Hermione, as her laughter died down and she gave him a watery smile, he returned it with one of his own before looking back to his food. Hermione took a breath and looked over the rest of the table to find them quickly averting their eyes; she frowned but didn't dare look to Harry and Ron.

She cleared her throat and stood, excusing herself from the table and giving Severus a reassuring look. She needed time to be by herself, and to give the boys the chance to come and talk to her when they knew she was alone. She made her way to the library, sitting again in the comfortable seat she and Severus had been occupying before; and waited.

She didn't know how long she had been sat there; gazing at the same page in the 'History of Magic' book she had randomly pulled from the shelf, before she heard movement in the doorway. She looked up hopefully to see Severus stood there leant against the doorframe; she sighed audibly.

"Sorry to disappoint, Miss Granger."

She frowned as she sent him an un-amused look; he shook his head at her and remained where he was stood.

"If they are too foolish to realise what they are losing in you Hermione, then they did not deserve you in the first place."

She nodded, knowing he was right but also knowing that his words wouldn't stop the aching she had in her chest.

"Do you?" She didn't know why she had asked it, but she needed to feel like she was wanted by someone; though she knew he wouldn't answer her.

She met his gaze to find him looking at her intently and she was slightly stunned to detect the slightest nod of his head; and if that wasn't enough he spoke.

"Yes.. Now come along Vixen, let's go home."

She smiled at him and nodded, walking toward the doorway where he stood; she placed her hand upon his arm and squeezed gently.

"Thank you Severus."

He inclined his head and stood back for her to precede him; she smiled at being witness to his gentlemanly manners; not that she would say aloud how it sent the butterflies in her stomach crazy when he did. She supposed she was just old fashioned in that sense.

They did not encounter anyone upon their exit, Hermione was not in the mood to walk back in and be stared at; even if it was to say goodbye. Once they were back in the safety of their chambers, Hermione had curled up beside Severus, her head buried in his shoulder as she sighed for what felt the millionth time.

"Hermione..." She looked up at the warning tone in his voice and smiled, not being able to help herself.

"Sorry Severus, am I irritating you?"

He scowled at her and she laughed, this apparently only incensed him further as he rolled his eyes and turned away. Hermione, who was feeling in a particularly irritating and playful mood moved so that she could lean over his shoulder, her chin resting there.

"What are you reading?"

She squealed when he growled and turned, rather faster than she had imagined. Before she knew what was happening he had her pinned to the couch; his hair falling either side of his face as glittering eyes met hers, a satisfied smirk upturning his mouth.

Hermione gaped at him as her heart pounded; she was rather stunned as his eyes moved over her face.

"My, my; did I manage to silence the know-it-all?"

She scowled at him and raised her hands to his chest, adding pressure as she moved to push him off her; only to find she couldn't, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Severus, get off me you-"

Her half hearted protests were silenced as warm, soft lips descended on hers; the hands that had previously been pushing him away; moved up to tangle in his hair as she deepened their kiss; a soft sigh leaving her as their tongues met. Severus' own hands lay either side of her head, supporting his weight above her until she sighed, then he shifted so he could stroke his fingers down the side of her neck; making her shiver.

When he withdrew she laid there stunned, her eyes still shut as she took a shuddering breath and licked her lips, when Severus spoke she noted that he was also breathing differently, his voice sounded rough.

"Hmm... Now I think I have silenced her."

Hermione's cinnamon eyes opened to meet his and she did nothing but nod and bite her lip, noting that Severus eyes flicked down as she did so. She daren't move as he shifted so he was leant on one arm above her, the rest of his weight balanced against the back of the couch or her side; his hand moved to her face as his thumb stroked her lower lip gently. Hermione thought her heart might burst as said fingers trailed their way across her jaw and neck, gently sweeping down to the skin that stopped with the V of her t-shirt. His eyes watched hers as she breathed heavily, she was sure he would be able to feel her pounding heart as his fingers curled under the cotton v neck of her shirt, touching the soft skin just a little bit further past her collar bone, just that little bit more.

She needed no words from him at this moment, his eyes spoke for him; the way the black softened somehow as he looked at her; a small smile curving his recently kissed mouth. The moment between them seemed to go on forever, and for that she was grateful; her own hands moved from his hair to his cheek as she leant up and kissed him once more, this time rather chastely.

"We should go to bed..."

She whispered against his mouth, laughing when she saw his amused gaze and raised eyebrow.

"Why Miss Granger, I do believe you are trying to seduce me."

She smiled and winked conspiratorially. "I do believe I already have, Professor..."

This time he laughed with her as he stood, offering his hand to her as they moved to his bedroom. For some reason it seemed to be an unspoken agreement that she slept in his bed with him again, neither of them considered anything else as they held each other that night. Thankful for the momentary peace they had been granted from the chaos around them, they could both feel the end nearing; and neither would speak their fears to the other, the fear that when the end came; they might not be there to see it.

**I hope you enjoyed it, I loved writing this chapter. I hope you continue to review, I think as the numbers go up many don't see the need to. They honestly help me writing as I love to read your thoughts.**

**So let me know what you thought. =D**


	38. The Twelfth

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; blah blah, the usual, you know that HP isn't mine..

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**It appears I have to stress that this is rather AU, I am ****not ****following cannon with the ending, so suggesting I am somehow writing my own fanfiction incorrectly, or that things I have written are incorrect really won't change a thing. **

**I write this for my own enjoyment, not to re-write 'Harry Potter' or even to suit a specific readers wants, to put it simply; if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Before I continue with this chapter I just want to thank you all so much, writing has always been an escape for me, it means rather a lot to me. To know that other people find escape in what I write too, makes it all the more special.**

**Thank you. =)**

**Chapter 38 – The Twelfth**

The last few weeks had been blissfully empty of Death Eater activity, Hermione knew this was mostly because Voldemort was biding his time as he awaited the opportune moment. Today was the 12th, meaning that she and Severus would be leaving for Spinners End soon; she could hardly suppress the flock of tiny wings in her stomach. Before they left however, they had an appointment with Professor Dumbledore; one Hermione was anxious t o get out of the way. It disappointed her greatly that she now truly knew what Dumbledore had been doing, how he was nothing like the kindly elderly wizard he pretended to be; she supposed it was akin to a child discovering that under the bright red suit and fluffy white beard was their father, not Santa Claus.

As she sat, reading and waiting for Severus to finish teaching his final class, she recalled this morning and how they had woken up. It was nothing like the previous morning, where to avoid any awkward feeling they had both left the bed and spoken nothing more about it.

This morning she had woken up to find Severus sat up in bed, reading the paper. It had taken her mind a moment to process what she was seeing; she even rubbed her eyes to be sure she was not hallucinating. At this he had turned to her and smirked.

"Ah, you are awake.. I believe it's your turn to make the coffee."

She had gaped for a moment as he folded up the paper, tapping her on the arm with it in a 'Well-go-on-then' manner. She'd rolled her eyes and stood, fully aware of her baggy sleeping shorts and too-small vest top. She didn't really have nightgowns or sleepwear, she tended to just sleep in old clothes that didn't fit her anymore; she could honestly say she was regretting that now.

Then she had returned; carrying two cups of coffee and remaining stood in the doorway of the bedroom as his gaze moved over her and she rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know; you don't need to say it."

He raised a brow at her as she handed him his coffee and perched herself back upon the bed.

"Say what?"

"What a frightful mess I look in the morning." She sent him an embarrassed smile and raised a hand to her wild hair, trying in vain to pat it down somewhat.

Severus rolled his shoulders and sipped his coffee. "That wasn't what I was going to say."

This time it was she who raised an eyebrow, tilting her head as she turned to him; her eyes lingering on his mouth before meeting his gaze.

"No?"

He shook his head and smirked, giving her no answer and leaving her agitated with him; he of course knew that would happen.

"I happen to think you look… Pretty." Hermione gaped at him and Severus looked like the word left a particularly disgusting taste in his mouth, one he had to wash away with a large amount of coffee. Hermione leant forward and placed the back of her hand upon his forehead, frowning.

"Are you feeling alright Severus?"

Her rolled his eyes and lifted his hand to hers; it was warm from holding his coffee.

"Apparently not Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded in understanding, a smile on her face.

"I thought not."

He chuckled at her and took her hand in his, moving it from his forehead to his lips as he placed a soft kiss over her knuckles; setting Hermione's heart racing.

After their coffee they had eaten breakfast, and he had left for classes; being sure to place a gentle kiss upon her forehead, leaving her sat wondering what had happened to Severus Snape.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't notice Severus enter and lean against the door watching her as she stared blankly at her book; a small smile on her face.

"Granger!"

Hermione let out a squeal as her hand flew to her chest, lying over her pounding heart as she looked toward Severus, a scowl on her face.

"Don't _**do**_ that."

He smirked at her and inclined his head toward the door. "After you Vixen, let us go and get this over with."

Hermione smiled at him and transformed, following him through the door and corridors, being sure to weave through his legs as he walked.

"You know, if you miss-judge that and I kick you, it's your own fault."

Hermione then had the rather amusing mental image of Severus tripping over her and landing sprawled in a heap. But she didn't stop; it was entertaining to see if she could flit through the gaps just in time before he took another step. She had been doing well until Severus suddenly came to a stop, making her fall over her own paws in an effort to avoid being stood on. She was about to send him a glare as she stood up again, but then she noticed to two students stood before them; Harry and Ron.

She gulped as she looked up to Severus who was sneering at the boys as they glared at him, Hermione butted her head against Severus' leg in an effort to get him to keep moving.

"Potter, Weasley."

She followed Severus as he walked around them, feeling their eyes now upon her.

"Hermione!"

Her heart stopped as Severus whipped around, his eyes scanning the empty corridor before he advanced upon Harry, his eyes blazing.

"Shut up you stupid little boy, has no common sense developed in that dried up brain of yours?" He hissed at him, Hermione felt useless as Severus span on his heel and walked past her; expecting her to follow as her sad gaze fell upon the boys.

She could do nothing but shake her head and turn, her tail flicking behind her as she sped up to reach him. She knew he was now in a foul mood, it practically emanated from him as he barked insults at stray students; taking points as he did so. She said nothing but continued to follow him, knowing this was all part of who he was; when they reached Dumbledore's office she transformed back, still not uttering a word as she took a seat in the armchair next to him.

When Dumbledore entered he took one look at Severus and raised a white eyebrow, looking to Hermione for an explanation.

"We saw Harry and Ronald in the corridor…"

Dumbledore nodded and sat, being sure to take his time as they waited for him to finish sorting out his papers and address them.

"Severus, what happened?"

Hermione turned to look at Severus, his shoulders were tense and a scowl was fixed upon his features.

"That idiot boy decided to call out to Hermione as we were walking down the corridor, fully jeopardizing our place within the Dark Lords ranks; I have no idea who may have heard him and put two and two together Albus, the boy is an imbecile!"

Hermione did nothing but bite her lower lip as she dropped her gaze, suddenly rather interested in her hands; which were folded neatly in her lap. The silence was heavy as she risked a glance at Severus; who was shaking his head at the Headmaster.

"And still, you do nothing. Let the boy run riot, after all why should he be any different to his father?"

"Severus, you must stop blaming Harry for-"

"I am not blaming Potter for anything Albus!" Severus roared, standing up from his chair, his face contorted in anger "Just as you will not. I however, will not stand by and let his idiocy threaten Hermione's life."

Hermione frowned as Dumbledore's eyes moved to hers.

"Ah yes, I should have guessed."

Her stomach dropped as did Severus' voice; his tone was deadly.

"Guess **what **exactly, Albus?"

"That your loyalty to me and my decisions has come second, to a pretty little girl."

She felt disgust swell inside her as she looked at Dumbledore, knowing his implication and shaking her head. Her thoughts were voiced by Severus, who was looking at the Headmaster in pity.

"I am above your manipulations now Albus, after this is over; I am done. I owe you nothing." With that he turned, shaking his head as he offered Hermione his hand to help her from her seat, she took it and held on as they walked out the door; different emotions conflicting them both.

-o-

He had been silent as they shrunk the belongings they would need to take with them; Hermione did not press him to talk as she herself did not know what to say. When they arrived at Spinners End, it was dark; she followed Severus as he showed her to the room he said was hers. She tried not to feel disappointed at this; she knew he would be pushing her away again now. After all, no matter what he had said; Dumbledore's opinion meant a lot to him, she knew that. She had left him to his thoughts as she unpacked her things, sighing and looking out the window to the dark expanse of field that surrounded them. She decided then that she would write to the boys, not even sure if she would send it; but hoping it would help make sense of her feelings. She sat on her bed, quill in hand and careful not tip over the inkwell, she started writing.

_Harry and Ron,_

_I know you most likely aren't expecting to hear from me in this capacity again, but I fear we left so many things unsaid between us. I cannot fathom how things turned out this way, how we grew apart. Just know that I am doing all I am now, for you both, and yes; for Severus._

_He has become a friend to me, and it would mean so very much if you could accept that; as he has you. No matter how you would not like to admit it, he is a very brave man who has had to endure so much alone. I had hoped to become the one person he could rely on; I am afraid now that in doing that, I lost you two._

_I hope you will both look at this letter as an explanation, and an apology. With adult heads, rather than the child-like ones you both seemed to have been wearing of late._

_Please remember to keep yourselves safe, you are all I have left now my parents are gone; I hope not to lose you too, especially over something like this. I love you both, very much; no matter how pigheaded, ridiculous and infuriating you may be at times; you will always remain my best friends._

_With love,_

_H._

She sighed and folded the parchment neatly, putting it inside an envelope and placing it on the side table by her bed. She would ask Severus in the morning about sending it; but for now she wanted nothing more than to curl up in bed, even though she was sure she would feel Severus' absence keenly.

She was right of course, she could not sleep; no matter what she tried; even after only a couple of nights of having him there. Though being in a strange place was sure not to aid her sleep, she tossed and turned, looking out the window at the moon as owls hooted outside the window.

Hermione sighed, she had no idea how long she had been laying awake, wishing that Severus would change his mind and ask her to his room. She knew he would not though, the old house creaked around her as the wind battered it; even the weather seemed to be against her resting.

Her ears picked up the noise of an opening door and she froze, every sense she had focusing on the sound. She was sure it was Severus; she was praying it was him. Footsteps then accompanied murmuring; and she was positive he was not talking to himself. Someone else, more than one person; was in the house and judging by their footsteps, they were heading right for her door. Hermione panicked as her heart rate sped up, she had the childish notion to lift the blankets over her head and hide; but of course that wouldn't protect her from whoever was in the house.

She took a deep breath and calmed, trying to focus as the footfalls got closer; she envisioned her form and didn't think she was going to make it; she needed to calm down. Someone turned the handle and she froze, the door opened a crack before a commanding voice echoed through to her.

"Lucius, Yaxley. To what do I owe the honour of you breaking into my house in the dead of night?"

Hermione took another breath and shut her eyes, transforming quickly and jumping from the bed; padding softly on the floor to hear the rest of Malfoy's answer.

"..ords request Severus, he wants to see you. We merely thought this was your room."

As he said this Lucius pushed the door open, Hermione could see his grey eyes scanning the room as she hid behind the drawers, crouched down ready to dart out the door. She watched as his eyes paused, she followed his gaze and saw the letter still upon the side table; her heart pounded as he stepped into the room.

"It appears you left a letter in here Severus, let me just fetch it for you."

She watched as he placed his gloved hands on her letter to Harry and Ron, picking it up and looking for an inscription on the front. Just as he was pulling the parchment out, the letter flew from his hands out the door; and into what she presumed was Severus' own hands.

"Thank you Lucius, how clumsy of me. If you are quite finished with your little tour, the Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting. Tell me, why did he not summon me himself?"

She saw Lucius narrow his eyes as he tapped a finger upon the head of his cane.

"I graciously offered to escort an old friend."

'_Yeah, right.' _She thought '_Do you think they know Severus?'_

She received no answer from him as Lucius took one more look around the room, Hermione took this as her chance to dart through the door and stand at Severus' heels; as though she had been there the entire time.

Lucius' eyes narrowed as they landed upon her when he exited the room, and she knew that he knew something. He hadn't thought that was Severus' room at all, in fact he was probably itching to look through the drawers and wardrobe.

Hermione jumped into Severus' arms as they stood in the lounge preparing to apparate. Lucius and Yaxley went first, Severus made sure of that. She must have been shaking with nerves because Severus lightly petted her fur, that didn't help quell the feeling of dread she had though, what would await them when they apparated? She was about to find out.

_**Alright guys, I can see the end in my sights now, I hope you enjoyed it; and please do leave a review behind. =]**_


	39. Caught in the Act

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; blah blah, the usual, you know that HP isn't mine..

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

_**Happy 4**__**th**__** of July to my American readers. =)**_

**Chapter 39 – Caught In The Act.**

The room was dimly lit, Hermione dug her claws into Severus' sleeves, refusing to be put down as her fur stood on end; something didn't feel right, her eyes darted around the room.

"Ah, Snape, how good of you to join us."

The cold rasping voice of Voldemort echoed somewhere from the front of the dim room, Hermione retracted her claws as Severus gave her a stern look and placed her upon the floor.

"My Lord?"

Hermione followed close behind Severus as he walked up to the front of the room, kneeling before what she could now see; was the pale snake-like figure of Voldemort.

"Remind me; what is your task at Hogwarts, why have I placed you there?"

Hermione frowned; she could see where this was headed, as could Severus judging by the way his shoulders tensed for a moment.

"To act as a spy for you, My Lord."

"Indeed, now tell me; how does my supposed _Spy_ not know when the mudblood best friend of Harry Potter goes missing?"

Hermione's heart rate sped up and she was sure she would faint, her legs shook as Severus spoke; his voice calm.

"Granger completed her N.E.W.T's early; as was Dumbledore's wish. The only information I have been given about the mudblood is that she is living with muggles; researching muggle medicine."

Hermione daren't look up, she could hear the disgust in Severus' voice and had to remind herself, yet again; that he was acting.

"Get out."

She frowned mentally and looked up to Severus, who faltered before turning on his heel and leaving; maroon robes billowing behind him as she followed.

Dread welled within her, she was certain Voldemort would not let them leave unscathed, would he? He was angry at Severus, that much was sure; she frowned as she tilted her head upward to his looming figure as they walked, her ears twitching.

She did not transform back again until they were safely inside the house, she could hear Severus loudly slamming cupboards in the kitchen, frowning she moved into the room to see what he was doing.

Obsidian eyes met hers as he poured the golden liquid of Firewhiskey into two glass tumblers, Hermione chewed on her lower lip as she took the offered glass. She watched as Severus quickly tipped the glass back, downing his drink before she had even touched hers, she was worried.

"Severus?.."

"He knows." He was pouring another drink for himself, raising it to his lips as she stepped forward, placing a hand upon his arm.

"What?" She wasn't sure she had ever said 'what' to a person in question, in fact it was something she regularly nagged the boys for, mostly with the phrase; 'Don't say what, say pardon' which they would then throw back at her, mimicking her voice in high pitched tones. She almost gaped at him as her hold on his arm tightened instinctively.

"He knows about you, about me… Everything."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief, holding onto the table to stop her should she fall down.

"That's impossible.. He just let us walk out of there!"

She watched as Severus nodded, placing his glass down and stepping toward her, pulling her into his embrace. She sank into it gratefully, frowning and shaking her head as confusion filled her mind. When he spoke, his voice was quiet as she strained to catch his words.

"That is because he knows Dumbledore."

Still frowning she pulled back, shaking her head. "I don't think I quite comprehend this Severus."

"Dumbledore will send us back in, he thinks he knows best and he will send us back in with no regard for your safety." She felt his arms tighten around her.

"What about you?" Her voice rose as she spoke indignantly her eyes searching his face before she spoke again as he remained silent. "If you go back in there, I won't let you do so alone. I will be with you until the end Severus."

Now it was he who frowned and stepped away from her, turning his back as he placing his hands upon the counter.

"This is not some game you silly little girl, this is a war. You will die."

She took a step back and shook her head, even though he could not see her. Her voice was as cold and dispassionate as his when she spoke.

"Silly little girl?... I see."

With that she turned on her heel and walked from the kitchen, slowly making her way upstairs to her room. When she reached it she sat, shaking her head in disbelief. He had that much faith in her that he believed she would die, and rather quickly from the sounds of it. As she laid down to sleep, she did not hear the smash of a glass tumbler as it was hurled into the fireplace, nor did she hear Severus' angry shout; the words unintelligible even to anyone that may have been within the silencing charm.

When she had fallen asleep she was not sure, but waking up in the half empty, cold bed with scratchy eyes and a sore throat was not what Hermione needed right now. She sighed as she turned her head away from the dull winter sunlight that was struggling to shine as brightly as a sun should; perhaps the star was somehow in agreement with her current mood. She sat up and dragged a hand through the bedraggled bed of knots that was currently her hair, a grimace upon her face as her fingers snagged and pulled.

Hermione swung her legs over the side of the bed, yawning and stretching as she stood; rather wishing that she could fall back into bed and never wake up. She knew she would have to face Severus sooner or later, though right now she was feeling rather less like a Gryffindor as she opted for the latter and decided to shower last night's troubles away; preferably in very hot, soapy water.

She grabbed her wash bag off the side and left her room, heading straight for the bathroom where she was hoping she would be able to relax, at least once before her entire world crumbled around her. She felt as if she were on autopilot at the moment, just following a somewhat scrambled routine before her emotions kicked into play, and her mind fully grasped the concept of what was going to happen to her.

Hermione was clearly so focused upon her thoughts that she did not notice she was now face to chest with a hard, wet body. That was until she collided with it right outside the bathroom, grunts coming from both parties as they fell backward, through the bathroom door and onto the cold tiled floor… Well one of them did, Hermione happened to land upon a somewhat softer surface.

She gingerly opened her eyes to find herself facing the familiar obsidian of Severus', she looked down to find her hands upon his pale, slightly damp yet well defined chest; the slight smattering of black hair against the pale white of his skin enthralled her; that was until he cleared his throat. Her eyes snapped back to his as she realised his hands were resting partially at her hips, and partially at her bottom. She gulped and pushed herself up, only to find she was pulled back down again.

"Severus?"

She was having difficulty breathing as his eyes held hers.

"Forgive me for what I said last night, it was said in anger.. I did not mean it."

She tilted her head and frowned.

"Severus, I really think we should get up off of the flo-"

"Hermione."

She looked at him and sighed, biting her lip as she scowled slightly.

"You cannot revert back to 'Professor Snape' every time we have a disagreement Severus. I will not be made to feel like a first year each time you deci-"

This time she was silenced, not by his words; but by his touch. His hand had slid up her back to cup her jaw, she saw his eyes dart from hers to her mouth, then to the emerald necklace that hung in the small space between them, partially touching his chest.

"Hmm, I suppose even soul mates have their disagreements.."

She snorted with amusement, looking down at him incredulously.

"No-one else has Severus Snape for a soul mate, you are hard work."

He raised a brow at her and hummed, she could feel the vibration of the deep velvet sound through his chest and it was sending small jolts to her stomach. She shook her head, trying to remain stern and failing miserably.

"Fine, you are forgiven; can we get up off the floor now? It's cold.."

"I'm finding the positives are outweighing the negatives at the moment Hermione."

She swallowed at the heat in his eyes, again realising just how close she was to him, she was wondering that if she were to just shift like so…

His eyes snapped back to hers as his arms tightened around her.

"Be very careful my dear, you are playing a dangerous game."

"Am I still a silly little girl Severus? Hm..?"

Her smile was infectious as he rolled his eyes, his gaze raking over her suggestively.

"No Hermione, you most definitely are not a little girl…"

A flush of heat ran through her as she felt him shift under her, it was altogether different than when she had moved above him, now she could actually feel the evidence of what she did to him; it made her swell with womanly pride and pull back in fear at the same time. She reminded herself then that this was most definitely not a boy, rather a man with whom she was, as Severus said 'playing a dangerous game'.

She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to feel the soft heat of his mouth caressing hers again, to feel his emotion and want merely from the way he held and possessed her mouth.. And she did. This time there was no hesitation, merely need as their mouths met, tongues battling and soothing as Hermione mewed into his mouth. She was on fire, she had no idea how they could go from fighting, to.. Well, this; in such a short space of time. Her hands were at his chest, stroking gently; whilst his were taking full advantage of her position to rhythmically squeeze her backside, pulling her against him. She couldn't believe she'd done it, but something far more primal than common sense demanded her to as she lifted one leg to straddle him; then immediately realised why as he pulled her against himself again, making her moan softly. What was she doing? This wasn't Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger did not 'rut' on the floor with her ex professor, Hermione Granger did not moan said ex professors name as he raised his own hips in time with hers, and Hermione Granger most definitely did not wish that the towel still wrapped around Severus' waist would suddenly disappear.

She couldn't be sure who froze first at the noise they heard, the fact was; they both had. Severus, from his position at her neck, and Hermione half way through a particularly _pleasurable_ grind; then they heard it again.

"Ahem…"

Hermione frowned as her addled brain wondered why Umbridge would be anywhere near Severus' home. That was before Severus himself leant up slightly to look over Hermione's shoulder.

"Rose?..."

Hermione's face burned with humiliation as Severus spoke, she physically couldn't move from where she laid above Severus; her eyes wide as she listened.

"I will… Erm... Just be downstairs..."

She listened as the old ladies footsteps receded down the stairs and Hermione let out the breath she had been holding, to bury her face into the side of Severus' neck. He chuckled and stroked her hair, pushing it out the way as he tried to see her face; which was still bright red with shame.

"Hermione?"

She shook her head in the crook of his head as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, trying to envision the picture Rose must have been greeted with as she walked up the stairs.

His voice was firmer when he spoke again.

"Hermione, Rose is by no means an innocent little old lady. Don't be embarrassed Vixen."

She raised her head to look at him, biting her lip as she looked at him worriedly.

"I can't believe we… She… I.."

He raised a brow at her and laughed, leaning up and gently rolling her to his side so he could stand; then he offered her his hand to help her up. She took it and stood, looking over his shoulder at the bathroom mirror. Her mouth was swollen, her hair a mess; but what drew her gaze was the vivid red mark on her neck.

She gasped as her hand flew to the mark "Severus!"

She snapped her gaze back to his as she scowled at him; he however had raised his eyebrows, trying his best to look innocent.

She couldn't meet Rose's gaze as she ascended the stairs with a now dressed Severus. She had taken some satisfaction from the uncomfortable way he shifted trying to right his trousers, she stood behind him, her gaze upon the floor.

"Rose, why on earth are you here at this time of the morning?"

Rose's voice was so chipper it caused Hermione to raise her head to look at the grinning old lady.

"Just needed to use your bathroom as it happens Severus, I take it that you are finished in there now?"

Rose met her gaze and winked as Severus scowled.

"Why can't you have used your own bathroom?"

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes as she hobbled past.

"The plumbing broke again, honestly Severus; 20 questions for merely needing to empty my bladder."

As Rose shuffled off up the stairs Hermione heard Severus mumble to himself "Most people knock on neighbors doors to use the toilet, but oh no; not Rose."

An amused call came from half way up the stairs.

"I heard that you know! It's my bladder that's weak, not my hearing boy!"

Hermione snorted with laughter, her hand raising to cover her mouth as she met Severus' gaze. He rolled his eyes and smiled in amusement.

"Coffee?"

She nodded and sat, taking a deep breath to try and calm her heartbeat, she couldn't help the shaking breath she released, especially when Severus turned and met her eyes, with his glittering obsidian ones.

His voice was at its most seductive timbre as he spoke to her, his eyes flickering to the staircase before meeting her eyes again.

"Mm, I know Hermione; me too."

And Hermione knew she was lost, she would follow this man to the end if he asked it of her; and she would be proud to do so.

**Just a little gift for you guys for being so patient with me, happy 4****th**** of July and please don't forget to review for me. Your input helps the imagination flow. Thank you again.**

**Sll.**


	40. The Sacrifice

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; blah blah, the usual, you know that HP isn't mine..

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 40 – The Sacrifice.  
**

This time it was not the headmaster's office that they met, it was Grimmauld Place, before the order; in very serious circumstances. Hermione had not left Severus' side since their arrival; she didn't even notice the glances they received as she was too concentrated on Severus' words from last night '_He knows.' _Terror shook her very core at the thought of waltzing back into Voldemort's presence, willingly handing themselves over for slaughter.

As the room fell to a quiet hush, Hermione noticed they were still standing; the seats were all taken, true. But she and Severus had been here in plenty of time to get one, she raised her gaze to his face as he watched Dumbledore, it was tense and she could see the muscle in his jaw working as he clenched his teeth.

Her eyes wandered over the room for a moment, making sure no-one was looking their way, before she extended a hand to hold his, beneath the many layers of robes it merely looked like she was standing close to him. She felt his fingers tighten around hers and he ran his thumb softly over her knuckles just as Dumbledore began speaking.

"My friends… I have received information from our spy that the time nears where we must all face the most poignant of our fears. But first, before we begin planning our defense; let me enlighten you to the mission two of our members have been undergoing; behind the scenes."

Here Severus squeezed her hand again before letting go, knowing all eyes would be upon them in a moment.

"Severus Snape and Hermione Granger have been working tirelessly; together for our side. Even going as far as to venture within the walls of Tom's residence. Many of you will remember the… Trouble Miss Granger had after the untimely death of her parents. Well let me explain…"

Hermione stood unmoving next to Severus as more eyes fell on them throughout Dumbledore's speech, her stomach was sinking as she knew the point he was reaching; Harry and Ron were frowning in confusion.

"The collar Miss Granger was given was in fact an old relic, a necklace from Severus' magical ancestors… Hermione Granger is Severus Snape's soul bond, and using that power they have managed to gain invaluable information for the good of our world."

Most of the people around them were gaping, looking to her and Severus, and then to the emerald around her neck, she could practically feel the tension until someone burst.

That someone was Ronald Weasley.

"Wait just a bloody minute... Hermione and _**Snape.**_.. That's disgusting!"

There were murmurs of agreement as Hermione frowned; her eyes met confused green as Harry spoke up.

"What's a soul bond?"

Ron was more than happy to provide his version of the information to his best friend.

"It's… My Mum and Dad Harry, its Tonk's and Lupin… It's what every wizard strives for in a union with a witch!"

She watched as Harry frowned and she felt sickness envelope the pit of her stomach.

"_**Union**_..?"

She watched Ron nod; her eyes darted to Dumbledore who seemed more than happy to let Ronald carry on talking.

"_**Sex**_ harry, a soul bond between magical couples is completed during sex."

Hermione's world span as she frowned and looked to Dumbledore, and then Severus, how had she missed that? It was impossible; she would have seen it in the book! Unless… She stepped away from Severus and shook her head, her lower lip trembling as she fought to contain her emotions.

Black eyes turned to her, as did many others at her retreat; she vaguely heard one of the boy's voices; though she wasn't sure which one.

"You didn't tell her? You great slimy git!"

She couldn't stay there, so she ran, transforming up the stairs to run into Buckbeak's room; not needing to bow as she was in animagus form. She hid behind the large creature, who clicked his beak in welcome to her; having obviously been missing company. She lay behind a huge wing, her head resting on her paws and her ears flat against her skull as thoughts flew through her mind.

'Was that the only reason he wanted me?.. To complete the soul bond and his magical protection?'

'Did he care at all?'

'Why did he remove the page on the final bond?'

'Why didn't he tell me…?'

Then she frowned as she recalled his words during their discussion._ '__ two people who share a soul bond also share a deep connection of body, mind and magic, they are both of the same strength so are able to die but still take the other with them.'_

Mind, body and magic... Did he want her for her mind and magic, and the rest was just a necessary task that had to be completed?

She let out a moue of sorrow as she thought about her actions earlier that morning. If Rose has not interrupted, would Severus have gotten what he wanted from her? Hermione heard the door to the room click open and she crept forward on her stomach to lie under Buckbeak's wing; invisible unless the creature stood.

"Hey Buckbeak, you haven't seen Hermione have you?"

Her heart swelled to hear Harry's voice, at least she knew now that they still cared. As Buckbeak merely squawked and clicked his beak Harry retreated. Hermione nudged the creature with her head in thanks as she burrowed deeper and shut her eyes, salty tears falling down her furry muzzle.

-o-

"You didn't tell her you great git! What were you planning to do, attack her in the middle of the night?"

"One more word from you Weasley and I will make sure you end up as a labeled jar in my store cupboard!"

"Oh threatening me now, is that what you did to Hermione? She hasn't been the same since she has been with you!"

"Don't you _**dare**_ presume to know what I 'do' to Miss Granger, now are you going to **move** out of my way, or am I going to have to move you myself?"

The redhead sidestepped as Severus made his way to the door, his hand at the door knob as Ron spoke again.

"What do you 'do' to her then Snape?"

Everyone in the hall watched as Severus Snape turned to look over his shoulder, meeting Dumbledore's gaze and sharing a look before inclining his head, he then looked back to Ron.

"Care."

With that he opened the door and left, they all heard his crack of apparation and no-one daren't say a word as Harry Potter descended the stairs.

"I don't know where she is…"

-o-

She didn't know how long she had lain there, feeling sorry for herself. It had to have been a day or two, calculated by Buckbeak's feeds; which he graciously tried to share with her and she declined; to his apparent dismay.

She could hear movement down below, more so than usual; she was itching to discover what was going on. She had heard nothing from Severus, over their connection or otherwise and she had felt strangely bereft. She shifted under Buckbeak's wing and strained to hear anything, all the while feeling the strange _emptiness_ in her mind.

She frowned mentally as she heard muffled shouting, rather thinking she could do with an extendable ear at that moment. She sighed and shuffled out from beneath the creature, looking at him as he tilted his head; observing her with strangely knowing golden eyes. She huffed and transformed, her knees curled before her as she sat in front of the large hippogriff; tear tracks stiff on her cheeks.

"What would you do Buckbeak?"

He tilted his head and clicked his beak, as if telling her what to do; she sighed wistfully.

"If only I understood."

The large creature leant forward for a moment and nudged her with his large beak, shoving her across the room to the door. She scowled at it and smirked triumphantly.

"You can't open the door, you don't have thumbs. Shove me all you like... I'm staying put."

She gulped as she watched Buckbeak narrow his eyes and stand, looking at her almost as if to say 'No you aren't.' She arched her neck to look up to him; from her current vantage point he looked huge. She stood also frowning and folding her arms, a slight pout pushing at her lower lip.

"I don't want to; I've been made a fool of quite enough thank you."

But, alas she did not have a choice in it. Buckbeak knew exactly what to do, and so he did it. Hermione pushed herself back against the door as large wings flapped, sending her already tangled hair flying. Then as he squawked loudly and she flinched, the sound shaking her to the very core and no doubt alerting whoever was in the house that something was amiss.

She scowled at the bird as he continued making a racket until finally she felt the door push behind her, Harry's voice echoing through. Hermione childishly stayed where she was, pushing back against the door with all her weight; hoping Harry would give up and leave. She had no such luck as she made out his voice calling for help above Buckbeak's noise.

"There's something wrong with Buckbeak, I can't get in!"

Unfortunately she wasn't heavy enough to withstand more than Harry, and as they heaved the door open; she went flying. When she righted herself again, she looked up to see Harry, Ron, Professor Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Tonks. She sighed as they looked at her with mild shock.

"Hermione? So this is where you have been hiding!"

She ignored Ron's exclamation and looked upon the other faces around him, the surprise at seeing her had receded and worry was in its place. She frowned and looked between them for an explanation. When none was forthcoming she sighed in irritation, folding her arms.

"Why are you all looking at me like that?"

They all then traded uncomfortable glances, before Remus cleared his throat, looking at her with imploring eyes; his tone defeated.

"It's Severus… He went back to Voldemort. He's… He's gone Hermione."

_**So what'cha think? Another update for you lucky souls as I have had time to write.**_

_**Please leave a review behind for me and you never know, you might have another swift update if the muse allows it. **_


	41. Empty

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; blah blah, the usual, you know that HP isn't mine..

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 41- Empty**

Hermione felt like the floor had vanished from beneath her feet as she suddenly found it very difficult to breathe, she looked at the boys; to find their gazes averted as she stuttered.

"What do you mean gone?"

Remus answered her again, his voice pained.

"Voldemort knew Hermione, he knew everything… There isn't much chance that Severus is al-"

"DON'T… Don't say it! It isn't true! Surely I would have felt something?"

Hermione feeling slightly panicked looked at them, raising a hand to her necklace. To her it felt unnaturally cold; she was praying that it was her imagination.

"Has Severus used your connection Hermione?" It was Dumbledore who spoke, Hermione's gaze moved to him as she shook her head dumbly, her lower lip trembling.

"It's been silent… Like my head was empty, I felt… _empty_."

She watched as they exchanged glances, her heart dropping.

"Why did he go?"

Her voice was defeated as she looked to someone for an explanation, this time it was Harry who stepped forward, his hand was rubbing at his neck as he struggled to meet her gaze.

"It uh… It turns out… The Professor…"

She couldn't take it and snapped at him in her impatience.

"Spit it out Harry!"

He looked up at her, almost affronted for a moment.

"He planned it all… Well, today anyway… Professor Dumbledore says so…"

Hermione turned and looked to the old man whom she had lost trust in long ago, now looking to him once again for answers.

"What is he talking about Professor?"

She met sad blue eyes as he began to speak.

"Severus feels for you my dear, and could not jeopardize your life to help his own. He made me swear that I would not tell you, that I would do as he asked. The reason I let Mr Weasley speak as he did to you both today, was because it was what Severus wished. He never fully told you about the final bond because at first he thought it unnecessary, with you only being close friends… As he grew to feel more for you he worried, making sure you would not find out for if the bond were completed; and he died… He knew you would too. In short my dear, he planned for you to do exactly as you did today; so he could face Voldemort alone and save your life. He knew you would not stay behind if he asked it."

Hermione's vision swam before her as her eyes lost focus, for one overwhelming moment she felt incredibly _ashamed_ of herself, how had she not seen it? Should she not know him well enough by now for Merlin's sake? She felt overwrought with her own idiocy and she knew then, that he knew her better than she knew herself. That was why he had not contacted her… She only hoped the emptiness on her connection meant something else and not what Remus had implied.

When she looked up from her daze to find her 'friends' looking warily at her, and each other; she took a deep breath and clenched her fists.

"Why are we all standing here? We need to rescue Severus."

She hated the pitying, sad looks they gave her, as if she were deluded; just for good measure Ron piped up.

"Hermione, it's _**Voldemort**_… Snape is probably well gone."

She practically snarled at Ron as she approached him, her hair swinging wildly around her.

"No Ronald he is _**not.**_ No matter what you say or your ridiculous theories are, I am Severus' soul bond, I would have _**felt**_ it at least…"

"You said you were empty Hermione, that's probably it… Let it go now whilst its-"

"Let… It… _**Go**_? Do you have any brains in that head of yours, or is it made up entirely of flobberworms? He is my _**Soul mate**_ Ronald, whether you like that or not. I cannot and will not just, 'let it go'. Are you going to help me? Or all sit around like gormless idiots?"

Hermione looked to Tonks when she heard her mumble "Been spending too much time 'round Snape" but she forgave the woman of that remark when she smiled, her eyes gleaming.

"Attagirl, Hermione."

She smiled weakly before looking to Remus, who frowned and looked down to Tonks.

"Nymphadora… What if he's not-"

"Remus, you remember when we discovered our bond? How ill I would become each time the full moon neared? Hermione is right, she would have felt it, we can see how strong their soul bond is Remus; you said yourself their magic practically dances around each other… We cannot leave him to that snake."

Hermione watched Tonks and saw her in a new light as her impassioned words seemed to get through to Remus, who nodded and turned to Dumbledore.

Hermione looked at the Headmaster, something in her gaze growing cold as she saw his expression, one of uncertainty. Before he had the chance to speak however, Hermione cut in.

"Before you say what a lost or hopeless cause it is… I want you to remember that Severus would not think twice were it you, even after all you have put him through."

She stared the man down, her arms folded across her chest as the emerald wedged itself between her breasts, warming and sending a glow through her; a strength.

"Miss Granger, it would mean striking early… Completely changing our plans, we might not get word to the other members in time. The lives it would put in jeopardy..."

She frowned and looked to Harry and Ron, who seemed to be in agreement with the Headmaster, as always. She sighed and shook her head, stepping forward to the boys and smiling softly.

"Well then, look after yourselves, and be careful. I love you both."

She saw their frowns of confusion as she walked out the door, past Remus and Tonks to whom she smiled at with weak thanks; Harry's voice followed her down the stairs.

"Hermione, where are you going?"

She turned slightly to look at him.

"To get Severus of course."

"You can't go in there on your own!"

"Why not? You aren't going to help me; I have to go to him Harry… I love him."

She felt a warm rush through her as she said it, smiling at the realization she meant it; and as she felt the emerald pulse at her neck, she knew he was alive. She knew he could feel her, for some inexplicable reason she knew he was waiting for her; and she wouldn't disappoint him. She had already failed him once, though he had hoped she would; she wouldn't make the same mistake again.

She turned and left Harry stunned on the stairs, more people running after him; though it was Ron who caught her arm.

"Seriously 'Mione, this is a bit dramatic isn't it?"

She shook her head.

"No Ron, it isn't."

She removed her arm from Ron's grasp before moving over to the door, touching her hand to the handle softly; she did not face the group of people she knew had followed her downstairs.

"I am going to get Severus Snape, a man who has endured years of suffering to help everyone stood here now, a man who still endures that suffering whilst you pander about with his life. I am going to Voldemort, you may be cowards, but Severus most definitely isn't; and I won't shame him by being one either. Good day to you."

She made sure to slam the door behind her, feeling rather satisfied as Mrs Black began her screaming tirade. She took a deep gulp of the heavy air around her, before turning on the spot and apparating, right into Severus' bedroom.

She took a deep breath as she opened her eyes to the familiar surroundings, his scent filling the air. For a moment her despair at the situation overwhelmed her and a small whimper left her. As she looked upon his bed, she had the mad compulsion to bury her face in his pillow and never move, but she did not; for she knew that would not aid either her or Severus. So she forced herself out of their chambers; vaguely wishing she had time to shower.

She cast a cleansing charm upon herself before transforming and pressing her collar to both doors obstructing her way out into Hogwarts, therefore her way to Severus. She trotted up the steps, knowing it would soon be lunch time and the school would be filled with activity, buzzing as it were. Her tail flicked behind her as she reached the exit to the dungeons, she could hear laughter and voices, doors slamming and people yelling; making their way to the great hall for lunch. She followed behind the students, being careful not to be stepped on as she thought all the while of Severus; not daring to contact him should he be with Voldemort.

She knew how to get to him; the answer was glaringly obvious and beautifully simple. All she need do was be seen, preferably by one Slytherin in particular.

Draco Malfoy.

_**Another update, you lucky people! I'm hoping to do this daily now till the end. =)**_

_**Please review though, each time I get one I start writing again as knowing people read it make me want to write more. Extra special thanks to those reviews that made me laugh, mostly those threatening playfully and begging for updates. Without your input, this would come to nothing. So thank you.**_


	42. Capture

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me; blah blah, the usual, you know that HP isn't mine..

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 42 – Capture.**

She was right of course, as soon as she jumped up to the staff table to be greeted by a surprised Professor Mcgonagall and welcoming Hagrid she could feel the hairs on the back of her neck standing up, signaling someone watching her. She sat in her usual place, before Severus' empty chair; acting the confused familiar. Half way through lunch, having spotted Malfoy watching her; Hermione jumped from the table and left through the teachers exit.

She slowly trotted her way down to the dungeons, knowing Malfoy would be hot on her tail. She meandered through the dark corridor, rolling her eyes and huffing in impatience. How long could being captured take? Her ears twitched as she picked up heavy footsteps and rolled her eyes again, the idiot couldn't catch a snail in reality, so she supposed she had better make it look like she hadn't been paying attention.

Noticing a rather large cobweb holding a furry spider opposite her, Hermione approached it and crouched down; extending her paw to bat at the spider and its web, as her tail flicked behind her. She knew when he had spotted her as he suddenly felt the need to be quiet, so she sat, pretending to play with the spider as she heard him muttering a spell under his breath. She rolled her eyes and prepared herself to act shocked as a net closed around her; she thought she did an excellent job of letting out the appropriate cries, and hissing.

She had the ridiculous urge to hug Draco Malfoy as he lifted her up and all but ran to the Slytherin common room, mumbling about rewards for his father. Soon she would be able to get to Severus.

-o-

"Father?"

"What is it Draco, I'm busy."

"I have her Father, Snape's familiar, the one the Dark Lord is-"

"Shut up boy before someone hears you! Come through, immediately and explain."

She frowned mentally as Malfoy junior stepped through the floo, she hadn't been aware that was possible within the walls of Hogwarts but guessed it to be a quirk of the Slytherin common room. She watched greedy grey eyes fall on her as Draco carried her through; a smirk twisted the mouth of Malfoy senior.

"How did you catch it?"

"It was distracted in the corridor, so I spelled a net around her."

The smug pride in Draco's tone was enough to make her roll her eyes, she noticed Malfoy seniors suspicious gaze upon her as she did so; and swallowed.

"Well give it here then!"

She was roughly handed over to Lucius Malfoy, who tried grabbing her by the scruff of her neck; she promptly bit him and tore into the flesh of his right arm with her claws, not caring as he dropped her to the floor.

He swore loudly and kicked her; she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of whimpering as she skidded across the floor; then before she could blink there was a flash of red… And then there was nothing.

-o-

She awoke to voices she could barely make out, not because they were talking particularly quietly; but because she ached everywhere, pain blinded her vision and apparently her ability to listen. When she regained some focus and ignored the pain in her ribs, she lifted her head to see pale bare feet; blue veins standing out like worms.

'_What sort of evil wizard doesn't wear shoes?'_ She thought to herself, again recognizing her fear's ability to try and create humour in a dire situation.

"Throw it in the dungeons Lucius, I have no use for it."

Hermione frowned and looked up, feeling momentarily confused; before she saw the twisted humour in the red eyes staring at her. His laugh made her feel sick.

"Ah, don't worry Mudblood; you won't get away from me with such ease as you did Lucius, in his very own home as well."

Before she could react there was a flash of blue and white light, and suddenly; she was not Vixen. She was very much Hermione Granger, knelt before Lord Voldemort in her dirty clothes. She met his eyes defiantly as she stood, calmly; though the fists clenched at her side's showed her obvious terror.

"Ah, Hermione Granger, the mudblood, how… pleasing it is to meet you in such circumstances."

Hermione said nothing, her eyes fixed somewhere over his shoulder, knowing that should she meet his eyes he could delve through her memories. She could not help it when she flinched as he stood, he was taller than she had imagined; the sickness in the pit of her stomach only increased when she felt his gaze roam over her.

"A pretty little mudblood, wouldn't you agree Lucius? We can see what had Severus so… Hooked."

Hermione grit her teeth as Lucius answered.

"Indeed My Lord."

"Where is Bellatrix?"

"Still out completing that… Task you asked of her My Lord."

"Hmm.. I want her to meet the mudblood; I could of course use legilimency to get any information I need… But Bellatrix's way is always so much more _**fun**_."

Hermione vaguely wondered if he would kill her should she throw up on his bare feet as fear swept through her, she had heard about Bellatrix Lestrange, she had seen the damage her wand had done first hand on poor Neville's parents.

She watched as Voldemort gestured in a bored manner, his tone irritated as he did so.

"Until then do what you like with her, but keep her alive for your own sake Lucius, I would hate to deprive Bellatrix of her reward; you would have to take the mudblood's place."

She sneered as Lucius bowed before Voldemort, her disgusted gaze evidently amusing to the Dark Lord as he let out a hissing laugh.

She walked calmly down to the cell's, she had been hoping this was where her capture would lead her, obviously having taken the risk of being killed as soon as she had been discovered. Perhaps she wasn't thinking straight, she didn't actually know what she was doing, nor how she was going to get both her and Severus out alive…

Now that she thought about it, panic started to grip her. She didn't actually have an idea of anything useful; she may have even just placed Severus in more danger. This was when she began to struggle against the hold Lucius had on her, unfortunately they were already through the door of the dungeons by that time.

His grip tightened on her arm and she flinched, trying to hold her breath through the stench as they walked. He was practically dragging her as she stumbled over the uneven floor.

"I am sure Severus would just _**love**_ to see you."

She frowned as she was placed before a cell, sure Lucius had got it wrong as she barely recognized the heap on the floor within, the breathing was shallow and the stone floor seemed to be glistening with… Blood.

"Wake up traitor, you have a visitor."

She cringed as Lucius banged the bars with his cane, the noise making the form flinch also, before leaning up. It seemed to be a huge effort as she watched the arms shake and heard labored breathing. She swallowed as she watched, tears falling unnoticed from her cheeks to tap upon the stone beneath her feet, she dreaded the moment he managed to turn; it seemed to take an eternity and no time at all in the same breath.

Black eyes met hers, and she felt sickened, he was otherwise unrecognizable. She saw the horror in his gaze as he looked at her, his eyes flicking to the hold Lucius had on her; before he seemed to lose strength in the arms holding him up and collapsed again, a strangled noise coming from him.

"Even after everything you did for her Severus, everything you suffered… It was for nothing. I will let her sit in there and watch you die, it shouldn't be long now; she will follow soon after."

She was thrown into the cell, her head making contact with the stone of the floor; making her dizzy for the moment as she heard receding footsteps. When she shook off her pain she sat up, her tears still flowing as she crawled over to Severus; not sure that her touch would be welcome.

"Severus?..."

He lifted his head again and her breath was knocked from her by the utter despair she saw there, she knew he could not talk so she frowned, biting her lip.

"I wish I could hear you…"

She watched as his eyes flickered to the necklace around her neck and it dawned on her, she knew she could not transform again as she had been forced from transformation by Voldemort. But nonetheless she shut her eyes and reached out for him, to feel the warmth and wholeness that usually came over her when he was in her mind. She sat trying for a long time, getting frustrated with herself as her hand flew to the emerald, clutching it within her fist.

"Come on…." She mumbled to herself, before there was a flash; Hermione wasn't sure if it was behind her eyelids or in front of her, but nor did she care as she felt what could only be described as her soul, brush with his.

"_Severus?..."_

The voice in her mind sighed and spoke, his voice a mixture of feelings; pain, sorrow, guilt… And hope.

"_**Hermione…**_"

A sob filled the air around them as she longed to through herself at him.

"_Severus, I'm so sorry… Can you ever forgive me. I should have trusted you, I should have-_"

"_**Shh, that does not matter now. Can you forgive me? It is my fault for putting you through this, making you endure my company; forcing you even…**_"

Hermione frowned, hoping he could sense her feelings over their connection.

"_Don't be ridiculous Severus, I…"_

She took a deep breath, knowing she shouldn't… But if Lucius was right, if he was dying; it would be the only chance she got, she **had** to make sure he knew.

"_I love you, you silly man. __You__, not because of the soul bond; but because of the man I discovered behind 'Professor Snape'. I love you… There, I said it."_

The silence across the connection was unbearable for a moment and she opened her eyes, to find obsidian depths staring at her in awe; looking slightly damp.

"_**You… You what?**_"

"_I love you Severus Snape."_

She doubted he had ever heard those words, and if these were his last few moments… She would tell him a thousand times more. She shifted closer to him, sitting against the cold stone wall and pulling his head into her lap; not caring about the blood she was covering herself in. Her tears fell from her face to his as she struggled to control herself; this time speaking aloud as she leant down to his swollen and split lips.

"I love you…" She whispered, before bestowing the gentlest kiss she could to his mouth, feeling a rush of _something_ through their connection to her from Severus.

She stroked his hair gently, trying so very hard not to weep as his eyes flickered shut and his breathing slowed. She knew he was strong but could not help but blame herself. If she hadn't been so stubborn sitting in that ridiculous room for two days doing **nothing**, whilst Severus was here; alone.

She took a trembling breath as she fought to calm herself, knowing that she couldn't lose him now. Not after everything they had been through, everything they still had to go through together. She frowned knowing that she had given up on his life the moment she saw the state he was in, this thought immediately sent her into action as she gently stroked his face.

"Severus? Don't you dare give up on me, I need you.. Tell me what to do!"

She despaired at herself as his eyes remained shut until she felt him again; brush against her mind. A picture flashed before her eyes, the book she had read on soul bonds… Then her necklace, Severus… Then when professor Dumbledore had tried to touch her whilst thinking about causing her harm. Rather suddenly it all clicked into place for her, and she knew what she had to do.

Feeling a rush of elation she squeezed the emerald, letting all emotion she had for Severus flow through her, she could feel the magic between them; feel him in her mind, helping her. As she opened her eyes again, his face was… Normal. Well, as normal as it could be, clean of blood and wounds. He just looked tired. He opened his eyes again and managed a weak smile.

She couldn't help but squeal slightly and hug him tightly, immediately releasing him at the grunt of pain he let out.

"You healed my face, not the rest of me." His voice was pained, rough and tired but Hermione thought it the most beautiful sound she had heard in a long time.

She mumbled an apology before letting him take her hand and place it to the area's that needed her healing the most. She could feel her own energy draining as she healed him, but she did not care. A half able Severus Snape would be more use than a completely able Hermione Granger; and by heaven did she want him to be able.

As he pressed her hand to blood sodden clothes, his face tightening to a flinch occasionally; she knew she would fight to get them both out, with him at her side…

How though… Only Merlin knew that, and he certainly wasn't being very forthcoming.

_**You people are amazing! Each time I get sidetracked from writing, I get an amazing review and BAM! I'm writing Vixen again. You clever, clever people.**_


	43. Reluctant Escape

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me.

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 43- Reluctant Escape**

Hermione fidgeted restlessly as Severus shot her a glare, one which she returned. Having gotten over the shock of seeing Severus earlier; her ribs were aching again, painful each time she breathed. She didn't tell him though, she had just used half her magical energy to heal him; how she had done that she didn't know. She would be sure to ask him when they got out of here… If they got out of here.

They had, in the hour and a half she had been in the cell with him; formulated a very rough plan. One which would inevitably change as they went, she shot him a look as they heard a door slam somewhere up the long corridor; the door they knew that was the entrance to the dungeon. Severus sent her a sharp nod as he rearranged himself into an unmoving heap on the floor, Hermione clutched her knees to her and began to sob silently, her head bowed as she rocked back and forth, listening to the footsteps approaching.

As said footsteps ceased Hermione forced herself to keep her head bowed.

"Mudblood, the Dark Lord is ready for his… _entertainment_. It's a shame Severus had to miss it."

She could hear the glee in Lucius Malfoy's voice as he spoke of Severus, Hermione could tell his eyes were on the prone form; she only hoped he could play dead convincingly enough.

She managed not to flinch as he banged the bars again with his cane, though she did clench her teeth; her shoulders still shaking with part real, part staged sobs.

"For Merlin's sake, you are going to pay for making me come in there; sullying myself with the filth…"

Malfoy continued mumbling to himself as he tapped the bars with his wand, stepping through as they parted and approaching her.

"Get up."

She shook her head and continued to sob, this time letting the noise escape her as she gripped her knee's tighter.

"Pathetic, filthy mudblood."

Hermione bit her lip as she heard the snarl and disgust in his voice as he advanced on her.

"Did you get a taste of pure blood when you bit me? You disgusting piece of-"

She heard him as he raised his cane, it was clear he was about to attack her physically and Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, terrified as she awaited the blow that never came. She heard a crash and opened her eyes; across to cell Lucius Malfoy was knocked out, his head bleeding as he lay in the corner. She frowned and looked to Severus, who was standing up, brushing his robes down and extending his hand.

"What happened?"

He rolled his eyes at her.

"You have been through a rather traumatic experience so I will overlook that mildly idiotic comment."

She scowled at him.

"No I didn't mean that, I meant literally… Was there light again?"

He nodded.

"It was exactly the same as when Albus was thrown from you."

She nodded and took his hand, letting him pull her from the floor as Severus lifted the cane lying on the floor and withdrew the wand from it. She sent him a quizzical look before following him up the corridor, trying not to look through the cell's to the bodies lying there.

She failed as a flash of blonde caught her eyes, she turned to see the same child she had sat with; in a disgusting state, she couldn't even tell if he was breathing as she stopped and tugged on Severus' arm. He turned to look at her, frowning before he followed her gaze and sighed.

She pulled him by the hand to the cell, her eyes looking to his as she pleaded with him.

"Severus, let me see if he is alright… We could take him with us."

Severus shook his head at her, before looking through at the child. He tapped the bars with the wand and they parted.

"Check him, heal him. But we can't take him, not now."

She frowned, but moved into the cell to kneel before the blonde boy, biting her lip as she gently turned him over and placed her hand to his neck; looking for a pulse. She found one, it was horribly faint and she couldn't help the sob that left her. The poor child probably wouldn't survive the night, if he survived at all the mental scars would be worse than the physical; Merlin knows what he had been witness too. She looked to Severus who tilted his head at her, motioning for her to leave the boy. Hermione shook her head and turned back to him, stroking his face gently as she heard him mumble something.

"Can you hear me?"

Another mumble and Hermione shifted, gently shaking the boy as his eyes fluttered open; confusion and fear stared back at her.

"Don't hurt me…" It broke her heart to hear this little boy begging her not to cause him pain, and she coughed back another sob.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. What's your name?"

The boy opened his mouth to talk but then he started choking; Hermione gently rubbed his back as she cried silently, seeing the blood on his mouth and chin as he coughed it up. When he was done he spoke croakily, trying to tell her what she wanted to know.

"Michael miss… My name is Michael…"

Hermione smiled gently at the child, tilting her head as she spoke in a soothing tone.

"Hello Michael, I'm Hermione. I sat with you a while ago. Do you remember a fox, outside your cell?"

She asked him, watching as he frowned and nodded, his manner unsure.

"Yes miss, but it was gone when I woke up… I was alone again. Are you saying that was you?"

Hermione nodded and smiled softly, before looking to Severus with pleading eyes; her voice shaking as she stroked the young boy's hair.

"_**Please**_ Severus."

She saw as his eyes flickered to the child, before he checked the corridor and stepped in bending to kneel before the little boy, whose eyes filled with terror at recognizing him.

"No! Miss he's one of them!"

Hermione hushed him and stroked his hair.

"He is good, I promise Michael; he will help you."

She watched as Severus murmured a spell and the child went to sleep, his breathing deeper and surer.

"We cannot take him with us Hermione, we might be putting him in more danger. He is in a healing sleep at the moment, if we can; we will come back for him."

She nodded in understanding, though her heart wrenched for the child as she stepped away, stroking his hair one last time, and taking note of the intense look Severus sent her before they were again, on their way.

She dared not speak as Severus led the way through the dark halls, his hand holding hers tightly. She frowned as she noticed him falter in his steps, before she too heard the nearing voices and footsteps of people approaching. She was pulled to the side, through a door and to stand up against Severus' chest.

"If Lucius decided to play just when the Dark Lord requested the mudblood he's an even bigger aristocratic idiot than we took him for…"

The voices faded as her breathing quickened and Severus raised his hand to cover her mouth, she frowned wondering what was going on as the Death Eaters had already passed.

She saw the flash of a spell, the light momentarily showing her that they were in a small store cupboard, and that Severus had just stunned two figures. She took a deep breath as he released her to cast a Lumos around them, casting light over the figures and making her gasp.

"What are _**you**_ two doing here?"

She hissed at the twins lying in a heap on the floor once Severus had cast the spell to bring them round. They sat up and groaned, checking each other for any damage, before looking up to Severus and Hermione.

"Fred…"

"George…"

"Either we hit our heads harder than we thought…"

"Or we've just found the terrible two!"

They then promptly gave each other a high five, which was before they were hauled up from their collars by a disgruntled Severus.

"_**What**_ are you doing here?"

"So much for gratitude George."

"You said it Fred."

They then shut up at the slight growl of annoyance that came from Severus.

"The whole order is here professor, we are about to attack."

"Exciting isn't it?"

Hermione looked between them, gaping slightly; then she looked at Severus.

"Did you know about this?" He asked her, frowning.

"Of course I bloody didn't, I begged them to help and they refused… I didn't think they actually would!"

Severus then turned back to the twins, his black eyes firmly upon their faces.

"Where is Potter?"

"With Professor Dumbledore somewhere…"

"How did everyone get in?"

They shrugged and looked to each other.

"You'll have to ask Dumbledore, he did something and here we are…"

Severus then let them go, turning around to face her with a serious gaze.

"If Potter has any chance of getting to the Dark Lord, he is going to need a distraction."

Hermione frowned and worried her bottom lip.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like where this is going?"

-o-

He was getting impatient; he didn't like to wait… He shouldn't _**have**_ to wait.

"Where is Lucius?"

His tone was deadly, his eyes flashing to show his annoyance as a masked death eater spoke up.

"Yaxley and Figgins have just gone to look for him My Lord."

His red eyes landed upon Bellatrix, she was practically itching to cast; fiddling with her wand, showing the impatience he felt as his eyes cut over the room.

The Death Eaters had gathered to watch the torture of Harry Potter's best friend, as an example. He would not be bested by hormonal teenagers ever again; he was asserting his leadership and could tell his followers were eager to begin the show.

All eyes turned, including his; to focus on the Death Eater escorting the Mudblood; who seemed to be fighting for all she was worth. The masked and robed Death eater threw her to the ground, and turned to join his brothers.

He felt his lip curl upward in a disgusted sneer, the bile rising to his throat as he looked down at the girl before him. Her quivering form only serving to make him want to cause her pain, to hear her tainted cries and take every bit of life from her body.

He would enjoy this, a momentous occasion and example of what was to come; an example of his power.

_**I struggled with this one, I think because I know the end is nearing my brain is fighting my plot bunnies; it is a bloody battle.**_

_**A reader pointed out to me that 'Vixen' is officially are year old! I can't believe I have been writing this for a year of my life!**_

_**Please review, even if it is just a 'Happy Birthday Vixen', they make me smile; and in turn write. Thank you.**_


	44. So It Begins

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me.

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

_**Remember: Fanfiction- I'm entitled to use, discard and completely make up whatever I want.**_

**Chapter 44 – So it begins.**

She couldn't help but tremble as she lay, sprawled out at the feet of the darkest wizard alive. Severus had thrown her rather hard, but she supposed it was all part of his act, if he had gently placed her on the floor; the game would have been up immediately.

She could feel eyes moving over her, and the ones that made her most uncomfortable were Bellatrix Lestrange's, she was looking at her as though she were a new toy; the malicious smile made her fear for her life, and she could only hope Harry had the right timing.

"My loyal Death Eaters, the filth you see before you is Hermione Granger, best friend of Harry Potter; and more recently, the Fox familiar of Severus Snape."

She could hear the noise of mumbling around the room before they suddenly hushed, making Hermione imagine that perhaps they had received a glare from Voldemort.

She calmed her breathing and shifted, frowning as she thought about how she must look. She was not weak, nor was she a Gryffindor for nothing; she would not cower before this maniac. So she stood, her eyes not wavering from his as she watched him, again hushed noise began around them, before her eyes flickered to Bellatrix; who looked deranged with fury.

"How _DARE_ you, kneel before our Lord you disgusting mudblood!" She practically spat as she approached her, and Hermione smirked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Hermione tilted her head as she watched Bellatrix's raised arm, as if she were about to strike her backhanded across the face.

"You aren't me, you are a filthy mudblood!"

Hermione watched as her arm flashed out, and even felt the wind as it breezed across her face; before there was a blinding flash of white, and a crash as Bellatrix Lestrange went flying into an opposite wall.

Suddenly every wand in the room was raised and pointed at her; Hermione did her best to look amused as she looked at them before she turned her eyes to Voldemort's.

"Interesting, tell me; what spell was that?"

Hermione rolled her shoulders and shook her head.

"Not a spell, I thought you were supposed to be an evil genius?"

There was a gasp, and she saw a flash of anger rise in Voldemort's blood red eyes, before he let out a hum of thought.

"Then pray, tell mudblood."

Hermione actually laughed, she couldn't help it.

"Well if you aren't intelligent enough to figure it out, I certainly am not helping you. I think I've been given the wrong information here… Are you sure you're Voldemort?"

She didn't know what had come over her, but talking was the only thing she could think of to stall the proceedings, where in Merlin's name was Harry?

She gulped as he stood, circling her before standing in front of her, his arms shooting out to hers and abruptly turning her to face their 'audience', she shivered in revulsion as she felt his breath upon her neck.

"I assure you, I am he. Look mudblood; I can touch you… Now, Harry Potter was 'gifted' _**love**_ by his poor dead mother so he could not be harmed by me… I wonder Granger, who loves you?"

She could hear the contempt and disgust in his voice, especially upon the word 'love'. She flinched as he tilted his head, going silent for a moment before she felt an icy touch at the back of her neck, then over the silver chain.

"Hmm... Lucius, come back up here."

Hermione's heart rate went through the roof as nothing happened for a moment, before someone then moved in the crowd, the person who everyone else believed to be Malfoy stood before her.

"Touch her."

Hermione had a hard time not leaning into his touch as her body thrummed with warmth, biting her lip to control herself as the hand on her shoulder twitched in recognition.

"You are very quiet Lucius, no complaints at having to sully yourself? Touch the Emerald."

She watched as the hand she knew so well hesitated, before stroking the Emerald almost with fondness, the soft glow lighting around them completely different to the aggressive flash exhibited when Bellatrix and Malfoy had tried to harm her.

"Interesting." Voldemort stepped out from behind Hermione, leaving her to look into familiar black eyes, and take strength from the courage she saw there.

"Hermione Granger, mudblood, student, Harry Potter's best friend; has found a soul bond in… Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione choked where she stood, her eyes flicking to Voldemort as his amused voice rang out across the room. Narcissa Malfoy stormed up to them, her wand raised; that was until Voldemort flicked his wand and sent her flying back.

"I don't remember requesting you move Narcissa."

"My Lord! You cannot expect me to just stand by whilst-"

"I can, and I do. Move again and I will kill you myself."

Hermione gulped, her heart rate increasing as she searched the room for any clue that the order might be near.

"Or what we believe to be Lucius Malfoy, however…"

She raised her gaze again to Severus, who turned and pulled the Death Eater mask away; letting it dissolve into black shadow as he faced Voldemort.

"My, my; you ruined my big ending Snape, how disappointing."

She inched behind Severus as Voldemort leered at her.

"A child Severus? Was she willing in bed, or did you have to use Imperio?"

She watched as Severus said nothing, his gaze fixed firmly upon Voldemort.

"Why would you willingly wander back into this hmm? You could have run, gone… Never to be seen again. Tell me, where is Harry Potter?"

Hermione grabbed Severus' arm and returned the disgusted look she received from Voldemort.

"Wouldn't you like to know Riddle? Unfortunately for you; I am no longer required to give you that information."

"No? We shall see."

Hermione flinched as Voldemort flicked his wand, sending Severus flying in a much less gentle manner than he had Narcissa Malfoy. He approached her quickly, flicking his wand again this time at her; and her world shrunk.

Hermione felt confused and disorientated as she again looked at the bare, pale feet of Voldemort; before she was hoisted into the air by a hand wrapped around her throat. Hermione's vision swam as the hand squeezed, and she clawed for all she was worth.

"You see Severus, the problem with your soul bond is that it is one for Wizard's; not animals."

She let out a pathetic moue of pain as she struggled for air, her claws scratching but to no avail as she vaguely saw Severus pointing his wand at Voldemort.

"Let her go Riddle."

Her struggle's started to cease as oxygen fled her system, her tongue moving back into her throat as she tried to breathe.

"No."

She heard a familiar snarl as Severus shouted.

"ANYTIME NOW; YOU IDIOTS!"

"Sorry Professor!"

The grip on her throat loosened and Hermione gulped for air, registering that the twins were stood either side of the chair, identical grins of glee on their faces.

"He's uglier in person isn't he Fred?"

"You're telling me George, Witch Weekly will be flooing him any day now for their 'Toad to Teen Heartthrob' makeover."

"More like 'Snake' actually, look at his nose… Flat isn't it?"

Suddenly there was a loud bang as the far wall collapsed, dust flying as Hermione jumped from the loosened grip and transformed to run to Severus.

He pulled her out of the way as spells began flying, for as far as she could see there were members of the order pouring in, stunning shocked Death Eaters left and right. Hermione looked to Severus dazed as he handed her wand to her, his hand on her face making her meet his eyes.

"Malfoy had it, be careful Hermione; promise me."

She nodded and didn't have time to react as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then dashed to the right; sending out his own stream of spells to a group of Death Eaters that had cornered Professor Flitwick. Her eyes darted around the room as she looked for any sign of Harry, then realised the order probably had a strategy; mostly involving keeping Harry out of harm's way before he met with Voldemort.

She managed to just duck in time as a spell crashed over head, the colour making her realise she had nearly been killed, she turned to see a furious Bellatrix Lestrange facing her, her hair flying as her half mad eyes looked at her.

"Run little mudblood, run!" She then cackled madly before waving her wand; practically spitting out dark magic as Hermione tried her best to remember her training from Severus. Training that now felt an age ago.

Hermione blocked, and moved; knowing exactly how to throw Bellatrix off if she could get close enough.

"He doesn't want you, you know!" Hermione shouted over the noise around them, she watched as Bellatrix faltered for a moment, before blocking a spell from Hermione.

"You really think he can care about you? He can't feel a thing Bellatrix; you are wasting love on a creature that can only hate!"

Hermione continued, watching as Bellatrix's aim worsened, until she slipped; tangling her own words together and Hermione took it as her chance and threw herself at her. Using all her bodily weight they went flying as Hermione knocked her shoulder against the woman's chest, hearing the grunt of pain from her as they landed. Hermione kicked her wand away as she stupefied, and then bound Lestrange before panting and moving on, standing back to back with the twins as they formed a triangle and cast at the circle of Death Eaters around them.

"Where's Harry?"

Hermione shouted as she blocked a spell and sent it flying back into the mass of Death Eaters.

"Trying to kill the giant snake last we heard Mione!"

"What?"

"Apparently it keeps Voldemort alive!"

Hermione frowned but continued to send stunners into the circle, her eyes searching for Severus across the large area. She found him amidst a horde of Death Eaters, obviously keen on killing the traitor. Hermione ducked from her position with the twins, and began making her way across the room, terrified she wouldn't be quick enough as she came into combat with another two Death Eaters.

She had lost focus whilst trying to get to Severus and was hit in the shoulder; the spell tore through the flesh on her arm as blood seeped through her clothing. She turned to find the casters wand in her face, Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione didn't have time for games and she realised that at this proximity, Narcissa couldn't speak a spell quicker than Hermione could knock her down; and so she did, feeling grateful now for Severus' previous instruction.

Once she had stunned and bound the female Malfoy, Hermione transformed again, realising that being in animagus form was the quickest way for her to get to Severus.

She darted through the crowd, relying on her connection to bring her closer to him as she searched for his familiar boots. She found him still surrounded as more and more Death Eaters joined, throwing their own spells and she could tell he was struggling. She transformed behind them and did not care that she was about to play dirty. She sent a string of stunners out, bodies falling as she managed to maneuver her way to stand next to him, working with him against the force of those wanting to harm him.

It happened before she even had chance to blink, just in the gap between casting a spell and raising a new shield; Severus faltered and was sent flying backward, she couldn't even be sure what spell hit him as they all advanced on her; overwhelming her.

And then, nothing but darkness enveloped her.

_**Don't kill me, I had to end the chapter at some point and there seemed the best.**_

_**The next one should be up same time tomorrow, thank you for all the reviews and support, I think I might cry when I'm done; I will miss you all so much.**_

_**Please do continue to review my friends.**_


	45. Guidance

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me.

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

_**I did not want to create another final battle scene, I think JKR's was far too good for improvement, but I will fill in little gaps so you know what happened.**_

**Chapter 45 – Guidance**

She awoke to the sound of hushed mumbling around her, everything ached as she let out a low moan; then she felt something cool and damp being placed upon her forehead.

"She's coming round…"

Her eyes fluttered open to see a circle of people above her, their eyes on hers as she frowned in confusion; struggling to remember what happened.

She opened her mouth to speak, but began choking and was gently lifted and given some water; she smiled weakly at Madam Pomfrey, thanking her softly.

"What happened?" She asked looking around her.

"He's gone Mione!"

"Harry did it!"

"Bloody brilliant it was too!"

"You should've seen it!"

"But of course you didn't."

"You were knocked out."

"Hit by a nasty spell."

"It's a good job we found you when we did!"

Hermione gaped, looking between the twins and feeling utterly confused and at a loss.

"Wait… It's over?"

They nodded at her, grinning before both jumping on her to hug her; she flinched slightly.

"Get off of her at once, she's still sore!" They both called out an apology to Madam Pomfrey before backing away, motioning to one of the other beds.

"Just going to see Mum, she's got a couple of battle wounds."

Hermione nodded dumbly before turning to look at the other three people around her.

"Wotcher Mione, how you feeling?"

Hermione smiled weakly at Tonks, Lupin and surprisingly; Ron before shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright I suppose? Where is Harry?"

Remus looked to Tonks before slowly approaching her bed.

"He's in with Severus. Hermione you need to-"

"What happened?" She asked abruptly, not even thinking as she climbed out of her bed, the unflattering hospital gown tangled around her.

"Hermione get back into bed and I will explain!"

She ignored Remus and moved throughout the hospital wing, looking over the injured and trying to peer through drawn curtains. Her eyes caught a shock of messy black hair through one privacy curtain and she stumbled over, throwing it back and looking to the bed.

Harry's shocked green eyes fell on her as he hugged her tightly, smiling as he looked her over.

"You're alright!"

She shook him off and moved over to the bed, looking down at Severus' pale face as her lower lip trembled. She looked to Harry.

"What's wrong with him, is he…?"

She watched as Harry raised his arm to rub at his neck, the nervous gesture familiar to her now; though not comforting.

"He's in a spell induced coma Hermione, word is there is only one thing that can bring him round…"

Her eyes snapped back to Severus as she frowned and looked to Harry again, her voice shaking.

"What is it?"

"Completing the soul bond, but he'll still be… You know…"

Hermione balked at the prospect, the colour draining from her face.

"Potter stop torturing your friend and go away I've had quite enough of your company."

She practically screeched as she turned with her hand over her pounding heart to look into amused black eyes.

"Severus?"

He raised a brow at her.

"Hermione?"

Her mind pieced bits together as she turned on Harry, who's amused smile fled when he saw Hermione's expression. He looked to Severus with beseeching eyes.

"I was just trying to get you some action Professor!"

"I do not need your help getting 'action' Potter, especially not in that capacity."

"You thought that was _**funny**_ Harry? Telling me I had to take advantage of Severus whilst he was in a COMA?"

Harry backed up, his hands raised as he looked to Severus again.

"A little help here Professor?"

She heard Severus' amused voice from behind her.

"I think I have helped you quite enough Potter, run whilst you still can."

The whole hospital turned to the pulled privacy curtain as they heard Hermione Granger's voice.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER SO HELP ME I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Further down the ward the Weasley twins turned to look at each other, grinning.

"What do you reckon his chances are Fred?"

"Hermione has more chance than Voldemort did; I bet he's dead by dinnertime."

They nodded and shook hands, the wager on as they listened eagerly.

"It was only a joke Hermione!"

"A joke?... A JOKE?"

The whole ward laughed as Harry Potter, defeater of the darkest wizard of their time; turned and ran, hiding behind a chuckling Mrs Weasley.

Back behind the privacy curtain Hermione was in the process of storming out, ready to rip the curtain out the way after Harry Potter until the rich voice of Severus stopped her.

"I wouldn't go out there."

She turned only her head, scowling at him.

"Don't try and talk me out of it Severus, what he just did was appalling!"

"Oh, there is no question of that. Though I doubt you would want to give the rest of the hospital wing a second look at your… delectable bottom."

She felt heat burn through her as she turned, her hands quickly moving to her backside as she realised the hospital gown split open at the back; revealing her bottom to all and sundry.

His rich chuckle made her cheeks burn all the hotter, biting her lip as she bowed her head.

"Come here."

So she did, smiling through her embarrassment as she looked down to him, happy that he was alright.

"It looks like we missed it…"

Severus nodded, shifting over and patting the bed beside him.

"It appears so."

Hermione bit her lip and turned, frowning at him.

"Severus we are in the hospital wing; what if Madam Pomfrey comes in?"

"My dear, the whole Wizarding population will know of our soul mate status by now, the Daily Prophet have depicted us as some sort of crime fighting couple. I think it will go largely unnoticed if you are sat in my bed."

She gaped slightly as she climbed in next to him, resting her head on his chest as she sighed softly; curling herself around him.

"I'm glad you are alright…"

His hand moved slightly to the left of its place on her back, coming into contact with her bare skin where he caressed her gently.

"As am i… I never believed I would live to see the end of this war; and yet… Here we are."

Hermione leant to look up at him, her heart filling with emotion as she started to cry; for what reason she did not know, she supposed it was mostly relief. She clutched him for all she was worth, smiling with content, not quite being able to believe they had both made it out; then she remembered Grimmauld Place and pulled back, slapping him on the chest.

"What was that for?"

Severus scowled and rubbed his chest, though not ceasing his movement across her back, letting her know he wasn't as hurt as he made out.

"For doing that to me, for going back in there… I could have lost you!"

He rolled his eyes at her and raised his hand to cup her jaw, letting his thumb trace her jaw line.

"But you did not, I am not going anywhere."

She was rather shocked as he gently pulled her down and kissed her, but soon melted into said kiss as she sighed happily. Her hands moved to stroke across his jaw, the stubble there causing her smile as she scratched her fingers across it; making Severus let out a delightful growl.

A polite cough made Hermione freeze, before she turned to find none other than Albus Dumbledore looking anywhere but at them; she had almost expected to see Rose there again. She turned to Severus grumpily and pouted.

"You are right, Rose and the Headmaster are alike."

He smirked at her before shifting to sit up, his arm still around her assuring her that he didn't want her to go anywhere.

"Albus, was there something you wanted?"

Hermione watched as Dumbledore looked at her and frowned, his distaste evident.

"I was hoping to speak with you privately Severus."

"This is as private as my life gets now. Hermione will know after, so she may as well stay and save me the trouble of telling her."

Hermione felt warmed that he wanted her to stay, though her dislike for the headmaster was evident in the way she looked at him.

"Alright… I just… I wanted to apologise Severus, Rose was right; I did not care for you properly."

"The past is done; there is nothing that can change it now."

Hermione watched as Dumbledore nodded; almost sadly and then turned to leave before he spoke over his shoulder again.

"Everyone is gathering in the great hall at lunch to respect those we lost… I hope you will both join us."

Hermione frowned as a lead weight seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach, her eyes moved to look to Severus as he too frowned and the arm he had around her tightened as he held her to him. She hadn't even thought that perhaps they had casualties as well; it was stupid of her not to. Of course they would have lost people; she just hated to think who…

She turned to look at Severus, her eyes sorrowful as she sighed and tilted her head.

"So have you been told what happened? I hate to think we missed it all."

Severus chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't, for once I am decidedly happy that I was not present. We have done enough behind the scenes."

She agreed with him there and nestled further into his chest.

"Who do you know of that we lost?"

She heard and felt him sigh as he stroked her back, his hand resting on her hip for a moment.

"Minerva Mcgonagall is the most notable to me, I'm sure we will discover the rest later. For now Vixen, sleep."

Hermione sighed sadly, laying her head on his chest and shutting her eyes; letting herself shed tears for her previous head of house and tutor. The woman who guarded her cubs till the very end, and doing so cost her the life she loved.

When Hermione's dreams overtook her, they were dreams of her days as a student, under the ever-watching eye of Minerva Mcgonagall. They were dreams of her running through a field in animagus form, a tabby cat alongside her; guiding her to a dark path that eventually led to Severus Snape.

_**Don't panic, it isn't the end. Yes you will find out what happened.**_

_**Do be so kind as to leave a review behind for an author struggling to come to terms with the end of her beloved Fanfiction; your review could help save the life of an author today. **_

_**Your faithful servant,**_

_**SheriLovingLecter.**_


	46. Mourning

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me.

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 46 – Mourning**

As a group they had stumbled, shuffled and dragged themselves down to the great hall, all knowing the importance of celebrating the valiant fight of those they had lost. Hermione and Severus supported one another, figuratively and physically; neither were fully healed and honestly just wanted to sleep.

But as they stood, gathered in the great hall; even the photographers had the grace to put their camera's down as Dumbledore approached the stand. Hermione looked at him, wondering what he would do now his main purpose was over; who would he manipulate and for what means? She was certain that she would make sure she and Severus were never involved in any of it again.

"Today I speak to you, not as the Headmaster of Hogwarts, nor as Albus Dumbledore; but as a human being. Today we conquered great evil, but we lost valuable lives in the process. This, some would say was an inevitability; I say it is a tragedy. The Order of The Phoenix fought bravely, and prevailed. But we as one do not see this as a victory, more a loss for the life that can never be regained."

Hermione could feel it in the back of her throat, she was going to cry and there wasn't a damn thing she could, or would do to stop it. No matter her feelings toward Dumbledore at that moment, he spoke the truth; for once he spoke the unveiled, unmitigated truth. She squeezed Severus' hand as she leant against him, biting her lip and watching the headmaster himself begin to choke up.

"Our losses were personal, I am sure everyone here knows someone off the list of our dead, I myself lost a great confidant and friend in the form of Minerva McGonagall, my deputy head and head of Gryffindor house. For the moment my friends, I would like you to stand; not in silence, but to applaud during the list of our lost loved ones. Applaud for their life, and their courage; applaud in the hope that their memory will be carried with us and with others for generations to come; so as they will never be forgotten."

And so they did.

"Dedalus Diggle, a man of incorruptible bravery shall be forever remembered for his vibrant personality."

Applause rang out through the great hall as an image suddenly rose from the candles around Dumbledore, created by smoke; it was that of a man laughing; his purple top hat falling off of his head in his excitement.

"Elphias Doge, a man I have considered a friend for a great many years; who had a remarkable capacity to love."

Hermione applauded with the others as a second image rose from the smoke, an old man wearing a rather ridiculous hat beamed out at them; waving enthusiastically.

"Hestia Jones, a wonderful woman who; though new to the order, fought with the loyalty and bravery she was known for."

A lump stuck in Hermione's throat as the applause rang out; all heads were raised to watch the smoke depict a large giggling woman who waved her fingers at them.

"Min- … Minerva McGonagall, a woman who shall never be forgotten, her fierce bravery, loyalty and love for Hogwarts and its students made her a wonderful witch, one I had the pleasure to call my friend. She will be greatly missed."

The volume of clapping increased as people began whistling; Hermione herself began crying in earnest as her former mentor was depicted in smoke, her large hat ever present as she smiled at them.

"Emmeline Vance, a gracious woman with skill and tremendous intelligence, she will be missed."

The smoke swirled into the form of a stately looking witch, her smile one of true happiness as she waved, even inclining her head to the applause.

"Dorcas Meadows, a fiercely intelligent witch who's skill contributed greatly to our defeat of Tom Riddle."

A young, determined witch grinned down at them, twirling her wand as she threw her hair over her shoulder. The applause rang out and continued to do so for well over an hour; she was sure every person in the room had hands that were stinging; but they did not care. Honoring the dead, who somehow were made much more real by the enchanted candle's showing their forms in smoke; was much more important than the sting they felt with each clap.

They all completed the ceremony by raising their wands to the heavens, every single person did so and were asked shoot out their own trademark spark; for every wand had one, the colour depending on the person.

Hermione raised hers next to Severus, watching as her pure white jet of light fled up into the enchanted ceiling, watching as Severus' of black followed hers. They both frowned as their jets of light appeared to intertwine, creating a vine like curl that span to join the plethora of colours creating a northern lights effect above them.

She held his hand tightly as they all watched, the colours cascading and flowing; the effect was mesmerizing and Hermione could barely look away as the smoke from the candles joined their magic, each creating the form of a lost friend before all the light fled to the middle; and was gone.

The great hall seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. She watched as the men quickly wiped at their eyes, pretending they hadn't been crying at all. It had been truly beautiful, something Hermione should have known couldn't last for long as a quick quotes quill was shoved under her nose.

"Miss Granger, how long has the affair been going on, were you forced into the relationship; taken advantage of? Was that the reason for your unexplained anger toward myself in the Ministry Of Magic that day? Is Severus Snape good in bed?"

Hermione stood there stunned, mostly by the last question as she looked at Rita Skeeter frowning, unable to speak as the flash of a camera went off; and suddenly they were surrounded. Hermione couldn't keep track as she was led away by Severus, her head bowed in confusion as they stumbled their way through. She heard Severus whisper in her ear as be bent down.

"Transform into Vixen, I will meet you back at our chambers."

She nodded and did so, having got the hang of quick transformations after the recent frequency of doing such a thing; she didn't look back as she heard the surprised gasps. She fled through their legs and down the steps to the dungeons, tears falling down her muzzle constantly until she was sat on their couch; except then they streamed down her cheeks.

She didn't notice when Severus entered, nor did she notice as he placed a blanket around her shoulders and pulled her into his embrace, his head resting upon hers.

"So what did happen at the final battle?" She asked him through her hiccoughs, still not having been told.

Severus shifted and sighed, clearing his throat as he stroked her hair.

"After we were hit, Potter finally decided to show himself, dead snake in hand. Apparently the final duel was quite something to behold."

Hermione nodded, her hand stroking over his now shirt clad chest as she hummed.

"What about that, why was Harry with you in the hospital wing?"

"Believe it or not, the boy was thanking me… I was rather stunned into silence myself. But he assured me that had I not trained him during that defense lesson; well… We would be dead."

Hermione smirked and raised her head to look at him, her hair tumbling over her shoulder as she did so.

"I told you that you are brilliant."

He snorted with amusement as he raised a hand to toy with the emerald around her neck.

"I should imagine you are quite sick of this thing."

Hermione frowned and couldn't help but look offended as her own hand quickly flew out to grasp her necklace.

"Not at all!"

She was rather confused as he chuckled and leant forward to kiss her forehead.

"Never mind, forget I mentioned it."

She rested her head once again upon his chest, listening to his beating heart as she thought back to the beginning of their 'relationship', if that was the proper word to describe what they had. Then a memory resurfaced; one of her kneeling before him in the cold outside Hogwarts just after the Death Eater meeting; she remembered him using his patronus and the form befuddling her, she raised her head to look at him.

"What is your patronus? I know it has changed but I never truly got a good look at it…"

They had been aware for a while of Severus' childhood infatuation with Lily Potter, Harry had seen it in his memories whilst training in occlumency, and all had been explained. For a while Harry held even more resentment toward his Professor; after all why should he have had the gift of knowing Lily Potter when her own son could only remember her screams?

Hermione imagined that was when she had begun seeing the Professor in a new light, not that she would admit it of course. She was snapped from her reverie when Severus raised his wand, gently casting the glowing silver light of his patronus; which sat with its bushy tail curled around itself. Hermione gaped as the patronus form of her animagus tilted its head, the collar at its neck jingling.

"How…"

She shook her head and looked at him as he gazed at his patronus affectionately.

"You asked me why I gave you the necklace in collar form; well here is your reason. I discovered this one night when I was returning from a meeting alone and needed to summon help; at first I thought I was delirious with pain and hallucinating. Then the Headmaster metaphorically dropped you into my lap, and I knew. It all clicked into place."

Hermione looked shocked for a moment as she thought back, shaking her head as everything made sense.

"I bet that horrified you."

He laughed at her "It did in all honesty; I recalled Tonks' patronus changing when she and Remus discovered their soul bond. I knew there was nothing that could change it, and after all; we had to have something in common to be soul mates."

His familiar smirk warmed her as she nodded and placed a soft kiss on his dry, slightly parted lips.

He looked at her with slightly incredulous eyes.

"What was that for?"

She shrugged as best she could in her current position before smiling.

"For being here."

She buried herself under the blanket, holding him close and just breathing him in; she was still unable to believe that they had made it out; when poor Professor McGonagall didn't. She was half asleep, mostly from the ordeal than actual tiredness when there was a short, sharp knock on the chamber door. Hermione frowned and grumbled, pulling more of her body to lie across Severus so he could not move.

"Hermione, I am at least twice your size, you laying on me won't make a difference to my ability in getting up."

She raised her sleep mussed head and looked at him, her lower lip forming a pout.

"But I'm comfortable Severus."

She watched as his eyes flickered to her mouth, and she knew she had him when he sighed.

"You laying on me doesn't, but that pout does." He mumbled to himself, though she could see the smile he was attempting to hide.

She smiled against his neck and shut her eyes again, before the knock sounded a second time, the perpetrator was obviously intent in getting Severus' attention. She tried ignoring it, she honestly did; but when the sharp tapping became louder she couldn't help but throw the blanket back and let out a frustrated growl.

She looked to Severus as she stalked toward the bedroom.

"I'm going in here, at least that way I might get some sleep."

She smiled as he chuckled and told her he would join her once getting rid of whoever was at the door. She watched as he stood, looking as tired as she and moved toward the door; she moved into the bedroom to grab one of his shirts, her now customary sleeping attire.

Once 'dressed' she went to the door and opened it a crack, curious to see if Dumbledore thought he would try a second time at an apology; the bundle of crying blonde mass she saw in Severus' arms most definitely was not the old wizard. She hadn't even realised her fists had clenched as she watched Vesta paw Severus, her crocodile tears evident even from where Hermione was stood; the woman's eyes were dryer than parchment.

Hermione couldn't hear what was said and turned around, fuming. That was before she caught a glance of herself in the mirror across the bedroom, a familiar smirk formed upon her mouth as a rather Slytherin idea came to our Gryffindor know-it-all.

_**I tried lightening it up a tad, but this was going to be a bittersweet chapter anyway, do review and share your thoughts my friends; our time is soon drawing to a close. A couple of chapters left to go.**_


	47. Jealous Possession

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me.

_**Severus thinking to Hermione.**_

_Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 47 – Jealous Possession**

As she looked in the mirror Hermione took a deep breath, shaking her head as she thought over what she was about to do. As she contemplated her idea another fake sob echoed from next door and seemed to solidify her resolve. So she ran her fingers through her already messy hair and bit her bottom lip hard, making it swell and turn red; turning on the spot she moved to lean against the doorframe.

Hermione nearly gave the game up by laughing as Severus' eyes caught sight of her, she could see the heat in them as she ran her hand through her hair, looking tired and, if she did say so herself; utterly shagged.

"Severus are you coming back to be-…. Oh, hello."

Her voice was low and sultry and Hermione had no idea where it had come from, she knew she must look at picture, leant against his bedroom door only wearing a shirt. She watched; trying to hide her glee as Vesta McGonagall turned to her, her arms being extricated from Severus' neck by his hands.

Hermione frowned acting concerned as she padded into the room to stand next to Severus, very close in fact as she pressed her back into his chest.

"Are you alright?"

Hermione watched as the other woman's gaze moved over her body, and she felt quite satisfied when Severus placed his hand on her shoulder, letting his thumb caress her through the shirt.

"Miss McGonagall is understandably upset about her aunt."

Hermione nodded and looked to the woman with a sympathetic gaze.

"She was a wonderful woman."

Hermione watched as Vesta nodded, her brows knitted into a frown as she cleared her throat.

"And who are you? I don't believe we've been introduced before."

Hermione smiled, holding out her hand and wondering if this woman had even looked at the Daily Prophet over the last few days.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

Vesta didn't take her hand, but rather sniffed haughtily, her Scottish accent becoming stronger.

"You mean the _**student**_ Hermione Granger? Harry Potters-"

"Yes, that's me." Hermione interrupted, not wanting to be described as 'Harry Potter's best friend' anymore.

Vesta's eyes moved from Hermione to Severus, then to the hand upon her shoulder.

"You are sleeping with a student? Does the Headmaster know that this is going on?"

Hermione smiled sweetly as Severus spoke this time.

"Miss McGonagall, the entire Wizarding population knows now, thanks to the papers."

Hermione took note of how he avoided the first question she had asked him.

Hermione raised a brow at the woman who scrutinized her.

"How long has this been going on?"

Hermione laughed, she couldn't help herself.

"What difference does it make to you?"

"Because Severus and I had a… connection the day I arrived here."

Hermione shook her head and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"The day you arrived here I was with Severus, sitting in his lap as he spoke to you actually."

Hermione waited as she watched the wheels turn in Vesta's mind, her confused eyes upon her.

"You are his fox, the one that nearly bit me?"

Hermione nodded, clearing her throat.

"Yes, sometimes instinct tends to take over."

Vesta then apparently decided she'd had enough of talking to Hermione, for she looked to Severus, her pretty eyes fluttering.

"Well never mind Severus, I will forget about the girl. We can start again; it's what Aunt Minerva wanted."

Hermione stepped away, leaving it to Severus as she perched on the arm of their couch, the shirt riding up her thighs as Severus' black eyes flicked to her, then back to Vesta.

"I have made it clear from the very beginning Miss McGonagall, that I am not interested."

This is where Hermione decided to slip some information in.

"Even if he were, you would have to live with me. I'm his soul bond."

She watched as Vesta spluttered her, outraged gaze upon Hermione as she advanced on her, her finger pointing.

"Well you… You little whore!"

With that she turned on her heels and left, slamming the door behind her; the noise mingled with Hermione's laughter.

"Well there is an insult I'm not used to."

She looked up to find Severus' rather amused gaze upon her, she shrugged sheepishly and stood.

"What?"

He followed as she walked to the bedroom, she could practically feel his eyes raking over her from behind.

"Staking your claim Miss Granger?"

Hermione smirked as she looked over her shoulder at him, making sure her hips swayed in what she hoped; was a sexy manner.

"Only if you ask very nicely Professor Snape."

She shrieked as he growled and practically jumped on her, his breath hot by her ear as he pinned her to the wall.

"You my dear, are an unmitigated tease."

She laughed as she tried to calm her beating heart.

"I'm sorry, but the woman irritated me, they weren't even real tears."

She pushed on his chest and darted around him, jumping into bed as he climbed in beside her. Hermione smiled as he complained about her cold toes; she made sure to wriggle them against his calf in response.

When she shut her eyes the exhaustion hit her, so; feeling safe and alive she slept in the arms of Severus Snape whilst thanking Merlin for their survival.

-o-

Breakfast was a rowdy affair, the students were high on the knowledge that they no longer had to live in fear, that and all the press surrounding the school; students were giving interviews left right and center on Harry Potter; all proclaiming to be his best friend, or secret love.

Hermione was just glad to be sat at the head table in human form, rather animagus; at least this way she could feed herself. Something Severus let slip he would miss doing.

She was halfway through a mouthful of eggs when it began, students approached nervously; the first being Neville Longbottom. His nervous eyes darted to Severus; Hermione could see him physically shaking as he stood before the long table.

"Professor Snape sir, I just wanted to say; thank you sir and that you were really brave."

Hermione turned to look at Severus as he peered at Neville over his coffee, before he placed it back in its saucer and held out his hand, Hermione thought Neville was about to bolt until he realised his Professor's hand held no wand.

"As were you Longbottom."

She smiled as they shook hands; Neville himself took a deep breath, nodding again before looking to her and beaming.

"And you Hermione, bloody brilliant."

She laughed and stood up to hug her friend, the angle awkward over the table; but the sentiment remained nonetheless.

It seemed Neville had began a line that appeared to be full of students waiting to come up and shake Severus' hand, she beamed in pride as she looked at him, she could tell he was shocked as he shook another students hand.

"Amazing what you did sir."

"Didn't know you were a spy."

"Glad you were on our side Professor."

"The Daily Prophet said…"

"And Hermione too, I didn't know the Fox was her."

"Makes you like the Slytherin's a bit more sir."

"You aren't all bad Professor."

"Is the homework on 'The uses of Food in potions' still due in Professor? Well done for being alive by the way sir.."

As this was going on Hermione noticed Madam Pomphrey enter, holding the hand of a small boy. She smiled at the Mediwitch, holding another level of respect for the woman after seeing her work her ward and deal with the aftermath of the final battle.

She frowned as the Mediwitch bent down to the boy and extended her hand, pointing to Hermione. When brown eyes looked to her and Hermione was able to see the child's face, a gasp left her; before she smiled widely. The boy returned her smile as he ran up to her, moving behind the table to stand by her chair.

"Hello Miss!"

Hermione laughed as she shook her head in wonder.

"Hello Michael, how are you?"

"Much better now Miss, that nice lady healed me right good."

Hermione looked over to Madam Pomphrey who sat a few seats down and smiled at them.

"Michael I should like it very much if you would call me Hermione."

The child nodded and smiled wider.

"Thanks Miss Hermione."

She watched as the boy looked around, as if checking no-one were watching him. Then, suddenly she had an armful of blonde child; his soft sniffs making her return his clinging hug.

"I don't know what I would've done had you not showed up looking like that Fox. I was going to give up, but me Ma's favourite animal was a Fox you see, and I knew you'd been sent by god to 'elp me."

Hermione's heart melted as she held to boy, looking to Severus who was now free of hands to shake.

"Michael do you know what happened to your parents, your family?"

The boy shook his head, still clinging to her.

"No Miss Hermione, all I know is that they aint coming back. Me Mam told me to hide, but I was never very good at keeping quiet an' they found me. Then they took me to that monster who put me in the cage, the lady who 'elped me get better just said I was an orphan."

Hermione sighed sadly as she pulled back from the boy's tight hug, smiling at him softly.

"Well I promise you it will all be alright now Michael, would you like something to eat?"

She smiled as he nodded enthusiastically and climbed into her lap, she ignored the look she received from Severus as she shared her eggs with the boy; her thoughts whirling in her head.

After breakfast she made to follow Albus Dumbledore, who left and was making his way to his office. Severus caught her by the arm gently as he frowned.

"Where are you off to?"

"I just need to talk to the Headmaster; I'll be back in the dungeons in a moment."

She didn't give him chance to answer as she quickly walked toward and then out of the door. On her way by she saw Michael and Madam Pomphrey slowly making their way up the stairs, slowly because Michael seemed enraptured by them; pointing as they changed places, it appeared the stairs were putting on a show for him. The sight strengthened her resolve as she caught Dumbledore just by the gargoyle, swallowing her dislike to meet his gaze.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

She stood next to him as he looked at her sadly over his half moon spectacles.

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if perhaps I could have a word with you; it is about the boy we recovered from Voldemort's dungeon, Michael."

_**Thank you for your reviews, forgive me for the length of this chapter; I needed it to finish there.**_

_**Please do review.**_


	48. Regret

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me.

_Ok for this chapter only a memory will be in italics, NOT Hermione thinking to Severus._

**Chapter 48 – Regret**

Dumbledore had of course, graciously invited her up to his office; offering her the usual sugar filled treat before folding his hands and looking at her over his half-moon spectacles. Hermione cleared her throat as she prepared to be diplomatic, though she did not get a chance, for as soon as she opened her mouth Dumbledore held up an aging hand to stop her.

"Miss Granger, first I would like to discuss something other than the child with you, though after I promise I will listen with rapt attention."

Hermione frowned as she considered, before nodding cautiously and wondering what the Headmaster could possibly want to talk to her about.

"It is about Severus."

Hermione sighed; of course it was about him. Dumbledore couldn't accept that Severus was not the 'forgive and forget' type. She nodded and gestured for him to continue; curious as she was even though she was sure no good would come of it.

"I do deeply regret my actions Miss Granger, though you may not believe it."

Hermione arched an eyebrow, not bothering to confirm his correct suspicion.

She watched; frowning as Dumbledore held his white haired head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. The image shocked Hermione, she had never seen this man, one holding such power and respect; break down. She cleared her throat feeling awkward, though wishing she hadn't for when he raised his blue eyes to hers they were twinkling with tears. Rather than the usual joy laced gaze, she saw one of complete sadness.

"I did not mean for him to suffer, truly. I just want him to be happy, he is happy with you Miss Granger, please ensure you are always there to keep him as such, he deserves happiness."

Hermione couldn't quite speak, so she merely inclined her head in the slightest of nods trying not to gape at the man. In that moment no matter the unpleasant feelings she may have had for the Headmaster, she pitied him, and wished that he wouldn't cry; she wasn't quite sure she knew what to do if he did.

She held back a relieved sigh as the Headmaster seemed to gather himself and clear his throat, looking at her now with a different expression, one of rapt attention; as he had promised.

"Now, you wished to speak to me?"

Hermione nodded and cleared her own throat, trying to gather the shreds of diplomacy she'd had stored and readied earlier.

"Yes, Michael… I was wondering if you could tell me what is to become of him?"

She could tell that he knew what she was up to as an amused twinkle lit his eyes; he tapped his mouth with the two fingers that were previously steepled at his chin.

"He will most likely go to the authorities, muggle over magical as we cannot be sure of his magical descent. He will probably go into foster care, why do you ask?"

Hermione bit her lip as she thought, frowning.

"If I could prove he is a wizard-"

"Then it would be a very different matter indeed."

Hermione raised her eyes to the Headmaster and knew what he was saying, just from his gaze. She nodded with determination and stood, smiling at him.

"Thank you for your time, when would it be appropriate to return with the evidence?"

She heard the slight chuckle from the old man before he waved his hand.

"As soon as possible."

-o-

As Hermione made her way down into the dungeons, she was aware of how difficult persuading Severus would be but she had, quite unintentionally; formed a bond with the child and she would do all she could to ensure he was safe and well after all he had suffered.

She entered their chambers with a determined air about her, one Severus Snape could not fail to notice as he raised his dark head to watch her entrance, the only sign that he acknowledged her presence with more than his usual distain; was the twitch to the corner of his mouth.

"No." He said, before looking back down to the parchment, quickly dashing across it with his infamous red ink.

Hermione gaped at him as she folded her arms. "I didn't even say anything!"

He looked up and raised a brow. "You were about to."

She narrowed her eyes at him, a slight pout pushing at her bottom lip; if she had hoped this would somehow move him, she was wrong; for he merely continued his defamation of some poor student's ability to 'comprehend even the most simple of instructions, Mr Figgleberry'.

Hermione set her jaw and cleared her throat, deciding to resort to what many women before her had; even if the thought of taking advice from Lavender Brown turned her stomach. She found it amusing, yet strange that the memory of sitting in her dorm room reading whilst trying to ignore the girlish giggles of her roommates; was the best piece of information she could dredge up at that moment.

"_How do you get him to follow you around like that Lav! He does __**anything**__ for you!"_

_Hermione had looked up from her book in time to see Lavender's proud smirk as she tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder._

"_Why it's quite simple, all men are weak to a woman's charm."_

_Hermione had rolled her eyes, trying to focus upon her book; whilst mentally denying she wanted anything to do with this conversation._

"_But what charm Lav?"_

_Hermione had heard an exasperated sigh from Lavender before she had stood up, her hands on her hips as she approached one of the girls, her hips swaying._

"_This, see; you sway your hips, play with your hair, bite your lip. Anything, even sitting in their lap and whispering in their ear… All boys like having their hair played with, even stroking the back of his neck. If you want something big, like a piece of jewelry for example… Well, being unafraid to swallow is a good start, if you know what I mean."_

_Lavender had winked and they'd all burst out into peals of giggles whilst Hermione had hid behind her book as a blush stained her cheeks._

That very same blush painted Hermione's face now as she recalled Lavenders last comment. She most certainly would not resort to bribing for Severus' compliance in exchange for sexual favours. At least, not this early into their… Relationship?

So she approached him with the determination of a woman who wanted something from her man; and was going to get it no matter the cost. He looked up at her, barely concealing his surprise as she took the quill from his hand and laid it upon the desk. Her hand rested upon his shoulders as she sat upon his lap, crossing her legs to the side of him, not needing an invitation as her arms wound around his neck and she rested her head upon his shoulder.

"Severus…?" She hoped her tone sounded as seductive to his ears as it did to her own.

She smirked when his arms moved to hold her, one resting upon her denim clad leg and the other upon her lower back.

"Yes Hermione?"

She could hear the smirk in his tone; he knew all too well what she was up to and yet… Found he didn't quite want to stop it just yet.

Hermione raised her head slightly as she pressed her lips to his neck, her fingers idly toying with the small strands of hair at the base of his neck. She was rather disappointed that she had no indication from him that she was affecting him, so in a moment of bravado her tongue swiped the salty skin of his neck, before grazing her teeth over the same flesh. She delighted in the small gasp she heard from him as his fingers tightened on her lower thigh.

"Hermione." She heard the warning in his tone, but chose to ignore it as she peppered kisses along his jaw, over his chin until she met his mouth. She closed her eyes and let out a breathy moan of pleasure as she kissed him, her nails gently scratching his scalp as he growled and deepened their kiss.

He spoke to her in between said kisses as he moved his own focus to her neck this time.

"Don't think I…" He kissed her neck softly.

"Don't know what…" He bit down; leaving a mark and making her cry out and arch to him.

"You are…" She raised a hand to caress his shoulders as his mouth moved lower, placing a kiss over her heart.

"Doing Hermione…" His large hand passed over one of her breasts; she could feel the heat from his palm as though she weren't wearing clothing.

"Is it… Working?" She asked breathlessly as her own hands trailed lower.

"Yesssss." He hissed as she wriggled in his lap, a grin on her face as he placed his hands on her hips to cease her movement, his glittering black eyes holding hers.

"What do you want, you enticing little Minx?"

She beamed at him and jumped off his lap, moving to sit on the desk as she happily noted him shift uncomfortably in his chair.

She explained her plan to him, not bothering to raise the strap of her top that had fallen down to mid-arm. She noted Severus' eyes still devouring her, though when he stopped looking at her face for more than five minutes she cleared her throat loudly.

He smirked and arched an eyebrow whilst slowly sliding his eyes back up to meet hers.

"My dear, if you are going to force me into this I think I deserve the privilege of shamelessly noting your… Physical assets whilst you talk."

"Severus Snape, you dirty old man."

He chuckled and resumed his previous task, his mouth quirking up as she folded her arms, unintentionally pushing her breasts higher.

"I don't deny it."

She laughed and shook her head, bending slightly to try and catch his eye.

"So you will help me?"

His face remained impassive as he spoke in a low drawl. "I wasn't aware I had been given a choice in the matter."

Hermione grinned and jumped up to throw her arms around him; her laugh was infectious as she thanked him, he rolled his eyes and pealed her off of him.

"Now, unless you would like the audience of my Slytherin's to be witness to your seduction techniques, I suggest you go and find that infernal child."

No matter how much Severus grumbled she saw the softness in his eyes, and so kissed him again; wondering what it would do to his reputation to be seen in such a position by his students.

As she left she watched the Slytherin's begin a long line outside his classroom, it was evident each head of house was talking to their students about what happened and asking if any needed to seek council; it made Hermione momentarily wonder who would be talking to the Gryffindors as she made her way up to the hospital wing.

She had been told Michael was residing with Poppy Pomphrey, helping her as best a little boy could; Hermione herself knew Poppy had become fond of Michael, just as she had; perhaps she would be able to gain some help from the Mediwitch.

_**I apologise for the wait guys! I turned 18 and amongst college work I haven't had much time to write, also the damn internet broke. Someone did not want this chapter out!**_

_**Thank you all for your kind comments and reviews, I will answer any questions you have in the last chapter; hopefully.**_


	49. The Elemental

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

Disclaimer: Nothing but the plot belongs to me.

**Chapter 49 – The Elemental**

The wounded had been cleared from the hospital wing, but that didn't change the image Hermione saw when she walked in. Her minds eye recreated the scene from when she had woken up after the battle, relieved faces covered in cuts and blood, but alive all the same; children crying, happy to be free.

But she blinked and the beds were empty, the crying only echoing in her mind as she turned toward a bustling Poppy Pomphrey who smiled at her when she saw her.

"Hermione dear, its lovely to see you. Have you come to see Michael?"

Hermione smiled at the Mediwitch "I have, but it was you I wanted to talk to Madam Pomphrey."

The Mediwitch pursed her lips in a frown. "Call me Poppy dear, after all you are no longer a student."

Hermione smiled as she followed the witch to her office, her eyes falling on the child she was doing this for, her smile grew as she watched him chase the raindrops down the window with his fingers; he seemed quite content.

"Please take a seat dear, how can I help you?"

Hermione sat in the comfortable armchair opposite Poppy, who was also watching Michael.

"I was hoping you would be able to assist me in keeping Michael here, at Hogwarts."

Hermione watched Poppy's face carefully and smiled as her eyes lit up and she turned to Hermione.

"Ah but that would be wonderful! Have you spoken to Albus? I'm not even sure if the child is a wizard."

Hermione nodded and leant forward, tilting her head as she lowered her tone.

"Yes, I know. But think about it Poppy, if he was just a muggle boy; why did Voldemort keep him around?"

Hermione ignored Poppy's flinch at hearing Voldemort's name, but she could see her frown in thought.

"You think he was kept for a purpose?"

Hermione nodded, smiling slightly. "I believe Voldemort wanted Michael, believed him to be of use somehow. Michael said to me his mother had told him to hide, she knew they were coming. She wouldn't have had time to tell him had they apparated in for a raid."

Poppy nodded in understanding as she looked to the little boy.

"So what do you think Hermione?"

Hermione pursed her lips and sighed, shaking her head. "That is where I come up short I am afraid, but I would love for you to tell me how he has been getting on; and I would like your permission to take him out to the grounds later, when Severus is available. I believe he is magical; I just have to prove it."

Poppy saw the motivation and determination in Hermione's gaze and she smiled fondly. "You all grow up so fast it leaves me wondering where the time has gone. It feels like just yesterday you were a petrified second year… I will do all I can to assist you Hermione, you have my full support."

Hermione smiled at the Mediwitch as she stood, she thanked her with a hug before she walked over to Michael, who was still chasing raindrops down the window. She sat next to him and watched, almost jumping when Michael began speaking.

"Is this magic Miss Hermione? I think it is, look at how the rain falls, when the sunlight comes through it, it makes rainbows; look."

He looked up at her with big brown eyes and pointed to her chest, Hermione looked down to see that he was right, rainbow colours glittered across her top, and his. She smiled at him fondly as she nodded.

"Magic is whatever you want it to be Michael, can you do magic?"

She watched the child as he frowned, still chasing the rain.

"I can't move stairs, or make things float Miss Hermione, I'm just a boy."

Hermione smiled at him as her heart swelled, she leant down and whispered into his ear conspiratorially.

"My friend Harry Potter thought the same when he was a boy, just look at him now."

She watched as the child's eyes widened and he turned to her.

"Harry Potter was like me?"

Hermione nodded and watched as his finger stopped upon the glass.

"He is an orphan too, he didn't know if he was magical. Michael, did your Mum ever mention magic?"

She saw him frown as he turned back to the window and shook his head.

"No Miss Hermione, she just said bad men were coming an' told me to hide."

"How old are you Michael?"

She watched in amusement as the boy puffed his chest out and turned to her, his smile one of pride.

"I am eight and a half Miss Hermione!" He showed her holding his hands out and pointing at eight of his fingers.

Hermione laughed and ruffled his hair; this seemed to please him as he hugged her around the waist when she stood up.

"Would you like to come for a walk Michael?"

She watched as he looked at her in awe and then nodded with enthusiasm.

"Can we go back to the stairs again?" He asked excitedly.

A voice drifted from the office, amused "I wouldn't if you want to be back before nightfall Hermione, it took me an hour to get him up here."

Hermione laughed as Michael frowned, he took her hand when she extended it to him; gripping onto her tightly.

-o-

As she had suspected Michael had been just as enthralled with the stairs with her, as he had been with Poppy. She managed to get him outside though, mainly because she promised him an audience with the Giant Squid. He practically ran down to the lake, Hermione had sent her patronus to Severus, letting him know they were outside for when he was finished with his students.

Michael was currently bent over the lake, looking into the murky waters for any sign of the Squid; Hermione shook her head and called him over.

"He will come out soon for Hagrid to feed him, just be patient."

He nodded and sat next to her, his hands placed in his lap as he fidgeted before looking to her.

"Can you be the Fox again Miss Hermione?"

"I can if you would like me too, yes." He nodded enthusiastically and Hermione transformed, now sitting next to him in Fox form, her ears twitching as she looked up to the delighted little boy.

A game of tag promptly ensued, though it actually consisted of Hermione darting away from Michael's hands as he ran to catch her, his delighted laughter warmed her as she ran around him in a circle. She was running and had turned her head to look at the boy following behind her until she promptly smacked into a hard shin.

She lay on her back and shook her head, her eyes squinted to look up at the tall dark figure; his arms were folded as he looked down at her, shaking his head.

"Well, well; I haven't seen you for a while."

She knew he was talking about her in animagus form, she jumped up into his arms as Michael approached, his delighted grin sliding from his face as his eyes met Severus'.

She nudged Severus' upper arm with her head, asking him to let her down and as her paws touched the ground; they turned to trainer clad feet and Hermione was stood next to him, now looking down to Michael with a frown.

"It's alright Michael, Severus won't hurt you, he's lovely."

She heard a snort from beside her and she shot him a glare, which he returned with a withering look.

"_**Lovely**_**?**" He drawled.

She nodded her head and turned back to Michael, grinning. "I promise."

She watched as the boy tentatively stepped forward and extended a small, dirty hand toward Severus.

"Hello Mr Sev'rus, I'm Michael."

Hermione covered her mouth to smother the grin as she watched Severus extend his own hand and take the child's, shaking it once.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr Michael." Hermione looked at Severus with shocked eyes as Michael burst out into giggles; Severus looked to her with a raised brow.

"What? I'm not completely heartless, Hermione."

She shook her head and just smiled as she watched him follow Michael to the lake, who was gesturing madly, his arms flailing as he did his own impression of the giant squid; Severus even looked amused.

As he gestured Hermione watched the water behind him shift, she almost expected the squid to appear, but it didn't, her eyes scanned out over the water noticing it was perfectly still except… For where Michael was! Her mind flashed back to earlier, sitting in the hospital wing as he followed the raindrops with his fingertips. He hadn't been following the drops like she suspected, they had been following **him**!

She jumped up and quickly made her way down to them, grabbing Severus by the hand as Michael was distracted by a large tentacle appearing at the other end of the lake.

"Severus, I have figured it out; why Voldemort wanted Michael. He's an elemental!"

Severus looked momentarily shocked before turning to look at the boy, who was now sat at the edge of the lake, watching the squids tentacles dance from the water. Hermione shot a glance at Severus before she approached Michael and knelt next to him, pushing some of the blonde hair from his eyes.

"Michael, could you do something for me?"

The child turned to her and nodded, obviously wanting to please her.

She cleared her throat and looked at the water. "Could you make the water move for me, like you did in the hospital wing against the window, remember?"

Suddenly his body language changed dramatically, he bought his knees up to his chest and hugged them; all the while shaking his head.

"I can't do that."

"Yes you can Michael, I saw you."

He shook his head again, his eyes imploring her.

"No! I didn't!"

Hermione frowned and rested a hand on his back.

"It isn't bad Michael; it's good, very good. If you can do that, you can stay here; wouldn't you like to stay here?"

She watched as the boy bit his lip and looked up to Severus for confirmation; he nodded at Michael who swallowed.

"You promise?"

Hermione nodded. "I promise."

She watched as he turned to the lake, draping one hand over the side to land in the water, it should have made a noise, or rippled; but it didn't. It merely remained still, until a small whirlpool began at the base of Michael's finger, swirling gently.

Hermione beamed as she looked up to Severus, relief written all over her face as she met his gaze. He seemed to imperceptibly shake his head, one word coming from his lips in a stunned mumble.

"Remarkable."

-o-

She was stood in Dumbledore's office, her hand on Michaels shoulder as he sucked on a lemon drop, his curious eyes darting around the room, watching the portraits move. Severus was stood beside her, his expression blank as Dumbledore observed them over his folded hands.

"An Elemental you say?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes sir, he has so far displayed a control over water; I'm not sure about others as of yet."

She watched as Dumbledore's blue eyes landed upon Michael, his head tilted slightly.

"It would explain Tom's interest in him, and why he kept him alive. Well then Miss Granger, it appears we will have a new addition to Hogwarts once Michael turns eleven."

Hermione frowned and took a step forward.

"But sir-"

"Hogwarts is a school Miss Granger, not an Orphanage."

Hermione grit her teeth as she turned to Severus, her voice quiet. "Could you please take Michael up to the hospital wing with Poppy whilst I talk to the Headmaster, Severus?"

He did not look to Dumbledore again as he nodded and swept out of the room, Michael following close behind as the door shut behind them; she turned back to the headmaster.

"I have a proposal."

The Headmaster merely raised an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"If a member of Hogwarts faculty were to adopt Michael, or at least… Make it look like they were related all along; he would be able to live within the castle walls, wouldn't he?" Hermione asked triumphantly, ever grateful to her copy of 'Hogwarts, A History', she felt slightly disarmed by the Headmasters smile as he chuckled and shook his white haired head in amusement.

"Indeed Miss Granger, though perhaps convincing said faculty member will be even a task your feminine wiles cannot hope to accomplish."

Hermione blushed to her roots and frowned, her lips pursed in disapproval as she cleared her throat and shook her head.

"I would like to apply for the position of Transfiguration Professor; sir, I know my knowledge is limited but I assure you I could gain my mistress title whilst teaching. At the moment I imagine you are in need of a teacher quickly, after Professor McGonagall..."

She knew he had not been expecting that and felt a sense of satisfaction as his eyebrows shot up and his eyes twinkled, Hermione turned on her heel and spoke over her shoulder as she headed out the door.

"I will be sure to owl you any information you need, sir."

"Miss Granger, wait a moment. You are only eighteen years old; it would make you the youngest teacher to have ever taught at Hogwarts, beating even Severus."

Hermione smiled and shrugged, turning back to face Dumbledore. "I will be nineteen when the new term starts; I assure you I am up to the task."

"I don't doubt it Miss Granger."

Hermione looked at the Professor; feeling slightly shocked before the praise set in and she smiled again, shrugging her shoulders once more.

"Please consider it sir, and let me know."

"You think you will be capable of becoming a Teacher, studying for a Transfiguration masters and raising a child as your own?"

Hermione frowned before comprehension dawned on her face. "Oh no sir, forgive me it appears you misunderstood my intentions, after all, I am only eighteen; I'm not ready to have a child… I was thinking of Poppy Pomphrey to adopt Michael, she is inexplicably fond of him."

She had surprised him again and couldn't help a small laugh as she left the office to descend the steps; making her way to the hospital wing whilst considering Severus' reaction had she actually decided to adopt Michael. No… She was very fond of the child, but she was in no way ready to be a mother; Poppy however… Well, she would just have to talk to the Mediwitch.

**Are you surprised? I'm sorry if you wanted to see Hermione adopt Michael, but as an eighteen year old I knew it wouldn't make sense, she has so much more to fulfill in life first.**

**The next chapter will be our last of this story, I hope you liked the length of this one; a gift for you all as you are so wonderful.**

**Please review. You have my undying gratitude for being wonderful readers.**


	50. The End

**Vixen**

By

SheriLovingLecter

I love you guys!

Thank you so much to everyone who's been along for the ride, even if you didn't leave me a review; thank you for reading.

To those who review, I love you! I can't name everyone but you're all brilliant, all spurn me on to write more at ridiculous hours. It's miraculous how one review with a few right words can get you started again.

**Chapter 50 – The End**

Hermione smiled as she watched Poppy embrace Michael, tears leaking from her eyes as the boy clutched her robes; his own shoulders shaking. She knew them to be happy tears as Poppy raised her watery gaze to her.

"I can't thank you enough Hermione… I have always wanted…. And to finally…" The woman broke into sobs again as she planted kisses atop the blonde boy's head.

Hermione cleared her throat and turned to leave the hospital wing; smiling fondly as she travelled the staircases down to the Dungeons.

Severus was in the living room, bent over his desk with his head in his hands; looking like he still had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Hermione frowned and went over to him, making sure her footsteps weren't quiet as she approached, she was practically asking for trouble if she didn't make any sound.

"Severus?" She asked whilst placing her hands on his shoulders and stroking her fingers over the wool material of his thick cloak.

He sighed and turned to look at her, his brow furrowed as he folded his hands in his lap and leant back against the chair.

"Hermione.."

She frowned as she watched him, the feeling of trepidation settling in the pit of her stomach.

"Hermione... I think perhaps, we should discuss things. We haven't had the chance, as of yet."

Hermione swallowed and leant against the desk, determined not to give him physical distance as well as the emotional distance she could feel him putting between them now.

"Go ahead."

She mirrored his raised brow before he sighed again and opened his mouth to begin speaking. Just as she saw it flash across his gaze, he was going to tell her that they should never have happened, that it was a mistake. Well she would be damned if she was going to let him. Suddenly feeling a rush of irritated bravado Hermione shook her head and sat in his lap, her hands upon his shoulders as she faced him, forcing him to meet her gaze.

"No Severus Snape, don't you dare say it; or even try to push us apart. I am your soul bond, whether you like it or not. Don't give me any of that 'friends' rubbish either, I have told you I love you; you aren't getting rid of me now... Especially not if Dumbledore accepts me as the new Transfiguration Professor, I'm staying put."

He looked well and truly stunned for a moment, his eyes searching her determined face before the corner of his mouth twitched up and he burst out laughing, a deep laugh that nearly sent her toppling to the floor.

She was completely flabbergasted as he laughed.

"What?"

He spoke, once he had finished chuckling at her. "My dear, I am far too selfish to even consider letting you go now that I have you. No, I was merely going to ask you about your friends and what they might think of your willing part in our... Relationship."

Hermione flushed a burning red as she cleared her throat, pretending she didn't feel like a complete idiot.

"Oh... Well Harry and Ron already know how I feel for you, if they can't accept it then that is their problem; not mine."

He smirked at her and stroked her hair, shaking his head.

"You honestly believed I would tell you that you deserved better? You do my dear, but I am far too possessive to let any other man near you now."

His hand trailed from her hair to her jaw, where his long fingers gently caressed her skin and then the underside of her throat, making her swallow reflexively.

He bent his head and kissed her gently, his thumb and forefinger softly holding her chin as she melted into his arms.

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked at him slightly dazed after he pulled away from the kiss, a kiss she could only describe as... Sweet. She never would have thought it of Severus Snape, he was capable of many different emotional concepts; but she'd never had imagined sweet as one of them.

He smiled at her as he spoke quietly.

"Let me take you to dinner."

Hermione frowned and looked to the clock on the mantle.

"Dinner isn't served for another hour Severus."

He shook his head and smiled at her.

"No, not in Hogwarts... Let me do one thing in this relationship according to social standards. Let me take you for dinner."

Her mouth fell open in a small 'o' of surprise, before she beamed at him.

"You mean, a date?"

His lip curled as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes Vixen, a date."

She threw her arms around him and nodded emphatically.

"I would love to."

He chuckled in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

-o-

For some reason she was nervous, she couldn't put her finger on why. It was just Severus after all, wasn't it? She had settled for wearing a simple deep blue dress, with an empire waistline and thin shoulder straps, some black heels and simple make-up. Now standing in the mirror she wasn't sure it was enough. She didn't want to look as young as she felt in that moment, yes she was eighteen; but she had very little experience with dating and no experience at all in what she expected came after.

She blushed at the thought before a pleasant heat fused through her stomach, increasing the butterflies as she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"It's just Severus, that's all Hermione; nothing to be nervous of..."

"I'd be nervous if I had a body like yours dear, surely a grown man like Professor Snape won't be able to keep his hands off you."

Hermione laid a hand over her pounding heart as she scowled at the enchanted mirror; she had forgotten that they could talk.

There was a knock at the bedroom door, the bedroom she didn't consider hers but had used it to get ready in considering Severus was in their room.

Hermione grabbed her wand and placed it in her purse, regretting her decision to leave her hair down around her shoulders as she span to open the door, her hair sticking to her lip-gloss.

She opened it to Severus, who looked very dashing in a black crisp shirt and black trousers; of course she hadn't expected any other colour; though she had to admit it did look very nice against his pale skin. He hand forgone greasing his hair straight from his shower, obviously because he wouldn't be brewing tonight. She smiled at him as he raised a hand and extracted her hair from her lower lip.

"You look breathtaking my dear."

She blushed as she shut the door and took his hand.

"You look rather dashing yourself Severus."

He sent her a smirk before leading her out the door and through the dungeons. As they walked past the Great Hall Hermione could hear laughter and the dull hum of talking; they had left purposely during dinner time so that their exit was relatively peaceful.

-o-

Hermione was surprised that Severus had chosen a muggle establishment over magical for their evening out, but she realised he was right when he explained his reasoning that now the entire Wizarding world was aware of their 'story', they wouldn't be left alone.

The restaurant was small and typically British; a large bar lined one half of the large building, whilst dark wood tables of various sizes were strategically placed around the area; some on raised platforms, others besides candle lit windows. The smell of food made her mouth water as they were showed to a table, she smiled at Severus when he held her chair out for her; his eye roll was intended to detract from the gesture, but his small smirk showed how pleased he was.

She was glowing, she could feel it. He was completely attentive to her, even when the pretty brunette waitress asked him what he would like; he didn't remove his eyes from her telling the woman with a dismissive wave of his hand. Surely he had noticed how that had made her beam at him?

The wine was helping her relax, and was obviously loosening her tongue; though she would never be so rude as to get drunk, she was warm from the alcohol and felt pleasantly calm.

"Severus, has anyone ever told you how wonderful you are?"

He stopped with a forkful of beef half way to his mouth and looked at her with an incredulous expression, his dark eyes flickering to her half full wine glass.

"No Hermione, I don't believe they have... How much have you had to drink?"

She smiled and waved her hand at him.

"Don't be silly, the bottle is still full." She said before raising another mouthful of chicken to her mouth, savouring the honey flavour that burst across her tongue before she swallowed and looked up at him to find him regarding her.

"You are you know."

He smirked at her.

"I am what?"

"Wonderful." She said simply, her eyes sparkling as he rolled his eyes.

After their meal he had suggested another drink, only this time at the bar. She agreed with him and sat upon one of the stools, crossing her legs as he ordered their drinks; normal whisky as Firewhiskey was off the menu. He had excused himself to use the toilet and Hermione sat smiling to herself as she looked around the restaurant, not really seeing anything as she thought about Severus.

The unfortunate thing was as her eyes were glazed over she didn't notice the young man that had approached her, drink in hand. In fact she only noticed him when he was leant against the bar next to her, Hermione frowned as she looked at him, and he grinned expectantly.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No, thanks."

She sipped her current drink and watched the toilet door for Severus' appearance.

"I'm sure you don't want to spend the whole evening with old Snape, come and join us." He signalled over to the table, winking at his male friends who seemed to be laughing among themselves.

She frowned as the boy mentioned Severus, to know him he must be a wizard. Trust them to encounter a wizard in the one muggle establishment they choose. Hermione curled her lip as she looked over him as she had so often seen Severus do, who was now approaching the boy from behind.

"Like I said, no thank you; I am rather content with the company I already have this evening."

The boy opened his mouth to speak again before Severus interrupted him, moving around to stand behind Hermione and take a sip of his drink.

"Mr Sprout, I believe Miss Granger already answered you; do have a pleasant evening, wont you?"

Hermione frowned. "Sprout?"

Severus nodded as the boy spoke.

"Pomona is my Aunt."

Hermione forced a smile before turning back to Severus, her smile a real one as she looked at him. He smirked before looking over her shoulder at the boy still stood there, Severus sighed in a long suffering manner.

"Why are you still inflicting you presence upon us Mr Sprout?"

"I was hoping that you would give me a floo call sometime Hermione." He held out a piece of paper to her, which she merely looked at.

"Like I said, I much prefer my current company." Hermione turned back to Severus and sent him an apologetic look, she could still see the other guys laughing at the table, obviously looking at Severus. Hermione frowned before moving closer to him, raising her hand to stroke along his jaw before she kissed him. She knew he wouldn't be the sort of man to enjoy public displays of affection, so she knew his enthusiasm was more to humiliate the boy before them than to publicly claim her; but knowing that didn't diminish her enjoyment of the moment any less. She hummed as she pulled back and licked her lips, grinning at him.

She hadn't noticed the boy had gone, she was far too focused on finishing her drink as quickly as possible without looking like a slob.

-o-

Hermione was so intent on rushing through what she would 'do' in her mind when the inevitable moment arrived that she hadn't noticed they were stood outside the potions classroom already, she looked up rather startled as Severus opened the door and indicated for her to proceed him, his expression indicating he knew exactly what she'd been thinking about. She blushed and cleared her throat as they walked through to the sitting room, taking her place on the couch she removed her heels and tucked her feet beneath her, smiling up at Severus as he too sat with her.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening." She said whilst fiddling with the button on the cuff of his shirt.

"You're most welcome, though you made it very enjoyable."

She laughed and cuddled to him, stroking his chest.

"Can you believe it's over? That we have the rest of our lives to be us... You're free Severus."

She heard him hum as he stroked her hair before turning her to face him.

"We are free, together."

And he kissed her. She thought she would never get used to his kisses, each one was different with emotion, each one left her breathless and brain addled. She didn't suppose she could ever kiss another without a soul bond again, thankfully she would never have to.

She ended up laid back on the couch, her dress around her thighs as Severus knelt between her legs, kissing her thoroughly. As he began another assault on her neck she groaned and tugged on his hair.

"Severus... Bedroom."

He raised his head and looked at her with such intensity in his black eyes that it took her breath away.

"Hermione..."

She whimpered as she arched to him, expecting movement but when none happened opened her eyes again to see him still looking at her. She frowned at him in question.

"Do you remember when I asked you if you were getting fed up with your Necklace?"

He asked as his fingers traced her throat and the necklace, eliciting a soft glow from the emerald.

"Yes Severus, must we talk of this right this moment?"

He smirked at her and nodded.

"Yes love, we must."

She sighed and sat up, her hair falling in all directions as she looked at him, her chest heaving.

"What is it?"

He cleared his throat and watched her carefully, his expression guarded.

"You also remember me telling you that a Necklace can only be removed one way for the living?"

Hermione frowned as she fingered her necklace, she was trying to regain her previous speed of thought. Having Severus hovering over her, _pressed_ against her in such a way was not helping.

"You said it can be removed if exchanged for..." Her eyes widened as she looked at him and gulped.

He nodded tilting his head. "Would you be adverse to such an idea?" he took her left hand in his and stroked his fingers around her ring finger, she bit her lip and smiled.

"Oh Severus, of course I wouldn't... I would love to, I can't see spending my life with anyone other than you."

She beamed at him and kissed him, not being able to help the tears that leaked from her eyes. It wasn't exactly the proposal she had imagined, he hadn't _exactly_ asked her to marry him... And yet he had, in Severus' own way.

She sniffed as she looked at him "Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"Take me to bed love."

He smirked at her and stood, offering her his hand as he did so.

"With pleasure."

-o-

He had so far been so attentive, so in control with her. Her dress had been removed with gentle precision, as had both items of underwear, she was now sprawled out in their bed under him, watching him unbuckle his belt and remove his trousers. With each moment that he showed his control she found herself wanting to see him lose it even more. She arched to him as he laid above her, skin on skin as he kissed his way from her neck down to her breasts, his attention evenly divided between the two.

"Severus..." She moaned softly as she wrapped her legs around him, arching for some kind of contact.

"Hermione... You have no idea how long I've wanted this. How much I want to savour each taste of your skin, each sigh you make... But if you do that again, I'm afraid I won't be able to."

Hermione scratched her nails down his back as she leant up to whisper in his ear. "You will have plenty of time to savour me after, please Severus..."

His first moan made something inside her quake with how _right_ it felt to be with him, his second moan came as he entered her; stars exploded behind her eyelids as pain shot through her. She was sure that without the bond between them all she would feel in that moment was pain, but would welcome it all the same because it was _Severus_ making her feel cherished. She opened her eyes to see colours all around him, around them as he looked down at her; awaiting her confirmation that she was ready for him to move.

The expression of bliss on his face sent shocks through her body, beginning with where their bodies joined.

She arched and called out his name as the pain turned to discomfort, then to pleasure as he brought her to the edge again and again, not quite letting her go before he was ready. He kissed her neck and they finally fell off the edge together; his last moan one of her name and whispered endearments.

"I love you..."

She opened her eyes and beamed at him, holding him close and refusing to let him move.

"I love you too Severus, so much."

He buried his head in her neck, obviously struggling with his emotions; so she let him have his moment whilst softly stroking his hair. When he moved he rolled over and pulled her with him, letting her lay her head against his chest as she softly stroked the small amount of scattered black hair there.

"Go to sleep Vixen."

Hermione frowned in playful confusion and lifted her head from Severus' chest, her eyes looking to his. She tilted her head as she thought about the question she wanted to ask, her curled locks fell across his chest as he stroked her arm gently.

"Why do you call me that, even out of animagus form?"

She watched as a fondness lit in his eyes and a chuckle rumbled through his chest, the dark silk of the sound; only for her, still made her shiver.

"I call you it because you have always been and will always be a Vixen, whether you are in animagus form or not."

Hermione frowned, feeling slightly confused but nodded and smiled softly nonetheless, laying her head back on his chest as she hummed in content, letting slumber drag her down to its depths as Severus' low voice floated through her consciousness once more.

"My Vixen."

_**And there you have it guys, the end of Vixen! :O**_

_**I will be posting another SS/HG story called 'Daddy's Little Girl' so if you're interested, author alert me and you'll be informed when I post anything. I hope to see you guys there. **_

_**To those requesting a sequel to Vixen, I doubt it will happen, I'm sorry! But it is possible to have 'too much of a good thing', we'd get sick of it. I think they're happy being left here.**_

_**Thank you again. Please review.**_


	51. Epilogue

Vixen: The Epilogue.

_Due to the wonderful response I received about Vixen and that even now I still get reviews from people telling me they loved it I felt I owed you another little glimpse at the story. I will never write a sequel but thought I could at least give you an Epilogue. _

_Thank you all._

_SLL._

A lot had changed in the last 3 years, so much so that it took her breath away to think on it all. She was Professor Granger, Head of Gryffindor house and Transfiguration Professor, though she knew she would never fill Professor McGonagall's shoes she certainly did her best to uphold her strict teaching methods and to protect her students from the over enthusiastic point taking by Slytherin's head of house.

She also emulated her late head of house by watching her class study in her animagus form, it was a good way to introduce them to that specific type of magic and also catch students misbehaving, her senses were always much keener in fox form and she could hear whispering at the back of the class as though they were right next to her, pretty soon after her appointment students learnt not to toil with their Professor.

She was just clearing her classroom making it ready for the start of term and the new students she would soon have filling it, one of which would be little Michael Pomfrey, though not so little anymore, he had grown a lot in 3 years and she could tell the boy would give Severus a run for his money as he grew in height.

She looked up as the door to her classroom opened and the blonde head of the very boy she was thinking about popped around it.

"Hermione! Could I maybe talk to you please?" He smiled at her and the dimples in his cheeks became more pronounced.

"Of course, come in!" She waved him through the door and leant against her desk at the front of the classroom. "How can I help you Michael?"

The boys grin faltered as he looked at the stone under his feet, his blonde hair fell before his eyes as he cleared his throat. "I was wondering… About which house you think I will be put in? Mum says she'll be proud of me whatever but…"

"But you don't want to be in Slytherin?" She finished his sentence for him, feeling almost disappointed in the young boy before her. After all he had been through and the friendship he had managed to force upon Severus she couldn't believe he would hold the same views of the Slytherin house as everyone else.

He surprised her by shaking his head vehemently. "No! The opposite actually, I'd quite like to be there.. Or Gryffindor."

Ah, she finally understood. He was scared of the other heads of house and how they would treat him. Michael had always been a bright child and since it was Severus who taught him about the elemental magics he obviously wanted to continue learning with him, which would be much easier with him as his head of house. With regard to herself she had loved Michael since she saved him from the Malfoy Manor dungeons; he was just a scared 11 year old boy that only wanted to fit in but still needed a parental figure he trusted.

She knelt before the child and poked him in the tummy, making him giggle as he looked up at her. "You listen to me young man, you are a clever, well behaved, talented young wizard and any of the houses of Hogwarts would be grateful to have you. Severus and I will always be here for you, though you must remember to address us as Professor." She reminded him, not wanting to have him alienate himself anymore by calling them by their given names.

It had been a double edged sword for the boy living in Hogwarts, most of the students knew who he was as he ate dinner at the teachers table with Madam Pomfrey and wandered the castle freely. But the wonder of Hogwarts, whilst not lost on him had all but worn off in three years. He still loved the castle and grounds and occasionally you'd still find him simply watching the stairs changing but this was his home, he had been here longer than the first years that would be joining today and therefore was likely to be alienated because of it.

"Wont Sev'rus hate me if I'm not a Slytherin?" Her heart melted at the way he still spoke Severus' name, he could pronounce It properly now of course, but this was a type of endearment. One Severus had eventually accepted as he had become a father figure to the child, the only one he had as most male teachers here were old enough to be his great grandparents.

"Severus will never hate you, but you must call him Professor Snape in front of others or he will have to take points from you Michael. You need to remember he's also your Professor now." She hated the way he nodded sadly and traipsed from the room, looking rather dejected. She sighed as she watched him go, resigned that all she could do was get Severus to speak to him and ensure him that nothing had changed.

She could see him from the head table shuffling from foot to foot nervously, ringing his new robes in his white knuckled fists; the poor boy was absolutely terrified. She supposed it didn't help that as Deputy Head Severus was the one reading the names from the parchment and placing the sorting hat upon the heads of the first years.

"Milificent Abernackle." The sneer with which he pronounced her name had the poor first year trembling with fear as she approached him, she looked like she might faint. Instead she just froze in front of him, clearly having heard the stories about him. Severus looked down his nose at the girl and rolled his eyes. "Well sit down girl, I haven't got all day!"

The girl scrambled to the stool almost hyperventilating as he placed the hat upon her head. He then glanced up at Hermione who scowled at him in rebuke, he only rolled his eyes at her too as the hat shouted its verdict.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered and the girl practically sprinted away from Severus to sit next to her peers.

"Michael Pomfrey." This was said with much less venom and only those who knew him very well could see the pride in his eyes as the blonde boy stepped forward and sat on the stool. Severus placed the hat on his head gingerly, almost as eager as Michael was to find out which house he would be in.

Hermione leant forward as the sorting hat began to talk.

"Hmm, let me see… You're very brave, but not foolhardy; you're loyal but have very little patience."

She smirked as Severus snorted, they'd both seen Michael's lack of patience during his elemental training, he had gotten so frustrated with it all at one point that he'd managed to drain the entire lake by holding all the water over Hermione and Severus' heads. They'd learnt that day whilst getting soaked as he dropped the water that Michael didn't appreciate the Earth element very much, he definitely preferred water, to which he had a natural affinity.

"You are intelligent, remarkably so but I believe your special gift will thrive not in Ravenclaw… but SLYTHERIN!"

She was slightly stunned for a moment as the Slytherin table roared its applause and Severus smirked down at his new student, who was beaming back at him. Well bugger it, she now owed him 10 Galleons. How on earth had Severus known?!

Then she remembered something Harry had told her, the sorting hat took choice into account, it had almost placed him in Slytherin until he begged to be put elsewhere.

"Well I'll be damned" She mumbled under her breath as Michael walked to the Slytherin table where he was thumped on the back and draped with a serpent green tie. It seemed Severus had rubbed off on him.

"Ohh my boy!" Poppy Pomfrey sniffled wetly next to her and Hermione patted her on the shoulder, handing her a second handkerchief.

"He'll be alright Poppy, Severus will look after him." That she was sure of, Severus was very fond of the boy.

"Oh I know that, I'm just so proud of him!" She smiled wetly and applauded absently as the next student was sorted.

The first time Michael called either of them by their first name in front of students had been in his first potions class, it had entirely been an accident of course; he had been used to calling Severus by his first name since he came to Hogwarts.

Severus had took points off the Gryffindor's for laughing as Michael had turned bright red, but otherwise ignored the incident completely, she supposed it could have been worse. Though a week after when one of her own first years accidentally called him 'Mum' he gave her detention for a week. She'd scolded him for that but he had replied rather acidly that he wouldn't allow anyone to call him 'Mum' no matter their age and that if they couldn't tell the difference between him and their mother he felt sorry for the woman. Hermione had tried explaining that it was a slip of the tongue by a child simply missing her parents, but he'd have none of it. The poor girl had been teased for weeks by her fellow students after the incident.

Severus had been very proud the Michael had been sorted into his house, and Michael had been equally ecstatic, though as time went on she could see him picking up more and more Slytherin traits.

His childlike smile with dimples and all was very rare now and only seen in private, he had however developed a rather familiar smirk, one that made her laugh more than anything. He had grown his hair and now kept it tied out of his face with a leather cord, something that had been a gift from Severus on his 13th birthday.

Once he had even lied to her in his 4th year! He proclaimed his innocence when one of the more troublesome and hard-headed Gryffindor's happened to end up hanging upside down, by a rather familiar spell created by his own head of house. She knew her Gryffindor had teased Michael mercilessly about his close friendship with Severus, but thought he knew better than to hex other students. He had flat out denied any knowledge of the Levicorpus spell, though she was certain Severus had taught it to him. When she had confronted her fellow Professor he had only smirked at her and kissed her protests away, also annoyingly avoiding any knowledge of the incident she was talking about.

She was proud of Michael though, after all he had suffered he had finally found a place within the Wizarding world. Even she had to admit Slytherin suited him, he was kind hearted and loyal but his cunning, wit and intelligence rivalled even that of Severus' and he had a good mentor to ensure he kept his head.

And now here she stood at his graduation, holding Poppy as she sobbed proudly into her shoulder as Michael shook first Dumbledore's hand, and then Severus'. He had grown up into a handsome young man, many young ladies drooled over him frequently but Michael had kept his head, ensuring his grades came first and considering he passed with all Outstanding's he had done a very good job. Though who could have expected any less from Severus Snape's protégé?

Soon the young man would be Best Man at their wedding, something they had waited for until Michael had graduated. The engagement had been a long one and she realised that was partly because Severus had wanted to make sure she knew what she wanted, she had only been young when she agreed to exchange her necklace for a different piece of jewellery and she knew he doubted her conviction. Perhaps thinking she wasn't quite ready and she did agree with him. To her marriage was a foundation to build upon with a family, and at nineteen she just hadn't been ready for that, but now as she beamed at Severus and Michael she knew she was ready and that he would make a wonderful father to his own son or daughter.

It seemed her little secret wouldn't remain a secret for much longer; she couldn't wait to tell Severus.

Soon they would be their own little family and she would be Mrs Hermione Snape.

_And there you have it my friends, the story is completely finished, there is nothing else I can possibly wring from this! I hope you've enjoyed my little gift to all of you faithful readers, Merry Christmas!_


End file.
